


An 'Innocent' Mistake

by clexa_has_ruined_me



Series: An 'innocent' mistake [1]
Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lexa Woods - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clexa, Cunnilingus, Dom Clarke, Dom Lexa, Dominance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Love, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, very light chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 105,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_has_ruined_me/pseuds/clexa_has_ruined_me
Summary: Clarke 'don't tie me down' Griffin accidentally sends a dirty text to her boss instead of her 'fuck buddy'could this simple mistake get Clarke fired? or could it be the beginning of a whole new chapter in the blondes life?hopefully a good story with a fair sprinkling of smut.Let me know what you think





	1. An 'innocent' mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fair warning, I haven't written any kind of story since high school (a long long time ago), this will probably be a hot mess full of mistakes. But hopefully the plot is enough to keep people interested. Always keen to learn so please leave feed back. I would really appreciate knowing peoples thoughts on it.

Chapter 1  
An ‘innocent’ mistake

Clarke is fidgeting impatiently in her office chair, checking the clock in the bottom corner of her computer screen every so often, being constantly disappointed by how little time had passed.  
her job was about as challenging as a toddler’s jig saw puzzle. As personal assistant to the commander of this thriving little start-up company, Polis Capital, Clarke’s day to day entails making appointments, answering the phone, fetching coffee, things that any well trained monkey could handle.

Clarke has held her position at Polis Capital for a little over a year now, she doesn’t know a lot about the business specifics, it’s all pretty hush hush. She knows they work closely with the military, using drone applications developed by 'the Commander’ herself, Clarke’s boss, Lexa Woods.

 

Clarke doesn’t really go out of her way to try and learn more about what her company does, it really doesn’t interest her at all. Clarke’s passion is her art, but unfortunately, she can’t really depend on that to put food on the table, so this will do for now until either her art career takes off or she gives up and figures out a new path for her life.

Clarke is finding her mundane office job especially unbearable today though, she has plans this evening, plans she has been looking forward to all week.

Clarke really isn’t fond of the term ‘fuck buddy’… but it’s probably the easiest way to describe her relationship with Nylah. Their relationship began as a one night stand about 3 months ago and has evolved into them casually hooking up whenever Nylah’s business brings her to town. It’s just sex, for both of them. Neither woman has ever made any attempt to make it anything more than that.

Clarke isn’t interested in tying herself down in a relationship, she enjoys her freedom, she enjoys the excitement of meeting new people, learning the things that turn them on, flirting and teasing, figuring out how to push their buttons. The thought of limiting herself to one person and settling down into some kind of a routine sounds like hell to Clarke, even more boring than this god-awful job she has to bear day in day out.

Maybe one day her feelings on the matter will change, but she’s only 23, this is her time to enjoy life and do whatever the hell she wants, whenever the hell she wants.

Clarke pulls her phone out from her top desk draw, quickly surveying the area to make sure the coast is clear, her desk sits just outside of her boss’s office, there is glass window that puts her right in the line of sight of her boss when she’s sitting at her desk, So Clarke can’t get away with much when her boss is in the office, but Miss woods has been out in a meeting all morning so Clarke decides to take this opportunity to break the company policy about using mobile phones during work hours. With her thoughts on her plans to meet up with Nylah tonight she unlocks her phone and starts to compose a text.

_Hi Nylah_   
_Just wanted to let you know that I’m sitting in my office chair at the moment, absolutely dripping wet at the thought of all the filthy things that I’m going to do to you tonight ;)_

Just as Clarke punctuates her message with a wink face she catches sight of her boss in the corner of her eye, the blonde quickly drops her phone down into her lap and grabs her computer mouse and tries to look busy.

  
Clarke glances up and watches as Miss woods strides past into her office, eyes looking straight ahead, not even a glance in Clarke’s direction.  
Lexa woods is a truly beautiful woman, Clarke thinks to herself as she watches her enter her office and take her place behind her desk.  
She is tall and slim with the most gorgeous wavy brown hair, and the deepest most captivating green eyes Clarke has ever seen. Her slender long neck meets her razor-sharp jaw line, and the fullest most kissable lips that have ever featured on any human being…ever.

  
Sometimes Clarke thinks to herself that whatever divine being is responsible for her boss's creation, made her so beautiful to compensate for the fact that they completely forgot to give her a personality.

Clarke doesn’t dislike her boss, not at all. She’s just never met such a ridged, uptight, one track mind workaholic in her life. Maybe that’s just what it takes to achieve such a level of success at such a young age. Lexa began this company only 2 years ago and has already achieved so much. Polis capital was hailed one of the most successful start-ups of 2015 and the company is growing and expanding at incredible speed.

Miss woods earned herself the nickname ‘’The commander’ from her employees because honestly, sometimes it feels like she’s running a military operation here. She is strong and ruthless when it comes to business, Clarke has stood in on some of her meetings and been down right intimidated by the woman, and Clarke was just an observer, she would hate to be the one in the hot seat having to negotiate a deal with ‘the commander’.

Miss woods knows her business and she knows how to get what she wants. The commander is strict but fair with her employees, she pays a more than fair wage and is always ready to nurture talent and congratulate hard work, in return she expects a lot from her staff, she expects 100% and doesn’t tolerate slacking off.

Clarke has worked under miss woods for just over a year now and they have never once carried out a conversation regarding anything but work. Clarke had tried in the beginning to make small talk with her boss but any attempts were always squashed by miss wood’s one word replies. Sometimes she would just blatantly ignore whatever Clarke had said and divert the conversation back to work. Clarke has never seen her smile or laugh or slouch, she’s never seen her caught off guard or flustered, she is always in complete control, completely on top of everything, she is like a robot.

Every Friday everyone from the office goes down to the bar at the bottom of their building for drinks. Miss woods goes every Friday, stays for exactly one hour, has exactly one drink, walks around, asking the people she stops to talk to only about how their week at work had been.  
Clarke is her assistant and knows absolutely nothing about her! is she single or married? does she have kids? Where does she live? Where did she go to school? She doesn’t even know exactly how old she is, she doesn’t look much older than Clarke, she’s looks very young to be in her position, but she carries herself with such confidence no one could ever doubt that she belongs on top.

‘ _She sure is beautiful though_ ’ Clarke thinks as she notices that she is still watching her boss through the window. She does catch herself doing that from time to time, just staring at her, there is something that Clarke finds intriguing about her, maybe it’s just the mystery. But Clarke is not the only one who stares, on more than one occasion Clarke has caught Miss woods staring at her through the window that divides them, she always darts her eyes away at lightning speed when their eyes meet.

Clarke notices that miss woods is completely engrossed in whatever she is doing on her computer so she takes her opportunity to send the message she had composed earlier before quickly placing her phone back in the drawer of her desk.  
The day continues to go by at a gruelling pace, Clarke is shuffling around her work space looking for her stapler when she hears the door to miss Woods’s office creak open, she looks up and her gaze is instantly met by those beautiful forest green eyes. Miss wood’s face almost seems to go a little pink and Clarke thinks she must be imagining things when she sees the slightest smile creep into the corner of the commander’s lips.

  
"Clarke" The tall brunette says with a nod before breezing past her.

No one says Clarke’s name the way she does, the way her tongue clicks on the K, it does something to Clarke, makes her stomach flip a little bit.  
Clarke watches her as her boss walks towards the elevator, the fitted dark grey suit she’s wearing hugs the curve of her arse perfectly, Miss woods always looks impeccable.

Clarke sits back down in front of her desk and opens her top draw and chances a glance at her phone. Still no reply from Nylah, it’s a little unusual, Nylah was usually very quick with her replies.  
Clarke opens her sent folder, wanting to re-read the message she had sent Nylah, the name at the top of the list is Miss woods…that’s odd Clarke briefly thinks to herself, she can’t even remember the last time she would have texted her boss. She doesn’t think on it too much, she just clicks on the next name down the list which is Nylah. She opens their conversation and reads the last message

Nylah : Great! We’ll meet at 8 o clock at the bar at my hotel then. Looking forward seeing you.

‘Huh’ Clarke says out loud, her face scrunched up in confusion. ‘where is the message I sent’ she thinks to herself.  
A sick feeling starts to form in the pit of her stomach as she remembers the name that was at the top of her sent list. She goes back to the list and hits that name Miss Woods … the sick feeling grows and grows as the conversation box pops up and there it is, the last message sent to Miss woods:

 

_Hi Nylah_   
_Just wanted to let you know that I’m sitting in my office chair at the moment, absolutely dripping wet at the thought of all the filthy things that I’m going to do to you tonight ;)_

‘Oh my god!’ Clarke Gasps. A wave of panic washes over her, she doesn’t feel like she can breathe. ‘How did this happen?’ she asks herself

  
Thinking back to when she sent the message she remembers that she had been zoned out staring at Miss woods, she must have just subconsciously selected her name out of the contacts instead of Nylahs! She had done something similar before but the consequences of her asking her mum to meet her at movies at 6 instead of her friend Raven were nothing compared to telling your boss you're dripping wet and ready to do filthy things instead of your fuck buddy!!

  
‘ _Oh my god! That’s why she blushed at me when she came out of her office earlier! She’s probably gone to meet with the HR department right now to get advice on how to deal with me_ ’ Clarke's mind has kicked into over drive, thinking about what was going to happen next, she has never felt so embarrassed in her life!

  
Clarke needs to move, she feels like she is going to be sick. She gets up from her chair and rushes to the bathroom. She doesn’t spew, but she may be hyperventilating. Pacing around the bathroom trying to suck air into her lungs. She slumps over the sink and throws water over her face, the blonde stays slouched over like that with her head in her hands for some time. Finally, once her heart rate has slowed down and she has composed herself a little she makes the decision that she just needs to face this head on. When she sees her boss she’ll just explain the mistake and beg for mercy.

Exiting the bathroom, she heads back over to her work space, as she gets closer she notices that Miss woods has returned to her office. ‘This is it then’ she tries to pep herself up for what is surely going to be the most embarrassing, cringe worthy conversation of her life.  
She takes a deep breath as she approaches the door to her boss’s office.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter" she hears miss wood’s voice.  
Clarke can see her own hand shaking as she reaches for the door handle.  
The blonde pushes the door open and stands in the doorway waiting for Miss woods to take her eyes away from her computer screen and acknowledge her presence.  
She does and she makes direct eye contact with Clarke before speaking.

  
"Yes Clarke. Can I help you with something?"  
The brunette has the same look on her face that she had earlier, it’s not quite a smile, but it’s not nothing.. it’s almost a smirk. But Lexa woods doesn’t smirk.

"Um… yes Miss woods, um.. could I .. um I just need to have a quick word”  
Clarke manages to spit out.

"Of course, Clarke, Come in. take a seat"

Clarke feels like she is glued to the doorway, she stands there awkwardly trying to remember how to move. Her boss is just watching her with a slightly amused look on her face. Clarke eventually manages to put one foot in front of the other and walks over to take a seat opposite her boss.  
They sit awkwardly for a moment while Clarke tries to figure out how to start this conversation, Miss woods eyes never leaving her own. Clarke almost gets the feeling that Miss woods is enjoying letting her hang like this, I mean she must know why she’s here.

  
"Um Miss woods…I’m guessing you received a text from me earlier today?" Clarke finally speaks.

"I did."  
is all the reply Clarke gets from get boss.

  
"Um I am so incredibly sorry about that." Clarke stammers. "it was a total mistake, I meant to send it to someone else, but somehow it got to you… I am so mortified with myself! I know this is totally a fireable offence, Not just for using my phone but for the whole sexual harassment thing too, but you have to believe me that it was totally a one of thing, I don’t normally use my phone, I just feeling really restless today… And the subject matter of the text, … I’m so embarrassed that you had to see that! But please believe me it really was just and innocent mistake."

Clarke rambles on a lot more than she intended to. The blonde sits anxiously waiting for her boss’s wrath.

"I don’t know if you could use the word innocent in any way regarding that text Clarke."  
This time there is no mistaking it. Lexa woods is definitely smirking at her. What the hell is going on?!

Clarke is feeling very flustered, not sure how to respond. This is not how she saw this conversation going. She thought her boss would be livid, she thought she would be fired.

"I know" Clarke replies, turning 3 different shades of red  
"I’m so embarrassed! God, I can’t even imagine what you must be thinking of me. You probably think I’m a pervert or something, I swear I’m not."

"Clarke." Miss woods interrupts.  
"Don’t worry about it. It’s clear that it was just a simple mistake and you had no malicious intent. I have deleted the message from my phone and have already forgotten about the whole thing, I suggest you head back to your desk and do the same."

Clarke is sitting before her boss gob smacked. She can’t believe how relaxed her boss is being about the whole incident.

"Thank you so much for understanding Miss woods, honestly I’m just so embarrassed, I hope this doesn’t make you think less of me, I swear I’m not like some sexual deviant or anything. I’ll let you get back to work now’’  
Clarke manages to spit out before turning to head towards the door.

Lexa finds herself feeling sorry for the blonde girl in front of her, she could see her body shaking from the moment she walked through the door and she couldn’t hide the tremor in her voice when she spoke. It must be a terribly embarrassing situation for her. As Clarke is turning to leave the office Lexa feels compelled to say something to her, to help her feel less embarrassed. She’s not sure why though, she doesn’t usually bother herself much with taking care of other people’s feelings. but Clarke looks so defeated in this moment. Before Lexa even knows what she’s going to say she calls her name.

"Clarke" Miss Woods calls, stopping the girl before she gets to the door. Clarke turns to look at her boss and Lexa can see that her beautiful blue eyes have turned glassy, almost like she’s holding back tears.

"You don’t need to be embarrassed Clarke"  
she starts.  
“I only wish I had a beautiful woman like you sending me a text message like that”

Lexa says the words before thinking about them, the brunette feels her face flush instantly. Clarke is frozen by the door way trying to comprehend what Lexa just said.  
Lexa drops her head into her hands and then slowly raises it back up dragging her fingers though her hair.

"oh boy" The older woman breathes, Looking up at Clarke  
"who’s going to be up for sexual harassment now?"

A big smirk grows on Clarke’s lips, and suddenly she looks like the confident girl that Lexa is used to seeing around the office, so even though she has completely humiliated herself a part of her feels glad that she still achieved her goal of helping Clarke feel better.

"I won’t tell if you don’t." Clarke says through her smirk then turns and walks out of the office, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

Lexa can’t help but watch her the whole way back to her chair.  
As Clarke sits down she looks over and catches Lexa’s eyes, the brunette doesn’t break away from the eye contact like she normally would, her eyes are burning into Clarke's, they don’t even look green anymore they’re so dark, it sends a heat wave through Clarke's body, it’s so intense the blonde can’t bear it anymore, Clarke gives her a wink before breaking the eye contact, moving her eyes to her computer screen.

  
Lexa can feel her heart beating a little faster, she realizes that her palms are a little sweaty. Clarke is having some effect on the brunette.

Lexa has always found Clarke attractive of course, who wouldn’t she’s beautiful and her body is phenomenal, she tends to wear rather tight pencil skirts that hug her curves beautifully and her cleavage always looks amazing in the white button down shirts she wears, probably leaving one more button undone at the top than she should. Her wild and wavy blonde hair always captures Lexa's eyes.

The blonde always looks breathtaking, sometimes Lexa has to avoid looking at the her altogether because she can’t trust her eyes not to wander if she chances a glance.

She knows that Clarke has caught her looking more than once, but she has never said anything.  
Clarke is definitely the type of girl that Lexa is attracted to. And if she’s being completely honest with herself she would admit she probably has a little crush on the girl.

The first time she really noticed it was back maybe a month after Clarke began working for her. There was a girl in the office who was trying to break free from an abusive domestic situation. In the middle of the work day the womans husband came flying into the office, drunk and violent and grabbed the young girl trying to drag her out of the office. By the time Lexa had heard the commotion and come out of her office she found the offending man face down of the floor, Clarke on top of him with a knee in his back and his arm twisted around behind his back, all the other men and woman in the office just standing back watching on gob smacked.

Clarke held him there like that until the police arrived and took him away, and then she sat and comforted the young woman until her mother arrived to pick her up.  
Lexa remembers that day so well, how impressed she was with this unassuming young blonde woman, how brave and compassionate she was, she knew she was special. Of course Lexa would never consider starting anything with Clarke though. At work, Lexa is nothing but professional, she has an image to maintain and needs her employees to respect her, she prefers not to blur the lines between work and personal life at all. She’s aware it’s earned her a bit of a reputation for being cold. But that doesn’t bother her. She doesn’t need her employee’s friendship, she only needs their respect.  
Maybe because of the way she felt about Clarke she had taken extra care to distance herself from her. To make sure no lines got blurry.

Lexa is already internally scolding herself for the way she just behaved with Clarke. Because that was anything but professional. She was trying so hard to hide her smirk, but she just couldn’t. the things she said to Clarke, they were outright flirtatious! Hopefully by tomorrow all is forgotten.  
The look that Clarke gave her as she was leaving her office though.. Lexa couldn’t get it out of her mind, that sexy confident smirk.. she feels like Clarke could ruin her, she’s worried that maybe she would let her.

"Finally!" Clarke says to herself when she looks at the clock and it reads 5:30pm. Home time.  
The blonde begins gathering up her things, once she has her jacket on and all of her stuff together she glances over at Lexa, still working hard, she’s always the last to leave and the first one in in the morning.

Clarke walks over and pushes the door open a little, "bye boss." she calls over to Lexa.  
  


"Goodbye Clarke." Lexa replies, barely looking away from her screen "I hope you enjoy your evening."

  
As soon as the words leave her mouth Lexa realizes what she has said, she looks up at Clarke who’s eyes are wide and looking a little shocked.

  
"Ummm" Lexa stammers "no no… I didn’t mean anything by that, about anything specific you will be doing tonight.. I just umm meant it as a general statement"

  
Clarke can’t hide the grin that’s forming on her lips, she has never seen Lexa woods so flustered before.

  
Lexa lets out an exasperated breath  
"I’ll see you in the morning Clarke."  
The brunette manages to get out before turning her attention back to her work.  
Clarke turns and starts to walk towards the elevator completely unable to wipe the smile from her face. ‘This day turned out to be quite interesting’ she thinks to herself as she hits the button for the lobby.


	2. thrown through a loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decides she wants to see lexa's dark lusty yes again. Doesn't all go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clarke/ Nylah in the beginning (don't hate me) should be the last we see of Nylah, full steam clexa ahead.
> 
> Just realized I've been spelling Niylah wrong : / sorry. I'll fix it up in future chapters

Clarke and Nylah don’t waste any time down at the bar. As soon as Clarke sees the tall blonde she grabs her by the hand and heads straight for her room, taking advantage of the privacy of the elevator on the way up Clarke grabs Nylah by the waist and pushes her up against the wall furiously attacking her lips with her own, not asking permission before sliding her tongue deep into Nylah’s mouth. Nylah lets out a small moan as Clarke runs her hands up the outside of her thigh, pulling her dress up with them as she goes, as her hands continue up she moves them around Nylah’s body until she eventually reaches the girls arse.  
With one hand on each cheek she squeezes hard and pulls Nylah’s body into her own as tight as she can trying to create some friction where she needs it most. Clarke moves her kisses down to Nylah’s neck sucking and licking as she goes.

The doors to the elevator opens, Clarke can’t drag Nylah to her room fast enough, she knows the way, Nylah always stays in the same room when she comes to town.  
Clarke stands impatiently behind Nylah while she unlocks the door, as soon as it’s open Clarke drags her inside and spins her around pushing her against the door as it closes.  
‘Wow Clarke’  
Nylah says with a smirk on her lips,  
‘somebody’s keen!, I mean you’re always keen, but you seem especially ravenous tonight… what’s got you all worked up?”  
she questions.

Clarke pauses for a second, considering the question.. she was more worked up than usual tonight, if she’s being honest she’s felt a little worked up since her interaction with Lexa this afternoon. It’s a bit odd cause nothing really happened between them at all. But she’s had Lexa’s words running through her mind all day.  
“I only wish I had a beautiful woman like you sending me a text message like that”  
There it is again, and every time she hears it she feels a slight twinge between her legs. Was Lexa just being nice? Just saying it to try and make Clarke feel better? Or did she mean it? ‘Does she think I’m beautiful?’ Clarke wonders to herself before realising that Nylah is still there looking at her waiting for a response.

‘I’ve just been thinking about this all day. That’s what’s got me all worked up’  
the blonde half lies.  
‘Are you complaining?’  
she asks with a wicked grin.

‘Absolutely not!’  
Nylah replies before smashing their lips together.  
After quite a few hours of completely defiling one another, Clarke and Nylah collapse into bed, exhausted. Clarke lets out a satisfied sigh and closes her eyes. As soon as she does she sees a flash of green… green eyes. Lexa’s green eyes, the way they were looking at her as she walked out of the office this afternoon, Clarke intentionally walked out slowly swaying her hips seductively, hoping Lexa would be enjoying the view and when she turned to sit in her chair she saw in Lexa’s eyes that she clearly had been, they were dark and full of desire and she held her gaze, it’s normally Lexa who looks away first when their eyes meet, but this time she didn’t, she was staring deep into Clarke’s eyes, it was an intense stare, so intense Clarke had to look away. What did it mean? Clarke fell asleep that night with Lexa on her mind.

The next morning, Clarke had to get up early, she had to get home and shower and change for work, she quietly dressed and gathered her thing before slipping out of the room, not wanting to wake Nylah so early.

As Clarke stands in front of her open wardrobe trying to decide on what she would wear today, her mind keeps wondering back to those eyes, Lexa’s eyes, how she wanted to see them that way again, dark and full of lust.  
She decides on a skirt a little shorter than her usual choice, and a slightly tighter fitting top.  
Clarke checks herself out in the mirror when she finishes dressing. Her cleavage was pretty well always on display, it’s pretty hard to hide it, but in this outfit, it really was impossible to miss. She hesitates for a moment, maybe it’s a bit too much, it’s bordering on not being appropriate for the work place… then those dark green eyes popped up in her mind again.  
‘Fuck it’  
she says to her reflection  
‘go big or go home’  
smiling at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag and heading off to work.

Lexa has been in meetings all morning, honestly this is normally where she is in her element, but she’s finding it hard to concentrate this morning, she hadn’t been able to sleep much last night, a certain blue eyed blonde kept popping into her thoughts. She had lied to Clarke when she told her that she had deleted the text message she had accidently sent her.  
Lexa re read the message several times last night, and she couldn’t help but let her mind wonder to what filthy things Clarke was getting up to. She knew she was being a total creep she felt a bit sick at herself. But she just couldn’t stop the thoughts from flooding her mind, she started imaging what Clarke would feel like underneath her, how her lips would feel, how those magnificent breasts would feel in her hands, in her mouth…  
‘Lexa?…. Lexa?!’  
Her thoughts are interrupted by a man in a dark suite standing in front of her waiving his hands in front of her eyes, he was just one of many men in dark suits sitting around the big round table where the meeting was taking place.  
‘Are you still with us miss woods?’  
he asked with a hint of concern in his voice, it really wasn’t like Lexa woods not to be paying full attention.

‘Oh yes, I’m so sorry’  
Lexa manages to reply, feeling a little flushed and feeling the wetness that has gathered between her legs at the thoughts she was having about Clarke. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom.  
After freshening up a bit and throwing some cold water on her face Lexa decided to head back to her office, not feeling like returning to the meeting, it was wrapping up as she left anyway.

As Lexa is approaching her office she slows right down taking in the view that is waiting for her just outside her office.  
Clarke.. Clarke is bent over her desk trying pull a cable out from the socket in the wall behind her desk, Lexa can’t help but stare, Clarke is waiving her bum around in the air struggling to reach the cable, her skirt looks especially short today, her legs are on display, and what legs they are, her beautiful milky white skin contrasting against the black material of her skirt. The skirt is hugging the curves or her arse so tight, Lexa can feel her heart racing at the site, how much she just wants to walk up and smack that arse. She’s so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn’t notice when Clarke turns around and catches her staring. She quickly looks away, Clarke steps towards her, a smug smile painted on her face.  
‘see something you like?’  
Clarke teases, her voice low and husky.

‘This is something different’  
Lexa thinks to herself. Clarke has never flirted with Lexa before, in the past when she’s caught her admiring her body, they’ve both just looked the other way as if it never happened.  
Lexa can’t stand the smug look on Clarke’s face, she is teasing her. Lexa doesn’t like being teased, It makes her feel weak, when it comes to sex and relationships she is dominant, always in control, she notices Clarkes top is showing of even more of her voluptuous breasts than usual as well, Clarke notices Lexa looking at her breast and her smirk grows, Lexa clenches her jaw, frustrated that Clarke thinks she can wiggle her gorgeous body around and have Lexa panting like a puppy dog, she can’t abide it, she won’t.

Clarke is still standing in front of Lexa, smug look still firmly in place.  
Lexa steps closer to the blonde, her eyes burning into Clarkes. As Lexa gets closer to Clarke she breaks the eye contact to look down at Clarke’s body, she starts down at her feet and drags her eyes ever so slowly up the blondes perfect body taking in every beautiful dip and curve until her gaze reaches Clarke’s breast, she is wearing a ridiculously tight fitting button down shirt, this time with 2 buttons less done up then she probably should have, she knows that Clarke has done this for her benefit, to try and get rise out of her, she lets her gaze sit there for a few seconds trying to imprint the image to her memory before she brings her eyes back up to meet Clarke’s again, the smug look has completely disappeared from Clarke’s face and her cheeks have turned slightly pink. Lexa takes a step even closer to Clarke so that they are only inches apart.  
Lexa lowers the tone of her voice when she finally speaks

‘I can see a few things that I like Clarke’

she stops to lick her lips, Clarke watches as her tongue slides along those amazingly voluptuous lips and she feels herself gulp at the sight.  
‘I think everybody in the office can. Please see me in my office so we can discuss appropriate work attire’ 

at that Lexa steps away from Clarke and walks straight into her office.

Clarke is standing dumbfounded right where Lexa left her. ‘What the fuck?’ Clarke whispers under breath.

She wanted to see Lexa’s dark lust filled green eyes again, well she definitely got it, she’s never been eye fucked so hard in her life as she was by Lexa just now, she feels flushed, she’s never felt so hot and bothered from someone just looking at her.  
She needs to turn around and go into Lexa’s office, she knows she’s in there waiting for her. But she’s just been completely thrown through a loop, the idea was that she’d parade around the office making Lexa blush all day. Lexa just completely turned the tables on her. She doesn’t even know how to act when she gets in there, does she take the flirting up a notch or apologize about her outfit? What is Lexas game? Her pulse is racing as she finally turns around and heads towards the office door.

Lexa is sitting at her desk waiting for Clarke to come in. she’s equal parts proud of herself for turning the tables on Clarke and ashamed of herself for being so unprofessional. She’s glad that Clarke is taking her time to come in because she needs to figure out which side of her is going to win this battle. she knows what the right thing to do is, she does, but she’s still in two minds when Clarke finally walks through the door.

‘Take a seat Clarke’ 

Lexa commands as Clarke enters her office

Clarke sits in the seat across the desk from Lexa, there’s a lengthy silence between the two before Lexa finally speaks.

‘Clarke’ she starts,  
‘there are company policies regarding clothing, you’ve always been good at walking the line between what is and isn’t appropriate but this time I think you might have gone a little too far to the inappropriate side’ 

Lexa has decided to keep it professional, it would have been so easy to go the other way and let this thing with Clarke escalate, but she can’t, as much as she wants to, she needs to control herself.

Clarke is looking down at her hands, trying to decide how to respond, it seems like Lexa has just reverted to ‘the commander’, the perfect professional. She nervously starts playing with the hem of her skirt. She looks away from her hands up at her boss to see that Lexa’s eyes are fixed on Clarke’s hand where she’s playing with her skirt, Clarke notices that her eyes have gone dark again, she looks hungry, it gives Clarke the confidence she needs to push forward.

‘You seem to like what I’m wearing Miss woods’ 

Clarke say in her best sultry voice as she grips onto her skirt where she was playing and drags it up higher on her thigh. Lexa’s eyes following every movement.

Lexa shifts in her chair, she can feel her resolve weakening. She quickly stands up and walks around her desk until she is standing in front of Clarke. She leans down so that her face is right in front of Clarke’s, she’s staring deep into her eyes, the colour completely gone, black replacing green. Clarke is a little scared, but mostly just very turned on. Without breaking eye contact for a second Lexa reaches down and grabs Clarke by the shirt, her hands griping the material that rest on either side of the blonde’s voluptuous breasts, pulling her up to her feet, Clarke is stunned. 

As Lexa pulls her up she pulls her into herself at the same time so they are standing now their bodies flush against each other from the waist down, only space between them above that because Lexa hasn’t moved her hands from Clarke’s shirt, she notices that Clarke’s breathing has become rapid, her breast are heaving under her hands. Lexa can feel heat growing between her legs feeling Clarkes body up against her own. She slowly starts moving her hands, Clarke looks down to follow their movement and see’s that Lexa is doing the buttons up higher on her shirt covering her cleavage.

‘Rules are rules Clarke’ 

Lexa whispers in her ear.  
She takes a step away from the blonde and walks back to the seat on the other side of the desk, as she turns to face the blonde again she says in her best authoritative tone 

‘Please wear something more appropriate tomorrow’

It takes Clarke a moment to pull herself together, for the second time today Lexa has left her standing completely dumbfounded. What is going on. Clark could normally quite easily play someone like a fiddle when she wanted to, but she just has no idea how to play this game with Lexa.

‘Um yeh of course’ 

Clarke stammers before exiting the office.

Clarke goes back to her chair and spends the rest of her day replaying the interactions she had just had with Lexa in her mind.  
Home time finally rolls around, Clarke gathers her things, she contemplates going to say goodbye to Lexa, she’s looking at her through the window when Lexa looks up and gives her a small nod. Clarke returns the nod and decides that’s probably enough for today. She needs go home and clear her head, it’s been a very eventful and confusing day.


	3. A little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa seek advice from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Raven and Anya, cause what would a Clexa Fanfic be without them : )
> 
> I'll make up for the lack of Clexa interaction in the next chapter I promise.

Clarke: Hey Rae! Got any plans tonight?

Raven: Free as a bird

Clarke: My place, 8 o’clock, I’ll order Chinese, you bring the wine?

Raven: You’ve got yourself a date Griff dog

Clarke smiles down at her phone at the stupid nick name.  
Raven has been Clarke’s best friend since primary school, she’s an amazing person, she’s smart and beautiful and she’s gone through some really heavy shit, becoming crippled after a car accident when they were in high school, she never lost herself to depression or self pity, she definitely hit some rough patches but Clarke was always there for her and she always came out stronger. She’s family to Clarke and she loves her… even when she’s being a cocky pain in the arse. which is most of the time.  
Clarke knows without a shadow of a doubt that Raven always has her best interest at heart so whenever she needs help or advice Raven is always her first port of call.

8 o’clock rolls around and Clarke knows that means she still has at least another half hour till Raven arrives, because Raven has literally never been on time for anything ever in her life.  
Clarke is actually surprised when she hears a knock on the door at 8:20.  
‘Hey Griff dog! I’m early! You proud of me?’  
Raven states with pride as she walks through the door.

‘You 20 minutes late’ Clarke corrects her

‘What! No way!’  
she fought back  
‘you said 8:30! It’s only 8:20. You’re trippin’

Clarke doesn’t even bother trying to argue, she knows it’s a losing battle.  
She takes the wine from her friend and pours them a glass each as raven plonks herself on the couch and starts digging into the Chinese food sitting on the coffee table.  
Clarke walks over to couch and sits next to Raven handing her the glass of wine.  
‘Sooo’  
Raven starts,  
‘what’s with the impromptu girl’s night? Boy trouble? Girl trouble?’ She asks with a raised eyebrow

‘Maybe I’ve just missed your gorgeous face’  
Clarke replies with a cheeky smile

‘Well I wouldn’t blame you Griff, but something tells me there’s a bit more to it than that’  
Raven quirks an eyebrow

‘No Fooling you Rae’ Clarke smirks. ‘I need some raven reyes wisdom to help me figure out something I’ve got going on at the moment”

‘At your service, as always’  
Raven declares with a beaming smile on her face.

‘Okay’. Clarke began. ‘You’ve heard me talk about my boss yeh?’

‘The Commander? Raven confirms ‘yeh of course’

Clarke blushes a little hearing Lexa’s nickname out loud, it’s kind of taking on a new meaning for her after today. 

‘Umm yeh Lexa, I mean Miss woods’  
Clarke stutters a little  
‘anyway you know how I was seeing Nylah last night?

‘Mmm hmmm’ Raven replies with a mouth full of food, wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.  
‘how did that go?’

‘Umm yeh it was great, but that’s not the point… while I was at work I decided to send her a message, pretty much just saying I was looking forward to seeing her….. but I put it in way dirtier terms than that’ 

Raven laughs at her friend. ‘oookay…and’

‘Well I got a little mixed up and somehow ended up sending the message to Lex… Miss Woods.. My boss!’

Clarke watches on un amused as her friend rolls around on the couch laughing uncontrollably.

‘Only you!’ Raven spits out between giggle fits,  
‘Only you Griff! How do you always manage to get into these crazy situations?’ 

‘You done?’  
Clarke questions her friend who has tears forming in her eyes from all the laughing 

‘Yep yep, sorry, I’m done. Please continue with your story…. Wait wait, exactly how dirty was this text? She questions the blonde

Suddenly looking a little sheepish Clark simply say’s  
‘well.. all I’ll tell you is that the words ‘Dripping wet’ featured.’

Just as raven was starting to get her laughter under control Clarke’s admission sends her over the edge again.

Clarke patiently waits for her friend to pull herself together, honestly trying not laugh herself. I mean this would only happen to her.  
The laughter finally settled down and Clarke continues  
‘Okay, so I went to her office to apologize and beg for mercy and she was totally cool about it! And get this…. As I was about to walk out she told me not to be embarrassed, that she wishes she had a beautiful girl like me sending her messages like that!!’ 

‘Ohh very smooth’  
raven approves  
‘so, what did you say back to that?

‘Nothing!’ Clarke replies, a little exasperated  
‘she was super embarrassed that she said it! she made a joke about how now she’ll be up for sexual harassment I said something like, I won’t tell if you don’t and then I walked out… I may have made a bit of a show of walking away after that, swayed my hips a little, and when I turned around to take my seat, her eyes were burning into me, we had the most intense eye contact. I haven’t been able to get those eyes out of my head!  
So today I decided to wear something a little sexier to work, see if I could get a rise out of her, get those lusty eyes to show themselves again’

‘Classic Griffin move’ Raven interjected.

‘Yeh well it back fired on me big time! Clarke whined  
‘she totally turned the tables on me, she didn’t blush and go shy, she fucking pulled me out of my seat by my shirt and did up my top buttons.. I just stood there like fucking deer in the head lights!’

‘Wow! That is a bold move! She’s got some balls!’ raven cheered

‘So what do I do now?’ Clarke asks desperately  
‘I don’t want to just go back to normal, now that I’ve seen this side of her. I can’t. I want to see more! But I don’t know how far I can push it? I have no idea how she will react.’

Raven sits there giggling at her exasperated friend  
‘you know, none of my other friends have these kinds of problems’

‘What other friends?’ Clarke retorts sticking her tongue out.

‘Cold Griff’ Raven pouts.. ‘Well I don’t know Clarkey, you seem pretty set on pursuing this. Maybe just tone it down a little. Keep the flirting a little subtler and gauge her reaction and go from there.’

‘Yeh’ Clarke nods, taking in her friends advise.  
‘I was being pretty brazen I guess, I Just wasn’t expecting that reaction. Honestly, I’ve pulled that stunt plenty of times, short skirt, cleavage out, it’s always ended with me getting exactly what I wanted.

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend ‘maybe you’ve finally met your match’. She says with a grin.

 

‘So, are you gonna fuck her?’

‘Anya!! Do you always have to be so crude?!’ Lexa scolds her sister.  
Lexa has just finished relaying the events that had transpired between Clarke and herself over the last two days to her sister Anya as they walk together to their apartment. Anya stands a little taller than her sister, she has the stature of a model and check bones you could cut yourself on.  
‘I’ve explained to you in excruciating detail how delicate of a situation this is and that’s all you can say.’ Are you gonna fuck her?’ Lexa sighs  
‘You’re unbelievable!’

‘What?’  
Anya asks all innocent faced as if she has no idea what she’s done.

‘Look it seems pretty clear to me that you want to fuck her and sounds like she’s up for it…. So what’s the problem?’

‘The problem is that I’m her boss!’ Lexa yells at her sister in frustration.  
‘it’s completely unethical! Not to mention unprofessional!’

‘Okay, so then don’t fuck her’ Anya shots back ‘I know how seriously you take your work shit so if it’s really that big of a no no, you know you won’t do it. So just move past it, go in tomorrow act like nothing happened. It’s not like your struggling to get laid or anything’

Lexa stops walking, and just stands staring at her sister with a shocked expression.

‘Oh come on Lexa!  
The walls are thin in our apartment, every weekend you got a new girl screaming your name’  
her sister says through a chuckle. 

‘Oh my god’ Lexa whines, ‘Kill me know’

‘Cheer up, I’m proud of you Lex! Good to see that good game runs in the family’  
Anya quips, whole heartedly laughing now.

In this moment, Lexa chooses not to remind Anya that they are not actually blood related so her ‘game’ Can’t run in the family.

‘So are we done with this topic. You’re gonna drop it with this girl?’

‘Ugghh I don’t know!’  
Lexa cries throwing her hands in the air.  
‘I Know that’s what I should do, but when she’s close and she’s being all flirty and she smells so good….something in me just takes over.’

Anya looks at her sister for a minute. really not sure what she can say to help  
‘yeh well, fuck her, don’t fuck her.... do whatever you want, just don’t get caught and don’t send her any dick picks! That’s what got my last boss fired”

‘Great! Thanks Anya! This is why I always come to you with my problems, your wisdom always astounds me!’  
Lexa’s word drenched in sarcasm.

‘Always glad to help’  
Anya replies with a shit eating grin on her face.

As frustrating as Anya could be, she was still the most important person in Lexa’s life. Lexa grew up in the system, bouncing from shitty home to shitty home. She arrived at her last shitty home when she was 15. It was Anya’s home. Anya was 18 and getting ready to leave for college when Lexa arrived.  
They bonded right away. Anya felt bad for going to college and leaving Lexa there alone, knowing how bad her parents were, but she had to get out.  
As soon as she finished her degree she came home and with Lexa just finishing high school they decided to find an apartment in the city together. The same apartment they still share. Many things had happened between then and now, but lexa and anya's relationship has stayed strong.  
Anya was the first person to be kind to Lexa, to help her, to want to be her friend. Lexa would literally die for her, In a second, without a moment’s hesitation. She loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this one is pretty short and Clexaless I'll try to upload the next chapter right away. Stay tuned.


	4. do you like to tease?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's testing the water. Lexa is a shark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all Clexa. sexual tension and teasing. enjoy

It’s Friday morning, Clarke has gone back to her normal work wear deciding to take Ravens advice and try a slightly subtler approach with Lexa.   
As the blonde enters the office and approaches her work space she sees that Lexa is already in her office hard at work as usual. Clarke decides that for her first interaction with Lexa today she will act completely normal. As if nothing had ever happened and try to gauge Lexa’s reaction.  
Her first opportunity comes at 11.20am when a call comes through for Lexa, someone asking about whether she will be attending some ball the following week.  
Clarke knocks on the door of Lexa’s office.

‘Enter’ she hears Lexa’s usual response. 

She pushes the door open and she can feel Lexa watching her as she walks in.  
‘good morning Miss woods,   
she begins.   
‘there is a Dante Wallace on the phone, he would like to know if you will be attending the mount weather charity ball next Wednesday?’ 

Lexa doesn’t speak at first, she just lets out an exasperated sigh. It might not seem like much, but that in itself is kind of a big deal.. two days ago, Lexa wouldn’t have behaved such a way in front of an employee, so Clarke determines that something has definitely shifted in their relationship. If Lexa wanted everything to go back to normal than she would have gone back to her uptight rigid behavior, but she hasn’t, the air feels different around them, she seems more relaxed.  
Clarke decides to take a chance at starting a little flirty conversation.

‘those events are pretty boring hey? But at least you get to dress up. I bet you look damn sexy in a little black dress’   
she says with a smile.

Clarke see’s the corner of Lexa’s mouth turn up the slightest bit, still not a smile but getting closer.

‘Thankyou Clarke’ Lexa replies, meeting Clarke’s eyes.   
‘Please tell Mr Wallace that I will be attending’

‘Sure thing boss’   
Clarke returns before walking back to her desk to inform Dante of Lexa’s attendance.

Clarke waits impatiently for something else to pop up that will give her reason to go and see Lexa. She chances a glance over at her every so often, and other times she’s sure she can feel Lexa’s eyes on her.  
At around 1:15 a man arrives at Clarke's desk with a delivery for Lexa Woods.  
‘Excellent!’ Clarke thinks to herself. Accepting the package, Excited that she’ll be able to take it into Lexa., Clarke's not sure what it is it’s a long cylinder of some sort.  
Again she finds herself standing at Lexa’s door, she knocks.

‘Enter’   
again the usual response. Clarke walks in holding the cylinder.

‘Hi Miss woods, sorry to bother you again, this just arrived for you. She walks over to Lexa’s desk and hands her boss the package.  
‘Oh Great!’  
Lexa says with enthusiasm, clearly knowing what’s inside.   
‘I’ve been waiting for this to arrive’

‘Yeh?, what is it?’ Clarke questions as Lexa impatiently opens the package and rolls the contents open flat on her desk. 

‘they are the building plans for the new office we’re opening in Arcadia’   
Lexa inform Clarke as the blonde walks around the desk and stands behind Lexa so they are booth looking at the plans from the same angle.  
‘Oh cool’ Clarke says trying to feign interest, she starts asking questions about the plans, leaning further over Lexa’s shoulder.   
Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath on her neck, their arms and hands have brushed several times as Clarke is pointing out things on the plans asking questions.   
Every time they make contact Lexa feels like her skin is on fire and she’s getting goose bumps from Clarke’s warm breath on her neck. She knows exactly what Clarke is doing and it’s infuriating that it’s working so well on her! She want’s so badly to do something, it really is taking every ounce of self-control she has in her body not to throw Clarke down on her desk and have her way with her. 

After Clarke asks her final question about the plans she takes the hand that’s still hovering over the plans on the desk and intentionally grazes it along the length of Lexa’s arm as she brings it back to into her own personal space. She hears Lexa let out a slow shaky breath, as if she had been holding it in.

‘Alright miss woods, I’ll let you get back to work now. Thanks for educating me”   
Clarke says with a wink before walking out the door.   
‘Success!’ Clarke thinks to herself. She could see that Lexa’s breathing got more frantic the closer she got and the more she touched her, she could see the goose bumps on Lexa’s arms, and she even stuttered over her words a couple of times. Clarke had gotten exactly the result she was looking for.

By 5pm Clarke hadn’t been able to find any more reasons to go interrupt Lexa, something she was very disappointed about. She could feel herself getting desperate. She really wants one more interaction before the day ends.   
At about 5:20 Clarke could see out of the corner of her eye that Lexa was staring at her. She decided it was time to try something Bold.

Keeping her eyes on her computer screen she crosses her legs one over the other and begins slow long strokes on her left leg, the one that was most visible to Lexa. Stroking from just below her knee right up to the hem of her skirt, after a few strokes she begins running her fingers further up her thigh, dragging the hem of her skirt up along with them, so the skirt was riding a little higher each time.  
She glances over and catches Lexa’s eyes. the brunette doesn’t even try to pretend she’s not watching, her eyes are dark and full of lust and Clarke has gotten exactly what she wants. Clarke is waiting for Lexa to break their eye contact, she doesn’t. they’re eyes are burning into each other and Clarke is trying to figure out what to do next.  
Suddenly their moment is interrupted by someone in the office yelling   
‘Yeewww, Friday guys! I wanna see all your beautiful faces down in the bar now!’  
Clarke looks around as everyone in the office starts packing up their desks before shuffling towards the elevators.  
When she looks back towards Lexa’s office she notices that the brunette is no longer at her desk but standing in her door way.

‘Clarke’   
she says,   
‘could I have a moment with you in my office before you head off?’

Clarke simply nods in reply and Lexa turns and walks back into her office and takes a seat behind her desk.  
Clarke has a lump in her throat, what is she about to walk into?  
She decides that everything she has done so far today has had the desired effect so she was going to stick to her guns. She strides into the office with confidence, ignoring the chair opposite Lexa, she walks around Lexa’s desk and sits herself up on the corner of the desk, crossing her legs seductively once she’s there.  
She looks down at Lexa trying to read her expression, her face is stoic as ever, but her eyes are dark, she looks dangerous.

‘I know what you’re doing Clarke’   
Lexa states plainly as she slides her chair closer to Clarke so she’s positioned right in front of the Blondes crossed legs.   
Lexa raises a hand to meet the bottom of Clarke’s right calf.   
Clarke takes a sharp breath and feels her body react immediately to Lexa’s touch.   
Clarke looks down into Lexa’s eyes and questions the brunette,   
‘what is it I’m doing Lexa?’  
Clarke has never called her boss by her first name before and Lexa loves the way it sounds coming out of her mouth. Lexa begins gently stroking up and down Clarke's calf, she looks up and locks eyes with the blonde, Lexa lets the tiniest smirk develop on the corner of her lips.  
Clarke is trying to maintain her confident front but it is becoming increasingly difficult under Lexa’s intense gaze.  
Without breaking eye contact Lexa uses the hand she has on Clarke's calf to lift her leg and uncross it from the other leg, pushing the blonde’s legs far enough apart for there to be room for Lexa to stand between them and she does.   
Now resting her hands on Clarke's knees which sit on either side of Lexa’s body she begins to slowly run her hands up along the outside of Clarke's thighs. 

‘you’re teasing me Clarke. You’re playing a game trying to get a reaction from me’ Lexa states matter of factly.   
‘You like to tease don’t you Clarke?

Lexa pauses when her hands reach the hem at the bottom of Clarke’s skirt. She looks at Clarke, waiting for an answer.  
Clarke takes a shaky breath, she’s never felt so nervous and excited at the same time.   
‘yes’ is all she can manage in reply to Lexa’s question.

Lexa hums as she slides her fingers under the hem of Clarke’s skirt. Clarke can feel herself trembling. every part of her body that Lexa is touching feels like it’s on fire.  
Lexa continues her line of questioning as her hands continue to make their way up Clarke's skirt.   
‘do you like being teased Clarke?’

Before Clarke can answer the question, she feels that Lexa’s hands have reached her hips and she has gripped the elastic of Clarke's panties. Lexa raises her eyebrows slightly and Clarke understands what she wants. Clarke raises her arse of the desk just enough for Lexa slide her panties down, she pulls them down past Clarke’s knees and lets them drop to the floor.  
Once she has released her grip on the panties she places a hand on the inside of Clarke’s thigh and begins to run it up under Clarkes skirt again, stopping when she is only inches from Clarke’s dripping sex. She can already feel some of the blonde’s juices that have run down the inside of her thigh.

‘Lexa’ Clarke breathes  
‘please’ she begs

Lexa leans in so her lips are touching Clarke's ear and she ask Clarke her question again   
‘do you like being teased Clarke?’   
Lexa waits for her response.

Clarke is so overwhelmed by what is happening right now, she only just manages to get her answer out, it’s barley even whisper, but Lexa hears Clarke say 

‘Yes’.

Once Lexa has her answer she slides her fingers through Clarke’s soaking wet folds, Clarke gasps at her touch, she has a white knuckle grip on the edge of Lexa’s desk, She feels like her whole body is on fire, she knows she’s so wet it’s almost embarrassing and she’s so turned on right now, she knows it won’t take long for Lexa to make her cum.  
Lexa slides her long slender fingers further into Clarke's folds until her fingertips are positioned right above Clarke's entrance, she teases at little, fingers just hovering over Clarke's hole, Clarke is bracing herself, expecting Lexa to enter her at any moment, when suddenly she feels Lexa’s hand slide away from her hot centre completely, Clarke groans at the loss of contact and looks at Lexa with total and utter confusion. Her boss’s face still as stoic as ever 

‘good’  
Lexa says, the tiniest hint of a grin forming on her lips,   
‘Put your panties back on, they’ll be expecting us downstairs’ 

With that the brunette removes herself completely from Clarke and walks out of the office, leaving Clarke once again completely dumbfounded, Clarke watches in shock as Lexa strolls over to the elevator and gets in, she catches her eye just as the doors are closing and Lexa throws her a cheeky wink.  
And just like that she’s gone. Clarke looks down at herself. Sitting on Lexa’s desk, no panties on, wetter than the ocean and left completely wound up and ready to explode.

‘Mother fucker’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only going to escalate from here : )  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> I've never written this kind of stuff before so hopefully it's coming out okay.


	5. Learn your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is used to getting what she wants, Lexa isn't going to give it up so easy. who will come out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I just want to make sure you're all aware this is a long game Fic. Some of the behaviors exhibited in these early chapters may not make much sense at the moment, but hopefully it will all make sense for you soon  
> Hope you're enjoying :)

Lexa watches Clarke's shocked face right up until the elevator doors close her out of vision. Once they were closed Lexa lets her little smirk develop into a wide smile. She had thoroughly enjoyed every second of that.   
She was proud of herself for maintaining control. Once her hand slid into Clarke's panties she thought she was going to lose her composure, she hadn’t expected the blonde to be so wet, she was absolutely dripping. Lexa brings her fingers up to her nose smiling as she smells the girl on herself.  
‘There’s no turning back now’, Lexa thinks to herself. She’s in this. It’s done. No more worrying about the morals and ethics of it, she’s just gonna go with it and see what happens.  
She’s just about arrived at the lobby, she quickly looks herself over to make sure she doesn’t look to disheveled.  
The doors open and she takes a deep breath and exhales as she walks out, Kind of dreading that she’s going to have to spend the next hour mingling with her employees when all she really wants to do is go home and sort herself out, even though she had succeeded in teasing Clarke she had left herself feeling rather hot and bothered at the same time, feeling a little uncomfortable at the wetness she can feel in her panties.  
Lexa heads straight to the bar and orders her usual, scotch on the rocks and walks over to a group and slides herself into the conversation.  
After about 15 minutes or so have passed she begins to wonder where Clarke is, she had expected to see her by now. Not a moment later she sees a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye and turns to see the blonde entering the bar. She watches her walk in, she looks a little uncomfortable but as soon as she walks up to a group of her colleges her face changes and she has her usual big beautiful smile on display.   
Lexa watches her, she is so good with people. The bar is full of people from the office, they all stand in their little groups, the different departments sticking together. Being Lexa’s assistant, Clarke doesn’t really belong to a group, so she just floats around the room easily dropping in and out of conversations with all the different groups brightening up each one with her presence, Lexa can hear her gorgeous laugh through the crowd and it makes her stomach flutter.  
Lexa has never been a very social person, where Clarke shines and draws the attention of the room Lexa would much rather find a dark corner and hide until it’s over. She decides to take a little break and finds herself a seat alone at the bar. She’s taking a sip of her scotch when she feels a warm presence behind her, she doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s Clarke.  
Clarke leans into her back and whispers into her ear   
‘You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you?’  
Lexa smirks into her drink as Clarke moves around so is standing at Lexa’s side looking down at her on the stool, she leans against the bar on her elbow still looking at Lexa awaiting a response.

‘Of all the words my employees use to describe me, I’m pretty sure ‘funny’ isn’t one of them’   
she replies, the tiny smirk still hanging on her lips.  
‘Hmm’ Clarke hums   
‘Well I guess they just don’t know you like I do’   
Clarke leans in a little closer to Lexa’s ear before continuing   
‘you know you’ve really put me in an uncomfortable position here’.  
Lexa’s smirk disappears instantly, suddenly worried about what Clarke was going to say next, has she misread things? has she taken it too far and made Clarke feel uncomfortable? She’s about to speak but Clarke continues before she can get a word out.

‘I couldn’t put my panties back on because they were so wet, anyone within a couple of meters would have been able to smell the sex on me, I even tried to dry them under the hand dryer in the bathroom but it was no use.. they’re completely ruined’

Lexa feels her thighs clench together as the wetness in her own panties begins to grow.   
Clarke notices Lexa gulp before continuing   
‘so now here I am trying to mingle with my work colleagues wearing a rather short skirt and no panties…. It’s quite uncomfortable.’

Lexa turns her eyes up to meet Clarke's, she maintains eye contact as she takes a slow sip of her drink, breathing in deeply through her nose before she lowers the glass from her mouth.  
Clarke is looking at her curiously when she finally speaks

‘It’s not exactly easy for me either Clarke, do you know how hard it is to carry out a conversation when every time I have a sip from my drink I can smell you on my fingers’

‘Fuck, Lexa’ Clarke mumbles under breath, leaning in a bit closer to Lexa   
‘You can’t do this to me’ Clarke pleads ‘Come on. Let’s get out of here and finish what you started.’

Lexa gets up from her seat and walks away towards the exit without saying a word  
Clarke watches as Lexa leaves, not sure what’s going on, she decides she should probably follow, she hurries to catch up to the brunette.   
She follows Lexa out of the building and onto the street, Lexa turns down a little ally that goes down side of the building, Clarke follows her, just as she rounds the corner she feels strong arms grab her and push her against the wall of the building. Lexa has her pinned against the wall and her eyes are as dark as she has ever seen them, she looks like a predator.   
Lexa moves in so her lips are hovering just over Clarke's, the blonde is breathing heavily and Lexa can feel her warm breath on her own lips. Clarke tries to move forward to bring their lips together but Lexa brings a hand up and grabs the side of the blonde’s neck, her thumb resting on her jaw line and her fingers extending up the side of her face, holding her back.  
Lexa pushes herself hard up against Clarke's body.  
Clarke moans at the contact. 

‘Lexa’ Clarke whines ‘Come on, why are you fighting this? come back to me place’  
Their mouths are still only an inch apart.  
Clarke’s lips are slightly parted as she pouts.  
Lexa leans in and swipes her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and biting down on it hard.  
Clarke moans as Lexa slowly releases her lip. The blonde tries to move forward so she can kiss Lexa back but Lexa holds her still and moves her own head back taking her mouth out of reach.

‘that’s not how this is how is going to work Clarke’ Lexa states matter of factly  
‘You’ve been very bad, you’ve been teasing and manipulating and that’s not how you’re going to get what you want with me’ 

Lexa pauses, making sure she has Clarke’s full attention for what she is about to say   
‘I want you to tell me Clarke, I want you to tell me in very specific detail what you want me to do to you, how and where you want me to touch you, how you want me to fuck you’ Clarke gulps, but doesn’t say a word.  
‘I want to make you feel good Clarke. I want to fuck you, believe me I do. But you need to know your place. When you can tell me what I want to hear I’ll do exactly as you ask.. but until then I will not lay a hand on you’  
Lexa releases her grasp on Clarkes neck and takes a step back. Clarke is breathing heavily.  
‘Do you understand me Clarke?’ Lexa questions.

Clarke is trying to steady her breathing and gain some composure. She nods her head, noticing Lexa doesn’t look convinced, she tries harder and uses her voice   
‘Yes Lexa, I understand’ she says begrudgingly.  
‘Good’ Lexa replies ‘come, we should get back to the bar’.

Clarke follows Lexa back to the bar and they go their separate ways. Clarke doesn’t stay long before deciding to call it an early night getting a cab home.  
Clarke lays in bed thinking about the day’s events, not sure what her next move would be.  
She’s never felt intimidated by someone the way she does by Lexa. If anyone else pulled this kind of shit on her she would happily walk away. But for some reason she can’t. Lexa has her intrigued, she feels like she’s a moth and Lexa’s the flame. She feels powerless to resist. But that doesn’t mean she has to roll over and give Lexa whatever she want’s. she has some pride.   
Clarke can feel a head ache coming on and decides to give her mind a break. She has all weekend to think about it. Instead she chooses to think about how Lexa’s tongue felt on her lips and how perfect her body felt flush up against her own, she lets these thoughts follow her into sleep.

 

Saturday night rolls around and Clarke has decided it’s time to call In for back up

‘Sorry Griff, I’m really not seeing the problem here’ Raven sighs, feeling a little confused.  
‘A hot girl wants to fuck you, you want to fuck her, she just wants you to talk a little dirty to her first… what’s the big? It’s not like you’re shy about this kind of stuff. You’re always texting girls telling them about all the filthy stuff your gonna do to them!’

‘Yes exactly” Clarke exclaims ‘What I’m going to do to them!. Lexa is trying to make me one of those girls. She’s trying to make me the bottom! Clarke Griffin is a top!’

Raven is sitting on Clarke's couch laughing at her friend as she tries to explain her situation.  
‘Raven!’ Clarke shouts angrily   
‘I asked you over here to help me not laugh at me!’

I’m sorry Griff’ Raven tries   
‘it’s just you and this top/bottom shit. I just don’t get it!

Clarke tries to explain   
‘It’s important to establish a dynamic at the beginning of any relationship, to know what each of you bring to the table and what to expect from each other.’

‘But it’s not like your trying to start a relationship with Lexa, you just wanna fuck her right?’ Raven questions

‘In relationships of a purely sexual nature, establishing this dynamic is especially important’   
Clarke informs her friend   
‘I’m not saying I have to be 100% a top, I’ve been with plenty of girls and guys where the role of dominator has been transferable, and I can deal with that. But Lexa has made it very clear that she will be the dominator here, full stop. She told me I need to learn my place for god’s sake!, if I just roll over and give her what she wants, I’m going to feel like a total pussy!’

‘But if you don’t do It, you won’t be getting any pussy’   
Raven quips  
‘look, maybe it’s just not meant to be then, maybe two tops don’t make a right’  
Raven chuckles to herself.

Clarke takes a seat next to her friend ‘Maybe’ Clarke sighs  
‘but I don’t know, this whole dominant thing with Lexa, it just doesn’t feel right, sometimes I look in her eyes and they’re so soft, I think she’s putting up a front, I think in a way her whole personality, the whole commander thing, sometimes I think it’s all just a front. I want to dig deeper. I want to get to know her better’

Clarke looks over at Raven who is looking back at her with a slightly shocked expression on her face.  
‘What’ Clarke questions  
‘I don’t know Griff, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’ve got a bit of a crush on this girl. Don’t tell me Clarke ‘don’t tie me down’ Griffin has finally caught feelings?’

‘Uggh! God raven your insufferable! It’s not like that. I’m just curious is all, and god, raven, you have no idea. She’s not just ‘some hot girl’ she’s’.....  
Clarke pauses trying to find the right words   
‘she’s insanely beautiful! Like I’m talking the kind of beautiful you didn’t know existed until you see it with your own eyes. The kind of beautiful that should be illegal because of the damage it could do!’

Clarke looks at her friend who is just smirking back at her  
‘What!’  
Clarke asks again, getting frustrated with the brunette.

‘You’ve definitely caught feelings! You’re gonna be talking dirty to her before your lunch break on Monday’  
raven states with a giggle.

‘Oh, fuck you Raven’   
Clarke grumbles, feeling a bit defeated.  
She wishes she could deny it, but there’s a big part of her that thinks Raven might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome. always curious to hear people thoughts on the story.


	6. A wicked idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke isn't ready to roll over and give Lexa what she wants. she has a wicked idea that just might give her the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke isn't messing around.

Clarke arrives to work on Monday morning right on time. As usual Lexa is already at her desk staring intently at her computer screen.  
Clarke puts her stuff down at her desk before walking over to Lexa’s office door and gives a quick knock, pushing it half open before Lexa even replies.  
Lexa raises her eyes from her computer screen and looks at Clarke.  
‘Just wanted to say good morning’ Clarke says.  
‘Good morning Clarke’ Lexa replies with a nod.  
‘Would you like tea or coffee or anything before I sit down? The blonde asks  
‘No thank you, I’ve already had my morning coffee’ Lexa informs her  
‘Okay cool, well just holla if you need anything’ Clarke says before closing the door and heading over to her desk.

Clarke sits at her desk and looks over at the brunette, she wonders how early she gets in in the morning and how late she stays after everyone leaves, does she come in on the weekends too? Does she do anything outside of work? Clarke suddenly feels desperate to know more about Lexa. Why is she so guarded?

Clarke still hasn’t made a decision about what to do in regard to Lexa’s ultimatum. She’s not ready to give in yet. People have always told her that she is unbearably stubborn and she always just brushed it off, but now she’s starting to see that they’re right, cause the idea of backing down is just in comprehendible to her.

The day goes by as normal, Clarke and Lexa’s interactions are minimal. All work related.  
As the work day is drawing to an end and everyone in the office starts making their way to the elevators. Clarke feels stuck to her seat. She watches everyone else leave. She’s not ready to go, she needs to have this out with Lexa, she’s just not sure how.  
She hears Lexa’s office door open, she looks up at Lexa.

‘Still here Clarke?’  
Lexa gives the blonde a curious look.  
‘uh yeh, I’m just finishing something up, I won’t be long’  
Clarke replies.

Lexa simply nods and walks past Clarke’s desk.  
By the looks of it she’s heading to her the bathroom.  
Clarke suddenly has a wicked idea. She jumps up out of her chair and heads down the hall in the same direction that Lexa had just gone. Lexa has her own private bathroom, its situated right at the end of the hall, quite a distance away from the rest of the office, so it affords her quite a bit of privacy.  
Clarke is waiting right outside the door, waiting to see the handle move.

After a few moments of waiting she sees the handle start to move, as soon as there is a crack in the door, Clarke pushes on the door letting herself in and pushing Lexa right back into the bathroom with her, she quickly closes and locks the door.  
Clarke turns around to find Lexa looking at her rather stunned.

‘What is the meaning of this Clarke?’  
Lexa asks

‘I just want to talk to you for a sec’ 

Clarke replies, advancing on Lexa slowly, like an animal prowling. Lexa backs away from her until her back hits a wall. Clarke keeps coming closer until they’re only inches apart.  
‘You know there’s only one thing I want to hear from you Clarke’  
Lexa says, trying her best to sound firm, when her resolve is anything but.  
Clarke steps even closer, filling up all the space around Lexa. She takes Lexa’s hands in her own. Lexa’s breath hitches in her throat, she wants to yank her hands out of Clarke’s and walk away but she is frozen.  
Clarke turns Lexa’s hands so the palms are facing the bathroom wall and she holds them like that against the wall as she speaks 

‘Don’t worry Lexa, I remember the rules. You’re not going to lay a hand on me until I give you what you want. That’s okay, I’m not here because I want you to touch me. I’m here because I want to touch you’.  
Clarke puts a bit of extra pressure on Lexa’s hands that are on the wall.  
‘You just keep your hand right where they are. I don’t want you to break the rules Lexa. Even if you decide you want to, I don’t want you to. If I feel you touch me I’m going to stop what I’m doing and walk out of here.’

Lexa feels her jaw clench hard. She can’t decide what the feeling that is rising in her body is, if it’s anger or lust or maybe a combination. She’s shaking, but for the life of her she still can’t move.

‘Lexa, look at me’ Clarke asks softly

‘if you want me to stop, tell me’ She says seriously, Looking into Lexa’s eyes 

There’s a part of Lexa that wants to tell the blonde to stop. She desperately wishes she could, but felling Clarke’s hands on her body, her breath on her skin. She feels powerless. She wants this, whatever it is. She wants it.’  
Clarke is still looking into Lexa’s green eyes for some kind of response.  
She gets one in the form of a nod from Lexa.  
‘good’ Clarke says.  
‘I’m glad you wore a skirt today baby’ Clarke says, smirking at Lexa’s wide eyes, knowing that she’s probably not used to someone calling her baby.  
‘That’s gonna make this easier for me’

Clarke takes off her jacket and lays it down in front of Lexa’s feet. Lexa watches every movement wide eyed.  
Clarke kneels down and gets on her knees in front of Lexa. She takes the bottom of the brunette’s skirt in her hands and slowly pushes it up so it’s bunched up on Lexa’s hip, all that’s between her and Lexa’s hot sex now are the lacey black panties that Lexa has on. 

Clarke grips the panties by the sides and slowly slides them down her long slender fucking perfect legs. Clarke can feel Lexa quivering at her touch and Clarke can feel the heat growing between her own legs.  
Lexa feels herself out of breath, she doesn’t even realize she’s stopped breathing, she takes in a long deep breath, her eyes still never leaving the blonde  
She can’t believe what is happening, she can’t believe what a position Clarke has put her in, that she has let Clarke take control of her like this.  
Once Clarke has removed Lexa’s under wear she nudges lexas legs further apart giving her ample access to her sex. The blonde looks up into Lexa’s dark eyes.  
‘Are you gonna be wet for me baby? Clarke asks before liking her lips. 

‘Baby’ Lexa thinks to herself, there it is again, she normally hates being called baby, she never let anyone she’s with call her baby. They’d be punished if they did. But when Clarke says it, it does something to her, makes her stomach flip, makes her juices flow. Makes her skin hot.. she could get used to it.  
Clarkes fingers pushing through her hot wet folds brings Lexa out of her thoughts, her head falls back against the wall and she moans at the touch.  
‘Mmmm’ Clarke hums ‘you are wet for me. Fuck you feel good’.

Lexa still has her head against the wall, she’s so turned on right now she’s worried if she looks down at what Clarke is doing to her that she might cum right away, and that would be extremely embarrassing.  
‘Lexa’ Clarke whispers her name,  
Lexa looks down into Clarke’s eyes, they’re a few shades darker than their usual sky blue.  
‘I want you to keep your eyes on me baby” Clarke demands.  
Lexa nods and keeps her eyes trained on Clarke. She watches as the blondes face disappears into her pussy, she feels Clarke’s tongue on her, she licks from her entrance up to her clit, long slow broad strokes, she’s starts swirling circles around Lexa’s clit, intentionally just missing it, teasing it, flicking it every now and again.

Lexa wants so badly to reach down and grab her hair so she can guide her where she wants her and grind down harder on her face but she can’t, she can’t move her hands. How the fuck did she end up in this situation. How is Clarke in control again?! What the fuck is this girl doing to her?

Clarke is licking more vigorously now, not holding back sucking Lexa’s swollen clit into her mouth. Lexa is finding it unbearable not being able to touch here, her hands ball into fists, she’s so close to coming, she’s right on the edge. Clarkes tongue moves down and finds Lexa’s entrance, Clarke dips her tongue in for a second before moving it back to Lexa’s clit and replacing it with two fingers.  
Lexa gasps when she feels Clarke’s fingers push into her

‘Fuck! Clarke! I … I can’t.. Fuck I’m gonna cum’ Lexa pants  
Lexa feels one of Clarke’s hands move to her arse and grip her cheek hard, while the other one is still pumping in and out of the brunette.  
‘Oh my god Clarke! What the fuck… I can’t take it! Fuck I need to cum’

Clarke doesn’t relent her brutal pace and its only seconds later that Clarke feels Lexa’s walls clamp down on her fingers, She slides her fingers out and moves her tongue back to Lexa’s entrance letting the brunettes juices are fill up her mouth, lapping up every drop.  
Lexa is looking down at the sight, watching Clarke lick her dry and it’s almost enough to make her cum all over again.  
‘fuck Clarke’ Lexa pants ‘That was… what was that?’

Clarke reaches for Lexa’s panties and slides them back up her legs, she stands and rolls Lexa’s skirt back down into place.  
Lexa watches the blonde wide eyed as she slides her hand down the front of her own skirt, Lexa watches as Clarke’s hand re-emerges from her top of her skirt seconds later, her fingers coated in her juices.  
Clarke steps right up to Lexa, and brings her wet fingers up to the brunette’s lips, Lexa’s lip part slightly and Clarke slides her fingers into her mouth, Lexa welcomes them, sucking down on them right to the knuckle, swirling her tongue around them as Clarke withdraws them slowly from her mouth.  
Clarke leans in so her lips are ghosting Lexa’s  
‘I just wanted to give you a taste of what you’re missing’  
Clarke whispers, her lips brushing Lexa’s as she speaks.  
The blonde then places a soft kiss on Lexa’s plump bottom lip.

At that Clarke kneels down and picks up her jacket off the ground and strides out of the bathroom. Wanting to get out quick while she still has the upper hand

Lexa lets out a long breath, after a few minutes she starts to feel her body relax a bit, she suddenly feels pain in her hands, she looks down to see that there is blood dripping from both her hands, the palms of her hands wounded from where her nails must have been digging in when they balled up into fists.  
She walks over to the basin and starts to clean herself up.  
She doesn’t know how to feel. She knows she is angry with herself for letting Clarke take control of her the way she did. But at the same time, she couldn’t feel too bad after having what could be the best orgasm she’s ever had, she was honestly feeling a little euphoric.  
She takes her time in the bathroom.

Once she feels normal again she leaves the bathroom and makes her way back to her office.  
Clarke has already left; the office is completely empty. Lexa walks into her office and takes a seat behind her desk. She has some work she wants to finish up, but she knows there’s no use. She can’t concentrate right now.  
She packs up her stuff and heads home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> the next few chapters are going to flesh out the characters a bit. get a bit of back story. things are gonna get a little messy. but I promise this will be a happy clexa story.


	7. Blowing off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is struggling to deal with the Clarke situation. she finds a way to blow of some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not be well recieved by some : /  
> Lexa is in a real bad place.

‘So how are things going with you and the assistant?’ Anya asks taking a seat next to her sister on the lounge handing her a glass of wine  
‘Things with CLARKE’ Lexa emphasises her name ‘are…complicated’

‘And why is that?’ Anya questions.  
‘I thought you said you had decided to go for it, no more worrying about the whole boss/employee thing’

‘That’s not the issue’ Lexa states plainly

‘Care to elaborate on that’ Anya asks, getting frustrated with Lexa’s vagueness

Lexa ponders her answer, not really sure how to explain the issue to her sister, when she thinks she’s found the easiest way to summarize it she speaks  
‘the problem is that Clarke is used to being in charge, she thinks she can wrap me around her finger. Before I let this develop into anything more, I need to make sure she knows that I am in control, but she’s resisting and for some reason I’m finding it very difficult to assert my dominance with her. It’s troubling me’

Anya is looking at her sister, a little puzzled ‘umm okay, that sounds kind of weird Lex… I mean what does that even mean, are you like into that dom/sub stuff, you want her to like be your slave or something?

Lexa nearly chokes on her wine at her sister question  
‘What?! No!’ Lexa gasps ‘it’s not like that at all! It’s just ever since…..  
it’s just important for me to be in control of all aspects of my life. Work, home, sex everything!  
I can’t let anything slip cause I might…’  
Lexa is stumbling over her words, she’s not even really sure what she is trying to say.  
‘It’s just this is something new, the girls I’ve been with since….um.. The girls I’ve been with lately have been easy…. I mean, they have been happy for me to be in charge, they haven’t tried to challenge me. And now with Clarke, it’s just different. She’s different. She’s getting to me in a way that no one has since… I mean…’

‘Lexa!’ Anya interrupts  
‘Jesus Christ, you’ve literally stopped yourself from saying her name 3 times in that sentence! COSTIA! Anya yells at her sister ‘this is about Costia!’

‘No’ Lexa yells, feeling her blood boil at the mention of that name. ‘This has nothing to do with her, she has no power over me anymore, I am in control of my life!’

‘Lexa’ Anya says more softly this time.  
‘I know. I know you’ve moved on. You have grown so much since her and I am so proud of who you have become, you are so strong now. But you can’t always be in control of everything, and sex doesn’t have to be about power and dominance, I know that’s how she used it over you, but you can be vulnerable with someone, you can relinquish control sometimes, it doesn’t make you weak.’

Lexa could feel her jaw clenching, she didn’t want to be talking about this anymore. Anya didn’t understand. She didn’t know how weak she had felt earlier when Clarke took her in the bathroom, how pathetic she felt afterwards for being so easily manipulated. Like she hadn’t changed at all, like she was still the same weak little girl she was before.

‘I don’t need to hear this’ Lexa growls at her sister. ‘I’m going out.’

Lexa is fuming, she feels like there is fire underneath her skin, her head is a mess. She’s worked so hard to gain control of her life and she feels like she’s spiralling now.  
‘Clarke Griffin!’ She’s done this. ‘it’s all just a game to her’ Lexa thinks to herself  
‘I’m just a fucking toy for her to play with, I’m such a fucking idiot!’

Lexa is charging down the busy sidewalk, no real destination in mind, she just needs air, she needs to scream. She can feel all the emotions she’s been shoving down for so long bubbling up.  
She stops in front of a bar, she looks inside, it’s busy, the music is loud, people are having a good time.  
‘seems like a good place to blow of some steam’ she thinks to herself.  
Lexa takes a seat at the bar and orders her usual, a scotch on the rocks.  
She lifts the glass to her mouth and takes a sip, savoring the taste.

‘now that’s a serious drink’ She hears a voice from behind her. She turns to see a woman smirking at her. She’s a pretty woman, red hair, slim figure, she’s wearing a short black dress and matching black heals that accentuate of her long milky legs.

‘Well I’m a serious person’ Lexa replies dryly  
The woman smiles and steps in closer to Lexa 

‘Oh I can see that’ the woman replies,  
her voice low and sexy,  
‘I’ve got to tell you there is nothing I find sexier that a woman in a power suit’  
The woman steps closer again and sticks her hand out toward Lexa ‘my name is’  
‘I don’t care’ Lexa interrupts her.  
The woman looks shocked, standing in front of Lexa, dumbfounded. her hand frozen in the air.  
Lexa is just looking at her.

‘okay’  
she says as she slowly drops her hand and turns to leave. She’s only taken one step away when Lexa grabs her wrist that is now hanging at her side and pulls the woman back towards her, still sitting on the bar stool she pulls her to stand between her open legs.  
Lexa places a hand on the red heads lower back and pulls her in as tight as she can so her body is flush up against her own.

Lexa takes the hand she had around the stranger’s wrist and moves it up to cup her cheek, she draws the woman’s face in so that her ear is next to her mouth and Lexa whispers  
‘I don’t need to know your name. You only need to know mine, cause that’s the one you’re gonna be screaming all night.’

The woman pulls back and looks at Lexa her face a mix of surprise and lust. Lexa places a hand on the back of the woman’s leg and starts to run it slowly up her thigh.

‘My place is just around the block’ the red head informs Lexa

‘My name is Lexa’ She tells the woman with a smirk

Before she knows it, she’s following the stranger out of the bar

They walk back to the woman’s house in silence, not touching, not anything, Lexa can tell the red head is nervous, she doesn’t care, she likes it.  
As they walk into the woman’s apartment the red head starts walking around turning on the lights.  
‘Stop’ Lexa tells her in a commanding tone,

‘come here’

The woman does as she’s told. She walks until she is standing in front of Lexa  
‘what do you want me to do?’ the woman asks.  
Lexa feels the heat grow between her legs. This is what she needs now, this is exactly what she needs.

Lexa doesn’t speak at first. She takes off her jacket and walks over to place it over one of the dining room chairs, she walks back toward the woman, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows.  
Lexa stops when she is standing in front of the woman. 

‘turn around’ Lexa commands

The woman does as instructed, Lexa walks up behind her and unzips her dress letting it fall to the ground. The woman is not wearing a bra so all she has left on are her panties.  
Lexa gets on her knees behind the red head, she squeezes the woman’s Arse hard before gripping the sides of her panties and pulling them down slowly, once her panties have joined her dress on the floor Lexa grabs the woman by the hips and leans in biting her left arse cheek hard. She hears the woman yelp in surprise, Lexa smirks to herself.  
Lexa gets back to her feet, slowly dragging her finger tips up along the sides of the woman’s body as she goes. Once she is completely upright she moves her hands to the red head’s breast, she grabs them roughly, squeezing her nipples hard. Lexa leans into the woman’s neck  
‘Do you like the way I’m touching you?’ Lexa asks.

The woman doesn’t answer. Lexa starts to run a hand down the woman’s body, slowly grazing over her stomach before dipping into her soaking wet folds.  
‘your body is telling me that you like it’ Lexa says with a smirk  
‘But I really need to hear you say it’

The woman is breathing heavily. ‘Yes’ she pants ‘I like it’

Lexa turns the woman’s body so she is facing the dining table.  
‘lean over and Put your hands on the table for me’’ Lexa husks, her voice low and intimidating.  
The woman obliges.  
‘spread your legs further apart’ Lexa continues. The woman is ever so obedient.

Lexa takes in the site before her. She steps closer pushing her front into the woman’s arse, she grips onto the red heads hips and pulls her into her front as hard as she can, she wants to fuck her hard.

She steps back for a second, removing one of her hands from the woman’s hips, raising it in the air before bringing it down hard on her arse, the slap echoes through the apartment, the woman lets out a low moan, Lexa repeats the action a few more times until the woman’s arse is bright pink.  
Lexa snakes a hand around the woman’s body finding her hot center, running fingers through her soaking wet sex.  
‘That really got you going didn’t it’ Lexa whispers in her ear.

‘I want to fuck you’ Lexa says gruffly ‘do you have any toys here?’ she questions.  
‘Of course’ the woman replies ‘what do you want?’

‘strap on?’ Lexa asks

‘I have one’ the red head confirms, still in position with her hands on the table and her legs spread.  
Lexa leans over her and grabs her by her shoulder and pulls her up so she’s upright and flush against Lexa’s body., her back against Lexa’s front.  
Lexa snakes her arms around the woman’s body taking a firm hold of her breast again, she palms them as she speaks into the woman’s neck.  
‘Good, get it out for me and lay yourself on the bed with your legs spread wide open for me’

The woman nods and walks of towards the bedroom. Lexa begins to undress herself, taking of her button-down shirt first then sliding her pants off. She’s wearing matching black panties and bra.  
She walks into the room to see the woman positioned exactly as she asks, the strap on lying next to her on the bed. 

Lexa removes her panties and walks over and picks up the harness and fixes it to her body before sliding the toy into place.  
Lexa crawls onto the bed positioning herself between the woman’s open legs, she places her hands on the woman’s knees and slowly drags her hands down her legs, grazing the inside of her thighs until she reaches her wet pussy.  
Lexa runs a finger over the slickness before finding her entrance. She slides one finger in and pumps it in and out slowly a few times before she hears the woman on the bed groan  
‘more….Please I need more’  
Lexa obliges. Now pumping to fingers in and out curling at the right spot, the woman is moaning and squirming under her touch  
‘Fuck.. Lexa ..god.. please I need more’

Lexa stops her movements all together and removes her fingers from the woman. The woman groans at the loss of contact.  
Lexa takes the tip of the cock she is wearing and places it at the woman’s entrance.  
‘Is this what you want’ Lexa asks, just pushing the tip in.  
‘Fuck yes… Lexa…. Please!’  
Lexa didn’t want to start right away, she was enjoying watching the woman squirm and beg.  
‘do you want me to fuck you with this?’ Lexa asks  
‘Yes’ is all the woman can manage  
Lexa doesn’t move an inch, leaving just the tip of the toy resting in the woman’s entrance. She’s using one hand to hold the squirming woman firm to the bed and she brings her other hand to the woman’s dripping pussy, running her thumb over the woman’s clit.

‘Fuck Lexa! Please’ the woman pleads  
‘I need you to fuck me now’

Without warning Lexa thrusts the toy deep inside the woman.  
The woman screams ‘Fuck, yes, more please’

Lexa complies. She pumps in and out at a brutal pace.  
Both Hands now gripping the woman’s hips hard, she slams into her with power.  
Lexa loves fucking a woman like this, watching their bodies writhe beneath her watching their tits bounce around with every slam seeing their face contort when they come undone.

‘Fuck lexa’ the woman screams ‘I’m so fucking close…. I’m gonna cum… fuck harder … oh god’

The toy is hitting Lexas clit with every pump and she can feel herself reaching her climax too. She puts everything she has into the last few thrusts, she watches the woman underneath her come undone and she feels her own high take over her body.  
Lexa slowly removes the toy from the woman and lays back on the bed, breathing hard, coming down from her orgasm.  
A few moments later Lexa stands up from the bed.  
The red head watches as she moves around the bed.  
‘come here’ Lexa commands  
The woman gets off the bed and walks over to Lexa, standing directly in front of her.

‘On your knees’ Lexa husks  
The woman is quickly down on her knees, the toy directly in front of her face, Glistening from her juices.

‘Lick it clean’ Lexa says holding the toy firm in it’s erect position.  
The woman smirks up Lexa as she moves her lips to the tip of the cock.  
Lexa feels her body stiffen a little as she looks down at the woman in front of her on her knees.  
The red head keeps her eyes on Lexa’s as she licks up and down the toy a few times before she slides her lips down the shaft, taking most of the toy in her mouth, she begins to move up and down the toy. her eyes still trained on Lexa’s.

Lexa looks down at the woman and suddenly sees a flash of blue. Blue eyes looking up at her. Clarke's blue eyes. Lexa feels her stomach turning. She can’t get the image of Clarke out of her head. She feels like the room was spinning.  
Lexa stumbles back a couple of steps, the woman looks up at Lexa confused.  
‘I can’t, I’m sorry’ Lexa stammers out ‘I have to go’  
With trembling fingers Lexa does her best to remove the strap on quickly.  
‘Wait. What? The red head stammers  
Lexa doesn’t reply, she collects up her clothing and dresses herself, she starts making her way to the door.  
The red head yells angrily after her  
‘I thought you were gonna make me scream all night!’

‘I’m sorry’  
is all Lexa can manage to say as she stumbles out the door.  
Lexa walks home, breathing the cold night air deep into her lungs.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ she mutters to herself.  
As she enters her apartment she hopes that Anya has already gone to bed, but she has no such luck. Anya is standing in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.  
Lexa walks over and shoves past her to grab a glass of water.  
‘oh Jesus Lex’ Anya exclaims  
‘you wreak of sex! You go and find yourself some nice submissive girl and make yourself feel all powerful again?

‘Fuck you Anya’  
Lexa snaps back, she’s about to storm off into her room, but she can’t, she’s full of rage and confusion, she needs to yell and scream and get it out of her system.

‘You don’t know Anya!’ You don’t know how hard it was to change everything about myself! To un learn years of taught behavior. To learn how to stand up for myself! So maybe the way I’ve achieved it isn’t perfect, you tell me I’ve go to let down my guard and be vulnerable but I can’t! I can’t do that!  
Why can’t you see that! Why can’t you see how scared I am, how much Clarke scares me! I know I would be weak for her, I know it! And it terrifies me. It’s easy for you to say that I’ve gotta take the risk.. but it’s a huge risk Anya, Costia had me fooled for so long, I loved her. I trusted her! How do I know that Clarke won’t end up being the same? How do I know that she won’t rip down all the walls I’ve built and then destroy everything I’ve become? That I’ve made myself?!’

Anya looks at her sister, her heart breaking for her. She can see the tears forming in her eyes. She walks over and pulls her into a tight hug. Lexa sobs on her shoulder.  
‘I know how scared you are Lex’ Anya starts  
‘but you are not the same girl you were before. You have learned how to be strong and no matter what happens with Clarke that’s not going to disappear.  
You don’t have to take the risk if you don’t want to. but you have to ask yourself if you’re happy like this? I know you’re happier than you were before, but there’s still more happiness out there for you Lex and you deserve it all.’

Lexa pulls back from the hug and looks at her sister and smiles.  
‘I love you Anya’ Lexa says sincerely  
’I know you only want what’s best for me because you care for me. you’re the only person in my life that ever has. I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bitch. Can you forgive me’

Anya smiles at her sister  
‘there’s nothing to forgive, we’re sisters, we’re supposed to fight. I love you too kido, now go clean yourself up, you’re a mess’ Anya says with a soft smile.

Lexa chuckles  
‘yeh you’re right, I’m gonna go take a shower then go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow’

‘Night night Lex’ Anya says as she watches Lexa disappear down the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did we go? do you hate me? do you understand lexas actions?  
> love to hear your thoughts : )
> 
> I promise there are good times coming for Clexa please don't hate me for this chapter lol


	8. time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a long overdue chat

Clarke arrives at work the next day surprised to see Lexa isn’t in her office. Clarke jumps on her computer and checks her boss’s schedule to see if she was at a meeting. But there is nothing scheduled for this morning.  
‘Very strange’   
Clarke thinks to herself. Clarke thinks back to their encounter in the bathroom yesterday and hopes she didn’t go too far. The look in Lexa’s eyes before Clarke left the bathroom was unreadable.   
Clarke wishes desperately that she knew more about the girl so it would be easier to figure out what she’s thinking. Clarke is brought out of her thoughts when she sees Lexa exiting the elevator and walking toward her office. Lexa slows as she approaches Clarkes desk.   
‘good morning Clarke’ Lexa greets the blonde.

‘Good morning miss woods’ Clarke responds, and Lexa continues on into her office.

Clarke glances over to look at Lexa in her office occasionally, she doesn’t seem herself, she looks frustrated like she can’t focus on her work, Clarke notices her puff out a few loud sighs and sees her running her fingers through her hair quite often.   
Clarke decides to stay out of Lexa’s way for the day.

The day goes surprisingly quickly and everyone is starting to shuffle around collecting their things ready to head straight out as soon as the clock ticks over to 5:30.  
Clarke looks over at Lexa and Lexa is staring right at her, her eyes aren’t dark this time, they’re soft and a little sad. She doesn’t look away. Lexa gives her a small smile and a nod before looking back at her computer screen.

5:30 hits and everyone in the office moves at once, gathering their things and making their way to the elevators.   
Clarke decides she can’t leave without at least talking to Lexa.  
Clarke knocks on her boss’s door, she waits for Lexa to respond instead of just walking straight in.  
A few moments later she hears Lexa  
‘enter’  
Clarke walks in cautiously.  
‘yes Clarke’ Lexa starts ‘can I help you?’

‘um no, I’m good’ Clarke replies   
‘I just wanted to see how you’re doing. You seem a little out of sorts today and you were late for work, I’m pretty sure that’s one of the signs of the apocalypse’

Lexa smiles at the blonde  
‘I just had a rough night, I didn’t sleep very well and I knew I didn’t much on this morning so I decided to let me self lay in bed a bit longer, I’m fine really’

‘Well that’s good to hear’ Clarke says softly.

Clarke walks over and takes a seat opposite Lexa.

‘I was a little worried that I’d gone too far in the bathroom yesterday, you know, I know we’ve kind of got this thing going on, but I guess we still don’t know each other all that well and I just hope that I haven’t done anything that’s made you uncomfortable’ Clarke says with genuine concern.

Lexa looks into Clarkes blue eyes, touched by her concern. 

‘No Clarke. You don’t need to worry about that at all. If I was uncomfortable I would stop you. I have thoroughly enjoyed all of our interactions’   
a small smile slips onto Lexa’s face. then quickly disappears as she continues.   
‘I hope you would also feel comfortable telling me if I was in any way making you uncomfortable?

‘Oh yeh of course ‘Clarke assures Lexa   
‘I’m 100% comfortable. I’m just worried that we’re both so both so stubborn that we might not actually ever get to have sex! I mean honestly, does it really matter who’s top and who’s bottom?’

Lexa looks at Clarke her mouth hanging open, and then she can’t help herself, she starts to laugh, like not just a chuckle. A full on laugh.  
Clarke can’t believe what she’s seeing. 

‘What’s so funny?’ Clarke questions

Lexa stops laughing and looks back at Clarke 

‘that’s what you think this is all about? I’m just fighting to be a top? I don’t even really know what that means Clarke’   
Lexa laughs again

Clarke is a little shocked, she truly has no idea what is going on.

‘So what is this is all about then? Lexa I don’t really get it’

‘Clarke’ Lexa starts. ‘I don’t know if I can really explain why I am the way that I am. But the whole dominant thing isn’t a game for me, and it’s got nothing to do with wanting to put you down, it’s about me keeping control over myself.   
I spent most of my life being told that I was nothing, that I was weak and worthless, and for most of my life I believed it. I had no confidence, no hope, no pride.’ 

Clarke can’t believe what she is hearing, she can’t imagine Lexa Woods ever being weak. She is the embodiment of confidence, Clarke has been so impressed and intimidated by her from the moment they met.

‘Things happened and I made a decision to change myself, and I did, I completely turned my life around and made something of myself.. but sometimes I still feel that weak little girl hiding inside me, sometimes I feel like this person I have become is just a façade.’  
Lexa waves her hand over face, as if it would be that easy for her to transform.  
‘I maintain strict control in all aspects of my life Clarke, because I’m scared of slipping. I’m scared of slipping back into who I was. I’m scared of you, because you make me feel weak.’

Lexa gasps a little when she realizes what she has just told Clarke. She had not intended to tell her any of that, it just came out, she’s never been this open about herself with anyone besides Anya. Lexa is suddenly filled with terror, she’s never felt so exposed, what will Clarke think of her now?

Clarke looks over at Lexa, there are tears in the brunette’s eyes, Clarke feels so overwhelmed right now. How hard that must have been for Lexa, to open up like that.  
Clarke gets up out of her chair and walks around until she’s in front The brunette, Lexa is looking down at her hands, Clarke lifts Lexa’s chin up so they are looking at one another, there is a tear running down Lexa’s cheek, Clarke cups Lexa’s cheek wiping away the tear with her thumb..

‘Clarke’ 

Lexa whispers so quietly Clarke only just hears it before she leans further down and brings their lips together, they begin to move their lips together, it’s a slow and gentle kiss, It’s soft and loving and perfect.  
Clarke pulls away first and rests her forehead against Lexa’s, green meets blue and they gaze at each other for a long moment before Clarke dips her head down and catches Lexa’s lips again, the kiss starts slow but rapidly becomes more desperate, Clarke feels Lexa’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip and Clarke moans and opens her mouth granting Lexa’s tongue entrance. Clarke is brought out of the moment when she feels Lexa’s arms start to move, Clarke knows that Lexa is about to grab onto her. She quickly grabs Lexa’s hands before she can do anything and she holds them down on the arm rest of the chair. She doesn’t want Lexa to break her own rule and touch her. Clarke doesn’t want to make her feel weak.

‘Wait’ Clarke says. ‘stay like this’

Clarke stands up and hitches her skirt up so she can straddle Lexa on her seat. Lexa gasps at the feel of Clarkes body on her own.

Clarke cups Lexas face with both hands.  
‘Lexa’ she starts. ‘I want you to come to my place tonight. When you get there, I want you to kiss me hard and strip me naked, I want to feel for mouth, you lips, your tongue all over my body, I want you to bite and scratch and mark me.’  
Lexa feels her thighs clench together and a hot wetness grows between her legs as Clarke continues 

‘I want to feel your hands all over me’   
Clarke reaches down and grabs Lexa’s hand and brings their hands up together to her breast.   
‘on my breast’  
she squeezes Lexa’s hand hard on top of her breast.   
Lexa moans at the contact. Clarke still holding Lexa’s hand. She starts guiding her hand down her body, Clarke slides their hands down into her panties until Lexa can feel the wetness of Clarkes folds.

‘on my cunt’   
Clarke husks  
‘I want to feel your hands everywhere’

Lexa can’t help another moan from escaping her lips, she doesn’t think she could possibly be more turned on.. she was wrong.  
Clarke pulls Lexa’s hand out of her panties and brings it up to the level of their eyes.  
Clarke holds Lexa’s hand up so they’re both looking at it, it’s still dripping with Clarkes juices. Clarke folds Lexa’s pinkie, ring finger and her thumb in toward her palm leaving the remaining two fingers erect.  
‘Then I want you to I want you take these fingers and fuck me so hard with them that I forget my name’  
As she finishes talking Clarke takes the fingers in her mouth, sucking them in all the way to the knuckles.   
Lexa’s hips buck involuntarily, she starts shifting trying to get a better position so she can get some friction on her throbbing sex, she shuffles them so that Clarke is straddling her thigh, with her knee jammed up tight in-between Lexa’s thighs pushing against her hot centre.   
Lexa watches as Clarke slowly pulls her fingers out of her mouth, once they are all the way out Clarke releases her grip so Lexa can have her hand back, but Lexa keeps it positioned right where it is, hovering in front of Clarkes mouth, finger tips touching Clarkes lips.  
Lexa’s eyes have all but lost their colour, they’re dark with desire.

‘More’ Lexa growls.

Clarke smiles a little before opening her mouth allowing Lexa entrance. Lexa slides the fingers back into the blonde’s mouth, watching them disappear right down to the knuckles, Lexa is well aware how long her fingers are, she’s not sure how Clarke is taking them all the way down without gagging.   
She continues slowly sliding her fingers in and out of Clarkes mouth as they both begin to roll their hips on one another. Clarke is staring right into Lexa’s eyes as the girls fingers are sliding in and out of the blondes mouth and Lexa thinks it might just be the hottest fucking thing she has ever seen, she can feel her self-becoming ridiculously wet.  
Lexa uses the hand that Clarke isn’t sucking on to grip Clarkes lower back and help her grind down onto her thigh.   
Reluctantly, Lexa removes her fingers from Clarkes mouth and uses her newly free hand to get a grip on the leg that is wedges between her thighs, pulling it into her as tight as she can, she still can’t get the extra friction she needs.  
Clarke notices her struggle and brings her hand down between their bodies and slides it into Lexa’s pants and then into her panties. She gasps when she feels her.  
‘Fuck baby!... your so fucking wet!’  
Lexa grips Clarkes hips hard, now with both hands and helps her grind down on her thigh as Clarke is rubbing furious circles on Lexa’s clit.

‘Clarke…. I’m so fucking close!...... fuck.. I want you to cum with me..’  
Clarke uses her free hand and grabs onto the back of Lexas neck, she pulls her in so their foreheads are connected, kissing messily between the panting and moaning.  
‘Fuck you feel so good baby’ Clarke breathes ‘I’m so close, I’m gonna come… fuck Lex’  
With a few more rolls of the hip Clarke reaches her high, Lexa watches Clarkes body quivering as her orgasm takes her and Lexa feels her own high coming on.  
‘fuck Clarke don’t stop’   
Clarke being consumed be her orgasm had stopped moving her hand over Lexas clit.

I’m sorry baby’   
Clarke pants into Lexas mouth as she begins rubbing furious circles again. In only takes a few seconds for Lexa to be taken over by her own orgasm.  
‘Fuck Clarke! Oh god, don’t stop… fuck!’

Clarke watches as Lexa comes undone beneath her, her body shaking, her breath frantic. Clarke slows her pace right down before stopping completely and sliding her hand up out of Lexa’s pants and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.  
Lexa leans in resting her head on Clarkes breast wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her tight. They stay like that for a while, coming down from their highs, enjoying the closeness.

Lexa eventually lifts her head up of Clarkes bosom and green meets blue as their eyes connect.

‘that was hot’ Lexa says with a smirk.

‘Hope you’re up for round 2 tonight’ Clarke replies, her smirk matching Lexa’s.

Lexa grabs Clarkes waist and stands up from the chair, with Clarke wrapped around her hips, she slams her on the desk. Pushing her body hard up against the blonde, Clarke lets out a throaty moan at the motion.   
Lexa brings a hand up to grips the side of Clarkes face.

‘I could go for round 2 right now’   
Lexa husks before smashing their lips together, it’s a messy and desperate kiss, they moan into each other’s mouths, their tongues fight for dominance.  
Lexa slides her hand under Clarkes shirt, her skin feels so soft.  
She’s shocked when she feels Clarke grab her hand and pull it out from under her shirt.  
Lexa looks at Clarke in confusion.  
‘If we start this again we’ll never get out of here’ Clarke states with a wide smile.  
‘it’s already getting late and I’ve got a big night planned for us when you get to my place later’

Lexa sighs loudly and takes a step back from the blonde as if it’s the hardest thing she’s ever had to do.

‘Okay’  
she reluctantly accepts Clarke’s reasoning.  
Clarke slides off the desk and fixes her skirt up.

‘I’ll text you my address. See you at 8?’ Clarke asks

‘I’ll be there’ Lexa replies.

Clarke leans in for a quick kiss, but as she goes to pull away Lexa grabs her and pulls her in tight and kisses her deeply, Lexa takes Clarkes bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth and slowly releases it, when Clarke moans Lexa takes her open mouth as an invitation and plunges her tongue between Clarke’s lips and starts exploring her warm mouth, Clarke meets Lexa’s tongue with her own and they slide against one another.  
When they finally break the kiss they’re both panting and out of breath.

‘Sorry’ Lexa says. ‘I just had to do that one more time before you left’

‘you don’t ever need to apologize for doing that’  
Clarke tells the brunette with a huge smile on her lips.

‘l’ll see you at 8’   
Clarke says, looking into green eyes.

Lexa simply nods in reply, unable to fight the smile that’s tugging on her own lips.  
Lexa watches as Clarke walks out of her office and over to the elevator, she takes a seat at her desk and looks at the time on her computer screen. She’s got nearly 2 hours until she sees a Clarke again.  
It feels like an awfully long time to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think that went?


	9. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let some happy clexa begin : )

‘Somebody’s looking sharp!’ 

Anya exclaims as her sister enters the living room sporting a very smart navy blue suit, tailor made for her body. A silky cream button down shirt tucked into the high waisted pants, the snug fitting jacket left unbuttoned.  
Her hair is down and pulled all over one shoulder exposing her perfect long neck.

‘You got a hot date or something’ Anya questions the gorgeous brunette in front of her.

‘Something like that’ Lexa replies coyly. 

Suddenly Lexa feels a little guilty.  
She doesn’t have a hot date… she’s going to meet Clarke to fuck her… it seems so… cheap. She doesn’t just want to go to Clarke’s place and fuck her brains out…. Well she does. But that’s not all she wants from her. and she doesn’t want Clarke to think that’s all she wants from her  
Lexa grabs her phone and sends Clarke a text.

Clarke is getting herself ready for the night ahead. She stopped on her way home from work and bought herself some very sexy lingerie.  
She’s just stepped out of the shower when she hears her phone beeping.  
She picks it up.  
A message from Miss woods. Clarke smiles as she opens the text.

Miss woods: Hello Clarke. Put on something nice. I want to take you out to dinner. I’ll pick you up at 8pm sharp.

Clarke chuckles at how formal Lexa is in her text.

‘Dinner’ Clarke thinks to herself. It’s not what she was expecting. But she’s not disappointed. Dinner with Lexa sound perfect.

8 o’clock rolls around and just as promised Lexa arrives on the dot.  
After hearing the knock, Clarke grabs her purse and heads over to open the door. When she does she is very impressed by the sight before her. She’s never really used the word dashing to describe a woman before but it’s the first word that pops into her mind when she sees Lexa, followed by many other words, beautiful, sexy, daddy…Her thoughts are cut off when Lexa smiles at her.

‘hello Clarke’ she greets the blonde ‘You look beautiful ‘  
And she certainly does. Lexa feels her breath catch in her throat as she shamelessly looks over the blonde.  
She’s wearing a red dress that sits just above her knees and hugs her body perfectly, with a plunging neck line, that reveals plenty of Clarke but still looks elegant. She’s wearing matching red heels that show of her perfect calves and her hair is down, blonde curls cascading down over her shoulders.  
Lexa doesn’t even realize how long she’s been staring at the sight until she’s brought back reality by Clarke loudly clearing her thought.  
‘Ah hem’ Clarke gets the brunettes attention.  
‘if you’re done?’ Clarke asks with a huge grin on her face.  
’we should probably get going’

‘I don’t know if I could ever be done looking at your body Clarke’  
Lexa replies with a devilish grin.

‘but you’re right, we should get going, I’ve made reservations for 8:30.  
Lexa informs the blonde as she sticks out her arm.  
Clarke looks at Lexa’s arm and can’t help the butterflies she feels in her stomach as she loops her arm through the brunettes.  
The walk to Lexa’s car is quite but comfortable. As they approach the car Lexa unhooks her arm from Clarke's and opens the passenger door for her.

Clarke doesn’t know anything about cars but this is a nice one, it’s nothing obscenely flashy like a Porsche or a Ferrari but it definitely doesn’t look cheap either.  
Lexa jumps in the driver side and starts the engine.

‘So are you going to tell me where we’re going?’ Clarke asks

‘it’s just a little Italian place I know. It’s called Romeos. Have you been? She asks

Clarke simply shakes her head

Lexa continues ‘It’s my favorite, I go there with my sister a lot, the food is to die for’

As they pull up to the restaurant Lexa jumps out of the car makes her way around to open the door for Clarke. Offering her hand to assist her date out of the car.

‘well who knew you were so chivalrous’ Clarke comments 

‘I know how to treat a lady’  
Lexa says with a sly grin she wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist and pulls her in so that her mouth is practically touching the blonde’s ear ‘I also know how to make them cum so hard their eyes roll to the back of their head… so you might say that I’m a catch’

Lexas words and the feel of her warm breath on her neck combined are enough to make Clarke clench her thighs a little, feeling a slow heat building between her legs.

Clarke looks over into Lexa’s green eyes  
‘Quite cocky aren’t you?’ Clarke says with a playful smirk.

‘just confident in my abilities Clarke’  
Lexa quips as she pushes the door open for her date.

The restaurant is beautiful, it’s quite small and cozy, candles on every table, very romantic.  
Once seated at their table Lexa opens the menu and starts to tell Clarke about all the dishes. She has tried every single one and their all fantastic.  
Clarke listens intently, finding Lexa’s enthusiasm for the menu adorable.  
After they decide on their meals and place their order Clarke ask the brunette  
‘So do you bring all your dates here so you can impress them with your extensive knowledge of Italian food?  
Her tone is light and jovial

Lexa laughs a little before responding  
‘No actually. I’ve never brought a date here before. to be honest I don’t really date much.’

‘Oh’ Clarke replies, a little surprised by her answer 

‘well thank you for bringing me here. It’s really lovely.’

Clarke looks at Lexa with the most beautifully genuine smile that Lexa has ever seen and it melts her heart.

‘I was a little surprised when I got your text though. I thought we had already made other plans for this evening’ Clarke says through a smirk.

‘Yes I know. I’m still looking very forward to those plans’ Lexa replies, her smirk matching Clarke's.  
‘I just didn’t want you to think that’s all this is... I mean if that’s all you want it to be then I’m okay with that, but I guess I just want you to know that I genuinely like you Clarke.’ 

Lexa looks up and meets Clarke's eyes. She feels so vulnerable right now but the gentle smile Clarke is giving her puts her at ease.

‘And while I don’t think either of us really knows what we’re getting into here. I really do want to get to know you better, I want you to know that I respect you and that this isn’t just about sex for me’

Clarke hasn’t taken her eyes of Lexa for a second. She reaches over the table and grabs Lexa’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

‘I couldn’t have said it better myself Lexa, I feel exactly the same’

A big smile grows over Lexa’s face. Relieved the blonde feels the same way she does.  
After a few moments of quietly gazing into each other’s eyes Clarke breaks the silence.  
‘So you come here with your sister? I had no idea you even had a sister! there’s so much I need to learn about you’  
Clarke says with a beaming smile. They spend the evening learning about each other.  
Lexa tells Clarke about Anya and how she grew up in the system. Not going into any of the hairy details just yet, Clarke tells her about her ambitions as an artist. They sit at the restaurant for hours talking and laughing and flirting. They don’t even realize how long they have been there until they notice some of the lights being switched off, they have a look around and see the little restaurant is empty and all the wait staff are hovering around obviously waiting for them to leave.

‘oh dear’ Lexa says as she picks up the check that the waiter left on the table quite some time ago ‘I think we’re keeping these people from their homes’  
Lexa puts her card in the sleeve and passes it to the waiter.  
‘at least let me go halves for dinner Lexa’ Clarke notices Lexa’s swift movement with the check.  
‘Absolutely not Clarke’ Lexa’s voice is firm enough that Clarke knows not to argue.  
‘well thank you Lexa, for dinner and your company. I really had a great time’ Clarke gushes at the brunette.  
‘the pleasure was all mine Clarke’ Lexa returns with a shy smile.  
When the waiter comes back with Lexa’s card the brunette stands up and offers her hand to the blonde. Their fingers intertwine and Lexa feels butterflies in her stomach at Clarke’s touch. Holding hands feels so intimate, she hasn’t held a woman’s hand for a long time. Not like this.  
As they get to the car Lexa again opens the door for Clarke before rounding the car to get in the driver’s side. Lexa starts, just as she is pulling out onto the street she hears Clarke gasp  
‘What’s wrong’ she asks Clarke, concerned.  
‘oh nothing’ Clarke laughs pointing at the clock on the dash board., it reads 11:50 ‘it’s just so late! I had no idea we were in there for so long! I’m gonna have fun getting up for work tomorrow.  
Lexa smiles at the blonde  
‘well I better get you home quick so you can get to bed, don’t want you being late for work. You might get in trouble with the boss’  
Lexa says with a smirk.  
‘maybe I’ll be late on purpose if it means there might be a punishment waiting for me’  
Clarke’s tone is low and sexy.  
Lexa involuntarily clenches her thighs and her hand shots over and lands on Clarke’s leg. High on her bare thigh.  
Clarke gasps at the contact. She can hear Lexa breath deep in through her nose.  
‘you don’t know what that kind of talk does to me Clarke. You can’t imagine all the ways I would enjoy punishing you’

Clarke can feel herself getting hot. Lexa’s hand is still on her thigh and she can feel the heat starting to pool between her legs.

‘Maybe I want to know what that feels like’  
Clarke says a she takes hold of Lexa’s hand and runs it up under dress ‘being punished by you’  
with lexas hand in her own she pushes her panties aside so Lexa can feel how wet she is.  
‘Just thinking about it has gotten me so hot baby’

Lexa moans as she runs her fingers slowly through Clarke’s wet folds keeping her eyes on the road. She starts to withdraw her hand from Clarke’s panties but Clarke grabs her hand and holds it in place.

‘Lexa’ Clarke breathes 

Clarke I’m driving’ Lexa pleads

‘I need to feel you inside me’ Clarke begs

That’s all Lexa can take, she checks her mirrors and pulls off to the side of the road and stops the car, she undoes her seat belt and lunges over at Clarke and captures her lips in a hungry kiss, she removes her hand from Clarke’s dripping wet cunt, only so she can replace It with her other hand, which provides her a better angle to touch Clarke. 

The kiss is messy and desperate. Clarke tangles her hands in Lexa’s wild hair as Lexa rubs rough circles around the blonde’s clit. Lexa moves her mouth down to Clarkes neck and bites down hard, knowing it will mark, she doesn’t care, she wants to mark her.  
Lexa moves her fingers from Clarkes clit and hovers them over the blonde’s hot entrance pausing for a second until she hears Clarke’s desperate moan  
‘Please baby, do it’  
That’s all the confirmation Lexa needs. She thrust 2 fingers deep inside Clarke.  
A filthy moan escapes Clarkes mouth as Lexa pumps her fingers in and out of the blonde her pace steadily increasing.

‘Fuck Clarke.’ Lexa husks into Clarke’s neck ‘you feel so fucking good. Do you like my fingers inside you?’

‘fuck Lex, yes, they feels so good’ Clarke manages to say between moans.  
‘Please. Oh god, please baby I need more’  
Lexa doesn’t need to be told twice, she introduces a third finger.  
Clarke moans at the new edition.  
‘Fuck Clarke. You feel so fucking tight’

Lexa wraps her free hand around the back of Clarke’s neck, her fingers creep into Clarke’s blonde locks, she curls the hair at the base of Clarkes neck around her fingers and pulls down gently, when she hears the filthy moan it elicits from the blondes mouth she pulls a little harder.

‘Fuck Lexa, I’m gonna cum baby! please, I’m so close’

Lexa picks up on the already brutal pace and moves her thumb over to Clarke’s Clit, rubbing it roughly, Clarke can’t stop the loud moan that leaves her mouth as her orgasm takes over, Lexa swallows the moan in a hungry kiss, shoving her tongue through Clarke’s parted lips and exploring her mouth while Clarke’s high takes her over.

Lexa feels Clarke’s walls clench down on her fingers and she slows her pace right down helping Clarke come down from her high.

‘fuck Clarke, you look so sexy when you cum’’ Lexa whispers into her ear.  
She slowly removes her fingers from inside Clarke and the blonde watches and Lexa takes the fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean. Once she’s cleaned of her fingers Lexa pulls Clarke in for a searing kiss. Clarke can taste herself on Lexa’s tongue and it’s so fucking hot.  
Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s, they’re both breathing heavily.  
‘Fuck Clarke… what are you doing to me?  
Lexa breathes out.  
Clarke simply smiles and leans in and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.  
Lexa pulls herself away from the blonde and does her seat belt back up.  
She leans back against her seat and turns her head to look at Clarke, the blonde is staring right back at her.

‘I’ve never wanted someone so bad Clarke, I can’t even think straight when you’re around’

Clarke smiles back at the woman across from her.

‘I know the feeling’

Clarke says as she reaches down and takes Lexa’s hand bringing it up to her lips placing a soft kiss on her palm  
Lexa cups Clarke’s check for a moment, swiping her thumb over Clarke's bottom lip before she brings her hand back to herself.

‘it really is late’ Lexa says as she starts the car  
‘I better get you home,.  
She looks over at the blonde with a smile.

They drive the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.  
Lexa walks Clarke all the way to the door.

‘thanks for joining me for dinner Clarke’  
Lexa says with a shy smile

‘Thanks for making me cum till me eyes rolled to the back of my head’ Clarke replied with a sly grin  
‘you really are a catch’

‘you haven’t seen anything yet’’ Lexa says smugly before pulling Clarke in for a chaste kiss.  
‘We’ll have to make arrangements to make up the other plans we had tonight’

‘definitely’ Clarke replies liking her lips.

‘We’ll talk tomorrow’ Lexa says with a smile as she starts to pull herself away from the blonde.

‘See you then’ Clarke smiles before opening her door and heading into her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, Love hearing your thoughts.


	10. new ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss their personal/professional arrangement.  
> Raven helps Clarke in a time of need

The next day Clarke arrives to work right on time. Lexa is already hard at it in her office. Clarke puts her things at her desk and pops her head into Lexa’s office.  
‘Good morning miss woods’  
Clarke says with a beaming smile.  
Lexa lifts her head and smiles at the blonde in the doorway.  
‘good morning Clarke’  
she looks briefly at her computer screen before looking back at Clarke  
‘Right on time I see’  
a devilish grin forms on the brunettes lips  
‘I was kind of hoping you would be late’

Clarke feels her cheeks get warm  
‘It’s bound to happen sooner or later’  
the blonde replies with a wink.  
‘I’ll let you get back to work, let me know if you need anything’  
Lexa stops her before she can close the door.

‘Clarke, could you come in for a minute? I actually wanted to have a quick word with you this morning’

‘Sure’ Clarke replies before heading over and taking a seat opposite Lexa, honestly feeling a little nervous.

‘Clarke, this is new ground for me’  
Lexa begins  
‘I have never become involved with someone I work with, Things this last week have been pretty crazy and I have been very unprofessional. Now more than ever I need to try to maintain control over my work life and to do that I really need things between the two of us to remain strictly professional while we’re here.

Lexa takes a moment to try and gauge Clarke's reaction. The blonde has a soft smile on her face and understanding eyes.

‘of course miss woods. ’Clarke replies very sincerely.

‘I completely understand where you are coming from. It may be difficult at times but I will be a model of professionalism’

‘Thank you, Clarke. Honestly, a part of the reason I bring it up is because I might need your help. I’m going to find it very difficult to be around you Clarke. And if you flirt with me or tease me, I don’t know if I will have the strength to resist. So, I’m kind of at your mercy’

Clarke can’t stop the smile spreading on her lips thinking How far Lexa has come in just a few days to be able to openly admit that. Clarke Is impressed.

‘it’s not exactly going to be a picnic for me either miss woods! Don’t underestimate the power you have over me. But I promise I will do my absolute best to behave and if you slip up I’ll do my best to resist.’

‘I’d appreciate that Clarke.’ Silence fills the room and the women gaze at each other for a few moments. 

‘So’ Clarke says, breaking the silence.  
‘before we officially start the work day, can we set a date to finish our… unfinished business?’

Lexa hums as she considers the question  
‘of course. Well I don’t see any point in wasting time Clarke. How about tonight?

‘Ugh’  
Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh.  
‘as your assistant, it’s my duty to remind you that you have the mount weather charity ball tonight’

‘Oh yes of course’  
Lexa can’t hide the disappointment in her voice  
‘as much as I wish I could skip it, there will be a lot of important people attending, I could make some very valuable connections. Tomorrow?’

‘I wish I could, my friend Raven is competing in this thing tomorrow, it’s like robot wars or something, it sounds totally ridiculous and it is, but it’s like a national championship and I promised I would go’  
Now it’s Clarke who can’t hide her disappointment

‘Well I guess that leaves us with Friday’ Lexa says sounding a little deflated

‘Yeh I guess so’ Clarke grumbles.

It’s only 3 days away but it might as well be a lifetime.

‘so we’ll go for our usual Friday drinks and then head back to my place, maybe order some Chinese, have some wine and..

‘Clarke!’ Lexa interrupts the blonde 

‘If you finish that sentence I’m not going to be able to stay professional’

Clarke lets out a little giggle. 

‘okay we’ll save it for Friday. Now I’ll let you get back to work’

the two women smile at each other for a good few seconds before Clarke turns and walks out of the office.

Lexa tries her hardest to put her mind back into her work but still ends up spending most of her day stealing glances at the blonde through her office window.  
She’s fascinated be every little thing Clarke does. She loves all her different expressions. Her serious face when she’s concentrating really hard on something, or when she gets all pouty when she clearly can’t figure something out, her angry face when she’s having technical issues with her computer, the way her face lights up whenever one of her colleagues comes over to talk to her. She meets every person that comes her way with a gorgeous smile.

And every so often she stands up from her desk and stretches, that’s definitely Lexa’s favorite. She stands on her tip toes and pushes her chest out while reaching up trying to touch the ceiling, even from her desk Lexa can see the way her body quivers when she hits the peak of her stretch. Lexa can’t help but imagine Clarke's body quivering like that under different circumstances. 

As home time is drawing near Lexa starts to feel a little desperate. She can’t wait till Friday to be with Clarke. She can’t say goodbye to her at 5:30 then not see her again until the next morning. It’s in comprehensible.  
Clarke looks over to Lexa’s door when she hears it push open. Lexa is just standing in the door way looking at the blonde.

‘I know it’s late notice’ Lexa starts to speak  
‘But would you consider accompanying me to the ball tonight Clarke?’

Clarke get up out of her chair and takes a few steps toward the brunette. 

‘really?’ she questions

‘yes, I would really like it if you could come. These things can be terribly dull but I know if you’re with me I will have a wonderful time, I think you will enjoy yourself too. And the food is always amazing’

‘I would love to’ Clarke says with a shy smile.

Lexa’s lips turn up into the biggest smile that Clarke has seen from the girl yet. It makes her hear skip a beat.

‘Excellent’ Lexa says, trying to reign her smile in.  
‘I’ll pick you up at 7:30.

‘looking forward to it’ Clarke replies before turning to collect up her things.  
‘Well I better go get ready! I’ll see you soon’

Lexa watches her all the way to the elevator before heading into her office to collect her own things before heading home.

 

Clarke: Raven! Are you busy right now?

Raven: Just heading home from work. What’s happening little buddy?

Clarke: Lexa is taking me to a ball tonight! I’ve only got an hour to get ready! I’m freaking out a little. I need your help!

Raven: well when have I ever let down a Clarke in need? I’ll be at yours in 10.

Clarke: you’re the best

 

‘Alright!’ Raven booms as she walks through the door ‘everyone relax, Help is here’

‘Raven get in here!’  
Clarke calls from her bedroom  
Raven follows the girls frantic voice into the bedroom.

‘Whoa Griff! Getting a little more than I bargained for here!’

Clarke is standing over her bed that is covered in dresses wearing nothing but her matching black Lacey panties and bra.

‘well quickly help me pick a dress than and we can both be more comfortable!’ Clarke says sounding very stressed.

‘Okay okay, calm your farm. So it’s a ball, so we’re talking super fancy right?’ Raven asks.

‘Right’ Clarke confirms.

‘okay, well that counts out this one, and this one and this one’,  
raven continues as she throws dresses over her shoulder

By the time she’s done they’re left with only 3 dresses on the bed.

‘Alright Clarkey, I need a little input from you now. Out of these 3 which one do you think will drive the Lexa wild?” 

Clarke looks over the dresses carefully.

‘Well I know she’s definitely fond of my rack’ Clarke states

‘Aren’t we all?’ Raven questions the blonde with a smirk

Clarke smirks back  
‘So we’ll count this one out’  
Clarke says as she picks up one of the dresses that has a particularly high neck line.

Left with two options in front of her now Clarke’s eye is drawn to the emerald green dress. It reminds her of Lexa’s eyes. It’s elegant, shows a good amount of cleavage without being tacky, sleeves just cover the shoulders, the material wraps tight around the body bunching a little on the hips before flowing loosely down to the knees

‘this one’s perfect’  
Clarke states happily as she picks up the dress and heads into the bathroom.  
Once Clarke is dressed she gets Raven to help her put her hair up in a fancy little bun, with a few lose curls hanging down framing her face.  
She goes with the smokey eye look, keeping the rest of the make up pretty low key.  
Clarke puts on the black heels that raven had picked out for her and finishes getting herself ready just in time, 7:30 on the dot she hears a knock on the door.

‘oh am I going to get to meet the commander?’ Raven asks excitedly

‘No, absolutely not. Let yourself out once we’re gone’  
Raven pouts at Clarke's response.

Clarke heads to the door, turning before she gets there she whispers to Raven  
‘Thanks so much for your help, I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you’

Raven flashes her a huge smile in return ‘  
Go get em tiger’

Clarke opens the door and slides out into the hallway closing the door behind her. She freezes when she takes in the sight before her.  
Lexa is wearing a black dress, Clarke takes a moment to look her up and down, it’s sleeveless, showing of Lexa’s amazing toned chest and shoulders, her gorgeous long neck on display, the dress flows down her body perfectly fitting her curves. Clarke can’t help but gulp when she notices the slit that runs up the right side of the dress, going all the way up to the top of her thigh.

Clarke brings her gaze back up to Lexa’s face, her hair is down and flowing over one of her shoulders. Clarke thinks she might have forgotten to breathe because she suddenly feels very out of breath.

‘I was totally right!’ Clarke states proudly  
‘you sure do look sexy in a little black dress’  
Clarke’s smile at this moment could light up a room.

Lexa lets out a soft chuckle

‘Thank you Clarke, but I think I could be wearing a burlap sack tonight and no one would notice as long as I’m standing next to you. You look truly beautiful’

‘Thank you Lexa, but are you fucking kidding me?’ 

Clarke asks as she places her hands on Lexa’s hips and pulls her towards herself until their bodies are flush against each other. Clarke leans her head forward so her forehead is against Lexa’s. Her voice is low and husky  
‘You’ve got to know how fucking sexy you look right now Lexa, you’re a goddess! I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my life’

‘Clarke Please’ Lexa squirms, embarrassed by the compliment, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.  
Lexa isn’t really used to compliments, Costia kept her in line by putting her down. Anya compliments her from time to time, but she’s family, it doesn’t count.

‘Lexa, look at me’  
Clarke catches Lexa’s chin with her finger and lifts her head so she can look in her eyes.  
‘you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Lexa, you have to know that. Just now you’ve done something to me that no one else has ever done’  
Lexa looks at Clarke curiously, not really knowing what she means by that.  
Clarke quickly glances down the hallway before hitching her dress up with one hand, while the other takes a hold of Lexa’s hand and brings it to land on her thigh before running it up under her dress until reaching her panties. 

‘Clarke’ Lexa breathes heavily

Clarke slips Lexa’s hand inside her panties and Lexa gasps when she feels Clarke's wet pussy.  
‘Just looking at you gets me wet Lexa. That’s how fucking hot you are. As soon as I laid eyes on you just now I felt myself getting wet. No one’s ever made my body react the way you do’

‘fuck Clarke’  
Lexa growls as she uses the hand that isn’t on Clarke’s drenched pussy to grasp the back of the blonde’s head and smash their lips together in a searing kiss. Lexa pushes Clarke's back against the door and removes her hand from Clarke’s panties to grab the door knob. Lexa opens the door and pushes Clarke into the apartment without breaking the kiss for a second. Lexa follows Clarke in kicking the door shut behind her before swinging Clarke around and pushing her back up against the door. 

Lexa pushes her body hard up against Clarke's, the blonde moans and Lexa deepens the kiss.  
Clarke feels Lexa’s hands move down to the hem of her dress. Lexa grips the dress and starts to slide it up Clarke's legs.  
Clarke breaks the kiss.

‘Lexa wait’ Clarke pants ‘What about the ball?’

‘Fuck the Ball’  
Lexa growls into Clarke’s neck before biting down into the soft flesh.  
Clarke moans and throws her head back against the door giving Lexa unrestricted access to her neck. Lexa begins kissing and biting down the length of Clarke's neck when she’s interrupted by a noise coming from behind her.

‘Ah hem’ Both their eyes shoot over to where the noise came from and there’s Raven standing in the kitchen holding a tub of ice cream in one hand and twirling a spoon around In the other.

‘oh Fuck’ Clarke gasps as she pushes her dress back down into place.

‘I guess she liked the dress’  
Raven says with a huge smirk on her face.

Lexa’s eyes flash over to Clarke looking for answers.  
‘Lexa I’m so sorry, I just got so caught up in the moment, I completely forgot she was in here.’ 

Clarke walks around Lexa over towards Raven. Raven wiggles her eyebrows at Clarke and Clarke just glares back at her.  
Clarke turns her attention back to Lexa who is still standing at the door looking a little perplexed.

‘this is Raven’ Clarke starts to explain.  
‘My best friend. I called her over here to help me get ready for tonight’

‘Oh, okay sure’ Lexa starts to walk over to Raven as she approaches, raven put the ice cream down on the counter and extends her arm to shake Lexa’s hand. Lexa is about to take Ravens hand when she notices Clarke's juices still glistening on her fingers.

‘oh fuck'  
Lexa gasps quickly withdrawing her hand just before they touch.  
Clarke realizing what just happened buries her face in her hands.

‘Oh my god’  
she cries, not sure if she’s about to start laughing or crying.  
Raven is still standing there with her arm out, not sure what’s going on.

‘Lexa, the bathroom is just down the hall on the left, why don’t you go wash up’  
Clarke says trying her best to hold back her laughter.  
It dawns on Raven what’s going on and she quickly drops her arm down and looks over at her best friend in shock.

‘I’m so sorry’ Lexa says, ‘I’ll be back in a minute it’s very nice to meet you Raven’  
‘Yeh you too Lexa’  
Raven calls back before turning back to her friend with the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

‘well well well’ Raven starts. Clarke rolls her eyes and starts to walk away from her friend, knowing how much teasing this is going to get her.  
‘Little Clarkey Griffin getting down and dirty in the hallway with her boss’

‘Fuck off Raven’ Clarke throws a cushion from the couch at the brunette.

‘Hey I’m proud of you Griff, you weren’t kidding, she is stunning! that is the kind of beautiful that should be illegal. 

‘I know right’ Clarke says, a proud smile growing and her face.

‘Oh you’ve got it bad!’ Raven smiles

Lexa emerges from the hallway looking a little more composed.

‘I’m sorry Raven’ she says,  
‘That’s not really the way I would have liked to meet Clarke's best friend.’

‘Oh on the contrary, I think that is the best way I have ever been introduced to one of Clarke's dates!’ Raven beams

‘Ignore her Lexa’  
Clarke says flatly  
‘and don’t be embarrassed, Raven has no shame and lives for all things inappropriate. we’ve just made her day’

Raven laughs  
‘she’s not wrong. Well as fun as this is I think I’m gonna take off and leave you two to finish what you started. I’ll see you tomorrow Clarke?

 

‘I wouldn’t miss it’ Clarke says with a smile

Pointing her attention at Lexa now  
‘it was nice to meet you Lexa. Hey if robots beating each other to death sounds like a fun night to you, your more than welcome to come along tomorrow’

‘I’ll take it into consideration, thank you. It was Nice to meet you too Raven’.  
Lexa replies with a smile and a nod as she watches the brunette disappear though the door.

Clarke is leaning on the couch as she looks over to Lexa, she can’t help the laughter that starts to fall from her lips.

‘I can’t believe you think this is funny Clarke’  
Lexa says as she walks over to the blonde.

Lexa pulls Clarke up from the couch and wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist.  
‘I’m absolutely mortified.’  
She grumbles as she buries her head down in Clarke's cleavage.

Clarke laughs a little more and pats the brunettes head. ‘there there’

They’re only standing like that for a few seconds before Clarke feels Lexa pressing soft wet kisses on her breast.

‘Didn’t take you long to get over it’  
Clarke laughs as Lexa continues to place soft kisses all over her cleavage. A moan escapes Clarke’s lips as Lexa brings a hand up and roughly grabs Clarkes right breast.  
Lexa lifts her head and smirks at Clarke.

‘I think your breast have magic powers. I’ve completely forgotten what I was worried about’  
Lexa pulls Clarke in for a kiss but before it can get too heated Clarke pushes her away.

‘don’t pout at me Lexa’ Clarke says firmly,‘I just want to bite that bottom lip’

‘I wouldn’t mind if you did’ Lexa quips 

‘Lexa’ Clarke starts  
‘You said yourself that tonight was important. We need to leave now, we’re already going to be late’

Lexa lets out a long sigh

‘Alright Clarke, but we’re staying for an hour tops, then we’re coming back here to finish this.’

‘You’ve got yourself a deal’  
Clarke replies with a smile as she walks over and takes the hand that Lexa is holding out for her.  
Once again Lexa feels butterflies in her stomach as their fingers intertwine. ‘This might be my new favorite thing’ Lexa thinks to herself as she looks down at their hands.  
She catches Clarke's eyes looking at their hands as well and they share a smile and Lexa can’t help but wonder if Clarke might be thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter.  
> Always keen to hear what people like or don't like, feel free to comment away : )


	11. A perfect evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke and Lexa finally make it to the ball they run into someone unexpected.

Clarke can’t help her jaw from dropping a little bit as she walks hand in hand with Lexa into the ball room, It’s spectacular. Clarke thinks this might be the fanciest room she’s ever been in

Lexa gives Clarke's hand a little squeeze to get her attention, Clarke looks at her stunning date and she can’t stop the smile from growing on her lips. Lexa looks so breath taking and Clarke can’t help but feel a little smug looking around knowing that she’s on the arm of the most beautiful person in the room.  
"Shall we?" Lexa says softly, motioning forward.  
‘lead the way’ Clarke replies.

They don’t make it too far into the ballroom before they are stopped by someone calling from behind them.  
"Clarke!" It’s a woman’s voice.  
Both Lexa and Clarke turn in unison.

"Mum!" Clarke gasps.

The older woman approaches Clarke, following behind her is a man that Clarke doesn’t recognize, He looks about the same age as her mum, wavy brown hair, He’s wearing a very sharp tuxedo and looks rather handsome.

"Mum! what are you doing here?" Clarke questions.

"Well Clarke," her mother begins.  
"You know that Arcadia general works closely with mount weather Private, it’s not so strange that I should be here. What on earth brings you here?"

"Umm"  
Clarke struggles to find the words  
"Well I’m just the plus one here, With Lexa. Mum this is Lexa, Lexa this is my mum, Abigail Griffin."

"very nice to meet you miss Griffin." Lexa steps forward offering her hand.

  
"please call me Abby" the older woman smiles as she shakes Lexa’s hand.

The man who Clarke had noticed earlier steps out from behind Abby now.  
"Lexa woods!" he questions excitedly.

"Um yes" Lexa replies cautiously.

"Oh wow"  
he exclaims as he sticks his hand out towards Lexa.

'My name is Marcus Kane. I’m a director at mount weather. I’ve been following your work closely."  
Lexa relaxes a little and shakes the man’s hand.

"Using drones for emergency medical transportation and delivering medical supplies to isolated and rural areas. It’s incredible. As someone who has seen the difference that it makes up close I’ll tell you, You should be very proud of the work you’re doing!"

"Thank you, Mr Kane," Lexa blushes a little.  
"I am very proud of the work my team are doing, a lot of people worked very hard to get that project of the ground. It means a lot to hear that there is visible good impact coming from it already, I’ll be sure to pass your words of praise onto my team when we next meet."

Clarke looks over at her mum who is eyeing her off a little.  
As soon as Lexa finishes talking Abby pipes up

"Lexa woods? As in Clarke's boss?" She questions.

"umm yes ma’am that’s correct" Lexa confirms.

Abby’s eyes shoot straight over to Clarke, eyebrows raised.

"Oh god mum!"  
Clarke lets out an exasperated cry.  
"Stop looking at me like I just killed a kitten! She’s my boss not my cousin! Dating your boss really isn’t that taboo!"

‘So you are dating?’ Abby‘s quick to reply

"ugh mum! We’re kind of seeing each other, this is new, it’s only the second time we’ve been out and whatever this is, it doesn’t need to be put under your microscope okay!, so please just drop it!"

"Okay okay."  
Abby says putting her hands up in surrender.  
"Well I’m glad you’re here Clarke. It’s about time you met Marcus"

Clarke's eyes drift over to the man standing by her mother.  
"You two?’ Clarke doesn’t finish her sentence but her question is clear.

  
"Yes." her mother confirms.  
"We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now. I was actually going to call you this weekend to organize dinner for the 3 of us."

"Oh Okay." Clarke says a little wearily.

"It’s really nice to meet you Clarke." Marcus states genuinely  
"Your mother has told me so much about you."

"Yeh I bet.’ Clarke mumbles.

"Clarke.’ Her mother warns.

  
"Sorry." Clarke quickly changes her tone  
‘It’s great to meet you too. I think dinner would be nice’ Clarke says with a sweet smile.

"Great."  
Abby says clasping her hands together.  
"I’ll call you later in the week to confirm. We’ll let you go enjoy yourself now. You both look very beautiful."  
she smiles at the pair before taking Marcus’s hand and walking away, he calls out his goodbye’s as he’s being dragged away.

 

'Well." Clarke says squeezing Lexa’s hand tight.  
"Bet you didn’t think you’d be meeting my mother tonight."

"I certainly did not.’" Lexa says with a chuckle.   
"I think it went okay though right?" Lexa looks at Clarke expectantly.

"Yeh of course! Come on. How could she not be impressed by you, you're beautiful, smart and powerful. If I was a mum, you’re exactly the sort I’d want banging my daughter."  
Clarke flashes Lexa a devilish grin and Lexa can’t help but laugh.

"Clarke! You can be so inappropriate! You and Anya would get on like a house on fire." 

‘come on’  
Clarke says moving forward with Lexa in tow  
‘You’ve got some networking to do’.

Clarke loves watching Lexa talk business. She is in her element here. She speaks with such confidence and passion and Clarke loves watching the expressions on the faces of the people she is talking to. They are all in awe of her. Clarke can’t help but being very turned on.

Clarke has been finding it increasingly difficult to keep her touching at an appropriate level. It started with just running her thumb up and down Lexa’s thumb as they hold hands. Next she felt herself become bold enough to put her arm around Lexa, resting her hand on Lexa’s hip drawing lazy circles with her finger, then she moved her hand to Lexa’s back, her hand gently running up and down before settling on her lower back.Lexa is so involved in the conversations she’s having that Clarke doubts the brunette has even noticed her hungry hands, that is until they have a rare moment alone and Lexa pulls Clarke in close so their bodies are flush against each other.

"Clarke."  
Lexa breathes, resting her forehead on the blondes.

"You’re driving me crazy"  
Lexa says as her arms that are wrapped around Clarke's waist pull Clarke in as tight as they can.  
Clarke hums a little at the friction it creates.

"I’m sorry Miss woods, You're just so hot when you're all business like. You’re walking around like a total boss, everyone in this room is waiting their turn to get to come talk to you. It’s sexy as hell."

Clarke leans in and catches Lexa’s bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth, letting her teeth drag across it as she slowly releases it.  
Lexa can’t stop the moan that escapes her mouth, and she desperately tries to pull Clarke closer but it’s impossible.  
Lexa is about to lean in to kiss Clarke when she feels someone brush past her and then a familiar voice

"Get a room.’

They both look over to see Clarke's mum walking by with the biggest shit eating grin on her face, Marcus in tow chuckling to himself.

"Oh god’ Clarke groans.  
"We need to get a grip! Okay look you go do your thing. I’m gonna go find more of those delicious hors d’oeuvres and then I’ll go check out the view from the balcony that everyone has been raving about. Come find me there when you’re ready"

"Are you sure Clarke? I feel terrible. I know I said we’d only be here for an hour but I am making some really valuable connections"

‘Lexa, I’m positive! Don’t worry about me, I’m having a great time! You keep doing your thing. You're amazing!’ Clarke re assures her date

"Your amazing!’ Lexa points the compliment back at the blonde squeezing the girls hand tight. Clarke leans In and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips before disappearing into the crowd.

Sometime later Clarke is standing out on the Balcony, the venue is on the water, and the ballroom balcony extends over the water, there is a huge full moon and not a cloud in the sky.  
Clarke is leaning on the railing enjoying the spectacular sight. She’s not really sure how long she’s been out there. She’s had a few conversations with various other patrons who have come to enjoy the view, but now she has the view to herself and she feels like her body is tingling. This night has been so perfect. Just as she’s thinking to herself that It could only be made more perfect if Lexa was here to enjoy the view with her she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and a warm body push up against her back.

Clarke hums ‘Hey you’

"Hey."  
Lexa replies, dropping her head down to place soft kisses along the length of Clarke’s neck.

"I’m sorry I left you for so long." Lexa says before continuing kissing Clarke's neck.

"Not a problem."  
Clarke replies, trying not to moan at the feel of Lexa’s soft lips on her neck  
"I’ve kept myself busy and honestly I could stand here all night and enjoy this beautiful view."  
Lexa moves from Clarke's neck and looks at Clarke taking in her profile, outlined by the light of the moon.

"Yeh me too." Lexa says softly.  
Clarke cranes her head to see Lexa staring at her.

"Oh your so corny!’ Clarke laughs.

"I’m just being honest Clarke. I don’t think I could ever get tired of looking at you" Lexa says, wrapping her arms tighter around the blonde’s waist.

Clarke hums, leaning back into Lexa’s body.  
"I think I can live with that"

 There’s something Lexa wants to talk about, but she’s a little scared to start the conversation.  
As though Clarke can read her mind, she asks  
"Something up Lex?"

Lexa takes a deep breath  
"Earlier when your mum asked if we were dating"

"Oh hey" Clarke butts in.  
"Don’t even worry about that. That’s just my mum, we don’t have to put any labels on this"

Lexa goes silent for a minute. Tempted to just leave it there. But something in her won’t let her.

"Um okay sure, but what I was going to say is, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to label it."  
Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms and green meets blue.

Lexa takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I haven’t dated anyone in a really long time Clarke. I’ve never wanted to until you. I’m serious about this. It scares the hell out of me, But I know I can’t fight it and I know that you’re in my head all the time, you’re the only person I want to be with. I know it’s all very new and if you need more time"

Lexa is interrupted by the blonde’s lips smashing against her own, the kiss is passionate but restrained at the same time. It’s like nothing Lexa has ever experienced before. When they finally tear themselves apart, Clarke speaks

"Lexa, I’ve never really done relationships either. It’s never been my thing. I’ve never met someone that’s made me think twice about it either. Until you. The way I’m feeling about you. It’s something new to me. And it scares me too. But if you’re up for it, I am too."

"Okay then.’ Lexa smiles at the blonde.  
Clarke turns herself back around in Lexa’s arms facing the view.

The pair stand like that for a while, not moving, just enjoying the feel of each, the closeness.  
It’s only when one of the staffers from the ball appears on the balcony and informs them that the ball is wrapping up and that most guests have already left that they move from their comfortable position. They walk to Lexa’s car hand in hand, comfortable silence between them. Lexa opens the passenger side door and helps Clarke in before moving around the car and taking her spot in the driver’s seat.

Clarke falls asleep on the ride home. Lexa glances over from time to time. Clarke looks so peaceful.  
When they pull up at Clarke’s building the blonde is still fast asleep. Lexa brushes her cheek softly with the back of her hand, Clarke slowly begins to stir.  
  


"Oh god. Did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry. What time is it?" Clarke mumbles, barley coherent.  
Lexa giggles  
"It’s okay Clarke. It’s been a long day. It’s quarter to one."

"Oh wow" Clarke says, a bit more awake now. "No wonder I fell asleep, it’s way past my bed time."

‘Well lets get you to bed then’ Lexa says with a soft smile. "I’ll walk you up"  
Lexa gets out of the car and makes her way around to open the door for Clarke, she takes the blonde's hand and helps her up out of the car.  
Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke's waist as the walk up to their apartment, holding her close.

"Here we are.’  
Lexa states as they arrive at Clarke door. Clarke turns in Lexa’s arm so they are standing face to face.

"Thank you for this evening Clarke." Lexa begins.  
"I’ve been to many of these events and never have I truly enjoyed one until tonight"

Clarke smiles as she brings her arms up to wrap around Lexa’s neck.  
"Thank you for inviting me. It was a perfect night"

Lexa leans in and places a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips

Clarke pouts  
"Is that all I’m going to get"

"It’s late Clarke." Lexa replies,  
Not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
"If I give you more than that I won’t be able to stop."

Clarke sighs "I know what you mean"

"We’ll get there Clarke." Lexa assures the blonde  
"When we do, I want it to be perfect. I want to be able to give you everything."

  
Clarke smiles at the brunette, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her the corner of her mouth.  
‘Goodnight Lexa.’

"Good night Clarke."  
Lexa watches the blonde disappear into her apartment before she turns and heads back to her car.

Another perfect evening with Clarke griffin. Lexa thinks to herself.  
The part of her that feels scared about how quickly she is falling for this girl can’t compete with the part of her that is excited about how quickly she is falling for this girl. And Lexa drives the entire way home with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cute one.  
> There will be some heavier stuff coming down the road, but I've still got some nice fun chapters to come before that : )


	12. A romantic evening at Robot wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke invites Lexa to join her and her friends watch robot wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Octavia, Lincoln, Japser, Monty and Bellamy.

Clarke didn’t think she would ever be waking up excited to go to work, but the last few days she’s bounced out of bed as soon as the alarm goes off. She feels like a school girl, giddy at the thought of seeing her crush.  
Even though they’ve both been true to their word about keeping things professional at work, Clarke is excited at the thought of just seeing the brunette, sneaking the occasional glance and secret smiles.

For the first time in her life Clarke actually arrives to work early, she walks through the empty office and places her things at her desk before knocking on Lexa’s door.  
“Enter.” Clarke smiles at Lexa’s predictable response before pushing the door open. ‘Clarke.’ Lexa feels her lips curve upwards at the sight of the blonde in her doorway.  
“Good morning Miss Woods’ Clarke says, not even trying to hide her own smile. Clarke walks into the room stopping just in front of Lexa’s desk “I just wanted to say thanks again for taking me to the ball last night, I really had a fantastic time.”  
“The pleasure was all mine Clarke.” Lexa replies with the sweetest smile Clarke has ever seen .  
‘Um’.. Clarke starts, before pausing and looking at her feet  
“I feel a little silly asking this, but I’m going to Ravens thing tonight, and I was just thinking if you had nothing on and if you felt like coming, you would be more than welcome to join us.”

Lexa gets up from her seat and rounds the table and stands directly in front of the blonde. Lexa reaches over and takes Clarke’s hands in her own. “Why would you feel silly asking me that Clarke”?  
Lexa questions with a gentle smile.  
“Oh I don’t know.” Clarke laughs. “Maybe cause last night you took me to a glamorous ball and now I’m asking you to come with me to Robot wars.”  
Lexa lets out a small chuckle “To be honest with you Clarke, a night of Robot wars sounds way more appealing to me than a charity ball. I’d love to come.”  
Clarke’s smile widens as she leans in and places a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. Clarke only means for it to be a peck, but after her lips leave Lexa’s she lingers for a few seconds. Lexa can feel the blonde’s warm breath on her lips and her perfume is intoxicating. Lexa can’t take it.  
Lexa drops Clarke’s hands and grabs the blonde by the waist pulling their bodies together as she captures Clarke’s lips, initiating a searing kiss. Their lips move together perfectly, Clarke feels Lexa’s tongue flick at her bottom lip, Clarke opens her mouth and Lexa doesn’t waste any time pushing her tongue in. Clarke can’t stop the moan that escapes her lips, her hips buck forward pushing Lexa back against the desk.

“Fuck wait Lex. We’re not supposed to”  
Clarke’s words disappear into thin air when she feels Lexa’s hand slide under her shirt, brushing against her bare skin.  
Clarke pushes into her body so the brunette is pressed hard up against the desk. Lexa moans, it’s a needy moan, and Clarke wants to give her what she needs.  
Clarke pushes one of her legs up between Lexa’s thighs and is delighted by the desperate moan that leaves her boss’s mouth at the contact.  
Clarke runs one of her hands up Lexa’s side, brushing the side of her breast, when she feels Lexa’s thighs clamp down on her leg at that exact moment she takes it as an invitation and brings her hand up and begins gently palming and squeezing the brunettes breast.  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes.  
“God, we need to stop now.”  
Clarke’s leg pushes harder into Lexa and the blonde has never heard anything sexier than the moan it elicits from the brunette.  
“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth. “I want you.”  
Lexa at this point is unashamedly grinding down on Clarke’s leg, desperate for whatever friction she can get. It’s not enough.  
The brunette grabs one of Clarke’s hands and starts to guide it into the front of her pants. Clarke takes the hint and begins to slide her hand down further, slipping her fingers under Lexa’s panties, Clarke can feel the heat from Lexa’s centre before she even reaches it.  
Just as her fingers are about to glide into Lexa’s dripping wet folds, the pair are interrupted by the phone on Lexa’s desk ringing.  
The noise startles them and Clarke jumps away from Lexa like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
Lexa takes a second to catch her breath before answering the phone.  
Clarke stays where she is, trying to compose herself as she hears Lexa finish up the short conversation. The brunette hangs up the phone and the pair just stare at one another for a moment, neither moving an inch.

Clarke is the first to speak  
“I’m sorry Lexa. I guess I kind of lost control there.”  
“It’s okay Clarke. I think we both did. Maybe we should both just get to work now.”  
“Of course.” Clarke says as she stumbles towards the door.  
“Call out if there’s anything you need, otherwise I might try to keep my distance for the rest of the day, cause um well to be honest I’m just really wound up right now and I don’t think I can safely be near you.” Lexa chuckles a little before giving Clarke a slight nod  
“I think that would be wise.” The brunette says with a sheepish smile.  
Clarke walks out of the office and does indeed keep her distance for the rest of the day. At one point, she even thinks about rushing home on her lunch break to take a cold shower, but she knows she wouldn’t have time to make it there and back.

As 5:30 rolls around Clarke begins to collect her things, before leaving she pops her head into Lexa’s office, not daring to actually enter.

‘Hey.’ She gets Lexa’s attention.  
Lexa looks up from her computer screen and locks eyes with the blonde in the doorway.  
‘Hey.’ she says back with a smile.  
“So, um tonight.” Clarke starts. “The event is only a couple of blocks from my place, so you can just meet me at mine around 7. It should be a lot of fun, you’ll get to meet some of my friends. They’re a really great bunch,”  
“I’m looking forward to it.” Lexa says through a gentle smile.  
“Okay cool. I’ll see you a bit later then” Clarke says before quickly stepping back and closing the door, afraid that if she looks at Lexa any longer she’ll lose her self-control.

 

“Oh so we get to meet the commander tonight”? A thin girl with dark hair and strong cheekbones says as she rummages through Clarke’s fridge.  
“Yes, you do. But Octavia” Clarke pleads. “No interrogating her or asking her what her intentions are with me or any of that. Okay!”  
“Clarke.” Octavia argues. “that’s the friends job! Raven told me what happened here last night before she took you to that ball. She sounds like a bit of a sex maniac! I gotta make sure she’s not just using you for your hot body!”  
‘Octavia!’ Clarke groans. ‘I’m serious okay. We’ve only just started this thing and it’s going really well. It’s something new for both of us. The last thing Lexa needs is someone giving her the 3rd degree. Please. Just be nice and try not to scare her away.  
Lincoln, can you please keep an eye on her tonight”?  
A tall muscular man with dark skin and a shaved head appears behind Octavia and wraps his arm around the petite girls’ waist.

“I’ll do my best” He says, before placing a kiss on her neck. “But you know I’ve never been able to control this one” Lincoln finishes with a chuckle.  
“Damn straight” Octavia grins up at her boyfriend.  
“Ugh.” Clarke groans. ‘Where are Jasper and Monty? Are they meeting us here?” The blonde questions her friends.  
“No.” Octavia replies. “They’re helping Raven set up, they’ll come find us once we take our seats.”

There is a knock on the door. Clarke looks down at her watch. 7 on the dot. She throws a warning glare at Octavia before heading over and opening the door.

“Hey you”. Clarke greets the brunette.  
Lexa is wearing Black skinny jeans with black boots and a white V neck T shirt, with her hair up in a high ponytail.  
It’s the most casual Clarke has ever seen her and she looks gorgeous.  
“Hey yourself.” Lexa says as she steps forward cupping Clarke’s cheek and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.  
“You look beautiful as always” she tells the blonde.  
Clarke is dressed much the same as Lexa, Black skinny jeans and a t shirt, she has a flannel on top of the t shirt though, unbuttoned and wearing high top all stars.

“Thanks” Clarke blushes a little. “But look at you!” The blonde says with a grin. ‘I wasn’t sure if you owned casual clothes or if you just had a wardrobe full of power suits and beautiful dresses.”

Lexa lets out a little giggle, she’s about to reply when the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly draws both their attention.  
The pair look back into the apartment to find Octavia staring at them with her arms crossed with Lincoln standing behind her looking a little embarrassed.

“Are you guys gonna stand in the door way all night? Or are you gonna introduce us to your new friend Clarke.” Octavia smirks.  
“Oh god.” Clarke groans. She takes Lexa’s hand and looks up into her green eyes. “I apologize for her in advance.” Clarke says as she pulls Lexa into the apartment.  
“Octavia, Lincoln, this is Lexa woods. Lexa this is Octavia and Lincoln.” Clarke points at everybody as she says their names.  
“It’s very nice to meet you both.” Lexa speaks first.  
“Yeh you too.” Lincoln chimes in when Octavia remains silent.  
The tall man steps forward and offers his hand.  
“Don’t mind this one.” Lincoln says nodding toward Octavia as he shakes Lexa’s hand. “her people skills are a bit lacking”

At that Octavia elbows her boyfriend in the ribs and extends her hand out to Lexa.  
“Just taking a moment to size you up.” She says with a smirk as they shake hands. “Clarkey seems pretty smitten with you, gotta make sure your good enough for our girl.”

Lexa looks over at Clarke who at this point has her face buried in her hands and is shaking her head.  
“Well Clarke is lucky to have such a protective friend. But from what I’ve seen, Clarke has no trouble taking care of herself. If it brings you any piece of mind I can assure you that my only desire is to make Clarke happy. I find myself quite smitten with her too” Lexa say’s flicking her eyes over toward the blonde.  
Clarke is looking right back at her, eyes a little wide at Lexa’s frankness. She can’t help the smile that’s creeping onto her lips.  
“Alright alright.” Octavia breaks up their little moment ‘’You guys are kind of gross. Let’s get out of here before I’m sick”  
“Oh as if you and Lincoln where any better when you two first started dating.” Clarke teases her friend.

They all head out the door and make their way to the venue. Clarke and Lexa are hand in hand, while Lincoln walks with his arm draped over Octavia’s shoulder. They all get better acquainted as they walk, the conversation is easy and free flowing. Lexa is charming as always and Clarke can tell that her friends are impressed by her.

They enter the venue and find their seats, it’s not too long before they’re joined by two more of Clarkes friends. It’s the tall skinny guy with scruffy hair hidden behind the big goggles he’s wearing on his head that speaks first.

“Hey guys! Good seats.” His eyes dart over to Lexa. “And who’s our new friend?” He asks with a sleazy smirk.

“First of all, this is Lexa…She’s with me.” Clarke says giving her friend a stern glare. “Lexa, this is Jasper, don’t pay attention to anything he says or does. ”Lexa giggles a bit at Clarkes introduction.  
“And secondly, what the hell is with the goggles?”

“Okay Okay.” The boy replies struggling to drag his eyes away from Lexa “Message received.” He laughs. “Nice to meet you Lexa” he says with a nod towards the brunette. “The goggles.” He points to his head “I had to do a bit of last minute welding on Rae’s bot. All about the eye protection, but now I’m thinking fashion statement. They look kind of cool yeh?”

Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia all roll their eyes in unison and Lexa is just watching, quite amused by the exchange.

“Alright.” Jasper booms, clasping his hands together. “Beers all round?” He surveys the group seeing all heads nodding.  
“Okay! Come on Monty” He whacks his friend on the chest as he starts walking back in the direction they came from.  
“Let’s get these guys lubricated.”

They return a short time later handing out the beers as everyone is getting settled in as the first round begins.

Watching Robots killing each other isn’t exactly Clarke’s idea of fun. She’s been to a few of these things with Raven and has found them all deeply boring. Except of course when Ravens robot is on, then she’s on her feet cheering and clapping louder than anyone.  
Halfway into the first-round Clarke notices that Lexa seems genuinely enthralled by the display. She’s sitting on the edge of her seat watching the fight intently.

“I never would have taken you for a robot wars fan.” Clarke says, nudging the brunette with her elbow.  
“Well Clarke, I do design and program drones for a living.” Lexa replies. “I guess you could say this is kind of right up my alley” she finishes with a smile.  
“Oh yeh, I didn’t think of that. Sometimes I forget that you’re really a big nerd.” The blonde says with a cheeky smirk.  
Lexa just smiles back at her before reaching over and taking Clarke’s hand in her own before all of her attention is back on the fight.

The night is going really well, Raven has won all of her fights so far and is into the final round. When Lexa can drag her attention away from the robots she’s having good easy conversations with Clarkes friends.  
The couple are snuggled up close to each other, holding hands, fingers gently brushing along each other’s skin, occasionally glancing and smiling at one another. None of which has gone un noticed by Clarke’s friends, who are somewhat un accustomed to seeing the blonde being so intimate with someone.

Clarke has noticed them whispering between themselves a few times looking over at the pair with big smiles on their lips. The blonde knows their talking about her but she doesn’t even care. Whatever this is she’s doing with Lexa, it feels right. More right than anything else she’s ever felt before.

The final fight is about to start, the small group of friends make enough noise to raise the roof when raven enters the ring with her Robot. Raven wins the fight with relative ease, her friends cheer and whistle as she is presented with the trophy and prize money.  
After she’s done with all the formalities Raven finds her friends at their seats.  
They all cheer and whistle as she approaches. She dramatically bows and holds her hand over her chest “Thank you, thank you.” She plays along.  
“I think this call for a celebration bitches.” The petite brunette yells “drinks are on me” she says holding up her giant novelty check. This only makes her friends cheer more.

The group set off the ‘the drop ship’. It’s a bar that’s just around the corner from Clarke’s apartment. It’s their usual hang out spot.  
Octavia’s brother Bellamy owns it, so they get cheap drinks.

As the group enter they find a booth, it’s not overly busy being a Thursday night and all, but there’s a decent enough crowd, even a small dance floor happening.  
Octavia spots her brother behind the bar and calls out.  
“Hey Bell!, Get over here.”  
Bellamy makes his way over with a tray of beers.  
“First round on the house for the robot queen!”  
Bellamy says flashing a wide smile at Raven  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it. Bloody Murphy didn’t show up again and I just couldn’t get away.” He explains.  
“it’s all good Bell.” Raven smiles back. “You just keep those free drinks coming and all will be forgiven.”

Bellamy’s gaze drifts to Lexa. Clarke notices and introduces the pair.  
“Oh hey Bell, this is Lexa. Lexa this is Bellamy. He’s Octavia’s brother, he owns this place.”  
Bellamy leans over and offers his hand with a big smile. ‘Hey, nice to meet you.”  
He’s tall and looks fit, his hair is a little shaggy. When he smiles, Lexa notices his nose and cheeks are dusted with freckles.  
Lexa shakes his hand.  
“It’s very nice to meet you” She smiles back.  
Bellamy’s eyes flick over to Clarke once he is standing straight again. His smile turns into more of a smirk and Lexa can tell he’s saying something to Clarke with his eyes, to which Clarke just rolls her eyes.  
“Alright guys.”  
Bellamy waves his hands in the air getting everyone’s attention.  
“Free drinks for Rae for the rest of the night. The rest of you cheap skates are paying from now on”  
Raven cheers but everyone else boo’s and in unison begin throwing coasters and straws and anything else they can find on the table at him as he makes his way back to the bar.

Clarke is practically sitting on top of Lexa, with her arm lopped through Lexa’s and her chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder.  
Lexa places a hand on Clarke’s leg and squeezes gently.  
Clarke looks up into Lexa’s green eyes.  
“What was that look about.” Lexa questions. “with Bellamy?”  
Clarke sits up a little straighter  
“Oh that.” Clarke waves a hand though the air.  
“That was nothing.”  
Lexa quirks an eyebrow at Clarke, clearly not content with the answer.  
“Really.” Clarke Insists. ‘It’s silly’  
Clarke doesn’t really want to continue, but she can tell Lexa is curious and she doesn’t want her to think it’s something more than it is.  
‘It’s just, Bellamy and I have always been a little bit competitive, since we we’re kids. We all went to high school together and Bellamy and I always found ourselves competing against each other one way or another. In sports and academia, we even both ran for school captain. It’s always been pretty good natured though, we’ve always been good friends.  
Once we got a little older our competitiveness extended to our dating life, I guess you’d say. We would compete for the same people, we’d always show off to each other if one of us had picked up someone really hot.”  
Clarke laughs to herself.  
“God! It sounds so shallow and immature when I say it out loud.  
Anyway, the point is, that look Bellamy gave me was just a nod of approval for you, He was saying I’ve done well”  
Clarke looks at the brunette who has a small grin on her face.

“So I’m hot?” Lexa laughs  
“Lexa.” Clarke whines, “Please don’t tease me about this, I know how stupid it is.”  
Clarke snakes her arm around the Brunettes waist and pulls her closer before speaking into her neck.  
“And fuck yes, you’re hot.” Clarke rasps.  
“If I still gave a fuck about that stupid competition crap, I’d be very happy cause I know there’s no way Bell could beat me now.”  
With her face still buried in Lexa’s neck Clarke starts placing wet kisses on Lexa’s soft skin.  
An involuntary moan escapes Lexa’s lips and her hand that is still resting on Clarke’s thigh grips down hard.

“AH hem.” Octavia clears her throat loudly, drawing both girl’s attention.  
“You guys realize you’re not alone here right?” Octavia says with a huge smirk. Lexa sits up straight, blushing a little and Clarke does the same.  
“Dammit O.” Japer cries. “Why the hell would you break that up? It was just getting good!”  
Clarke throws a napkin at Jaspers face.  
“That’s enough out of you.” She warns the boy.  
“Let’s go dance.” Clarke leans in and whispers to Lexa.

Lexa doesn’t normally dance, but with a few drinks under her belt and the prospect of having Clarke rubbing up against her body, it’s an offer Lexa can’t refuse.  
“Out of the way Jasper.”  
Clarke yells over the music to the boy who is currently blocking the two girls in the booth.  
“We’re gonna go dance.”  
Jasper jumps out of the booth to let the girls pass.“Since I’m up. Drinks all round?” He asks, receiving a loud cheer from everyone in the booth. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Clarke leads Lexa onto of the dance floor, once they reach the middle Clarke turns and faces he brunette. Tove Lo is pumping over the speakers.  
Clarke starts swaying her hips and pulls Lexa in closer, Lexa isn’t quite sure how to dance to this, she’s more of a slow dance kind of girl.  
The brunette twirls her date around and pulls her so Clarke’s back is flush against her front.  
Clarke starts swaying her hips again, this time Lexa grips onto her waist and pulls her in tight against her body matching her movements.  
The lyrics of the song filling the air around them

Now if we’re talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won’t take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on

Lexa brings a hand up and brushes the hair of Clarke’s neck before dipping down and placing wet kisses on the blonde’s soft skin.  
Lexa continues to work on Clarke’s neck as she brings her arm back down and joins it with her other arm in wrapping around Clarke’s waist holding her as close as she physically can, swaying to the beat of the song. Clarke rests one of her hands on Lexa’s arm and brings the other up behind her and slides it into Lexa’s hair.

Clarke’s friends are all watching the spectacle from their booth with their jaws hanging.  
“Jesus Christ.” Raven speaks up. “I’m gonna go get another drink before I pop a boner watching these two!”

“You joke,” Jasper replies. “But I’m telling you the struggle is real”  
That invites a collective  
“Ewwww”  
from the rest of the group as they all shuffle to put some distance between themselves and the boy.

Back on the dance floor it’s all getting a bit much for Lexa, Clarke is grinding her arse into Lexa’s front as Lexa continues kissing the blondes neck and running her hands up and down Clarke’s sides.  
Lexa can’t take it anymore, she needs to kiss her.  
Lexa grabs Clarkes waist, spins her around smashing her lips onto Clarkes. Clarke is ready for it, she’s been wanting it just as much.  
Clarkes hands meet around Lexa’s neck and Lexa pulls Clarke as tight into herself as she can before she lets her hands start roaming all over Clarke’s body before they find a home on her lower back, she lets one hand wander down even further giving Clarke’s arse a gentle squeeze that causes Clarke to moan into her mouth.  
Lexa swallows the moan and pushes her tongue deep into Clarke’s warm mouth. Clarke sucks down on Lexa’s tongue and now it’s Lexa who’s moaning.  
Lexa breaks the kiss, panting, resting her forehead on Clarkes.  
“Fuck Clarke.” She breathes.  
“I know.” Clarke replies.  
“I want you so bad Clarke.” Lexa almost sounds like she’s pleading.

Clarke leans in and licks Lexa’s bottom lips before sucking it into her mouth. She lets it slide out between her teeth, bitting down a little just before the brunette’s lip pops out of her mouth.  
“You have me.” Clarke whispers  
Lexa grips down on Clarke’s hips and thrust into her with a growl.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Lexa husks  
Clarke doesn’t say anything, she just takes Lexa’s hand and pulls her away from the dance floor back to the booth.

“Hey guys.” Clarke addresses her friends, choosing to ignore all the smirks her friends are throwing at her. “We’re gonna get out of here… where’s Rae?” She asks once she realizes that her friend isn’t there.

“Um she went to the bathroom.” Octavia replies. “She’s actually been gone a while.” She finishes with a bit of concern coming through in her voice.  
‘I’ll go check on her’ Clarke says. Turning to Lexa now. “I’ll be back in a sec.”  
Lexa nods and watches the blonde disappear into the crowd.  
Clarke enters the bathroom and hears the all too familiar sound of Raven throwing up coming from one of the stalls.  
“Rae.” She calls to her friend.  
“Hey Clarke.” Raven yells from inside the stall.  
“I’ll be out in a minute, just had a few too many”  
“Rae, let me in” Clarke says firmly.

There’s silence for a few minutes before the door opens.  
Clarke walks in and takes ravens face in her hands.  
She looks out of it.  
“Did you take your pain meds tonight Rae?” Clarke asks, her voice is stern.  
“Just a little.” Raven admits, looking anywhere but at Clarke.  
“Fuck Raven!” You know how dangerous that it is! What were you thinking!”  
“I was thinking I wanted to have a fun night with my friends without being in total agony! Is that so bad?”  
Raven yells back as tears start to trickle down her cheek.  
Clarke’s heart breaks for her friend. She pulls her in for a tight hug. Rubbing circles on her back.  
“Come on.”  
Clarke stands Raven up straight.  
“You’re coming home with me.”  
“No way Clarke.” Raven argues. “I know you wanna take Lexa home with you, I’m not gonna cock block you like that. Just put me in a cab, I’ll be fine.”  
“Not happening.” Is all Clarke says before dragging Raven out of the bathroom.

Lexa spots Clarke coming out of the bathroom, practically holding Raven up and she rushes over to help her.  
“Hey, is everything okay.” She asks as she approaches.  
“Yeh yeh, Raven’s just not feeling so good, I’m going to take her back to mine.” Clarke says with apologetic eyes.  
“Of course,” Lexa says right away.  
Clarke smiles at her, glad she’s so understanding.  
“Would you just hold her up for a sec? I’m gonna go tell the other we’re leaving.”

Lexa moves in and drapes one of Ravens arms over her shoulders getting a firm hold around her waist to keep her steady.  
Clarke comes back shortly after and the two girls walk Raven back to Clarkes apartment.  
Lexa helps Clarke get Raven settled on the couch before heading over to the door. Clarke follows her.  
“We can’t catch a break hey” She says to the brunette, reaching out and pulling her closer.  
Lexa hums as she wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and leans in placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips.

“It’s okay.” Lexa replies. “You just better be worth the wait.” She jokes with a smirk on her face.  
Clarke gives her a playful hit on the arm.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”  
Clarke smiles leaning in for another kiss, their lips move together, it’s a slow and tender kiss.  
Lexa pulls away before it can become heated.  
“Go take care of your friend.” she says with a smile  
“I’ll see you in the morning.”

At that Lexa turns and walks out of the apartment. Clarke takes a moment to breath and feel the butterflies that Lexa’s created in her stomach before she goes back to tend to her sick friend.

Clarke sits by Raven and brushes the brunette’s hair out of her face.  
“She’s a good one Clarke” Raven says without opening her eyes.  
“I like her”  
‘Me too’ Clarke says softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on her friend’s forehead.  
“And she’s hot Clarke. She’s really fucking hot.”  
Clarke laughs at her friend.  
“Get some rest”.  
Raven shuffles around for a minute and pulls the blanket over her head. It’s only a matter of seconds before Clarke hears her snoring and decides to head to bed herself.

Friday tomorrow. Clarke will have Lexa all to herself, no where they need to be, no friends around. Just her and Lexa all night.  
It’s all Clarke thinks about until sleep finally takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was a kind of long chapter.  
> Things are gonna get a little hairy over the next 3 chapters. Lexa's back story will be the focus. But I promise things will get light and fluffy again real soon.


	13. Costia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter.  
> 7 years earlier, a glimpse into Lexa and Costia's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like there should be some kind of trigger warning here.  
> There's a bit of emotional abuse and Lexa being treated like crap in general. So if that's something you try to avoid you might want to avoid this chapter.

7 Years ago:

It’s a busy Saturday evening at the Gus’s, the dingy diner where Lexa works as a waitress. She’s only been working here for a few months. It’s her first job in the city. It pays barley enough to cover her half of the rent, luckily, her sister Anya is making better money and doesn’t make Lexa feel bad when she falls short on pitching in on the bills.  
Lexa is rushing around franticly trying to keep up with all the customers that are filling up her section.  
Even with all the craziness going on around her Lexa can’t help but notice when a beautiful woman enters the diner and takes a seat in her section.  
She’s tall and slender, with dark skin, and wavy brown hair and the biggest brown eyes Lexa has ever seen.  
She sits at a booth surrounded by her friends. It’s clear that she is the queen bee in this group, her friends are fawning all over her, each trying to get her attention.  
Lexa walks up to the booth, the girl she has been admiring is sitting on the outside of the booth, closest to Lexa.  
“Good evening.” Lexa says, her voice shaky with nerves “My name is Lexa, I’ll be serving you tonight. Are you ready to place your order?”

“Well aren’t you just adorable.” The object of Lexa’s admiration says with a confident smirk.  
“I uh… ummm I’m sorry?” Lexa stutters out in reply.  
“Don’t be sorry beautiful.” the girl replies before ordering for the table.  
Lexa repeats the order before heading off to the kitchen.  
The woman continues to flirt with Lexa, leaving her flustered every time she walks away from the booth.

The group finish their meals and pay their check.  
As they get up and start to head out of the dinner the confident brunette strolls up to Lexa.  
“Hey gorgeous, what time do you finish tonight?” She asks Lexa, who is practically shaking in front of her.  
She somehow manages to string together a coherent answer  
“Um I’ll finish at 10.”  
“My friends and I are going to that club that’s just opened across the road. Why don’t you come find me when your shift is done?” she asks.  
Lexa isn’t really sure what’s going on, she’s worried the she might be the subject of a prank.  
“Why?” she stammers.  
The girl in front of her laughs  
“Why?”  
she laughs a little more before finishing  
“Because I would like to see more of you Lexa.”  
The girl reaches over and grabs Lexa’s pen and order pad out of her shirt pocket. She scribbles something down before sliding it into Lexa’s hand.  
“Here’s my number, you seem really sweet and I’d like to see you again, feel free to call or message or whatever. Balls in your court.” she says with a wink before turning and walking out of the dinner.

Lexa looks down at the paper in her hand her heart beating like a hammer.  
There is a phone number and a name. ‘Costia’ Lexa whispers the name to herself and a smile forms on her lips.  
Lexa can’t work up the courage to see the girl again that night, In fact it takes her almost a week to finally work up the guts to send her a message.  
They meet up a few days later for a drink and Lexa falls hard and fast for the girl. 

“She’s amazing Anya!” Lexa cries excitedly after returning home from her 3rd date with Costia.  
Anya smiles at her sister. She’s happy to see her so excited. Lexa hasn’t caught many breaks in life, so if she had finally found something that makes her happy, Anya is definitely on board.

“Yeh? So when will I get to meet this mystery girl?” Anya questions.

“She’s not a mystery girl Anya, we’ve only just met, I think it’s a bit early for family introductions!”  
Lexa tells her sister.

“Okay fair enough, I’m just looking forward to meeting the person who has you beaming. I’ve never seen you like this”

“you won’t even believe it Anya, when you meet her. She’s so incredible, she’s the kind of person who has the world eating out of her hands, she’s confident and beautiful and I think she likes me” Lexa says, blushing a little, looking down at her hands.

“I wouldn’t find that hard to believe at all kido.”  
Anya says lifting Lexa’s chin up so their eyes meet.  
“there’s no one in the world too good for you. You're special Lexa and If you’ve found someone who can recognize that than I’m so happy for you. No one deserves to be happy more than you”  
Lexa leans in and envelopes her sister in a tight hug.  
“Thanks Anya, I think she does.”

And for a little while Lexa was happy. Costia swept Lexa of her feet, within a few months they had moved in together, Costia didn’t have a stable job so Lexa had to take a second job to afford the rent. Lexa had previously been saving with the hopes of someday being able to afford to go to college but Costia convinced her it was a hopeless dream and that she should focus on a more attainable future.

After a little while all of Costia’s sweet talk and compliments faded away and we’re replaced by snarky comments and hurtful criticism.

Lexa could feel the change happening, Costia barely looked at her anymore, she didn’t want to hold her hand or touch her. The only times they had sex would be when Costia would come home drunk after being out with her friends. But after a while Lexa wasn’t even getting that much from her girlfriend. Costia started sleeping with other people, she didn’t even try to hide it. She told Lexa that she couldn’t satisfy her in bed and it’s selfish of her to make her remain monogamous. 

In an attempt to bring some romance back into their lives Lexa planned a romantic dinner for Costia one evening, she lit candles all around the apartment, rose petals everywhere, champagne, a beautiful dinner prepared. The whole nine yards.  
When Costia arrived home, Lexa didn’t exactly get the response she was hoping for.

Costia pushed through the door to their apartment and paused for a moment to take in what laid before her.  
“Jesus Lexa! Are you trying to burn down the fucking building?” Costia grunted as she walked around blowing out all the candles.  
“What is this?”

“Costia.” Lexa starts. “I just thought we could use a nice romantic night together. You seem so tightly wound lately. I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

Costia huffs. “I’m sure I told you I had plans tonight. Is this your way of making me chose between you and my friends? Set all this up just to make me look like the bad guy because I can’t stay?”

“What? No! I’m sorry I honestly don’t remember you saying you were going out. It’s nothing like that. I just… I just want us to be happy again.” Lexa pleads with her girlfriend.

“You think dinner’s gonna do that for us Lexa? You wanna fix the problem in this relationship? Look at yourself! You walk around this house like a little mouse. You have no fire. No passion. The little shy girl thing was cute for a while Lexa, but it’s fucking boring now! And you want me to drop everything else in my life to spend all my time with you? You’re so fucking selfish.”  
Costia can see that tears are now rolling down Lexa’s cheek.

“Look Lex, You know I love you. I’m still with you. Just don’t ask me to make you my everything. I need more.”

Costia walks back out the door leaving Lexa alone in their apartment. 

 

‘Lexa!’ Anya yells in frustration "You cannot be serious! How is it possible that she ditches you and goes out with her friends after you spent a week organizing a romantic evening and you’re the one who ends up saying sorry and feeling bad?! I mean what the fuck?”

"Anya." Lexa replies "You don’t understand, it’s not that simple. She had those plans well in advance, I should have checked with her first. She’s not like me, She has friends and other things in her life. Just because I only have her, doesn’t mean that I should expect her to give up everything else in her life but me" 

“Did she even ask you out go out with her and her friends?" Anya asks angrily

“I don’t want to have to tag along to all of her social outings.” Lexa begins to defend her girlfriend. "She needs to have some sort of a life outside of our relationship. The way that I want to be around her all the time isn’t healthy, I’m too dependent on her.”

“That’s Costia speaking, isn’t it?” Anya questions. “she’s filling you head with this shit! I know you Lex and I know the relationship you guys have. You are not depending on her too much or asking too much from her. That bitch just wants to keep you in her back pocket for safety while she’s out living however she wants with no respect for you. This isn’t the first time this has happened Lex and it won’t be the last. She’s never gonna put you first.”

“Don’t talk about her that way!’ Lexa shouts at her sister "You don’t know anything, I’m lucky someone like her would even look at me!”

“Oh Lex’ Anya says sounding completely defeated "As long as you’re still thinking that way she’ll be able to treat you however she wants. You deserve better, but I can’t make you see that. I guess it’s something you need to figure out for yourself.”

Lexa didn’t figure it out though, not for a long time. Things got much worse with Costia.  
Costia put Lexa down so much and fed into Lexa’s belief that she wasn’t good enough for her to the point where Lexa had just stopped questioning or becoming upset by anything Costia did. Even sleeping on the couch when Costia brought other lovers to their home.  
Lexa never blamed Costia for anything, she only felt disgusted by herself for not being enough to keep Costia happy.

One night changed everything for Lexa though. It was the last night she ever spent with Costia, it was her rock bottom, the turning point in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious as always to hear your thoughts on this one.  
> Next chapter is back to present day,


	14. Comfort food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are looking forward to spending the night together, but it may not all go to plan.

Friday is finally here. Tonight, is the night, Clarke thinks to herself, no other plans, no interruptions just me and Lexa alone all night!  
Now getting through the workday without being able to touch or kiss or hold her, that’s going to be a challenge.

Clarke knocks on Lexa’s office door before pushing it slightly open before her boss can even answer.

“Hey.” Clarke pops her head just through the gap  
“Good morning.” Lexa replies motioning to Clarke to come into her office.  
“How is Raven doing?” she enquirers.  
“She’s fine.” Clarke informs the brunette  
“she’s good at bouncing back.”  
“Was that normal?” Lexa asks curiously “I mean, I didn’t even realize she had that much to drink.”  
“She didn’t.” Clarke replies. ‘Raven’s on some pretty powerful pain meds for her leg, she’s not supposed to take them if she’s going to drink, but last night she did.’  
“I see.” Lexa nods.  
“Well she’s lucky she has you looking out for her. You’re a good friend.”  
“I look after the people I care about.” Clarke says seriously.  
A smirk grows on her lips and the tone of the conversation changes in an instant. “You’re in that group now Lex and I’m gonna enjoy looking after you tonight. Again and again and again.”  
Clarke says, her voice low and husky, she’s holding onto the edge of Lexa’s desk now leaning over toward the brunette, her cleavage on full display.  
It takes all of Lexa’s will power drag her eyes from Clarke’s breast to look up and meet her gorgeous blue eyes. Clarke has a huge smirk on her face.  
She loves watching Lexa look at her body.  
Lexa hums “I’m looking forward to it.”

The two are gazing into each other’s eyes when Clarke hears the faint ringing of the phone on her desk.  
“I guess I better get that” the blonde says as she stands up straight.  
“I guess you’d better”  
Lexa replies sitting up a little straighter in her chair.  
Clarke turns around and walks out of the office swaying her hips for Lexa as she goes.  
Lexa appreciates the view. 

The day moves by at an excruciating pace, when the clock finally gets to 5:30 the office comes alive with people shuffling around, talking and laughing, excited for the weekend.

Clarke pops her head into Lexa’s office  
“Hey boss.” She grins.  
“Hey.” Lexa replies.  
“I’ll see you down at the bar?” the blonde asks.  
“You will.” Lexa replies “I won’t be too long, I’m just finishing up.”  
“Okay, come find me when you get there.” Clarke says with a wink before stepping out of the door way.

Clarke heads straight to the bar when she gets down stairs, she orders a beer, she takes a swig as she turns her back to the bar and looks over the room. She really isn’t in the mood to mingle right now. She’s only got one thing on her mind and that’s getting Lexa back to her place.  
Clarke feels a light hand touch her shoulder from behind her.  
She turns to see a girl standing beside her at the bar.  
She’s very pretty, striking big brown eyes.  
“Oh sorry” the stranger says,  
“I was going to offer to buy you a drink, but I see you already have a full one.” she smiles. “Maybe I can get your next one?”  
“Uh thanks” Clarke replies “But it’s okay, I’m actually waiting for someone”  
“A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t have to wait.” the stranger says taking a step closer to Clarke  
“She’s worth the wait.” Clarke replies with a smile before turning her back on the woman.

The woman moves around so she is standing in front of Clarke.  
“If you say so beautiful.” she says with a smirk “If she doesn’t show up give me a call.”  
Just as the woman is handing Clarke a coaster that she had written her number on, Clarke see’s Lexa approaching over the woman’s shoulder.  
“Hey look, no offence, I’m just not interested.” Clarke says as she pushes past the woman and meets Lexa a few feet from where she was just standing.  
“Hey.” Lexa greets Clarke. “what was that all about.” Lexa motions towards the woman who has her back to them.  
“Oh nothing, she was just trying to give me her number. I told her I’m not interested.” Clarke says with a smile  
“Do we really have to hang around here for an hour or can we just go now?” Clarke asks impatiently  
Lexa has a quick look around the room.  
“It doesn’t look like anyone would notice if we just slipped out.” she says with a big grin on her face.  
“Excellent.” Clarke replies her grin matching Lexa’s

The two women start to make their way to the exit when Lexa hears a familiar voice call her name.  
Clarke hears it too, they both turn around to see the woman that Clarke had just turned down standing right in front of them.  
Clarke looks up and see’s that Lexa’s face has lost all its colour. She reaches down and squeezes her hand but Lexa doesn’t respond.

“I thought that was you.” The woman says as she moves closer  
Lexa still hasn’t moved  
“Wow. How long has it been Lex?” the woman asks.

Clarke is watching Lexa, her whole body has tensed up and Clarke can see her clenching her jaw.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asked through gritted teeth.  
“Geez, Relax Lex. I saw your pic in the social pages, at that charity ball. You looked amazing. You look amazing Lex. I just thought it would be nice to see you.”

Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand tight. “Let’s get out of here Clarke.”  
“Um yeh, sure.” Clarke says, her eyes darting between Lexa and the girl in front of them.  
The two women turn and start to leave.  
“what? that’s it?!” the woman says before they can really move.  
“You don’t have anything to say to me? You’re the one that disappeared on me without a word and now you’re just gonna walk away? Still as spineless as ever I see.”

Clarke looks up and is almost scared by the look she sees in Lexa’s eyes.  
Lexa turns and walks up to the woman, standing inches from her, staring straight into her eyes.

“I don’t owe you a damn thing.” Lexa's voice is low and intimidating.  
“You were a disease Costia. Ridding myself of you was the best decision I ever made. I see you for what you really are now. You’re a parasite. You latched on to me because I was weak, and it was easy for you to drain the life from me. But I’m different now. I won’t waste another second of my life on you.” 

Costia’s eyes are wide.

Lexa backs up and watches as Costia’s flustered expression, waiting to see if she is going to say anything back. After a few moments pass and Costia is still just standing there dumbstruck, Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and walks away from the bar.

Once they’re out on the street Lexa releases Clarke's hand and begins pacing up and down the sidewalk. Clarke watches her for a moment, not really sure what to do.  
Eventually she decides to intervene.  
She steps in her path and grabs the brunette’s shoulders

“Hey.” She waits for Lexa to look at her “You want to talk about it? “  
“Um no, not now. I’m sorry Clarke. I really don’t think I’ll be good company tonight. I should just go home.” Lexa turns and starts to walk away.  
“Hey.” Clarke yells after her and runs to catch up. “Look.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in her own.  
“If you really need some time alone, I’ll respect that. But I’d rather it if you came back home with me. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. We can have some dinner, watch a movie. Just hang out. I’m just going to be worried about you all night otherwise.”

Lexa fidgets nervously in front of Clarke.

‘I look after the people I care about remember.” Clarke gives Lexa’s hand a little squeeze. “You’re in that group now.”

‘Okay’ Lexa nods. ‘I’ll come with you’

“Good.” Clarke says with a soft smile, lifting Lexa’s head up so she can look into her eyes. “Let’s go.”

The two women walk into Clarke's apartment. Clarke takes Lexa’s jacket and motions for her to take a seat on the lounge.  
The ride home was quiet, but Clarke was expecting that.

“So” Clarke starts  
‘What do you feel like for dinner? We have a lot of great food at our finger tips, I’m talking take away of course. I don’t really cook.”

“Um, you can choose Clarke. I’m not fussy.” Lexa replies.

“Okay sure, just give me a minute, I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable and then I’ll order.”

Clarke goes into her room, she orders the food and then changes into some black leggings and a t shirt, when she returns to the living room Lexa hasn’t moved an inch, still sitting up straight on the couch, staring of into oblivion.

Clarke takes a seat on the couch next to Lexa and turns on the T.V  
“You feel like watching anything in particular?” Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her.  
“No, you choose. Maybe something light, I don’t know if I can really concentrate on anything right now.”

Clarke flicks for a bit before landing on old re runs of bewitched  
Lexa smiles at the choice.  
Clarke shuffles in a little closer, she lifts her arm a little and looks at Lexa first to make sure it’s okay, Lexa nods and Clarke proceeds to drape her arm over Lexa’s shoulders and pulls the brunette in so that her head is resting on Clarke's shoulder.

They sit like that in silence until the doorbell rings.  
“Ah that must be the food.” Clarke jumps up excitedly.

Clarke goes to the door and collects the food and pays the man, then to the kitchen to grab some plates and utensils before returning to the couch and placing everything on the coffee table.

Lexa’s eyes go wide when she sees the logo on the bag of food.  
“Romeo’s?” Lexa looks up at Clarke in dis belief.  
“Yeh, Romeo’s” Clarke says with a big smile on her face.  
“I know it’s your favorite.” Clarke starts digging through the bag and pulls out a container, she has a peek inside and smiles before handing it over to Lexa.  
“And I remember when we were there and you were telling me about every dish on the menu, you said this one was your ultimate comfort food.”  
Lexa peaks into the container and see’s it is indeed her ultimate comfort food. Steaming hot lasagne.  
“Clarke.” Lexa says shaking her head in disbelief “I wouldn’t even think they would deliver this far”  
“Everyone has their price.” Clarke says with a wink.

Clarke starts digging through the bag for her meal. When she looks back up she notices a tear running down Lexa’s cheek.  
Lexa quickly brushes it away. Clarke scoots over and pulls her into a hug.

“Hey hey, what’s wrong. I’m sorry Lexa, I thought you would like this.” Clarke says trying to console the girl.  
Lexa hugs the blonde back.  
“No Clarke this is amazing, don’t mind me I’m just a mess, it’s stupid.”  
“Hey.” Clarke replies  
“Talk to me. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong Clarke.” Lexa looks up into Clarkes blue eye’s they are so soft and full of concern.  
“This is just. This is one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me.”  
Lexa leans in and places the softest kiss on Clarke’s lips  
“Thank you.”  
A huge smile takes over Clarke’s mouth  
“Anything for you. Let’s dig in hey?”

At that both girls start unwrapping their meals. They don’t speak much while they eat, they share the occasional glances and smiles.  
After they eat Clarke clears away all the mess before coming back and taking her seat next to Lexa on the lounge.  
They sit quietly before Lexa speaks.

“Clarke. I want to tell you about Costia.”


	15. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa opens up to Clarke about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a bit intense.  
> emotional abuse and again Lexa just being treated like crap (I'm so sorry).  
> mention of something that could possibly be interpreted as sexual abuse. So just proceed with caution.

“I want to tell you about Costia”  
Clarke sits up straight and looks into Lexa’s green eyes  
“You do?” Clarke asks  
‘I do. Not just about Costia though, but about me. I’ve never told anyone much about myself. I guess because I’ve felt ashamed. But I can’t be happy like that. I don’t want to hide myself from you. I trust you Clarke’

Clarke leans in and takes Lexa’s hand in her own.  
"I want to know you Lex." Clarke says softly

"You already know I grew up in the system." Lexa starts.  
"My Mother was an addict, I don’t remember her at all, she over dosed when I was 4 and that’s when I ended up in the orphanage.

I was about 6 when I went to my first foster home. It was what I came to accept as normal from foster homes. The people just wanted me for the government assistance they got in return. I’m sure that’s not what it’s like everywhere, but I grew up in a low socio economical area, a lot of unemployment and alcoholism.  
I guess I was actually pretty lucky, I was never really physically abused, and I was fed and sent to school.  
I never got to feel what it was like to be a part of a family though. They kept me around for as long as they needed the checks, or until they just got sick of having a kid around.  
I had 3 different homes in 8 years. I was 14 when I got to what would be my last home. That was where I met Anya

12 years ago:

“Hey.” A voice calls from the door way.  
Lexa is sitting on her new bed in her new room. It’s a tiny room, there’s barley room to put a drawer in to keep her stuff, but that’s alright, at least she has a room.

“Earth to kid” Lexa hears the voice again and looks up from her hands to see a girl standing at her door. The girl is tall and rake thin with long mousy blonde hair, she has crazy sharp cheek bones. She’s beautiful, Lexa thinks to herself  
“oh, sorry.” Lexa says shyly. ‘I didn’t hear you.’  
“It’s okay, what’s your name.”  
“Lexa.”  
“Hi Lexa.” The girl smiles as she walks into the room “I’m Anya,  
so, you’re my replacement? Gotta keep those checks rolling in hey.”  
She says with a grunt.

Lexa just looks down at her feet.  
Anya walks over and takes a seat next to her on the bed  
“Hey I’m sorry.” She says as she puts her hand on the girls back.  
“I can be an insensitive jerk sometimes. How old are you?”  
“14” Lexa replies, eyes still firmly on her feet.  
“Ah you’ve only got a couple years till you’re out of here.” Anya says encouragingly  
“Yeh, if they keep me around that long’ Lexa says under her breath.

‘How many different homes have you been in?’

“This is number 4.” Lexa replies.  
“that’s rough kid, but these guys should keep you around till you’re 18. I’ve been here since I was 8, I’m leaving now to go to college, that’s why they’ve brought you in. They’re not all bad.  
It’s a shame you’re so pretty though, ‘Mum’” Anya says, gesturing air quotes. “Is gonna hate you. She’ll get jealous anytime ‘dad’ pays you attention.”

Lexa’s eyes shoot up to meet Anya’s, Anya can see the fear in them  
“Oh no don’t worry, he won’t touch you, he just might stare a bit when he’s drunk and make the occasional inappropriate comment.  
He’s harmless though.”

Lexa lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Well it’s nice of them to send you to college” Lexa says.  
Anya can’t stop the bitter laugh from bursting out of her mouth  
‘that’s funny kid’ she says  
‘I’m on a full scholarship, I’m just glad there’s no way they can get their grubby little mits on it, because they’d take it from me if they could. As soon as I was old enough they made me get a job and took all the money I made, so I couldn’t even save for college. If it weren’t for the scholarship I’d be up shit creek. They’ll do the same to you kido, so study hard. It’s your only ticket out of this hell hole.”

Anya takes a moment to look at Lexa, she’s 14 but she looks like such a tiny little girl. She’s still staring down at her feet. She looks like she could just break into a million tiny pieces at any moment.

“Here, come with me kid.” Anya stands up and presents her hand for Lexa to take.  
Lexa stands and takes the older girls hand.  
“I’ll show you around the place” she says as she pulls Lexa behind her.

 

Present:

‘Anya saved my life. We had 3 months together before she left for college and we spent every second together, she was my first friend. She was my sister.  
Even after she went to college she still called all the time, and since she knew that her ‘parents’ didn’t do anything to celebrate the holidays she invited me to come stay with her during the school breaks, we had thanksgiving and Christmas together every year.  
If it weren’t for Anya I don’t know where I would be today. Before she came into my life I had never felt loved or wanted by anyone. I felt like I was completely alone in the world, I felt like there must have been something so wrong with me, that no one, not a single person I’d ever met in my life thought I was worth their love.  
Anya gave me a glimmer of hope. 

Lexa stops to look at Clarke, Clarke is looking back at her with a sad smile on her face.

“Don’t feel bad for me Clarke, I really didn’t have it that rough, there were plenty of others worse off than me.”

Clarke just nods her head and squeezes Lexa’s hand.

“I wasn’t quite as good a student as Anya, No one was offering me a free ride when time came for college. Anya was just finishing her degree when I was finishing school. She had planned to move to the city and asked me to come. We made a saving plan and the idea was that in a couple years I would be able to go to a decent college.

I had been living in the city for just a few months when I met Costia.  
I immediately fell for all her bullshit charm. She wanted to move in together, of course she didn’t have a job or any money, so I took a second job and gave up saving so we could live together. 

In the beginning, she was kind to me, she made me feel special. She wanted to spend time with me. I’d never been in a relationship before, I had never been with anyone at all. She was my first everything.

But it didn’t take long for her to lose interest, I guess she didn’t want to leave the comfy life I was providing for her so she kept me around.  
I kept trying to get things back to the way they were but by the end I think she just resented me being around, I didn’t feel welcome in my own home.  
She knew how I felt about myself, how insecure I was and she played me like a fiddle.  
She even had me sleeping on the couch while she took other lovers into our bed.”  
Lexa stops her story and laughs  
“God Clarke, how pathetic was I?”

“Shh Lex, don’t say that. You were just lost." Clarke tries to comfort the brunette.  
‘Anyway’ Lexa continues  
"The final straw came one night when I was sleeping on the couch, Costia had brought a guy home. In the middle of the night she came out of the bedroom and woke me up.  
She told me that the guy had seen me on his way in and he wanted me to join them.." 

Lexa feels Clarke’s grip on her hand tighten.

"I had never been with a man before, I had never even wanted to.  
I told Costia I didn’t want to do it. But she got upset.  
She said this was our chance to put a spark back in our relationship and if I didn’t try I was giving up on us.  
Costia hadn’t touched me in months. I was so lonely and so desperate for her to want me…I gave in.

I was uncomfortable the whole time, I never felt so low in my life. Costia was giving all of her attention to him.  
I remember our eyes meeting that night, I had tears in my eyes and she was smiling back at me, enjoying every second of it.

It was then I realized she had no feelings for me what so ever.  
It was then that I realized I had no respect for myself what so ever.

I left the next morning and never saw her again until this evening.  
Anya took me back in and turns out that she had never stopped saving for me to go to college. She had saved enough for me to start.

I started school, I did lot’s off different thing to try to improve myself, I did some self-help classes, went to therapy, started working out, took some philosophy classes at college. I’m not sure if any of that really helped, but I did change the way I viewed the world and myself.  
It took years but I eventual got to a place where I felt confident and strong. 

Trust and relationships, though, I never really mastered that, as you may have noticed.”  
.  
Lexa stops and looks up at Clarke

“Lexa’ Clarke starts ‘I think you’re amazing. The things you’ve been through and overcome. I can’t even comprehend that. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. Given everything you just told me, I can see that the thought of trusting someone must be terrifying for you. But I will never hurt you Lexa.” 

Lexa smiles at the blonde before looking back at her hands  
“It’s more than that though Clarke.  
I spent a lot of time hating myself, I hate that weak little girl so much. I’ve gotten by just fine these last few years because I shut myself off. Life is so easy when you turn off your feelings Clarke. And as long as I was like that I knew nothing could touch me.  
Being with you the way I want to be with you. I feel like it means I need to let a bit of the girl back in. I need to let back in the part of me that feels, and it’s so hard to do when I’ve learnt to hate her so much.”

“Maybe it’s time you forgave that little girl Lexa.” Clarke says, lifting Lexa’s chin so she can look into her eyes.  
“She was a girl all alone, and she survived in a world that didn’t show her any compassion or love. She found the strength to rise up, strength that no one else gave her, strength that she found herself when the world told her she didn’t have any.”

Lexa brings Clarke’s hand up to her lips and places a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

“Maybe you need to show that little girl the love that the world never did, so she can finally be happy, So you can be happy Lex”

Clarke swipes away the few tears that are running down Lexa’s cheek with her thumb. Lexa reaches up and takes her hand placing a soft kiss into the blonde’s palm.  
“Thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke leans in and places the softest of kisses on Lexa’s trembling lips  
“Come to bed?” Clarke questions  
“Clarke.” Lexa starts  
“No, I don’t mean like that’ Clarke interrupts.  
“I just mean. Come to bed. I want to hold you. I mean if you want to. I’d like you to stay the night with me.”

“I haven’t shared a bed with anyone in years Clarke” Lexa admits “Not like that. I don’t even know, I might be a snorer.”

Clarke stands up and presents her hand for Lexa

“I’ll let you know.” She says with a soft smile

Lexa smiles back at the blonde and takes her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise that things are going to get much better for poor Lexa! we've dealt with her shitty past now we can focus on her happy future.
> 
> Some fluff and smut coming up : )


	16. Morning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa wake up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one. fluff and smut from start to finish ; )

The next morning Lexa wakes up with Clarke’s arm draped over her body, they’re still in the same spooning position Lexa remembers them being in when she fell asleep.  
Lexa is only awake for a few minutes before she can feel Clarke beginning to stir behind her.  
Clarke nuzzles her face into the back of Lexa’s neck and places a gentle kiss on her soft skin.

Lexa hums ‘Good morning’  
‘Good morning’ Clarke replies sleepily as she pulls Lexa in tighter to her body, before leaving her hand to rest on Lexa’s hip.  
Lexa wore one of Clarke’s t shirts to bed. Clarke can feel the brunettes soft skin in the gap between where the shirt ends and her panties start.  
Clarke starts tracing lazy circles on the exposed skin with her finger tips.  
Lexa hums again and pushes herself back into Clarke  
“how did you sleep?” Clarke asks.  
“It was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a really long time Clarke. You’re a fantastic big spoon.” 

Clarke brings her hand up to Lexa’s shoulder and pulls her so she is laying flat on her back, Clarke props herself up on one elbow and leans over to place a soft kiss on the corner of Lexa’s mouth

“Well just so you know, you don’t snore” Clarke smiles down at the brunette. “And you can be my little spoon any day.”  
“Promise.” Lexa asks coyly  
Clarke dips her head down again and starts placing soft kisses on Lexa’s cheek, “Promise” She replies before moving to start placing kisses along Lexa’s jawline then down to her neck.  
Lexa lets out a little giggle  
“Clarke, what are doing?” she asks  
“Well” Clarke begins, Placing a few more kisses down Lexa’s neck  
“I woke up with the strongest urge to kiss every inch of your body”  
Clarke continues down, now placing kisses along her collarbone’  
“Every inch of my body?” Lexa questions  
Clarke slides her tongue along Lexa’s collarbone and Lexa moans at the feel of Clarke’s warm tongue on her skin.  
“Every inch.” Clarke confirms before placing a few more kisses on Lexa’s chest just above the collar of her shirt.  
“That’s quite ambitious of you Clarke.” Lexa says, giggling like a school girl.

Before Lexa knows what’s happening Clarke has moved herself so she is upright and straddling the brunette’s hips.

“Well I’m always up for a challenge” Clarke says back with a smirk before she shuffles back a little so she’s straddling Lexa’s legs.  
The blonde leans down so her face is hovering over the gap between the bottom of Lexa’s shirt and the top of her panties. She pushes the shirt up a little making more of a gap before she leans in and starts placing kisses all along Lexa’s abdomen, slowly moving the shirt higher and higher placing kisses all over every bit of new exposed skin until her shirt is bunched up under Lexa’s breasts.

Clarke groans “This thing,” Clarke says, tugging at the shirt “Is really starting to get in my way.” Clarke smirks up at Lexa.  
“Well I guess you’d better get rid of it.” Lexa says back with a matching smirk.  
Lexa lifts her arms up and holds her shoulders of the bed so Clarke can manoeuvre the shirt up over her head.  
Clarke throws the shirt on the ground before turning back to take in the view of topless Lexa underneath her.  
Clarke grazes her finger tips over one of Lexa’s exposed breast

“You’re fucking perfect Lexa.”  
Clarke says before leaning back down and picking up where she left off.  
She begins peppering kisses all along the flesh just beneath Lexa’s breast. Before moving her attention to the glorious mounds themselves. Clarke brings one of her hands up to massage Lexa’s left breast while she covers the other in kisses. She places a soft kiss on Lexa’s now hard nipple before swirling her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth.  
‘Fuck’ Lexa breathes.  
Clarke moves her mouth over to give the same attention to her other breast.  
Once Clarke feels confident she has given Lexa’s breast sufficient attention she starts to move her kisses back down Lexa’s body, when she gets to the top of Lexa’s panties she hooks a finger in the waist band and pulls them down just a little, kissing the skin she’s just exposed, she hits a spot that makes Lexa’s body shudder.  
Clarke freezes on the spot, not wanting to lose it. She places her mouth back over it and hums. She feels Lexa’s body shudder again.

‘Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa pants.

Clarke lifts her head so her mouth is just hovering above the spot.  
“Hmmm, I’ve already found one of your spots.” Clarke murmurs, Clarke’s warm breath and her lips brushing the skin as she speaks is enough to elicit another shudder from the girl who is now desperately squirming underneath her.  
Clarke brings her hand up to the spot and drags her fingertips ever so softly over the spot.  
Lexa’s hips buck involuntarily as her body shudders again.

“Clarke! Fuck” she sounds like she’s begging.  
“I’ll remember that one for later.” Clarke says against her skin before continuing her trail of kisses.  
The panties are in her way now, she places a few kisses on top of the material all the way down to the very damp spot right between Lexa’s legs.  
She lets out a huff and drags her nose up the length of Lexa’s sex, Lexa moans as it rubs against her clit. Clarke lifts her head towards Lexa as she emerges from between the brunette’s legs, she rests her chin on Lexa’s pelvis 

“Lexa” Clarke groans. Her throat is resting right over Lexa’s clit and when she speaks it send vibrations through Lexa’s whole body.  
“I’ve hit another obstacle here” Clarke says flicking her eyes down to the panties she’s resting her chin on  
“Take them off.’ Lexa says desperately. She can’t take much more of this.  
Clarke giggles as she leans back on her knees and runs her hands along Lexa’s thighs to the sides of her panties before slowly pulling them off along Lexa’s long legs  
At this point, Lexa believes Clarke is actually trying to kill her. Once she has done away with the panties she slides down between Lexa’s legs, she places a few more kisses on the inside of Lexa’s thighs.

“Fuck lex.” Clarke says, taking in the sight before her “Look how wet you are for me.”  
Clarke places a soft kiss right on top of her clit.  
“God Please, Clarke’ Lexa begs ‘I need you.”  
“what Lex?” Clarke teases, what do you need?. This?”  
Clarke says before she rolls her tongue over Lexa’s swollen clit.  
“yes that! Fuck. more please”

Clarke sucks Lexa’s clit into her mouth and slowly releases it before swirling her tongue around it. Lexa is writhing underneath her now. Clarke is gripping her hips doing her best to hold her still.  
Clarke can tell it won’t be long before Lexa cums.  
She slides her tongue down to Lexa’s entrance and laps up some of the juices that are covering it before pushing her tongue in as far as she can.  
Lexa gasps, Clarke feels Lexa’s fist hit the bed just up to the left of her head.  
Clarke reaches out and takes Lexa’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. She uses her other hand to get a firm hold on Lexa’s arse while she continues to thrust in and out of Lexa with her tongue. 

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa all but screams “I’m so close”

Clarke keeps going, picking up the pace as much as she can. Lexa is squeezing Clarke’s hand so tight that Clarke is beginning to lose feeling in her fingers.  
But she doesn’t care, the way Lexa feels around her tongue, the way she tastes, the way her body is writhing under her… nothing could spoil this moment, her hand could fall off and she still wouldn’t stop until Lexa was coming in her mouth.  
Clarke moves her hand from Lexa’s arse, she brings it up just above her head onto Lexa’s abdomen. She begins slowly brushing the area with her finger tips hoping to find that magic spot again, when Lexa suddenly bucks wildly into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke knows she’s found it.  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa yells. “Fuck I can’t, Oh my god.”  
Clarke waits a few moments and swipes the spot again.  
“Fuck!. Clarke, Please”  
Lexa’s hips buck again.  
Lexa reaches down with her free hand and grabs a hold of Clarke’s hand before she can do it again. Entwining their fingers, Lexa’s body is squirming around Clarke’s tongue.  
Clarke can tell that Lexa is close, she feels Lexa’s body start to quiver, her moans are filling the room and her juices are flowing.  
The blonde gently strokes along the length of Lexa’s sex with her tongue, while she comes down from her high.  
Clarke only stops when she feels Lexa’s hand release her own and slide into her hair.  
Lexa pulls clarke up her body before drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss, they kiss for a long time, only stopping when they’re both out of breath.  
Clarke lays down resting her head on Lexa’s chest.  
Running her fingers over Lexa’s soft skin.

“Was that okay.” Clarke asks, tilting her head up so she can see the brunette’s eye’s  
Lexa smiles down at her, her eyes look glassy, almost like she could cry.  
"it was amazing Clarke." Lexa says softly  
"I’ve never been with anyone like that.” Lexa pauses trying to figure out what she’s saying “It felt more intimate somehow. Does that make sense? I just, I felt close to you.”  
Lexa begins running her fingers through Clarke's blonde locks

Clarke smiles and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s chest. “It makes perfect sense.” Clarke assures the girl lying next to her  
“I Felt close to you too”

 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Clarke asks  
“I kind of just wanna lay here a while longer” Lexa replies  
“I’ve got nowhere to be. We can stay here all day. I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” Clarke smirks  
“I like the sound of that” Lexa rolls onto her side and Clarke tucks in to be her big spoon, it doesn’t take long for them both to drift into sleep.


	17. Best by a long mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Smut, Chat with friends, smut

The next time Lexa wakes she is alone. She can smell food cooking and hear pans clanging. Clarke must be making breakfast.  
Lexa pulls herself out of bed and walks into the living room. From there she can see Clarke in the kitchen wearing nothing but a t shirt and panties. Her milky white bum poking out just under the shirt.

Lexa just stands there and watches the girl for a while, until Clarke catches her out of the corner of her eye.  
“Hey.” Clarke says turning around to face the brunette.  
“Hey.” Lexa replies “I could get used to this.”  
“What? Me making you breakfast?” Clarke asks, raising her eyebrows.  
“No, you with no pants on.” Lexa smirks as she moves in on the blonde.

Clarke chuckles and turns around to tend to the eggs. Lexa leans in behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. Sliding her hand under Clarke’s t shirt. Clarke hums at the feel of Lexa’s hands on her bare skin.  
Lexa leans into Clarke and begins placing kisses along her neck as her hands explore her body under her shirt, creeping up higher and higher until the reach Clarke’s breast, Lexa begins gently palming them.  
Clarke moans a little “Lex, I’m trying to make you breakfast here.”  
Lexa doesn’t stop what she’s doing, she gently pinches Clarke’s nipples and continues gently massaging.”  
‘You just keep doing what you’re doing”. Lexa whispers into the blonde’s neck. “And I’ll keep doing what I’m doing.”  
Lexa moves one of her hands from Clarke’s breast and slowly drags it down Clarke’s body, fingertips grazing over Clarkes abdomen before she reaches the top of Clarke’s panties. Lexa’s hand pauses there for a moment until she feels Clarke push her body back into her, urging her on.  
Lexa’s fingers slip into Clarke’s panties and slide straight down into Clarkes soaking wet folds.  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa all but moans, “I love how you’re always so wet for me.”  
At this point Clarke has had to put down the spatula and is holding onto the edge of the counter with a white knuckle grip.  
Lexa begins drawing wide slow circles around Clarke’s clit.  
“Does that feel good Clarke.”  
“Fuck Lexa, yes, it feels amazing.”  
Lexa continues palming Clarkes breast with her other hand while keeping a steady pace on Clarke’s clit.  
Clarke is leaning the full weight of her body back on Lexa, her head leaning back on the brunette’s shoulder.  
“Turn off the stove.” Lexa instructs the blonde.  
As soon as Clarke has done so, Lexa turns her around, bringing her hand out from under her shirt, she cups Clarkes face and captures her lips bringing her into a passionate kiss. Lexa maintains a slow steady rhythm on Clarkes clit and Clarke is getting a little desperate for her to pick up the pace.  
Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth. “Please Lex.”  
Lexa removes her hand from Clarkes panties and brings both hands to the top of Clarke’s thighs before picking the girl up. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s hips. They don’t break their kiss as Lexa carries Clarke into the bedroom. She puts Clarke down just before they reach the bed and grips the bottom of the blonde’s T shirt and proceeds to slide it up over her head, throwing it to the ground once it’s all the way off.  
Lexa dips her head down and takes one of Clarke’s stiff pink buds into her mouth, when she feels Clarke’s hand on the back of her head Lexa brings her hands around Clarkes body and grips her arse, squeezing her cheeks hard. Clarke moans.  
Lexa reluctantly leaves Clarke’s chest and comes up to capture Clarke’s lips, Sucking Clarkes bottom lip into her mouth and bitting down on it before swiping her tongue over the spot to sooth the it.  
“Lay on the bed.” Lexa commands.  
Clarke obliges  
Lexa takes in the sight of Clarke on the bed in nothing but her panties before she crawls onto the bed placing herself between Clarkes legs.  
She runs her hands up the outside of Clarke’s thighs until she reaches her panties. She grips them by the sides. Clarke raises her hips of the bed and Lexa pulls the panties down the length of her legs pulling them all the way off.

Lexa spreads Clarke’s legs open wide and runs her fingers over Clarkes wet sex. Clarke is watching her every move. Lexa meets Clarke’s eyes and brings her wet fingers up to her own mouth and licks them clean.  
Clarke is squirming now. Desperate for Lexa’s touch.  
Lexa can see Clarkes hands balling into fists at her side.

“I want you to touch yourself Clarke.” Clarkes raises a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.  
“Please.” Lexa takes one of Clarke’s hand and guides it down to her sex. “I want to see how you like it.”

Lexa leans back on her legs and watches intently as Clarke begins to circle her own clit with her fingers. Clarke brings her other hand up to her breast and starts palming and squeezing herself.  
Lexa watches on as the blonde lay before her pleasuring herself and she thinks it might just be the most perfect thing she’s ever seen.

Clarke is moaning as her fingers pick up their pace.  
“Please Lex. I need to feel you.”  
“Don’t stop wat you’re doing.” Lexa instructs as she leans forward again. She places her fingers at the entrance just below where Clarke is rubbing herself furiously. She teases it for a moment before pushing two fingers in.  
Clarke gasps.  
“Keep going Clarke, don’t stop what you’re doing.” Lexa begins sliding her fingers in and out of Clarke, trying to keep up with the pace that Clarke is setting.  
Clarke’s body is writhing uncontrollably. Feeling Lexa’s fingers inside her while she rubs her own clit is the most amazing thing she’s ever felt. She knows she’s not going to last much longer. Her body jerks and her hand slows to a stop on her clit, Lexa can feel the blonde’s juices oozing out around her fingers but she continues thrusting in and out of her at a brutal pace.  
“Lexa.” Clarke moans desperately.  
“Come on Clarke, Cum again for me.”  
Clarke is squirming uncontrollably, Lexa is gripping her hip with her free hand to try to hold her still. The noises coming out Clarke’s mouth are almost enough to make Lexa cum.  
“Lexa, fuck. Oh my god, I’m gonna, fuck.” Clarke all but screams.  
Lexa feels Clarkes body shuddering underneath her and she finally slows her pace down as she feels Clarke’s juices flowing once again around her fingers.  
Clarke is panting heavily. Lexa removes her fingers from the blonde and leans down and runs her tongue along the length of Clarke’s sex.  
Clarkes body shudders and Lexa feels Clarke’s hand grip onto her hair.  
She’s clearly too sensitive for Lexa to lick her clean so Lexa moves up her body and plops down beside the blonde, laying on her side, facing Clarke, watching her as she’s coming down from her high. Lexa rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder and they just lay like that for a few minutes while Clarke tries to get her breathing under control.  
“Wow.” Clarke finally speaks. “That was… just wow, Fuck baby”  
Clarke turns onto her side so she’s facing Lexa and wraps an arm around the brunette. “You really know how to make me cum” she says with a wide grin. “That was incredible.”  
Lexa smiles back at the blonde.  
“It was pretty incredible for me too Clarke. Watching you pleasure yourself is the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Lexa leans in and starts placing random kisses all over Clarke, on her neck and her chest the up to her lips “I love your body”

Clarke glances over Lexa’s shoulder to the clock radio by the bed.  
“It’s still early.” Clarke says unable to stop a smirk from forming on her lips. “We’ve still got the rest of the day to see what else you can do with this body.”  
She leans in and the two women share a passionate kiss. Clarke pulls away “But if we’re going to be doing this all day I’m definitely going to need some sustenance. I’ll go finish breakfast.” She pecks Lexa’s cheek before jumping out of bed, grabbing her t shirt off the floor as she walks out of the room.  
Lexa watches her as she goes, enjoying the view.

 

////////////////////////

“Do you really have to go?” Clarke asks, as she watches Lexa walk around the bed collecting up her clothes that are splayed all over the place.

“It’s Sunday night Clarke.” The brunette replies. “We haven’t left this apartment in 2 days! I have to go home so I can get myself ready for work tomorrow.”  
Lexa looks over at the pouting blonde sitting up in the bed, nothing on but the sheet that’s bunched up around her waist.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Lexa throws a pillow at the blonde.  
Lexa dresses herself and then plops down on the bed in front of Clarke.  
Clarke grips the front of Lexa’s jacket and pulls her in closer. “I liked your clothes better when they were on the floor.” Clarke smirks as she brings their lips together.  
The kiss starts slow, it’s not long before Clarke is swiping her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip seeking entrance, Lexa obliges and the brunette moans as Clarke slides her tongue between her parted lips and begins exploring her warm mouth. The two are moaning into each other’s mouths. Lexa climbs on top of Clarke pushing her back down onto the bed and thrusts her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, their tongues are fighting against one another.  
Lexa feels Clarke’s knee slide up between her legs, and push against her suddenly very wet centre.  
“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa moans at the contact  
Clarke hums as she slides her hands into Lexa’s jacket and begins to slide it down her arms.  
Lexa pulls back and sits up so she’s straddling to blonde.  
“Oh you’re a sneaky one Clarke Griffin.” Lexa says with a smirk as she climbs off Clarke and off the bed.  
“A girls gotta try.” Clarke smirks back at Lexa.  
“Believe me Clarke, I don’t want to go, but I can’t show up to work tomorrow wearing 3 day old clothes and smelling of sex. “ Lexa laughs.  
“I’ll see you in the morning.” Lexa says before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s cheek.  
“How am I gonna keep my hands off you tomorrow?” Clarke questions the girl standing in front of her.  
“With great difficulty, I imagine.” Lexa grins.  
Clarke hums “You have no idea.”  
“Oh I think I have a pretty good idea.” Lexa chuckles as she heads towards the door.  
“This weekend has been amazing Clarke.”  
“It really has” Clarke replies with a beaming smile on her face.

//////////////////////////

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Anya says as Lexa makes her way in to their apartment.  
“Hi Anya.” Lexa smiles at her sister before heading off in the direction of her room.

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Anya yells after her. “Where do you think, you’re going?”  
“My room.” Lexa replies.  
“I don’t think so Lex! Where have you been all weekend?”  
“I messaged you to say I wouldn’t be home.”  
“Yeh, I know, but you didn’t say where you were. Were you with the assistant?”  
“Clarke! Anya. her name is Clarke. please.”  
“Okay, Okay sorry. Clarke. So, I’m gonna take that as a big fat yes then.” Anya say’s wiggling her eyebrows and patting the couch next to her.  
Lexa lets out a long sigh “Argh alright! Just let me take a quick shower and then I’ll tell you whatever you want to know… Well not whatever you want to know. I’ll tell you whatever I want to tell you.”

“Deal.” Anya agrees.

Lexa disappears down the hall. When she returns to the living room a short time later Anya is eagerly waiting on the couch, two glasses of wine in front of her.

Anya hands Lexa a glass as she takes a seat on the lounge.  
“Alright, dish little sis.” Anya prods.  
“Okay where do I begin.” Lexa ponders. “Oh I know, you’ll love this. So guess who I ran into at the bar in my building on Friday evening?”  
Anya stares at Lexa blankly, waiting for her to continue. Lexa looks at Anya expectantly waiting for her guess.  
“I’m not gonna fucking guess Lex, Jesus. how the hell should I know! Just tell me!”  
Lexa laughs “Okay, I’ll give you a hint. I believe used to refer to her as “Bitch face.”  
Anya’s draw drops. “No!”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my god Lexa, did you talk to her? What was she doing there?”  
“She told me she saw my picture in the paper and wanted to see me, can you believe it?”  
“Ah yes. I wouldn’t put anything past that snake, so she saw that you’re killing it and wanted to see if she could jump back on the Lexa train.” Anya says shaking her head. “So what did you say to her?”  
“Well, I think I kind of let her have it. It’s a bit of a blur now, but I think I called her a parasite and a disease and told her I wouldn’t waste another second of my life on her.”  
Anya raises her hand up in the air toward Lexa.  
“Up here Lex, up here.” Lexa doesn’t leave Anya hanging, she slaps her hand in the air.  
“What I would give to have been a fly on the wall for that moment. That bitch wouldn’t have known what hit her!”  
“So anyway, despite being a total bad arse in that moment, after I walked away I was honestly a little shaken. I told Clarke I was gonna come home, but she persuaded me to go home with her. And she was just so perfect Anya.” Lexa can’t help the smile from creeping onto her lips.  
“She didn’t push me to talk. She ordered me a lasagne from Romeos!”  
“Wow! Already knows your go to comfort food, That’s impressive.”  
“I just felt so comfortable with her, I ended out telling her everything, My whole life story, all about Costia. Everything.”  
“Are you serious?” Anya questions  
“Yeh, I almost couldn’t believe it myself as the words were coming out, but they did and she was so amazing, she made me feel okay about it all. She asked to me stay the night and I just slept in her arms. Just that, just sleeping in her arms, was way more intimate than anything I ever had with Costia, with anyone. It was perfect.”  
“Wow, Lex. I’m gob smacked. She must really be something special.”  
“She really is. We spent the whole weekend together, it was the best weekend of my life. I don’t even know how to explain it.”  
Lexa notices a touch of concern in Anya’s eyes.  
“What is it.’ She asks.  
“Nothing, really. I’m really happy for you Lex, It’s just the last time I saw you like this it was.”  
“I know what you’re thinking.” Lexa cuts her sister off. “Clarke is nothing like Costia. It’s only now that I’m truly understanding how hollow my relationship with Costia was. What I’m feeling now is so different.”  
“Well that’s good Lex. It just seems to be moving pretty fast. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I know it’s moving fast. There is a big part of me that is screaming to put the brakes on, but nothing has ever felt this right and natural in my life Anya. I don’t really want to slow it down. You’ll get it once you meet her. I want you to meet her.”  
“Yeh of course, I would love to meet her.”  
“Great, maybe next weekend she can come over for dinner.”  
“I’ll look forward to it.” Anya puts her hand over Lexa’s. “I really am happy for you kid.”  
“Thanks Anya.”  
“So, the best weekend of your life hey? So how good a sex are we talking here?” Anya asks with a devilish grin.  
“I will not be disusing my sex life with you Anya.” Lexa says firmly.  
"But I will tell you that it was without a doubt the best I’ve ever had, by a mile. A long long mile.” Lexa says with a smirk as she gets up of the lounge and begins to make her way to her bedroom.

///////////////////

 

“The best you’ve ever had?” Raven repeats the blonde’s words back to her.  
“Yes, absolutely, without a doubt the best I’ve ever had.” Clarke confirms.  
“Wow! Clarke. I mean, not judging or anything, but well, you’ve had a lot of sex. You’re saying that the commander topped them all?”  
“Yep.” Clarke says, popping the P.  
“Well colour me impressed! Has she got a pumping body? She looks like she’s got a pumping body.”  
“She definitely works out.” Clarke replies. “Every inch of her body is tight and toned, I’ve never seen anything quite like it up close. She must have thought I was a bit weird cause I was constantly running my hands over her abs, they just looked so pretty. And she’s so strong, she just picked me up and carried me around like it was nothing.”  
“I’m starting to feel like you called me up just to brag.”  
Clarke laughs “I just needed to talk to someone Rae. I’m spinning here. I can’t contain myself.”  
“So is she a commander in the bed, was she like totally doming you?”  
“Not really, I mean I saw glimpses of it, I think maybe she was holding it back a bit. I mean I think we both were. I think there’s definitely some dirty, kinky sex in our future, but this weekend it was about more than that. It was honestly kind of emotional. It really was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”  
“Well it is quite normal for people to combine sex and emotions Clarke.” Raven laughs. ‘I know you’ve gone out of your way to avoid it all these years, but maybe now you can see what the fuss is all about.”  
“I definitely can. It’s so much more intense. It’s crazy, she only left my apartment about 3 hours ago and I already miss her. I want to call her, but I don’t want to come off too needy. I’ve never had to deal with this kind of dilemma before.”  
Raven laughs at her friend “Welcome to the wonderful world of relationships. You’ll be fine. I’m sure she feels the same. She’s probably sitting at home with her phone in her hand trying to decide if she should call you.”

/////////////////

 

Lexa is lying in bed staring at her phone trying to decide if it would be too much to call Clarke to say goodnight.  
She decides to go for a middle ground and send a text.

Clarke is lying in bed trying not to think about how cold and empty it feels when her phone buzzes.  
Her mouth turns up into a huge smile when she sees it’s from Lexa.

Miss woods: I miss my big spoon.

Clarke: I miss my little spoon :) 

Miss woods: I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the day tomorrow Clarke.

Clarke: Tell me about it! Maybe we should just do our best to avoid being alone together. I honestly don’t think I will be able to control myself. I felt myself get wet as soon as I saw your name pop up on my phone.

Clarke almost regrets her last text after she hits send. Is it too full on? She waits anxiously for Lexa’s reply. After a short moment, her phone starts ringing. It’s Lexa. 

“Hey you.”  
“Are you trying to kill me Clarke” Lexa questions.  
Clarke laughs. “What did I do?” She feigns innocence.  
“Are you in bed Clarke?” Lexa asks, her voice very commander like.  
“I am.”  
“I wish I was there with you.”  
"What would you do if you were?”  
“Do you want me to tell you Clarke?”  
“I do.”  
There’s a short pause before Lexa continues  
“What are you wearing Clarke?”  
“T shirt and panties.”  
“If I were there with you Clarke, I’d slide my hand up under your shirt and run my hands over your soft, supple breast, I’d gently massage them, tracing your nipples softly with my fingertips.”  
Clarke slides her hand up her shirts and begins acting out Lexa’s words.  
“I’d let my other hand wonder down to your panties before sliding my fingers into your folds. Would you be wet for me Clarke?”  
“Yes, fuck Lex, I’m always wet for you.” Clarke says as she lets her fingers slide into her now soaking wet folds.  
Lexa hums. “I’d run my fingers up and down your sex, collecting up your wetness and spreading it all over clit”  
Lexa clenches her thighs together when she hears Clarke let out a little moan.  
It’s too much. She runs her hand down to her own sex and finds herself incredibly wet. She begins to act out her own words as she says them to Clarke.  
“I’d start to rub soft slow circles over your clit.”  
Clarke lets out another small moan.  
“Does it feel good Clarke?”  
“Fuck Lex. It feels good. Keep going please.”  
“I’d run my fingers along your sex until I’m hovering over your tight cunt. I’d wait there for moment before sliding two fingers in.”  
Both woman moan as they each act out Lexa’s words.  
“Fuck Lexa.”  
‘Slowly, I’d begin pumping my fingers in and out, curling them when they reach the right spot. I’d push my palm down over your clit so it’s rubbing hard on it as my fingers work their way in and out of you”  
Lexa’s breathing is becoming labored as she finds herself coming closer to her climax. Hearing Clarke’s low and lusty moans on the other side of the line is making it almost impossible to concentrate.  
“Fuck Clarke. I want you to come with me.”  
“I’m close baby, keep going.”  
“I’m palming you breast hard now, pinching your nipples as my fingers are thrusting into you. I slide a third finger in and you feel so fucking tight around me.”  
Lexa hears Clarke gasps as she introduces a third finger into her tight pussy.  
“I’m pumping into you hard.” Lexa is ready to go, she’s just holding back until Clarke gets there too.  
“Oh Fuck Lex! I’m gonna cum. I’m so close.”  
“Fuck Clarke you’re so tight and wet, I’ve never felt anything so good. The way your hungry pussy devours my fingers. Fuck. It’s so fucking hot.”  
Lexa hears some strangled moans coming from the other end of the line.  
“Lex. Fuck I’m coming.”  
Lexa lets herself go and pumps furiously into herself letting her orgasm take over.  
“Fuck baby, me too. Fuck. come with me.”  
“Lexa, holy shit!”  
Lexa hears Clarke’s orgasm take over, the blonde is panting and moaning, her naturally husky voice is even rougher as she moans Lexa’s name between obscenities.  
The brunette lets her own orgasm take her over. The line goes quiet for a few minutes, both girls just listen to each other coming down from their highs.  
Lexa speaks first.  
“I wish I could be there to lick you clean. You taste so fucking good Clarke.”  
"Fuck Lex. I wish you were here too. Nothing feels better than your tongue.”  
There’s a few more seconds of quiet while the girls are catching their breath.  
“So that was my first phone sex. How was it for you?” Lexa asks.  
Clarke laughs “It was my first too. I think you did great. I came pretty hard. Do you realize you called me baby?  
“I did notice that.” Lexa laughs. “Totally unplanned. Just slipped out in the moment.”  
“I like it. I think it’s what sent me over the edge.”  
“I’ll have to keep that in mind.”  
“Okay, so I’m definitely going to have to keep my distance from you at work tomorrow okay. If you need something call me. I can’t be in that office alone with you.” Clarke says in all seriousness.  
Lexa laughs. “I think that might be a good idea.”  
“Maybe you can come over to my place tomorrow night for a little Netflicks and chill? Clarke asks.  
“Sounds perfect.” Lexa laughs  
“Well I guess I should try and get some sleep now. I’m not sure if what we just did is gonna make it easier or harder for me to do that.” Clarke laughs.  
“So tomorrow.” Lexa starts sounding a little unsure of herself. “Should I bring some clothes for work the next day?”  
“Yes definitely.” Clarke replies quickly  
Lexa smiles into the phone. “Okay. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Yes you will miss woods.” Clarke replies. “Good night”  
“Good night Clarke.”  
Lexa hangs up the phone and drops it on her chest. She knows there is no way she’s sleeping tonight.


	18. Netflicks and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa can't seem to keep their hands off each other long enough to get through a movie.  
> Clarke tells Lexa some of her fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short smutty one

It’s Thursday evening and Clarke and Lexa are watching a movie at Clarke's apartment. Lexa is sitting upright on the lounge and Clarke is leaning into Lexa’s side with her head on the brunettes shoulder and her legs tucked up beside her.  
Lexa has an arm draped over Clarke's shoulders.  
They’re not too far into the movie when Clarke feels Lexa’s hand start to wander.  
She slides her arm down from Clarke’s shoulder behind her back and snakes it around Clarke’s waist, Clarke nestles further into Lexa’s side.  
It’s not too much longer before Lexa slides her hand in underneath Clarke's shirt and begins ideally caressing the soft skin on her hip.  
It’s only moments later that Clarke feels Lexa’s hand traveling up her body and brushing over her breast, before she begins slowly massaging them.  
Clarke feels her thighs clench and she lets out a small moan. “Lexa.”  
“Yes Clarke.” Lexa replies not stopping her ministrations on Clarke's breast.  
“You’ve come her every night this week to watch a movie and we’ve never made it more than 15 minutes into a film.” Clarke chuckles.  
“Clarke.’ Lexa begins. “I have to spend 8 hours out of the day, working right on top of you, not being able to touch you. You’re lucky we’ve made it 15 minutes into a film.” Lexa squeezes Clarke's breast hard before using her other hand to turn Clarke's face up toward her so she can capture the girl’s lips in a passionate kiss.  
Lexa manoeuvres around until she is straddling Clarke’s lap, once she’s settled she deepens the kiss, her hand still up Clarke’s shirt, working on her breast.  
Clarke’s hands slide up under Lexa’s shirt and circle around her body until they’re resting on the brunette’s lower back, Clarke digs her nails into Lexa’s skin as she pulls her in tight, grinding her down into her lap.  
Lexa moans at the feel of Clarke’s nails digging into her flesh, She brings her hands out from under Clarke's shirt and buries her fingers into Clarke's golden locks, getting purchase on the hair close to Clarke’s scalp, wrapping it around her fingers and pulling down on it. Lexa swallows Clarke’s moan and thrusts her tongue into the Blonde’s warm mouth.  
Clarke feels Lexa’s grip on her hair loosen and her hands slide around cupping Clarke's cheeks, softening the kiss a little. Clarke removes her hands out from Lexa’s shirt and brings them up to cup Lexa’s cheeks.  
Clarke pulls away from the kiss. Lexa looks at the girl beneath her curiously.  
“Lex.?”  
“Yes Clarke.”  
‘They way you are with me… is it different from how you normally are with girls?”  
Lexa pauses and studies Clarke's face for a moment. ” You mean..”  
Lexa hesitates for a moment.  
“Sexually.” Clarke finishes for her. “Not that I’m complaining.” Clarke says with a grin. “This has been the best sex of my life. I guess I just had the feeling that you we’re more of a dom type in the bedroom and sometimes I kind of feel like you’re holding back.”  
“Well Clarke.” Lexa starts. “You are right. That is how I’ve been with girls in the past. But what I have here with you is very different to anything I’ve had before and I don’t necessarily feel like I have to be that way with you.”  
“Have you thought about it?” Clarke questions. “About being that way with me.”  
“I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind Clarke.” Lexa pauses for a moment. She feels Clarke’s thighs clench beneath her and can see that Clarke’s breathing has become a little heavier.  
Lexa slides of Clarke’s lap so she is on her knees on the ground between Clarke's legs. She places her hands on top of Clarke's Knees and begins running her hands up and down the length of Clarke's thighs.  
“Have you thought about it Clarke?” Lexa questions “About me taking you that way?”  
Clarke nods  
Lexa leans forward on her knees and begins to undo the buttons of Clarke's flannel pajama top.  
“Have you fantasized about it Clarke?” Lexa asks. Her voice is low and sexy.  
“I may have.” Clarke answers coyly.  
Lexa undoes the last button of Clarke's shirt and slides it off the blonde, exposing her naked breasts.  
Lexa hums as she runs her fingers over Clarke’s exposed chest.  
“What have you imagined me doing to you Clarke?” Lexa asks as she moves her hands to the side of Clarke's pajama shorts. She grips the sides, Clarke raises her bum of the couch and Lexa pulls the shorts and Clarke's panties of in one foul swoop leaving Clarke completely naked in front of her.  
“Don’t be shy Clarke. I can’t do it to you if you don’t tell me what it is.”  
“Um.” Clarke stutters a little. “I’ve thought about spanking.”  
Lexa brings her hands back to Clarke’s legs, this time running a hand along the inside of Clarke’s thigh.  
“You want me to spank you Clarke?” Lexa questions, her eyes burning into Clarke’s.  
“Yes.” Clare breathes  
“With what?”  
Clarke looks at Lexa unsure of her question.  
Lexa elaborates. “What would you like me to spank you with Clarke? My hand? A paddle? A whip?”  
Lexa’s hand reaches Clarke’s pussy and she drags a single finger over the length of Clarke dripping wet sex.  
Clarke takes a sharp inhale of breath.  
“You’re hand.” Clarke manages to reply.  
Lexa hums as she strokes slowly up and down Clarke’s sex, with her knuckle now.  
“What else have you thought about Clarke?”  
“I’ve thought about you fucking me.’ A surprised moan escapes Clarke's mouth when she feels Lexa suddenly plunge two fingers inside of her. Lexa pushes her fingers all the way into the knuckle and leaves them there. “Yes Clarke. You were saying?”  
Clarke continues “I’ve thought about you fucking me, with a strap on, fucking me hard and rough.  
Lexa is doing a good job of keeping her face expressionless but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke when the brunette’s throat bobs as she gulps upon hearing Clarke’s last statement.  
Lexa begins to mover her fingers now. Her eyes are trained on them for a few moments. Watching them as they disappear and reappear from inside Clarke.  
She eventually drags her eyes of the sight to look up at Clarke whose eyes are dark. Here chest is falling and rising heavily. Lexa brings her free hand up and cups Clarke's breast hard, roughly squeezing and pinching at her hard nipple.  
“How do you want me to take you Clarke? What position?’ Lexa asks. Doing her best to keep her voice calm and steady.  
“I’m on my hands and knees and you take me from behind. Slamming into me hard, groping my breast with one hand, your other hand in my hair pulling me back into you with every thrust.”  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa murmurs under her breath as she begins to pick up the pace with her fingers.  
She brings her hand up from Clarke's breast and slides it into Clarke's hair, tugging down on it before leaning in and capturing the blondes mouth in a searing kiss, her fingers pounding hard into the girl.  
They share a messy heated kiss, all tongues and teeth, Clarke grips onto the sides of Lexa face trying to pull her in closer to make the kiss even deeper.  
Lexa pulls back from the kiss, her mouth just hovering over the blonde’s.  
“Fuck baby, I wanna feel you come.” Lexa rasps.  
Clarke wraps her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck pushing her forehead into Lexa’s.  
“Fuck Lexa.” Is all Clarke can manage before Lexa feels the blonde’s walls close in on her fingers and Clarke's body begin to shudder underneath her.  
Lexa feels the warm wet liquid gather around her fingers and she slowly removes them, watching as they emerge from Clarke’s entrance, dripping in Clarke's fluid.  
Clarke captures the brunettes hand and brings in up to her mouth and sucks the girl’s fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.  
Lexa moans at the site before diving down between Clarke's legs and liking her clean.  
The brunette climbs back up Clarke’s body when she’s finished and Clarke pulls her in for another messy kiss.  
Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and collapses on top of her, resting her head on Clarke's breast. Once Lexa has caught her breath she stands up and collects Clarke up in her arms and carries her into the bedroom.  
It’s hours later, when they’ve finished devouring each other that they finally collapse in a heap on the bed. Clarke goes to take her place as the big spoon. But Lexa flips her around and shuffles in behind her.  
“Hey.” Clarke begins to argue.  
“Clarke.” Lexa interrupts. “You are a fantastic big spoon, but tonight I want to hold you.”  
“Okay.” Clarke replies before pushing herself back into Lexa. The brunette helps her, pulling her in as tight as she can.  
“I think tomorrow would be a good time to try out all these fantasies of yours Clarke. What do you think?”  
“Definitely.” Clarke replies. Running her hand up and down Lexa’s arm.  
“You remember I have dinner with my mum on Saturday night?’ Clarke asks  
Lexa pauses, she had actually forgotten and now that she thinks about she’s a little devastated that she won’t be able to spend the evening with Clarke.  
“Yes, of course.’ Lexa finally replies. “Anya has been bugging me about going out since she broke up with the girl she’d been seeing. Maybe Saturday would be a good time to do that.”  
“Sounds good.” Clarke agrees. “Raven’s been bugging me about going out this weekend. Maybe you’ll bump into her. There’s only so many gay clubs around here.”  
“If she needs someone to go with she can come with Anya and myself.”  
“Really” Clarke questions.  
“For sure. I think they’d probably really get on… or hate each other with a seething passion. It could go either way.” Lexa laughs.  
“Alright, I’ll let her know. And we’re still doing dinner at your place on Sunday?’ Clarke asks.  
“We are.”  
“I’m really looking forward to meeting Anya.”  
“She’s looking forward to meeting you too.”  
“I’m looking forward to tomorrow night.” Clarke whispers.  
“Me too.” Lexa replies. Tightening her arms around Clarke.  
‘You know you actually make a really good big spoon, your arms are so strong.”  
Lexa chuckles into Clarke's neck “I like it, being able to wrap myself around you. Maybe we can share big spoon duty from now on.  
“I can live with that.’ Clarke replies.  
They’re the last words sheared before they both drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quicky. Next chapter will be longer.  
> I've caught up with myself now, so I'm writing as I go. Might mean updates are a little slower. we'll see.


	19. safe word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa helps Clarke explore her fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much smut from start to finish

The next day, work is excruciating for Clarke. She can’t stop thinking about what Lexa will be doing to her later that night.  
Clarke has never been excited about being dominated before. She’s gone along with it for the sake of her sexual partners in the past, but it’s not something she has fantasized about until now.  
The thought of Lexa taking control of her, telling her what to do. She has to cross her legs just thinking about it.

Maybe it’s because of the way she viewed Lexa before they started all this. As the commander. Clarke has always found Lexa intimidating, and the thought of that Lexa taking her in the bedroom, is a very exciting prospect for Clarke.

The day grinds along. Clarke and Lexa have stuck to their plan of keeping interactions to a minimum and avoid being alone in Lexa’s office at all cost.  
It’s getting close to the end of the work day, Clarke is sitting at her desk watching the minutes slowly tick by when she notices someone approach.  
She looks up and there is a tall, muscular man standing in front of her desk, long hair and a big smile on his face.  
“Roan!’  
Clarke excitedly jumps out of her seat and runs around her desk enveloping the man in a tight hug.

Lexa hears Clarke’s cries from her office and her eyes flick up in time to see Clarke and roan’s embrace.  
The brunette feels her hands clench into tight balls.  
Lexa knows she doesn’t need to be jealous, She knows that Clarke and Roan are friends, Roan is the one who recommended Clarke for the job. He doesn’t really have an official title in the company, he’s for lack of a better word, Lexa’s spy. Some of the work they do at Polis capitol is top secret and keeping it so can sometimes a matter of national security. Roan keeps tabs on everything and everyone, not just of Polis capitol but of its competitors, making sure that no sensitive information is being leaked.  
Lexa trusts him completely. That doesn’t make it any easier for her to watch him wrap his arms around Clarke and squeeze her body tight to his own.  
Lexa watches the display with her jaw clenched.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks the tall man in front of her. “I thought you weren’t back till Monday?”

“I’m not officially back until Monday.” Roan replies “I got in this morning and just feel a bit wired, I think it’s the jet lag messing with me. Figured I’d come in and catch up on everything I’ve missed over the last 3 weeks.”

“Well it’s good to see your face! I’ve missed you around here.” Clarke says putting her hand on Roans shoulder.

Lexa can feel her stomach turning at the site before her. She knows roan is Clarke’s friend and she knows that Clarke is a naturally friendly touchy person, but all the reasoning in the world can’t stop her from feeling a bit sick at the affectionate display.

Lexa watches as Roan leans in for one more hug before he walks away.  
Lexa hasn’t felt the pangs of jealousy for a long time. Not since Costia. She had almost forgotten what a sickly feeling it is. Despite what she’s feeling right now, she would normally not consider making an issue out of something like this. She trusts Clarke and understands that what she’s feeling now is irrational and primeval. She would normally swallow the feeling and forget about it.  
But taking into consideration the discussion that her and Clarke had last night, Lexa thinks maybe she might take a different approach just this once.

It’s 5:15, Clarke is sitting at her desk when she receives an email for Lexa.

 

Clarke,  
Could you please stay back and see me in my office after everyone has left the office today.

Thank you,  
Miss woods.

 

Clarke reads the email and looks straight over to Lexa through the window. Lexa is staring straight back at her, her face completely stoic.

Clarke Replies right away.

 

Of course miss woods. I will see you shortly.

Clarke.

 

5:30 hits and the office comes alive, everyone quickly packing up their things and heading for the elevators. It takes less than 5 minutes for the whole floor to clear out.

Once the last group are in the elevator Clarke walks into Lexa’s office and stands before her boss’s desk.  
“You wanted to see me miss woods.” Clarke asks.  
Lexa stands up and walks around her desk past Clarke and pokes her head out the door making sure the office is empty before she closes the door.

Lexa stalks up behind Clarke stopping when she is standing right behind the blonde, so close Clarke can feel her breath on her neck.  
Clarke isn’t sure if she should speak or wait for Lexa to break the silence.  
She decides to wait and see what Lexa will do.  
Lexa finally speaks and it’s in her finest commander tone. It’s low and intimidating, perfectly controlled and devoid of emotion. 

“Do you know why I have asked you in here Clarke?”  
“Um, no not really.” Clarke replies. “Should I?”  
Clarke feels Lexa’s hands grip onto the bottom of her skirt. Lexa drags Clarke’s skirt up so it is bunched up on her hips.  
Lexa leans in so her mouth is right over Clarke’s ear.  
“I saw you with Roan, Clarke.”  
Lexa gets down on her knees and pulls Clarke's panties down to her feet. Lexa runs her hands up Clarke’s legs and grips onto her hips before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Clarke arse cheek.  
A soft moan escapes Clarke’s lips, Lexa’s lips feel so soft on her skin

Lexa gets back up onto her feet and places her hands on Clarke’s waist.  
“Lean over and hold onto the desk.” Lexa commands.  
Clarke does as she’s told.  
Lexa places one of her feet between Clarke’s feet and uses it to nudge Clarke legs further apart.  
Clarke feels all tingly, it’s a mix of nervous and excited, she can feel all the blood rushing down between her legs. Lexa’s commander voice does it for her big time.  
Lexa runs her hand over Clarke's bare skin, from the middle of Clarke’s back down over the curves of her arse before gently brushing soft circles on Clarke right arse cheek with her finger tips.  
“I thought you understood that your body belongs to me now Clarke.”  
Without warning Lexa raising her hand in the air and bringing it down hard on Clarke's arse.  
The impact makes the blonde jolt forward, Clarke lets out a low dirty moan.  
“Just Like mine belongs to you.”  
Lexa raises her hand and comes down hard on the same cheek.  
“I saw the way you let him push his body into you Clarke, he was all over you.”  
Lexa brings her hand down again. Clarke lets out a small cry.  
The brunette soothes the spot, softly brushing over it with her hand.  
Lexa leans over the Blonde pushing her front into Clarke’s arse, she steadies herself taking hold of the desk, placing her hand next to Clarke’s. Lexa lowers herself so that her mouth is level with Clarke’s ear. “Do you like this Clarke?” Lexa asks. “Do you like being punished?”  
“Yes” Clarke breathes.  
Lexa snakes her arm around Clarke's body and slips her fingers into Clarke’s soaking wet folds.  
Lexa hums. “You do, don’t you baby.”  
Clarke moans at Lexa’s touch.  
Lexa removes her fingers from Clarke's pussy and stands up straight again.  
She brings her hand down on Clarke other cheek now.  
“Fuck!” Clarke whimpers.  
“Do you know how it felt watching him put his hands all over you Clarke.”  
Lexa asks before bringing her hands down again.  
Clarke braces herself this time, stiffening her arms so she doesn’t fall forward, taking the full brunt of Lexa’s slap.  
Lexa immediately raises her hand again and brings it down even harder.  
"Watching you run your hands all over him?"  
Another hard slap lands on Clarke's already pink cheek. 

Clarke doesn’t speak. she doesn’t think she could if she wanted too.  
Lexa brings her hand around Clarke's body and dips her fingers into Clarke’s wet folds again. The blonde’s pussy is absolutely drenched. She runs her fingers up and down the length of Clarke’s sex a few times before she lifts her hand and gives Clarke’s clit a soft slap.  
Clarke bucks her hips and lets out a throaty moan.  
“Who does this belong to Clarke?” Lexa asks gripping onto Clarke’s cunt.  
When Clarke doesn’t answer, Lexa lands another slightly harder slap on the same spot.

“Yours.” Clarke cries out. “It’s only yours Lexa”  
“That’s right Clarke.” Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke’s dripping folds a few more times before she removes them completely.  
She proceeds to bring her hands up to Clarke's arse and grip it tightly.  
“I don’t want to see a display like that again Clarke.”  
Lexa gets down on her knees and picks up Clarke’s panties and runs them back up the girl’s legs, stopping to lay a soft kiss on one of Clarke’s pink cheeks before pulling her panties up into place. The brunette then stands and runs Clarke’s skirt back down into place.  
She pulls Clarke’s body into her own with one had while the other hand snakes around Clarke’s throat and up to her cheek and turns the blonde’s face toward her own so she can capture her lips in a passionate kiss.  
It only last a few moments before Lexa pulls away.  
“You should get down stairs. I’ll meet you down there.” Lexa tells the blonde.  
Clarke turns to face Lexa.  
“Are you seriously not gonna fuck me right now Lex?”  
“No, I’m not Clarke. That’s your punishment. Maybe you’ll think twice next time before you let someone else put their hands all over you.” Lexa says before she rounds the desk and takes a seat.

Clarke lets out a little chuckle and shakes her head. “I’ll see you down there I guess.”  
“You will.” Lexa replies.

Clarke is only down at the bar for about 5 minutes before Lexa appears.  
Clarke strolls straight up to the brunette and pulls her in close so she can whisper in her ear.  
“If you think I’m going to hang around here for an hour you are sorely mistaken. I’m going home now.  
Lexa smirks to herself. “I need to go home to get some things first Clarke.”  
“Fine.’ Clarke replies. “If you’re not at my place in the next hour, I’m starting without you.”  
Lexa turns her head just in time to see Clarke walk away.  
Lexa only waits a minute before she heads out of the bar herself.

Clarke thinks about what just transpired in the office all the way home. Clarke had been with a few guys in the past who were possessive and jealous and it was always a major turn off, but for some reason with Lexa it was the exact opposite. She found it incredibly hot.

Clarke quickly showers and changes when she gets home and finds her best naughty lingerie to wear.  
When her doorbell rings a short time later she decides to greet Lexa in just her lingerie and nothing else.

Clarke makes her way to the door and pulls it open quickly.  
“Fuck! Raven!” Clarke cries  
“Whoa Griff! What the hell?” Raven cries back. bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.  
Clarke rushes into her bedroom and finds a robe to throw over herself before returning to the living room, her cheeks a little pink.  
“Raven! What are you doing here?” Clarke asks her friend.  
“I’m going over to the dropship to meet O and Bell, thought I’d stop by to see if you wanted to join us. But I’m guessing you have other plans? Raven says wiggling her eyebrows.  
“I do!” Clarke snaps back ‘And she’s gonna be here any minute so you need to get out.”  
Raven laughs as Clarke starts shoving her towards the door.  
“Alright Alright! I’m gone. Seriously Clarke. Nice work on the lingerie.”  
Raven says with a smirk. “I hope the commander doesn’t have a heart condition.”  
Clarke rolls her eyes as she gives Raven one last shove out the door and closes it behind her.  
The next time the doorbell rings again. Clarke looks through the peep hole to make sure she’s not about to give some random a free show.  
To her relief there is Lexa on the other side. She chucks her robe aside and opens the door and watches in satisfaction as Lexa’s eyes grow wide upon the sight of her.  
Lexa drops the bag she has In her hand and steps through the door way pulling Clarke’s body tight into herself. Gripping onto her arse with one hand while the other grasps on to the side of Clarke’s face.  
“Fuck Clarke! for what we’re about to do here I need have an aura of control and discipline. How the fuck am I supposed to do that when you come to the door like that?” Lexa leans back and looks down over Clarke’s body running her hands up and down the blonde’s sides. “You look fucking amazing.”

Lexa takes in a long deep breath and holds it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it.  
“Okay.” She says taking a step away from the blonde. “I can do this.”  
Lexa turns and picks up the bag she dropped in the door way before walking into the apartment and placing the bag on the dining table with a thump.  
“What’s in the bag.” Clarke asks with a smirk.  
“Toys” Lexa says as she opens the bag and allows Clarke to peek inside.  
Clarke gasps at what she sees. She can only make out a few things at first glance. She can definitely see a couple of dildo’s, some ropes, what looks like some kind of little whip and a bunch of other things she’s never seen before.  
“So where do we start?” Clarke asks.  
Lexa walks around the Blonde so she is standing behind her.  
She slides her hands around Clarke’s waist and proceeds to run them up her body until she reaches Clarke's chest, she roughly garbs the girls breast over her bra.  
Lexa slides one of her hands under Clarke’s bra and begins massaging her breast, she moves her other hand south until she reaches the top of Clarke’s panties, she slides her fingers inside and down into Clarke's wet folds.  
Lexa hums. “Already so wet for me baby.”  
Lexa begins rubbing small soft circles on Clarke's clit.  
“I’m going to tell you exactly what you need to do and when you are allowed to do it. Do you understand Clarke?”  
Clarke nods her head.  
“I need you to use your words Clarke.”  
“Yes, I understand.” Clarke vocalizes.  
“once we begin you don’t move unless I say, you don’t speak unless I say you don’t cum Unless I say.”  
Lexa moves her fingers from Clarke’s clit down to her entrance and slides two fingers inside and curls them, gripping onto Clarkes cunt, her palm pushing hard against the girl’s clit.  
“Who does this belong to Clarke?”  
“You.” Clarke moans “baby it’s yours.”  
“Good Clarke.” Lexa slides her fingers out of the blonde and turns Clarke so she is facing her. The brunette softens her expression.  
“If you feel uncomfortable at all with anything, or if you are not enjoying yourself, you must tell me at once Clarke. You should have a safe word Clarke. Chose a word that could definitely not be mistaken. Something you would never normally say during sex. If I hear you say it I will stop whatever I am doing instantly.”

“Um” Clarke scrunches up her face as she tries to think of something. “Pineapple.” Clarke decides.  
Lexa can’t help but laugh “Pineapple?”  
“Yeh Pineapple” Clarke points at the pineapple that is sitting on the kitchen counter. “I mean, I know I would definitely never normally say that during sex.”  
Lexa lets out another small giggle “Very well, pineapple it is. If you are having any doubts at all, just say that word and I’ll stop right away.”  
Clarke nods again. “Got it.’

Lexa steps away from the Blonde and walks over to the bag on the table.  
“Get naked and lay on the bed for me Clarke. I’ll be there shortly.” Lexa says, her voice low and authoritative.  
Clarke does as she’s told.

It’s only about a minute later that she watches Lexa enter the room, she has undressed herself, she is wearing only some black boyleg undies and a black bra. She looks fucking hot.  
She has a bit of material in her hands, she climbs onto the bed and straddles Clarke’s legs.  
“Sit up for me Clarke.” Lexa commands.  
Clarke sits up, her face level with Lexa’s breast. She leans in and places a kiss on the brunette’s cleavage.  
Lexa immediately grips onto Clarke’s hair and tugs her head back.  
“Did I tell you to do that Clarke?” Lexa growls into the Blonde’s ear.  
Clarke doesn’t respond right away. “Answer me.” Lexa demands.  
“No” Clarke replies.  
“Don’t make that mistake again or there will be consequences Clarke.” Lexa says as she brings the material that she has in her hands up and show Clarke. It’s a blindfold. Lexa wraps it around Clarke's face so it’s covering her eyes and ties it off at the back of her head.  
“Lay back down.” Lexa commands.  
Clarke lays down, she feels Lexa get of the bed and can hear her moving around the room. Clarke’s body feels strange, it’s tense, but not in a bad way, she feels extremely vulnerable, laying on the bed naked and blind. She trusts Lexa so she isn’t scared, she’s just nervous and excited for what’s coming next.

The next thing Clarke feels is Lexa taking her hands and raising them above her head before fastening them to the bed head.  
Lexa disappears for a moment before Clarke hears her re-enter the room. She feels Lexa climb up onto the bed and straddle her hips.  
Clarke feels Lexa’s hands make an impression on the mattress either side of her head before she can sense the brunette’s face hovering just above her own.  
“Take this in your mouth Clarke.’ Lexa speaks.  
Clarke feels something very cold on her lips, she parts her lips so Lexa can slide it into her mouth. It’s ice, Clarke determines. “Suck on it, then give it back to me” Lexa instructs.  
Clarke sucks on the ice for a few seconds before she feels Lexa’s breath on her lips, a second later she feels Lexa’s tongue slide over her bottom lip before she places a soft kiss over Clarke’s mouth. Clarke gets the hint and kisses Lexa back passing the Ice through her lips into Lexa’s mouth. Clarke then feels the ice being dragged down her body, in Lexa’s lips she presumes. She occasionally feels the soft lips brush her skin as well as the ice.  
The cold sensation sends a shudder through Clarke’s body as she feels it slide down her neck and over her chest, Lexa swirls the ice around each of Clarke's nipples, watching them immediately harden before she slides down further running the ice along Clarke’s abdomen, She runs the ice along Clarke’s pelvis and has to use all her strength to hold Clarke’s bucking hips onto the bed.  
Finally, she brings the ice down to Clarke’s pussy and runs it over the blonde’s clit.  
Clarke lets out a helpless moan.  
Lexa runs the cold ice up and down Clarke’s sex, it’s melting quickly now that it is drowning in Clarke’s juices. She continues to run it over Clarke's hot sex until it completely melts. Lexa then proceeds to run a few long broad strokes along Clarke’s sex with her tongue. Clarke is now squirming and whimpering underneath her.  
Lexa circles and sucks on Clarke’s clit a few times before she shuffles back up onto her knees and slides two fingers into the blonde.  
the brunette watches Clarke squirming helplessly as she pumps her fingers in and out. She quickens her pace a little and watches as Clarke writhes helplessly under touch, Lexa notices Clarke's breath become frantic, she can feel Clarke’s walls begin to quiver around her fingers.  
Lexa quickly removes her fingers from the blonde, leaving them lingering at her entrance.  
Clarke whimpers at the loss.  
“No coming until I say, remember Clarke?” Lexa asks.  
“Lexa” Clarke sounds like she’s pleading  
Clarke is still squirming, she can feel Lexa’s fingers at her entrance.  
Lexa plunges the fingers in, right down to the knuckle. Clarke gasps then whimpers helplessly when Lexa swiftly removes them completely from her.  
“That was just to get you warmed up” Lexa pauses. “so to speak.” Lexa says with the tiniest hint of humor in her voice.  
Lexa Climbs up the bed and positions herself next to Clarke’s head. Clarke feels Lexa’s finger tips brush her lips.  
“Open.” Lexa commands.  
Once Clarke’s lips are parted Lexa slides her fingers, still wet with Clarke’s juices into the blonde’s mouth.  
Clarke wraps her tongue around Lexa’s fingers and begins to suck them clean. Lexa starts to slowly pump in and out of Clarke’s mouth, watching the blonde’s lips slide up and down the length of her long fingers.  
Lexa removes her fingers from Clarke’s mouth and leans down hovering her lips just above the blondes.  
Clarke can feel Lexa’s breath on her lips when she speaks “Kiss me.”  
Clarke raises her head the fraction of the bed that she needs to reach Lexa’s soft lips  
Clarke captures Lexa’s lips and begins kissing her softly, Lexa pushes Clarke down into the mattress and deepens the kiss, When Clarke moans Lexa pushes her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Clarke is desperate to touch Lexa. The brunette sucks Clarke’s bottom lip into her mouth and releases it slowly grazing her teeth along it as it slides out of her mouth.  
Lexa climbs off the bed.  
“I’m going to fuck you now Clarke.” Lexa says sternly.  
Clarke lays on the bed waiting to feel Lexa again.  
She doesn’t have to wait long before she feels the girl on the bed again.  
Lexa’s fingers skim along the inside of Clarke’s legs, when the get to the blondes knees she uses her hands to push Clarke’s legs further apart.  
Clarke feels the brunette shuffle up between her open legs and settle right at the apex.  
The next thing Clarke feels, she assumes is the strap on, it feels like cold plastic, it rubs along the length of her sex. Up and down over and over again, Clarke's hips jolt every time it hits her very sensitive clit.  
Lexa settles the tip of the dildo at Clarke’s entrance. She holds it there for a moment. Letting the anticipation build.  
Clarke is desperate to urge her on but she doesn’t want to speak and risk that Lexa will stop what she’s doing.  
Lexa plays with the Blonde a little. She nudges the tip of the cock in a tiny bit before drawing it back. she’s resting a hand on Clarke's pelvis, swiping her thumb over the blonde’s clit occasionally.  
Lexa finally shows the blonde some mercy, she slides the toy slowly into the blonde, watching as the length disappears into her.  
Clarke lets out a long low moan as she feels Lexa push into her.  
Once Lexa is all the way in she pauses.  
“How does that feel Clarke?”  
“Good. Please Lex. Fuck I really need.”  
Clarke losses her words as she feels Lexa sliding back out of her. Lexa brings the toy all the way out and rests it at Clarke's entrance again.  
“You really need me to what Clarke?” Lexa asks.  
“I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Please.”  
Clarke feels Lexa crawl up her body, before she knows it her hands are free, she feels Lexa crawl back down her body and straddle her legs before grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her upright.  
Clarke feels Lexa fiddling with the blindfold behind her head and suddenly she can see again, she blinks a few times but before she has full sight back Lexa has grabbed her and flipped her around and pulled her up by her hips so she’s on all fours.  
Lexa settles on her knees behind Clarke. She grips Clarke’s waist with one hand while the other guides the toy towards Clarke's entrance.  
“This is how you wanted isn’t it Clarke? You wanted me to fuck you hard like this. Are you ready for me Clarke?” Lexa asks as she slides the toy through Clarke's wet folds to her entrance.  
“Yes, Fuck Lexa, I’m so ready. Please.”

Without any warning, Lexa thrust into Clarke hard. She holds inside Clarke for a moment giving her a chance to adjust before she starts pumping in and out of the blonde at a brutal pace.  
Clarke arms almost can’t withhold the pressure of Lexa’s thrusts.  
Lexa leans over and slides her fingers through Clarke’s blonde locks, wrapping her hair around her hand right up to her scalp, her other hand gripping onto Clarke’s shoulder, pulling Clarke into her with every thrust, deepening the impact.  
The filthy, husky moans leaving the blondes mouth are spurring Lexa on.  
Lexa drags her hand from Clarke's shoulder down around her body and roughly grabs onto Clarke's breast and begins palming and squeezing it, she brings her other hand from Clarke's hair so she can give both breasts the same attention, still pounding into Clarke relentlessly.  
Clarke’s moans are becoming desperate. Lexa straightens up and grips onto Clarke’s hip while the other finds Clarke's clit.  
Lexa begins running rough circles around Clarke's swollen clit.  
“Lexa.” Clarke cries out.  
Lexa raises her hand from Clarke’s hip and brings it down hard on the blonde’s arse.  
“Not yet Clarke.” 

Lexa stops her ministrations on Clarke’s clit and focuses on her thrusts, gripping onto Clarke’s hips with both hands pounding into her as hard as she can.  
“Okay Clarke.” Lexa says as she moves a hand back down to Clarke's clit and starts rubbing rough circles. “Come for me.”  
Lexa watches as Clarke’s body begins to shake, her husky moans are filling the room.  
“Oh Fuck Lexa.” Clarke cries out as her arms collapse underneath her and she falls down onto the bed. Lexa removes the cock from Clarke and immediately flips the blonde over onto her back and dives down into her wet pussy. Licking up the length of it in one broad stroke.  
Clarke gasps and her hand shoots down to grab Lexa’s hair, she’s so sensitive she doesn’t think she can take anymore.  
Lexa removes Clarke hand from her hair and pins it to the bed and continues her assault on Clarke's clit, circling it and sucking it into her mouth.  
“Fuck.’ Clarke screams. “Oh fuck Lexa,, oh god.”  
Clarke can feel a build-up of pressure in her, stronger than anything she’s ever felt before. She’s moaning and squirming uncontrollably and Lexa is not relenting with her tongue. When Clarke feels Lexa slide her fingers inside her she knows she’s done for. Lexa’s fingers are pumping into her while her tongue is still hard at work on her clit.  
“Fuck Lexa, fuck I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum right now.”  
Lexa feels Clarke's wetness hit her fingers, she removes them from the blonde and pulls back and watches in awe as Clarke's juices come shooting out of the girl in abundance with force, squirting almost across the room. Clarke is absolutely gushing.  
Clarke is breathing heavily, her eyes shut as she tries to come down from her orgasm. Lexa crawls up the bed and lays next to Clarke on her side, propping her head up with one hand while the other rests on Clarke's stomach.  
When Clarke finally opens her eyes she looks over to the brunette at her side and runs a hand along the arm that she has draped over her body.  
“Did I just squirt?” Clarke asks, her cheeks turning a little pink.  
“I believe you did Clarke.” Lexa says with a wide smile.  
“Wow.” Clarke says, “That’s a first.”  
“Really.” Lexa replies with a smug grin  
“Yeh really.” Clarke confirms. “I want to tell you to wipe that smug grin of your face.” Clarke laughs. “But you’ve earnt it. Lexa. That was fucking insane.”  
Lexa chuckles and pulls Clarke in to her. Clarke turns to her side allowing Lexa to take big spoon position. Lexa nuzzles into Clarke's neck.  
“everything was okay then? You enjoyed it?” Lexa asks quietly.  
“Yes.” Clarke replies. “I enjoyed every second of it. I think my drenched sheets can attest to that.” Clarke chuckles “God, my body feels like I’ve just run a marathon.  
Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke's neck. “Sleep.”  
Clarke hums and she wraps Lexa’s arms tighter around herself.  
“Just for a little bit. I’m not done for the night.”  
“Agreed, there’s still so much I want to do your body baby.” Lexa whispers into the blonde’s ear.  
Silence falls around them. It doesn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, keen to hear what you guys think.  
> FYI I fully intend to give Clarke her turn to dominate aswell : )


	20. belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have intimate moments in the bath and the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of serious conversation a little bit of smut.  
> Talking about the death of a loved one, if that's a trigger for anyone, best to avoid.

Clarke wakes in the morning to the feel of Lexa’s fingers brushing softly across her cheek.  
“Morning beautiful.” Lexa whispers when Clarke's eyes flutter open.  
“Good morning.” Clarke smiles as she takes in the sight of Lexa above her, bathed in the morning sun that’s shining through the window.  
“I’ve got the bath running.” Lexa informs Clarke. “I figured your body might be a little tender this morning.”  
“A bath sounds amazing.” Clarke beams. “Are you going to join me?” Clarke reaches up and grips onto the collar of Lexa’s t shirt and pulls the brunette down to her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
“I think I could be persuaded.” Lexa breathes before leaning in and capturing Clarke's lips in a more heated kiss.”  
Lexa pulls away before things get out of control and takes Clarke's hands in her own pulling her out of bed.

The two girls lay in the bath, Clarke is between the brunette’s legs, leaning her back against Lexa’s front.  
Lexa is using a loofah on Clarkes shoulders, running the soapy sponge along her arms, and over her breast. When Lexa finishes her front Clarke leans forward so Lexa can run the sponge over her back.  
Clarke moans “God Lexa. That feels so good.” Clarke leans back into Lexa and rests her head back on Lexa’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relaxed in my life.” Clarke hums.

Lexa puts the sponge aside and wraps her arms around Clarke, placing a soft kiss against her temple before resting her head against the blondes.  
“I’m going to miss you tonight.” Lexa says softly.  
“I know. You could always come here at the end of the night.” Clarke says hopefully.  
“Yeh?” Lexa questions. “Anya very rarely lets me leave before 3am when we go out.” Lexa chuckles. “I wouldn’t want to wake you in the middle of the night.”  
“I wouldn’t mind.” Clarke turns her head and kisses Lexa’s cheek. “You don’t have to decide now. Just letting you know it’s an option.”  
“Are you looking forward to dinner with your mum? Lexa asks “You haven’t really spoken about how you feel about meeting the new boyfriend.”  
“I don’t know if I’d say I’m looking forward to it.” Clarke laughs. “This is the first guy she’s introduced me to since dad died. It must be pretty serious.”  
“How do you feel about that?” Lexa asks.  
“I don’t know.” Clarke replies. “It’s been 4 years. I’m not gonna hold it against her that she’s moving on. It’s just going to be weird seeing her with someone.”  
“What happened to him Clarke?” Lexa asks, quietly.  
Clarke had only briefly mentioned her dad’s passing to Lexa on their first date, Lexa didn’t push her for more details, it wasn’t really the time or place.  
“It was a work place accident, He was an engineer, he was checking on something on site and something collapsed, some scaffolding or something, he was crushed.”  
Lexa presses her face into Clarke's neck as she rubs her hands soothingly up and down the blonde’s arms.  
“I’m sorry Clarke.”  
“It’s okay. I struggled a lot when it happened. I had just finished high school, I was all ready to start walking in my mother’s footsteps. I had been accepted into NYU and was ready to start the long path to becoming a doctor.”  
“You changed your mind?” Lexa asks.  
“Yeh.” Clarke laughs. “I guess you could say that. I mean it was never my decision to be a doctor in the first place. It’s just what was expected of me. Mum had me brainwashed pretty much from birth.  
When dad died, I guess I had an epiphany. You know, realized that life is to short not to be living it exactly the way you want.”

“Very true.” Lexa whispers.

“The thing about seeing mum with a new guy that’s gonna bother me is that, her and dad had a shit marriage. Maybe it was good at some point, but from what I remember from the last few years that dad was alive, he was just a shell of a man.  
They didn’t fight or anything, they just had nothing. I didn’t feel any love between them at all. They just existed together, they made small talk. They didn’t laugh or kiss, they both seemed sad, and I could never understand why they didn’t just get a divorce. Go live life the way they really wanted to. When dad died, it devastated me that he would never be able to do that. He spent the last few years of his life just existing.  
And now mum is with this new guy, she looked happy with him the other night, and I’m happy for her. But it’s just messed up that it’s because dad died. And dad will never get his chance.”

“That is tough Clarke.” Lexa says softly. “What your feeling makes sense. I’d bet your mum is struggling with the same feelings. Maybe you should talk to her about it.”

“Maybe.” Clarke replies. “We’ve never really spoken about it. After I decided to ditch on college, we didn’t speak for a long time. We didn’t ever really get to grieve together. We just both dealt with it our own way. It would be a difficult conversation.”

“Sometimes those are the conversations most worth having.” Lexa says before placing a soft kiss on Clarke's shoulder.  
The pair fall into silence for a little while, taking some time to absorb the conversation they had just had.

After while Clarke speaks, deciding to lighten the mood a little.  
“So what about you?  
“What about me?” Lexa questions the blonde.  
“you’re going to be spending the night in gay bars. I can only imagine how much you would get hit on.” Clarke chuckles. “Should I be worried?” Clarke tries to keep her tone jovial, so Lexa doesn’t know she’s really concerned.  
“You have nothing to worry about.” Lexa Replies confidently. “Any girl that gets within 5 feet of me is gonna know that I have a girlfriend. Uh I mean”  
Lexa stumbles over her words when she realizes what she just said.  
“Um I just mean they’re gonna know um. You know what I mean?” Lexa asks desperately.

“They’re gonna know you have a girlfriend.” Clarke turns so she can look Lexa straight in the eyes. “Right?” Clarke raises her eyebrow’s questioningly.  
A huge smile spreads across Lexa’s lips. “Right. Yes. Fuck yes.” Lexa leans in placing a soft kiss on Clarke's lips. “Everyone in the bar is gonna know I have a girlfriend.”  
Lexa leans down again and the pair engage in a long, slow, passionate kiss. They kiss until the water turns cold.

“Okay.” Clarke reluctantly pulls away from the kiss. “We better get out of this bath before we catch hypothermia.”  
Lexa giggles and nods in agreement.  
Clarke stands first and helps Lexa from the tub. Lexa grabs a towel and wraps it around the Blonde.  
“So what do you want to do today?’ Lexa asks.  
Clarke hums as she walks out into the living room and peeks out the window.  
“It’s a beautiful day out. Maybe we should go to the park, have a picnic, snuggle up on a blanket, feed each other grapes.”

Lexa laughs as Clarke looks wistfully out the window.  
“Sounds perfect.”

///////////////////////////////////////////

 

The pair enjoy the beautiful day at the park until the sun is starting to set. When they return Clarke’s apartment is dark. Clarke wanders through the rooms turning on the lights while Lexa unpacks their picnic basket.  
“Okay.” Clarke gets Lexa’s attention as she enters the living room. “it’s nearly 7 now now. Raven is meeting you here at 8 o clock and I’m meeting my mother at the restaurant at 8:30. We’re a little short on time. Should we shower together to save some time?” Clarke asks raising an eyebrow at the brunette.  
Lexa laughs. ‘You think that’s going to save time?”  
“Well I mean, maybe. I definitely planned to fuck you before you go out tonight. So if we do it In the shower we could kill two birds you know.” Clarke says with a devilish grin.  
Lexa doesn’t even have time to respond before Clarke begins stripping off her clothes as she walks towards the bathroom.  
Lexa follows the trail of clothes doing her best to strip herself as she rushes to catch up to the blonde.

When Lexa reaches the bathroom, Clarke is just stepping into the shower. Lexa follows her in and immediately pushes her against the cold tiled wall.  
Clarke gasps “Fuck that’s cold.”  
“Let me warm you up baby.” Lexa says before descending to her knees. Her face is level with Clarke's pussy, she doesn’t waste any time before diving straight in.  
“Oh fuck.’ Clarke moans.  
Lexa uses her fingers to spread Clarke’s lips and concentrates her tongue on Clarke’s throbbing clit, kissing and circling and sucking. Clarke doesn’t hold back her appreciation. Her moans echoing through the bathroom.  
It doesn’t take her long to cum, she’d been thinking of this all day. She had spent hours making out with Lexa at the park, wishing she could just fuck her there and then, but she couldn’t, so she was about ready to pop as soon as she walked through the door into the apartment.

Lexa feels Clarke’s body quivering and knows that she’s on the brink. She pulls the blondes hard clit into her mouth one more time before she feels Clarkes juices cascading out of her like a waterfall. Lexa will never get over the sounds that Clarke makes when she orgasms. It’s the sexiest thing she’s ever heard in her life. Her moans are so low and husky and passionate. Sometimes they get stuck in these endless cycles of sex because even if Lexa has gotten off 5 times in that session as soon as she hears Clarke’s moans she’s hot and ready to go again.  
And right now those moans are filling the air around Lexa and she can feel her own need rising.  
Clarke pulls Lexa up and smashes their lips together, turning Lexa around so she is against the wall.  
“Fuck baby.” Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth. “Your tongue is fucking amazing.”  
Clarke runs her hands down Lexa’s toned body until she reaches Lexa’s dripping pussy.  
“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke runs her fingers up and down the length of Lexa’s sex. “I could take a shower between your legs at the moment.’ Clarke giggles.  
“Clarke.” Lexa says sternly  
“What?” the blonde says as innocently as she can while she has her fingers sliding through Lexa’s slick heat.  
“Don’t tease me.” Lexa says through her clenched jaw.  
“Or what?” Clarke asks daringly. “I know how bad you want me Lex. I can feel it. You’re in no positon to threaten.” Clarke smirks at the brunette. She knows she’s playing with fire, but it’s exciting.  
“Clarke.” Lexa says again. Holding on for dear life to her composure. She doesn’t want to have to beg, but she knows she will if that’s what it takes.

Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa’s wet fold until she finds her entrance. Clarke leaves two fingers lingering there.  
She brings her free hand up to Lexa’s breast and palms it softly before leaning in and capturing Lexa’s hard nipple in her mouth, sucking it in and releasing it with a pop before gently tracing it with her tongue.  
Lexa is in agony. She can feel Clarke's fingers lingering at her entrance. She needs to feel them inside.  
“Tell me you want me Lex.” Clarke whispers into her ear. Pushing her fingers a tiny bit forward so they’re just resting inside Lexa’s entrance.  
“Tell me that you’re mine.”  
Clarke brings a hand up to Lexa face and cups her cheek, holding her face up so blue meets green.  
Lexa’s eyes are dark, so are Clarke's.  
Clarke knows she’s pushing a button here. She’s not sure how it will go. She wants Lexa to surrender to her. Clarke has given herself to Lexa completely, she wants to see if Lexa can give herself the same way.

Lexa is fighting against herself. Her instincts tell her to fight this. to not give into Clarke's demand for submission, but then amongst all the chaos in her head she has a moment of clarity.  
She wants to submit to Clarke. She really does. She wants to feel what it’s like. she wants to give every bit of herself to Clarke. She wants to lose control and she trusts Clarke enough to do it.

“Please Clarke.” Lexa finally gives in. “I’m yours. My body is yours.” Lexa reaches down and grabs Clarke's hand shoving Clarke's fingers into herself. “My cunt is yours. I am yours. I need you. Please.”

The two haven’t broken eye contact for a second. They are burning holes into one another. Clarke begins to move her fingers inside Lexa. Slowly at first. She leans in and captures Lexa’s lips as her fingers begin to pick up their pace.  
They continue to kiss, a messy and passionate kiss, Clarke shoves her tongue in Lexa’s mouth and the brunette sucks down on it eliciting a moan from the girl who is slamming her fingers into her as hard as she can.  
Clarke can feel Lexa’s body beginning to quiver, her moans are getting louder and her grip on the blonde’s shoulders is almost painful.  
“Cum for me baby.”  
Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ears.  
Only seconds later Clarke feels the surge of liquid flood around her fingers.  
She watches Lexa come down form her high, her eyes closed leaning heavy against the shower wall.

Clarke leans in on the girl, embracing her.  
“Are you okay Lex.” Clarke asks.  
“I am.” Lexa pauses for a moment. “I am yours Clarke. You know that right?”  
Clarke leans in and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.  
“I do. Because I’m yours the same way. The way that I’m yours. I’ve never belonged to someone like this. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to belong to. And I do. Hopelessly.”

They stay like that, embracing each other for a little while.  
Eventually they know they have to move, they wash each other lovingly before exiting the shower.  
The girls get ready for their respective evenings. Helping each other dress, kissing and flirting all the while.  
It’s 8 o clock. Raven will be arriving soon and Clarke needs to leave to meet her mum.

“Fuck I’m gonna miss you tonight.” Lexa says as she pulls Clarke into her.  
“Come back here tonight.” Clarke says bashfully. She doesn’t want to be needy, she just can’t stand the idea of not sleeping next to Lexa.  
“I will.” Lexa says softly.  
The pair share a chaste kiss, it’s in danger of getting very heated when they’re interrupted by the doorbell.  
“That must be Raven.” Clarke says looking down at her watch.  
“8:10. She’s surprisingly early.” Clarke laughs.  
“Are you ready for this?” Clarke questions the brunette.  
“A night with Raven and Anya. I Don’t know if it’s possible to be ready for that.’ Lexa laughs. “But I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no plans for this chapter, I was supposed to go straight to the night out. but it just happened lol so here it is.


	21. four hours too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has an interesting evening with Raven and Anya.  
> Clarke has an interesting evening with her mother and Marcus.  
> They miss each other terribly lol

“Party time mother fuckers!” Raven booms as she enters Clarke’s apartment.

Clarke throws Lexa a sympathetic look and mouths “I’m so sorry.”  
Lexa smiles back at the blonde.  
“You sure you can’t ditch your dinner tonight Griff?” Raven asks.  
“Afraid not. Believe me I’d much rather be coming out with you guys.” Clarke replies as she takes Lexa’s hand and squeezes it lightly.  
“Don’t worry Griff.” Raven says as she walks over and slings an arm around Lexa’s shoulder.  
Clarke notices Lexa stiffen immediately as her eyes shoot over to Clarke, looking for help.  
“I’ll keep an eye on your girl.” Raven says with a cheeky wink.

Clarke flings Ravens arm off Lexa’s shoulders.  
“How about you just keep your hands to yourself Rae.” Clarke glares at her friend.  
“A little possessive aren’t we Clarkey.” Raven teases. “So how about this sister of yours?” Raven asks eyes pointed at Lexa. “Is she hot?”  
“Raven!” Clarke cries. “Please behave yourself. I haven’t even met Anya yet, I don’t need you to go and make a bad impression on my behalf before I even get to meet her!”  
“Okay, Okay” Raven puts her hands up in surrender. “Best behaviour I swear.”  
“Thank you.” Clarke says a little exasperated.  
“Well if we don’t want to make a bad impression we probably shouldn’t be late. What’s the plan?” Raven asks.  
“Anya will meet us at the drop ship at 9.” Lexa informs the brunette. “Figured we’d have a couple drinks there first. It’s too early to hit the clubs.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Raven replies.  
“Great.” Clarke says as she starts heading for the door. “I’ll walk down with you guys and catch a cab from the street.”

Lexa hails a cab while Clarke stands with Raven on the sidewalk giving her one last talking to about behaving herself.  
“Got one Clarke.” Lexa calls out as a yellow cab pulls in in front of her.  
Clarke hurries over and pulls Lexa in for a quick kiss.  
“Thanks babe.”  
“I’ll try not to be too late tonight.” Lexa tells the blonde.  
“No seriously, don’t worry about it. Just call when you’re out front and I’ll let you in.”  
“Okay.” Lexa leans in and places a soft kiss on Clarkes lips.  
“Have fun guys.” Clarke says waving over at Raven before locking eyes and smiling at Lexa one last time before she enters the cab.  
Lexa watches as the cab drives away.

“Come on Lover girl.” Raven calls to her from the sidewalk. “I’m currently running on no pain killers and no booze. I need to get a drink in me stat.”  
“Of course. Sorry.” Lexa calls back before rushing to join the girl.  
They walk in silence for a few moments. Lexa hear Raven wincing in pain occasionally.  
“Are you okay?” Lexa asks cautiously. Some people are very sensitive about their disabilities, understandably. she doesn’t want to bring it up if it will upset Raven  
“Yeh I’m fine.” Raven replies, her voice sounding a little strained.  
“Once I get a few shots in me it numbs the pain a bit. At least to the point where it’s kind of tolerable” She laughs.  
Lexa nods. Ravens is struggling more and more as they go on. They only have about a half a block to go before they arrive but Lexa is finding it very difficult to ignore ravens discomfort.  
“I could piggy back you.”  
Lexa doesn’t even realise what she’s said until it leaves her mouth.  
She looks over to the girl next to her who is looking right back at her with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.  
Lexa feels her cheeks flush. ‘Where did that come from?’ she thinks to herself.  
“I mean if you wanted. I’m stronger than I look. I totally could if it would help.”  
For once in her life Raven in lost for words. She starts laughing. Lexa doesn’t really know what to do so she starts laughing too.  
“Are you serious?” Raven asks. “I felt how tense you got earlier when I put an arm around you, now you’re inviting me to jump on your back!”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Lexa giggles. “I don’t know what came over me.”  
“Oh no, no take backs. The commander just offered me a piggy back, I’m taking that ride.’ Raven says through laughter.  
“Fair enough.” Lexa says as she kneels down allowing Raven to position herself on her back. once she can feel Ravens weight on her back she starts to rise up, bringing her hands around to loop under Raven Legs.

“Whoa.” Raven exclaims. “You weren’t kidding! You must hit the squats hard at the gym.”  
Lexa laughs as she starts to walk down the street, Raven on her back like a baby koala.  
“What did you call me before.? Lexa asks raven. “The commander, was it? What was that about.”  
“Oh shit.” Raven gasps. “I might have fucked up. I assumed you knew about the nick name. I think some people at work call you that. That’s how Clarke used to refer to you.”  
Lexa laughs to herself. “The commander.” She shakes her head. She’ll have to remember to bring that up to Clarke later.

The pair arrive at the dropship and Lexa kneels down letting Raven of her back.  
“Thanks.” Raven says genuinely.  
Lexa simply nods before leading the girl into the bar. They walk over to a booth. Raven takes a seat.  
“What will you have to drink.” Lexa asks  
“I’ll go a beer and a shot of tequila to start.” Raven beams  
Lexa laughs. “I have a feeling this is going to be a messy night.”  
Lexa makes her way over to the bar. Raven pulls out her phone and shots Clarke a quick text.

///////////////////////

Clarke enters the restaurant and is shown to her table. Her mother and Marcus haven’t arrived yet. She sits down and pulls out her phone. She has a message from Raven.  
Raven: I just got a piggy back ride form your girl. Don’t be jelly ;)  
Clarke just stares down at the message not sure what to make of it. She only left them 15 minutes ago. They’re not drunk. She just shakes her head and puts the phone back in her bag when she hears her mother’s voice come from behind her.

Clarke stands up and turns around just as her mother arrives to the table. The older woman pulls her in for a hug.  
“Hi sweetheart.” Abby greets her daughter. “You look beautiful.”  
“Hi mum.” Clarke responds, pulling away from her mum to look over at Marcus.  
“Hi Marcus.” She says sweetly  
Marcus walks over and hugs the blonde awkwardly.  
“Hi Clarke. I’m so glad we’re finally doing this.”  
“Well let’s sit down and order some drinks.” Abby says cheerfully.  
They all take their seats and make small talk as they look over the menu.

Abby and Marcus are laughing together and smiling coyly at each other. Clarke notices her mother reaching over and touching his hand occasionally. It’s all very sweet, but Clarke can’t help a sickly feeling from settling in her stomach.  
“So, your mother tells me you want to be an artist?” Marcus asks the blonde.  
“Well.” Clarke starts. “I like to think I already am an artist.” Clarke says with perhaps a little more attitude than she intended. “I would just like to be able to figure out a way to make a living out of it.”  
Clarke doesn’t miss the glare coming from her mother after that.  
“Yes, of course.” Marcus says. “sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. It was a poor choice of words.”  
“No, I’m sorry.” Clarke replies. “It’s not your fault. I guess I’m a little sensitive about it.”  
There’s a moment of awkward silence before Clarke excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Clarke stands over the basin trying to compose herself. The sickly feeling in her stomach has only grown and she doesn’t want to make scene. She’s just gotta shove whatever it is down and get back out there and get through dinner.  
Clarke hears the door open behind her and looks in the mirror to see that it is her mother.  
Clarke starts before Abby can say a word.  
“I’m sorry mum. I didn’t mean to snap at him like that.”  
“Clarke it’s okay. I know this must be difficult for you. Do you want to talk about it?”  
‘No, Not really.’ Clarke replies. “It’s just weird. I’m glad to see you so happy. It’s just hard because you never seemed happy like this with dad. Neither of you did. I’m glad I’m getting to see you happy now. I just wish I could have seen him like this.”

Abby lets out a long sigh.  
“I know Clarke. I felt so much guilt after your father died. For exactly that reason, because I had stopped him from being happy. I mean we both decided to stay in the marriage even after we realised we weren’t happy. But that didn’t stop me from feeling completely responsible once he was gone.  
That’s why it’s taken me so long to let someone into my life, because times when I’ve tried in the past the guilt has been too much for me. It didn’t seem right or fair for me to go find happiness. But I can’t live like that. What if I die tomorrow Clarke? and I had spent my last few years being lonely and miserable because of my guilt. it doesn’t help anyone, it doesn’t achieve anything.”  
Clarke notices a tear roll down her mother’s cheek, she walks over and embraces her.  
“I’m sorry mum. I don’t want to make you feel bad about this. I want you to move on and be happy. You don’t have anything to be guilty about. I just miss him.”.  
“I know sweetheart. But don’t ever think your father wasn’t a happy man Clarke. You made him happier than anything else in the world could have. He loved you so much.”

Clarke sobs into her mother’s shoulder, they stand like that for a few minutes before parting.  
Abby wipes Clarke’s running mascara away with her thumb.  
“Oh god. I probably look like hell.” Clarke turns and looks in the mirror. Mascara running down her cheeks. “You can head back out if you want mum. I’ll clean up and meet you out there.”  
“Okay sweetheart.” Abby replies  
“Mum.” Clarke calls her mother before she reaches the door. Abby turns to look at her daughter.  
“I love you.” Clarke smiles at her.  
Abby smiles back. “I love you too Clarke.”  
Abby pushes though the door and Clarke cleans her face before heading out to join Marcus and her mum.

///////////////////

Raven and Lexa are sitting at the booth deeply engaged in a conversation about Ravens championship winning Robot. Raven is in heaven. It’s not often she gets to talk to someone who understands the technical side of it.  
The two are bouncing ideas of one another and even discussing the possibility of collaborating on the design of Ravens next bot.  
Lexa is so caught up in what she’s saying she doesn’t even notice that she has completely lost Ravens attention.  
Raven has spotted a girl walking into the bar, she’s tall and thin, long dark blonde hair and the most intense cheek bones Raven has ever seen.  
Raven’s breath catches in her throat when she notices the girl is heading right over to their booth. Raven gulps when their eyes meet.

She watches as the girl walks up and slaps Lexa playfully on the back of the head.  
“Hey Kido.” She says her eyes still trained on Ravens.  
Lexa turns to face her sister. Anya takes her eyes from Raven and meets Lexa’s.  
“Anya, hey. About time.” Lexa says as she shuffles over to make room for Anya.  
“Anya, this Is Raven. Raven this is Anya.” Lexa introduces the pair.  
Raven goes to speak but it just comes out as a squeak. Anya laughs at the girl. Raven clears her throat loudly before trying again.  
“Sorry.” She manages. “Hi.” Raven waves dumbly, immediately kicking herself internally.  
“Hi.” Anya says back through a smirk.  
Lexa watches as the two girls stare at each, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable between them.  
“Well I guess it’s my turn to buy.” Lexa gets up and shuffles out of the booth.  
She points at Raven. “Beer?” Raven nods, then at her sister. “Whiskey.’ Anya nods.  
Lexa turns and heads towards the bar.

“Whiskey hey?” Raven asks.  
Anya simply nods.  
“I thought only old men drank whiskey.’ Raven smirks.  
Anya leans in dangerously close to the brunette. “Do I look like an old man to you Raven?" She asks seriously, she feels a hint of satisfaction when the brunette visibly gulps.  
“Um no.” Raven stumbles over her words. “No, you don’t.”  
“Then I guess you must be mistaken.” Anya says through a smirk as she pulls away from the girl.  
Lexa is watching from the bar. Anya is in full predator mode. ‘Poor Raven’ thinks as she giggles to herself.

Lexa returns from the bar and hands out the drinks.  
“So, should we head to off to the club after this round?” She poses the question to the pair in the booth.  
“Sounds good to me.” Anya replies. Both girls turn to raven.  
“Hell yeh.” Raven booms as she raises her drink in the air. the brunette instantly shrinks under Anya’s smirk.  
“You’re an excitable little thing, aren’t you?” Anya says as she shuffles in closer to the girl making room for Lexa at the end of the booth.  
Anya is only inches from Raven now, much closer than she needs to be.  
“I am.” Raven replies. “Most people find it endearing.”  
“Do they?” Anya smirks.  
“They do.” Raven confirms, Finding a bit of her confidence again. “Some people might even say it’s adorable.”  
“Is that right?” Anya teases

Lexa rolls her eyes at the shameless flirting happening in front of her.  
‘This is gonna be along night’ she thinks to herself as she takes a sip of her scotch.  
The trio make it to the club juts after 11pm. Anya and Ravens haven’t let up on the flirting at all. Lexa was starting to feel like a third wheel, she offers to go get the first round of drinks, she notices when she gets back that the flirting now includes touching. Anya’s hand is situated firmly on Raven thigh.  
All Lexa can think about is how much she wants to get back to Clarke’s apartment. She considers slipping away, it’s not like either one of the girls would notice, they’re so wrapped up in each other. She knows if she announces it Anya will argue and make her stay and she really doesn’t want to get into it.  
Lexa finishes her drink and tells the girls she’s going to the bathroom before making a sly exit from the club.  
She shoots Anya a text message from the taxi.

Lexa: Anya I’ve snuck out. Don’t be angry please. I’m just not in the mood. You seem pretty well distracted anyway ;) 

It’s only a few seconds before Anya replies.

Anya: I saw that disappearing stunt coming from a mile away. Surprised you lasted as long as you did. Good night kido.

///////////////////////////////////

Clarke gets home from dinner just after 11. The rest of the evening went well. Marcus does seem like a really nice guy and he definitely makes her mum happy.  
Clarke fishes her phone out of her bag before dumping the bag on the dining table and heading into her room. She opens her phone to see she has a message from Raven.

Raven: Clarke! Lexa’s sister is fucking hot. I mean like fucking, fucking hot! I’m not prepared for this.

Clarke laughs at the message before setting the phone down and getting ready for bed.  
Clarke has been lying in bed for almost an hour now, she was sure she would be out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow, she feels emotionally exhausted from dinner. But she just can’t get comfortable. She knows why. She knows it’s because Lexa isn’t with her. Her bed feels cold and foreign now when brunette isn’t in it.

She lays in bed like this for maybe another 10 minutes before her phone rings.  
She jumps up and answers it right away.  
“Lexa.” Clarke speaks  
“Hey Clarke.” Lexa replies. “Did I wake you?”  
“No, not at all. I was just lying in bed. Where are you?  
“I’m at your door”

Clarke doesn’t even bother responding, she just hangs up and runs to the door.  
Clarke opens the door and Lexa is standing in front of her with her arms open ready to embrace the blonde. Clarke moves forward and jumps into the Brunettes arms. Lexa grips onto Clarke’s thighs and pulls her up, Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and leans in for a kiss. Lexa walks them into Clarke’s apartment kicking the door closed with her heel as she passes.  
Lexa carries Clarke into the bedroom and lays her down on the bed before collapsing down next to the blonde.  
Lexa brushes Clarke’s hair from her face and the pair gaze into each other’s eyes for a few moments.  
“God, I missed you.’ Lexa whispers.  
Clarke giggles. “It was only 4 hours.”  
“4 hours too many.” Lexa smiles as she leans in and kisses Clarke softly. “How was dinner?”  
“Good.” Clarke replies. “Mum and I talked. It was intense. But good.”  
Lexa hums and places her forehead against Clarkes.  
“I should brush my teeth and change.” Lexa says as she pulls herself of the bed.  
When she returns, Clarke is under the covers. She slides in next to the blonde and pulls her into her arms, Clarkes head is resting on Lexa’s shoulder, she watches the steady rise and fall of Lexa’s chest. 

“So how did Anya and Raven get on?” Clarke asks.  
Lexa hums “Well, it was easy for me to slip away early because those two only had eyes for each other all evening.”  
“You’re kidding?’ Clarke asked, a bit surprised.  
“Nope.” Lexa replies.  
“Wow. Well this could be interesting.” Clarke giggles.  
“it really could.” Lexa agrees.  
Lexa feels Clarke drift off to sleep in her arms. Her heart feels so full in this moment. It’s the first time she thinks it. The first time she actually hears the thought clearly in her head.  
She loves Clarke. In this moment, she knows it. She knows it as surely as she’s ever known anything. A smile creeps onto the brunette’s lips and she places a soft kiss on Clarke’s head before falling asleep with that thought running through her mind.


	22. crave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend their sunday together.  
> Clarke takes Lexa to her studio.  
> Getting ready for dinner with Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suck at chapter names and summaries. Like seriously, I hate trying to think of a name for the chapter. I may well just start giving them numbers. it stresses me out lol
> 
> This chapter is short and sweet. a bit of smut, a bit of clexa cuteness.

Clarke wakes on Sunday morning to the sound of fingers lightly taping keys. Lexa is sitting up next to her in bed typing away on her laptop. She’s wearing glasses, Clarke has never seen her with glasses on before it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.  
Clarke slides her hand over to Lexa’s thigh under the Blankets. Lexa jumps when she makes contact.

“Oh god Clarke.” Lexa laughs. “I didn’t notice you wake up.”  
“I noticed.” Clarke smiles. “You look like you’re in the zone there.”  
“Yeh I’ve fallen a little behind on some stuff. My body Clock wakes me up at 6 every morning and I’ve noticed your body clock doesn’t seem to bother you until around 10 on the weekends.” Lexa smiles down at the blonde. “So, I figured I’d get in a few hours of work while you sleep. I hope it’s okay.”  
“Of course.” Clarke says as she yawns and stretches. “I’ve never seen you wear glasses before.”  
Lexa hums “I wear contacts at work.”  
“It’s a good thing too. There’s no way I’d be able to keep my hands of you if you we’re getting around the office in those.” Clarke starts running her hand up Lexa’s thighs.  
“it’s a turn on?” Lexa asks through a smirk as she lifts the laptop of herself and places it on the bed side table.  
“Big time.” Clarke replies, her hand roaming further up Lexa’s thigh until she reaches the brunettes panties, she softly brushes her fingers over the material covering Lexa’s sex. 

Lexa’s eyes close as she leans her head back and lets out a small moan.  
Her eyes flash open when she feels Clarke dive under the covers,  
Lexa watches Clarke’s body move under the blanket, settling once she’s between the brunette’s legs.  
Lexa throws the blanket down in time to see Clarke trying to pull her panties down.  
“Well what are you doing down there?” Lexa asks with a big grin.  
Clarke looks up until blue meets green.  
“I’m trying to get your panties down so I can eat your pussy.” Clarke flashes Lexa a wicked grin. “Want to help me out here?”

Lexa throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh. “Well when you put it like that how could I refuse.”  
Lexa lifts her bum of the bed so Clarke can slide her panties down. Once she has disposed of Lexa’s panties she shuffles back into position between Lexa’s legs.  
She looks directly into Lexa’s dark green eyes as she dips down and licks up the length of Lexa’s sex.  
“Have I told you how fucking good you taste Lex?” Clarke asks. “I will never get tired of tasting you.” Clarke dips her head down and draws another long broad stroke, lapping up Lexa’s juices. “I crave it. I think about it when we’re at work. Sometimes I feel so desperate I think about dragging you into the bathroom just so I can get a fix.”

Clarke dips her head down again, this time swirling her tongue around Lexa’s Clit, sucking it into her mouth before running her tongue down the Lexa’s entrance and dipping her tongue in. Lexa moans desperately as Clarke teases her.  
When Clarke begins thrusting into Lexa with her tongue the brunette brings a hand down and slides it into Clarke's blonde locks, gripping onto the back of her head she pushes Clarke further into her.  
Clarke slides one hand under Lexa so she can grip onto her arse cheek, she brings the other hand to rest on Lexa’s pelvis, her thumb sweeping over Lexa’s clit.  
"Oh Fuck Clarke!" Lexa moans.  
The blonde feels Lexa’s thighs tighten around her head, she starts squirming around her tongue and its only moments before Clarke feels Lexa’s juices flowing into her mouth. Clarke leaves her tongue resting at Lexa’s entrance lapping up every drop.

Lexa pulls Clarke up so the blonde is straddling her, she pulls her in for a messy heated kiss. Clarke feels Lexa’s hand slide down to her sex. She slides her long fingers up and down Clarke’s slick heat before sliding two fingers inside.  
Clarke gasps as she feels Lexa’s fingers slide all the way inside her.  
“Ride my fingers baby.” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear.  
Clarke grips onto Lexa’s shoulders and begins to move up and down on Lexa’s stiff fingers.  
Lexa moves her free hand to rest on Clarke's hip. She enjoys the view of Clarke bobbing up and down on her fingers for a while, her naked breast bouncing around, her head thrown back in ecstasy.  
Lexa leans in and nips at the blonde’s collar bone as she moves her hand from Clarke's hip up to her chest, she gently palms Clarke’s breast while laying sloppy kisses along Clarke’s neck.  
Clarke’s husky moans are growing more intense by the second. Lexa is meeting Clarke's thrusts with her fingers, her palm hitting the blonde’s clit with ever thrusts.  
Clarke moves her hands from Lexa’s shoulders, sliding them up into Lexa’s hair, she grips onto the back of Lexa’s head and brings their foreheads together. Their breath mingling.  
"Fuck baby, you feel so good inside me." Clarke's moans filling the space between them. Lexa takes advantage of Clarke's open mouth and kisses the girl, pushing her tongue straight in, sliding it over Clarke’s tongue and exploring the blonde's mouth, swallowing her moans, which are becoming more and more wild.  
"Fuck Lex! Baby I'm gonna cum."  
Lexa feels Clarke’s walls tighten around her fingers, she feels the blonde come undone on top of her and slows her fingers to a stop.  
She pulls out of the blonde and guides Clarke down on top of her as she shuffles down herself so they’re laying together, Clarke’s wrapped up tightly in the brunettes arms.

Clarke hums against Lexa’s breast. “Good morning.”  
Lexa giggles. “I’ll say.”  
“Breakfast?” The blonde questions.  
‘Sounds good.” Lexa replies. “You stay here, I’ll make it.”  
“You’re gonna make me breakfast?” Clarke grins.  
“Yeh well we’re always here so you’re always doing the cooking. I want to do it this time. I think I’ve figured out the way your kitchen works.” Lexa replies as she shuffles out from under Clarke.  
“Figured out the way my kitchen works?” Clarke questions Lexa’s statement.  
Lexa laughs. “Yeh. No offence Clarke but your kitchen makes no sense, it completely lacks logical structure. But I’ve studied it over these last few weeks and I think I can manage.”  
Clarke throws a pillow at the brunette as she exits the room giggling.

The pair enjoy their breakfast I bed as the ponder what to do with their day.  
“Maybe you could come see my studio?” Clarke proposes.  
“I would love too.” Lexa replies excitedly.  
“Okay well it’s a plan than. There’s a great cafe right by it too so we can get some lunch after.”  
“Perfect.” Lexa replies. “I’m so excited to see your work.”  
“I’m excited for you to see it.” Clarke leans and kisses the girl next to her.

////////////////////////////////

A little later that day the pair are entering Clarke's studio.  
“Okay so the studio is nothing special,” Clarke explains as they walk up the stairs in the dingy almost industrial type building. “It’s tiny really and you may have notices we’re in a bit of a shady part of town. But it’s gives us what we need. A solitary place out of the way, we’re we can be messy and creative and away from everything.”  
“We?” Lexa questions.  
“I share this space with Lincoln. I know he doesn’t really look like the artistic type.” Clarke laughs. “But he’s really talented.”  
Clarke opens the door to the studio.  
“Okay so this is it. It’s pretty much just this room, there’s a sink over” Clarke points over to a sink in the corner of the room “And there’s and a bathroom in there” Clarke points to a closed door.  
The room is kind of messy, there are canvases and easels around. Paints and charcoals messily decorating bench tops.  
“So, Lincoln uses that side of the room.” Clarke points to the other side of the room. “And this is my space.” Clarke waves her arms around the space that they are standing in.  
Lexa looks at the canvas that is sitting on the easel in front of them. It’s a landscape, a lake in the forest. The colours are brilliant. It’s absolutely beautiful.  
“Wow Clarke.” Lexa gasps.  
The blonde sidles up behind her propping her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.  
“You like it?”  
“It’s stunning.”  
“it’s my one of my favorite pieces. You’re the first person to see it. I’m planning to include it in a showcase that Lincoln and I are planning for the end of the year.”

Lexa wanders around looking through the stacks of canvases and sketch books. It’s a mix of landscape and still life.  
“A lot of naked women.’ Lexa comments with a giggle as she flicks through one of Clarke's sketch books.  
Clarke walks up behind Lexa and warps her arms around her waist. She pushes her face into Lexa’s neck and hums. “The female form is one of my favorite subjects.”  
“I see that.” Lexa flicks through the pages of naked women.  
“I would love to draw you sometime.”  
“You would?” Lexa questions.  
“I would.” Clarke replies. “I don’t think I could possibly do your body justice though.” Clarke says as her hands begin to roam, one hand sliding up under Lexa’s shirt, brushing over her toned abs, the other hand moving down Lexa's body, cupping one of her arse cheeks.  
Lexa giggles.

“your body is amazing.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear.  
Lexa hums and leans her weight back onto the blonde.  
Clarkes hands roam some more. The hand up Lexa’s shirt travels from her abs up and slides under her bra and cups one of her breasts and the hand on her arse moves up around the brunette’s body to the waist band of her pants.  
“Fuck Lex.” Clarke breathes. “I can’t get enough of you.” She squeezes Lexa’s breast as her hand slides down into Lexa’s pants, then down into her panties. Clarke's fingers slide into Lexa’s already wet folds. Lexa throws her head back on the blonde's shoulder and lets out a moan as Clarke begins rubbing slow wide circles on her clit.

Clarke's hand freezes when she hears the door knob jiggle. She doesn’t even have time to get her hands out of Lexa’s pants before Lincoln burst through the door. He’s arms are full, carrying a box of art supplies. He immediately registers the sight in front of him and spins around facing the door.  
“Oh shit!” He exclaims. “Clarke I’m so sorry. I had no idea you’d be here.”  
Clarke and Lexa spring away from one another.  
“Oh god, no Lincoln, I’m sorry. You can turn around.”

Lincoln cautiously turns around. He looks over at Lexa who is standing with her arms wrapped around herself, her face bright red Lincolns face is quite flushed as well.  
The tall man looks over to Clarke. Clarke looks back at him and starts laughing.  
A few seconds later Lincoln starts laughing to. Lexa doesn’t join in. she’s buries her face in her hands while the other two fall into a fit of hysterics.

“I’m sorry Lincoln.” Clarke says through laughter. ‘I just wanted to show Lexa the studio. we were looking at my sketches and I guess I got carried away.”  
“I can understand that.” Lincoln laughs. “Some of those sketches are pretty provocative.. bordering on pornography, some might even say.”  
“Only stiff old fogies who don’t understand art.” Clarke defends herself.  
“Well I just came to drop this stuff off. i’ll leave you guys to it.” Lincoln moves to place the box down on a bench.

“We better get out of here to.” Clarke says as she moves over to comfort her poor embarrassed girlfriend. “We’re going to get lunch over at the grounders cafe if you’d like to join us.”  
“I’d love to.” He replies. “But I can’t, I’ve gotta meet O on the other side of town.”  
“No worries.” Clarke replies, taking Lexa’s hand as they all walk out of the studio. Once they are down on the street they part ways. Once Lincoln is out of ear shot Lexa lets out a groan.  
“God Clarke. That was so embarrassing. What must your friends think of me?”  
“You don’t need to worry Lexa.” Clarke laughs as she draws the girl into her arms. “They think you’re great! I don’t care if they know that I can’t keep my hands of you.”  
Lexa just giggles as Clarke starts placing kisses all over her face and neck.  
“Okay okay.” Lexa pushes the girl away. “I think we’ve made enough of a display of our affection today, don’t you?”  
“Never!” Clarke smirks as she takes Lexa’s hand and guides her to the cafe.

After Lunch the girls head home and laze around for a while before getting ready for dinner with Anya.  
Clarke is putting the final touches on her make up while Lexa waits for her in the living room. Clarke is wearing a nice casual flowery dress. Lexa is wearing some high waisted black slacks with a light grey blouse.

“You look gorgeous.” Lexa compliments the blonde as she emerges from the bathroom.  
“Why thank you.” Clarke replies. “You’re looking pretty gorgeous yourself.” Clarke leans in to place a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips.  
“Shall we?” Lexa presents her arm for Clarke.

 

////////////////////////////

 

The two girls make their way into Lexa’s apartment building.  
“I’m excited to finally see you’re place.” Clarke says squeezing the brunettes arm.”  
Lexa hums as she pulls her key out of her pocket slides it into the lock.  
Lexa pushes open the door and the pair walk in.  
Neither are prepared for the sight in front of them as they enter.  
Raven Reyes up on the kitchen counter with Anya wedged between her legs, her hands up the brunette’s shirt, making out furiously.  
“Ac hem!” Lexa Clears her throat loudly.  
The two girls stop instantly, Raven slides down from the counter and turns to face Lexa and Clarke. Clarke is staring right back at her. Raven simply smiles and shrugs her shoulders.  
Lexa Is staring at Anya waiting for some kind of explanation.  
Anya moves out of the kitchen over to the shocked pair at the door.

“Oh. I fed this one this morning.” Anya says nodding her head over at Raven. “And now she won’t go away.” Clarke looks over at Raven who is rolling her eyes.  
“I told her she could stay for dinner.” Anya states as she stands in front of the pair. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to dinner : )


	23. dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya hosts dinner for Clarke and Lexa, with special guest Raven.

“I told her she could stay for dinner.” Anya states as she stands in front of the pair. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”  
“Of course not.” Lexa replies. “You just caught us a little of guard.” Lexa looks over to the kitchen. “Hi Raven.” She calls out.  
“Howdy.” Raven grins back, giving the girls a big wave.  
“Clarke.” Anya directs her attention to the blonde. “It’s good to finally meet you. You know, you’ve really done a number on this one.” Anya nods at Lexa.  
Lexa rolls her eyes at her sister.  
“She’s done quite the number on me too.” Clarke smiles as she reaches for Lexa’s hand. Lexa smiles at Clarke and squeezes her hand before bringing it up to place a soft kiss on it.

“Oh god, they’re just as bad as you said they are.” Anya cries, looking back at Raven.  
“I didn’t believe her you know.” Anya points her comment at Lexa. “Raven said you guys were like love sick puppies and I didn’t buy it for a second.”

Lexa scoffs and pushes past her sister toward the kitchen, pulling Clarke along with her.  
“I think we’re gonna need drinks to get through this.” Lexa pulls the fridge door open and pulls out a bottle of wine.

“Dinner smells great!” Clarke beams. “I hope you haven’t gone to too much trouble.”  
“No at all.” Anya tells the blonde, waving her hand in the air dismissively. “I enjoy cooking.”  
“And I love eating!” Raven declares. “A match made in heaven.” Raven pokes Anya in the side with a big smirk on her face as she walks past her over to the living room. The brunette drops onto the couch heavily, landing with her legs draped over the arm rest.  
Lexa pours wine for everyone. The couple make their way over to the living area, Clarke handing Raven her glass before taking a seat. Anya remains in the kitchen, keeping her eye on dinner.

“So, how was the rest of your evening last night?” Lexa raises her voice so her sister can hear her. “Did you guys stay out long after I left?”  
“Oh, you mean after you ditched us?” Anya replies with an eyebrow raised.  
“Give her a break Anya.” Raven butts in. “The poor thing was missing her Clarkey poo.” Raven laughs as she reaches over and squeezes Clarke’s cheeks. Clarke slaps her friend’s hands away and fixes her with a stern glare. “No really Clarke.” Raven continues. “You should have seen her once we got to the club, she was moping around like someone stole her puppy. Girls were checking her out left right and center, she didn’t have a clue.”  
Clarke looks at Lexa whose cheeks are quickly turning a dark shade of red.  
“Oh shush Raven, You’re embarrassing her.” Anya comes to Lexa’s rescue as she walks over and lifts Ravens legs of the arm rest so she can lean on it herself. “We didn’t stay out long after you left anyway.”  
“Yeh, this one couldn’t keep her hands of me.” Raven nudges Anya’s leg with her elbow. “I figured we had to get somewhere private or start charging all the onlookers.”

Anya doesn’t deny the allegations, she simply slaps Raven lightly across the back of the head as she gets up to head back into the kitchen. Lexa doesn’t miss the little smirk on Anya’s lips as she leaves.  
Lexa feels Clarke’s hand land on her thigh, she looks the girl in the eyes, Clarke smiles at her. Lexa is sure the blonde’s hand is placed there innocently, but she can’t help the sensation it sends through her body. Her leg feels like it’s on fire.  
Clarke feels Lexa’s thigh clench under her touch, she hadn’t intended to get that reaction but she’s not unhappy about it either. She smiles to herself and sits up straighter in her seat, moving her hand further up Lexa’s thigh a little as she adjusts, feeling a little satisfaction as she feels Lexa’s thighs clench again.  
Lexa reaches down and grabs Clarke’s hand entwining their fingers.

“So dinner is just about ready if you guys want to take a seat at the table.” Anya calls out.  
Raven and Clarke head over to take their seats at the table. Lexa heads over to the kitchen to give her sister a hand bringing over the plates.  
“Wow, everything looks great Anya.” Clarke praises.  
“Thank you, Clarke.” Anya nods as she takes her seat next to Raven and Lexa takes her seat opposite her, next to Clarke.  
Everyone digs in right away. They all eat in silence for a few moments before Anya speaks.

“So, Clarke, what is it like working for Lexa? Is she a slave driver?” Anya grins over at her sister.  
“She expects a lot from her staff.” Clarke smiles at her girlfriend. “But she treats everyone fairly and with respect. She has always treated me well.”  
“How is it working out for you guys at work now?” Raven asks. “I mean you guys can barely keep your hands of each other, and there’s the constant heart eyes between the two of you. How do you keep it under wraps?”  
“With great difficulty.” Clarke laughs as she moves her hand over to grip Lexa’s thigh under the table.  
“We pretty much just try to avoid being alone together. When there are other people around it’s easier. But when we’re alone it’s very difficult to remain professional.”  
Lexa nods in agreement.

“I’m actually looking around for other jobs.” Clarke says nonchalantly as she pokes at her food with her fork.  
“You are?” Lexa asks, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.  
“Well yeh, I mean, we can’t hide this at work forever. The last thing I would want is for it to come out and have your reputation be tarnished.”  
“Clarke.” Lexa starts. “You let me worry about that. You don’t have to leave, we can work something out.”  
Anya and Raven shuffle in their seats, feeling a little awkward, like they’re are sitting in on a private conversation.  
“It’s not just that. You know I want to find a job in a more artistic field. Nothing is happening yet. I’m just looking is all.” Clarke finds Lexa’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “We can talk about it later.” Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and the brunette gives her a small smile and nods her head.

After a small pause, Anya breaks the silence.  
“You’re an artist Clarke?”  
“Yeh, I’m trying to be one.” Clarke laughs.  
“She is an artist.” Lexa interjects. “An amazing artist. She showed me her studio today. I was blown away.” Lexa smiles proudly at the blonde.  
“She might be a little biased.” Clarke laughs, feeling her cheeks flush.  
“Um nope.” Raven jumps in. “definitely not. Your stuff is amazing Clarke.”  
“Okay, alright I’m an artist.” Clarke laughs waving her hands in the air trying to shoo away the attention.  
“It’s just so hard to get a start. To get noticed. My friend Lincoln and I are planning an exhibition for later in the year to showcase our work. If we can promote it right and get the right people to come it could be really good for us.”

“So you’re a lawyer Anya?” Clarke asks, desperate to change the topic. She really doesn’t like discussing her artistic ambitions, she knows the probability for failure is great, she figure the less she talks about it and the less people know how much it means to her then the less embarrassed she will be when she eventually fails and has to give up on the dream. It’s very pessimistic, but Clarke has always been a realist.  
“Yes.” Anya answers the blonde. “I’m a defence attorney.”  
“So, you’re the one that defends the criminal, right?” Raven asks. “That’s kinda gotta suck.”  
“It can be hard sometimes. But they’re not always guilty. And I believe strongly that everyone has the right to a defence. A lot of the kids that grew up around us” Anya looks over to Lexa. “became criminals. They never had someone looking out for them, the system never tried to rehabilitate them, they were good kids that became a product of their environment. I believe everyone deserves a second chance.”  
“That’s’ a very admirable.” Clarke smiles at the girl. 

After a few beats of silence Raven decides to lighten the mood.  
“So.” She points her gaze at Lexa. “I tried to get your sister to piggy back me up the stairs last night.” Clarke and Lexa look over at Anya who is already rolling her eyes. “She made it up two stairs before she dropped me. You might need to take her to the gym with you, get her working on those thigh muscles.”  
Lexa laughs out loud.  
“In my defense.” Anya jumps in. “I was drunk and you were waving your hands in the air pretending to lasso things, you completely threw me of centre.”  
“Wait, what is this about?” Clarke asks feeling a bit confused “I got that message last night about the piggy back, but I didn’t understand it at all.”  
“Your girl here gave me a piggy back ride to the drop ship after you got in your cab.” Raven informs her.  
Clarke looks at Lexa, trying to read her face to see if this is some kind of joke.  
Lexa just smirks back at Clarke and shrugs her shoulders. “She was in quite a bit of Pain.” Is all Lexa can think to say in explanation.  
“I totally was.” Raven confirms. “She was a real knight in shining armour.”  
Clarke squeezes Lexa’s leg under the table. “Well aren’t you just full of surprises.” She says with an adoring smile. Lexa gazes back at the blonde, so wraped up in each other they don’t notice the two girls opposite them rolling their eyes.

They finish eating and stay at the table finishing of another bottle of wine, Anya is swapping stories of Lexa for Clarke's best stories of Raven, the room is filled with laughter and flirting between the respective couples as the wine does its job loosening their inhibitions . Clarke's hand has made its home on Lexa's leg, which Lexa was handling quite well until the blonde started rubbing it up and down her thigh.  
Lexa is so distracted by Clarke's ministrations that she doesn’t hear Anya trying to get her attention right away.  
Clarke squeezes her leg and Lexa looks up at Clarke who has a smug smirk on her lips. She nods her head towards Anya who is standing in front of Lexa looking unimpressed.  
“Oh, sorry Anya. What did you say?”  
“I asked you to help me clear the table, we’ll move this party into the living room.”  
“Oh yeh of course. Okay.” Lexa replies quickly.  
Clarke jumps up and takes the plates that Anya is holding from her.  
“We’ve got this. you go sit down. Dinner was fantastic. Thank you, Anya.”  
“I like this one.” Anya smirks pointing her finger at Clarke before heading over to join Raven on the lounge.

Clarke and Lexa clear the table and begin washing up. Throwing each other coy smiles, occasionally brushing up against each other. Every time Clarke touches her, Lexa feels her skin warm. Lexa places the last plate in the drying wrack and turns around to find Clarke standing only inches from her. Clarke closes the small gap between them and captures Lexa’s lips in a kiss. It’s soft and slow at first, but quickly heats up, Lexa licks at Clarke's bottom lip, the blonde opens her mouth and Lexa doesn’t waste any time before sliding her tongue in and exploring Clarke’s warm mouth.

Clarke breaks the kiss and glances over Lexa’s shoulder to where their friends are sitting on the lounge, their facing the other way, engaged in their own conversation. The blonde pushes her body against Lexa’s until she is hard up against the bench. Lexa lets out a small moan which Clarke swallows with a searing kiss. her hands roaming up and down the brunette’s sides. It’s when Clarke’s lips leave Lexa’s mouth and move to her neck that Lexa knows they need to stop.  
Clarke is placing wet kisses along the length of Lexa’s neck when she feels Lexa’s fingers slide into her hair and gently pull her up to face her.

“We need to stop now.” Lexa says, her eyes are dark and her breathing is heavy.  
Clarke nods “You’re right.” Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa’s.  
“It’s just so hard to keep my hands of you.” Clarke whispers.  
Lexa smiles as she finds Clarke's hands and takes them in her own, she lets out a long breath before pushing herself off the bench and walking with Clarke into the living room.

Raven and Anya are spread out on the couch, leaving Clarke and Lexa with just the arm chair.  
Lexa sits first and pulls Clarke down on top of her so she is sitting sideways on her lap, her legs hanging over the arm rest.  
“Compfy?” Lexa asks.  
Clarke just hums and picks up one of Lexa’s hands wrapping the brunettes arm around herself.

The four of them continue drinking and laughing for a little while longer. It eventually becomes too much for Lexa though, having Clarke squirming around on her lap, from her position she has a spectacular view of Clarke's breast, which she has barley been able to keep her eyes off.  
Lexa leans in close to Clarke and whispers. “You want to go to bed babe.”  
Clarke nods back at her girlfriend.

“We’re gonna go to bed guys.” Lexa announces as Clarke climbs up out of her lap before turning around, offering Lexa her hand to help pull her out of chair.  
“Thank you so much for tonight Anya.’ Clarke says. “Everything was perfect.”  
Anya stands up and nods “Anytime.”  
Lexa smiles and nods at her sister before leading Clarke away towards her bedroom. Lexa pushes open the door and flicks on the light.  
“So this is your room.’ Clarke says as she glances around. It’s almost completely bare. There’s the bed, a dresser, and a desk. No decorations or photos, it almost doesn’t look lived in at all.  
“Cosy.” Clarke teases.  
Lexa laughs in response “What can I say, I’m a minimalist.”

Lexa stalks her way over to Clarke and spins the blonde around so she can unzip her dress. Lexa slides the dress down Clarke's shoulders, placing soft kisses on the newly exposed skin, once Lexa has pulled the dress down the length of Clarke’s arms she lets it drop down to the floor.  
Clarke is standing before her now just in a lacy red bra and panties. Lexa still standing behind her unhooks Clarke's bra and lets it slide down her arms joining her dress on the ground.  
Lexa turns Clarke around to face her, she leans back, taking in the view, her eyes run down the length of Clarke's body then back up, especially slowly as her gaze wanders over Clarke's breasts.  
When her eyes reach the blonde's face Clarke meets her with a wide grin.  
“See something you like.’ Clarke says, throwing back to the day she had tried to get a rise out of Lexa with her tight clothes.  
Lexa grips onto Clarke's hips and pulls her tight into her body. She dips her head down into Clarke's neck and sucks down hard, sure to leave a mark.  
“Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to fuck you that day Clarke?” Lexa asks Placing a soft kiss over the spot she just marked.  
“How badly I wanted to throw you over my desk and spank you for teasing me.” Lexa moves her hands down and cups Clarke’s arse cheeks hard. “Then fuck you into oblivion.” 

Clarke moans as Lexa pulls her tightly into her body.  
“Do you have any idea how much I wanted you to do that?” Clarke husks.

Lexa picks Clarke up and throws her onto the bed. Lexa quickly undresses herself down to her undies.  
She crawls on top of Clarke and spins her around so she is laying on her stomach. Lexa grips onto Clarkes panties and slides them down her legs, all the way off. She looks down at Clarke’s milky white round arse. She softly brushes over it with her finger tips, Clarke shudders under her touch.  
“Fuck I want to spank you right now Clarke.” Lexa takes a deep breath, trying to find her composure. “But I can’t, the walls are thin here. We need to be quiet.”  
Clarke lets out a little whimper and squirms a little, clearly disappointed.  
Lexa flips her around again so she is on her back looking up at the brunette.  
“I’ll make it up to you." Lexa says before dipping down and kissing Clarke. “I promise.”

Lexa drops down next to Clarke, laying on her side, propped up on her elbow, she begins sliding a hand down the blonde’s body until she reaches Clarke’s sex. Her fingers slide easily through Clarke's soaking wet folds.  
Clarke gasps as she feels Lexa’s long fingers slide through her.  
A small moan escapes her lips when Lexa begins giving her throbbing clit some attention.

“You know how much your moans turn me on Clarke, but I’m gonna need you to try and be quite for me now.” Lexa whispers in her ear.  
Clarke bites down on her lip as the feeling between her legs becomes more intense. She fights back a moan as she feels Lexa’s fingers slide into her entrance. She can’t take it, she knows she isn’t going to be able to keep quiet.  
“I don’t think I can.” The blonde pleads.  
Lexa continues to thrust her fingers into Clarke, picking up her pace. When Clarke feels Lexa slide in a third finger she can’t contain herself. A desperate strangled moan starts to leave her mouth.  
Lexa’s free hand shoots up and covers Clarkes mouth, the brunette doesn’t let up her pace, she’s brutally thrusting three fingers into Clarke, who is now squirming around her fingers, her moans being muffled by Lexa’s tight grip over her mouth.

Lexa fingers are sliding in and out rapidly, curling at the right spot, making Clarke's body writhe uncontrollably. Clarke manages to open her mouth enough to flick her tongue over Lexa’s palm. Lexa looks up into the blonde’s eyes, with out missing a beat she drags her hand along Clarke's mouth so her fingers are over her lips. She watches as Clarke sucks her four fingers into her mouth, Lexa’s thumb resting on Clarke's throat as she begins pushing her fingers into the blonde’s mouth.  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes as her eyes dart between the sight of her fingers sliding into Clarke's cunt and then up to her fingers sliding into Clarke's mouth. It’s to much. The throbbing between her own legs is becoming painful.

“Clarke,” Lexa pleads. "I need you.”  
Clarke doesn’t hesitate. She slides her hand down until she arrives at Lexa’s panties, she dips her fingers in, gliding through Lexa’s drenched folds.  
“Oh fuck Clarke.’ Lexa gasps. “Oh fuck please.”  
Clarke can tell that Lexa is well worked up, she doesn’t see any point teasing her, she begins rubbing furious circles over her girlfriends clit.  
Lexa knows she could go at any second, she’s holding back so she doesn’t cum before she gets Clarke there.  
She pulls her fingers from Clarke's mouth and leans over the blonde, hovering an inch above her face.  
“Cum with me baby.” She pants against Clarke's lips before smashing them together.  
Lexa feels Clarke’s walls closing in on her fingers, her moans are growing and Lexa is capturing every one in her mouth. Clarke’s body begins to shudder before her juices flow freely around Lexa’s fingers. the brunette lets herself go, allowing her own high take her over.  
The girls both slow their ministrations on one another, basking in the bliss of their mutual orgasms. Lexa removes herself from inside Clarke and brings her arm up to wrap around Clarke's middle. They lay in silence for a long while.

“Fuck you're amazing Lex.” Clarke finally breaks the silence.  
Lexa giggles. “Your pretty amazing yourself.”  
They fall into another long silence. This time it’s Lexa who breaks it.  
“Are you really looking for another job?”  
“Yeh” Clarke says quietly. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just dropped that on you at dinner. I wasn’t thinking.”  
“It’s okay.” Lexa nuzzles into Clarke's neck.  
“I’ll miss you if you go.”

Clarke shifts her head so she can look into Lexa’s eyes. she brushes her finger tips along Lexa’s cheek.  
“God Lex, I’d miss you so much too. You have no idea. It’s just so hard being there now, being so close but not being able to be with you. I don’t want to have to hide how I feel about you. I don’t want to have to be careful of showing my affection, constantly worried we might get caught. It makes me feel like we’re doing something wrong. But there’s nothing wrong about what I feel for you and I just want everyone to know that I’m yours and your mine.”  
“I know what you mean.” Lexa leans in placing a soft kiss on Clarke's lips.

“I don’t want to be presumptuous" Clarke starts. "But I was thinking I could clear some room for you in my closet, so you could keep some things at my place, you wouldn’t always have to go home after work if you don’t want to, you could just come straight to my place. Especially if I do get a new job, I’m going to want have you around for every spare second I can get.” Clarke looks expectantly at Lexa.  
A huge smile sweeps across Lexa’s features. “I think that would be good.”  
Lexa pulls Clarke in tight to herself. “Thank you, Clarke.”  
“For what?” The blonde questions  
“For wanting me.” Lexa says quietly

Clarke pulls back so she can look at Lexa.  
“I more than just want you Lexa.” Clarke hesitates. She knows it’s too soon to tell Lexa she loves her. It’s only been a few weeks, it would be ridiculous. Even though she feels it in her bones, even though she knows it to be true. It’s on the tip of her tongue, dying to come out. She swallows hard. she can’t say it, not yet.  
“You’re everything.” Clarke whispers as she pulls Lexa back in, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl.

Lexa’s head is resting on her girlfriends chest and she can hear the blondes heart racing, it almost feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest. Lexa can’t help but wonder if maybe Clarke was going to say something different in that moment. She quickly pushes the thought from her mind. There’s no way. 

“Good night Clarke.” 

“Good night Lex.”


	24. will power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke challenges Lexa to a battle of wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut, through and through.

The work week is moving by quite uneventfully, It’s Thursday and Clarke suspects that when the work day ends Lexa will come straight over to her place as she has done the last 2 nights since Clarke offered to clear some space for her in her apartment.  
Clarke has been loving having Lexa around more. She’s loving all of it, brushing their teeth side by side before they go to bed. Showering together when they get home from work, cooking dinner together, snuggling on the lounge together, waking up next to Lexa every morning. It’s been perfect.  
When 5:30 hits Clarke gathers up her things and pops her head into Lexa’s office.

“Hey.” She gets the brunettes attention.  
Lexa looks up and smiles when green meets blue.  
“Hey.”  
“You coming straight over tonight?”  
Lexa lets out a short sigh. “I have got a lot of work to do. I don’t want to come around just to have to ignore you all night staring at my laptop.”  
Clarke steps inside the office. “I wouldn’t mind.” The blonde shrugs her shoulders. “I mean, if you think you’d find it easier to get your work done at home by all means, go ahead. But I like having you around, even if you can’t give me all of your attention.” Clarke smirks.

Lexa stands up and walks around her desk, leaning against the hardwood once she’s in front of Clarke.  
“You can be quite a distraction.” Lexa smirks.  
“Well I plan to sit on the other side of the couch with my sketch book, minding my own business.” Clarke takes a step closer to the brunette before reaching over and sliding a finger through one of Lexa’s belt loops at the front of her pants and pulling her into her.  
“You don’t think you can handle being that close to me?” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her in a little tighter to her body.  
“I could sketch in the bedroom, if me being in a completely different room would make it easier for you? Clarke smirk is only growing.  
“Hmm, my will power is the not the problem here Clarke.” Lexa says matching Clarkes smirk. “I’m quite sure every time I’ve gotten my laptop out to work at your place it has ended with you pushing the laptop aside and straddling me.”  
“We’ll that’s because you’re always wearing those fucking sexy glasses when you work at home.”  
“So, wearing my glasses renders you incapable of exercising an ounce of self-control?”  
“Hey, If I recall correctly you’ve never tried to stop me from pushing your laptop aside.” Clarke leans in a places a soft kiss on Lexa’s neck.  
“I could stop you if I wanted too.” Lexa manages as Clarke’s continues placing kisses along her neck.  
“Could you now?” Clarke husks into Lexa’s neck as she slides one of her hands to the front of Lexa’s pants.  
“If I decide to slide my hand down into your pussy right now would you stop me?” Clarke's slips her hand into the brunette’s pants, but stops at the top of her panties. “I bet you wouldn’t Lex. I bet you’d even be soaking wet for me.”  
“Clarke.” Lexa breathes, it sounds a little desperate. Clarke decides not to push it any further.

Clarke removes her hand from Lexa’s pants and brings it up to grip the back of the brunette’s neck before smashing their lips together, Kissing her girlfriend passionately. Clarke breaks the kiss before they get to carried away.  
“If you decide to come over I promise I’ll behave. But I’ll understand if you go home.” Clarke says sincerely. “But tomorrow night we’re going to find out how good your will power really is.”  
Clarke grins wickedly before leaning in to place a soft kiss over Lexa’s lips.

 

Lexa decides to go to Clarke’s that night. And Clarke does keep her word. She sits on the opposite end of the couch from Lexa and sketches all night.  
By 11pm Clarke is Yawning and Lexa insist she goes to bed without her, knowing she’s got at least a couple more hours of work ahead of her.  
Clarke kisses the brunette on the forehead as she passes her on her way to the bedroom. 

 

When Clarke wakes the next morning, Lexa is already up and walking around the room. Clarke looks over at the clock radio. It’s 6:15am. It’s nothing unusual. It’s normal for Lexa to leave for work about an hour earlier than Clarke. Clarke just hoped since she was up so late that she might sleep in a little more this morning.  
“Why don’t you sleep in a bit more babe.’ Clarke says, her voice still sleepy.  
“Sorry Clarke.” Lexa plops down on the bed and places a kiss on Clarke’s lips. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“How many hours sleep did you get last night.”  
“Oh, I’m not sure. I think I was in bed by 1.”  
“You don’t want to overdo it Lex. You gotta take care of yourself.” Clarke rubs her hand up and down Lexa’s arm.  
“Thanks for caring Clarke.” Lexa says with a wide smile. “You don’t need to worry about me. I know my limits.” Lexa dips down and kisses Clarke one more time before rising from the bed and continuing to ready herself for work.  
Clarke drifts back off to sleep and doesn’t see Lexa again until she gets to work.

 

Clarke and Lexa go about their work day as usual, It’s drawing on even slower than usual for Clarke who’s mind is on her plans for tonight.  
When 5:30 finally hits, the whole office comes to life as it usually does on a Friday afternoon, Clarke pokes her head into Lexa’s office.  
“I’ll see you down there.” She informs the blonde.  
Lexa smiles back. “You will.”  
Clarke mingles with her co-workers, keeping an eye at the entrance of the bar anxious to see a certain brunette. Her eyes light up when she sees Lexa enter the room.  
At that moment, Clarke feels someone sidle up next to her.  
“Rowan! hey.” She smiles giving the man a friendly punch on the arm.  
“Hey Clarke.” He replies.  
“How are you settling back in after your holiday?” The blonde questions.  
“Very well. Doesn’t seem like I missed anything too important.” He pauses for a moment. “I am curious about one thing though.”  
“Yeh? What’s that.” Clarke question.  
“I’m wondering when you started fucking the commander?”  
Clarke freezes.  
“What are you talking about?” she does her best to keep her cool.  
“Come on Clarke. It’s kind of my job to know these things. Don’t worry, you guys haven’t been to obvious. I doubt any one else has caught on. But I’ve seen the looks between you. I noticed you couldn’t stop looking at the door just now waiting for Lexa, and I’ve noticed her mood has improved considerably.”  
“Rowan.” Clarke says desperately. “Please you can’t.”  
“Don’t worry Clarke.” Rowan interrupts. “I’m quite sure you haven’t bonded with Lexa to learn her trade secrets. It’s none of my business, I can be discrete.”  
Clarke lets out a sigh of relief.  
“I’m a little surprised though. I mean I’ve worked for Lexa pretty much since she started this company. I’ve never seen her break character.” He laughs “How on earth did this even start.”  
“It’s a long story.” Clarke says, nudging Rowan to warn him that Lexa is on approach. 

“Rowan, Clarke.” She addresses each of them, her posture stiff and her hands behind her back.  
“Miss woods.” They reply in unison.  
Rowan doesn’t miss Lexa’s discomfort at seeing him so close to Clarke.  
“We haven’t had much of a chance to catch up since your holiday.” Lexa directs her attention to Rowan.  
“No, we haven’t, I’ve just been following up on some of the concerns you mentioned in the email you sent me. I can come to your office on Monday to brief you on what I’ve found.”  
“That would be fine. You can make an appointment with Clarke.”  
“Will do boss.” He nods. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the glare that Lexa is meeting him with, Rowan decides to excuse himself.  
Clarke takes a step toward Lexa once the man has left. “Go easy on him Lex.” Clarke looks around making sure there’s no one close enough to hear her. ‘He knows about us.”  
Clarke watches Lexa’s eyes go wide, she watches as a dozen different expressions spread across her features in a matter of seconds before they finally settle and Lexa looks surprisingly relaxed.  
“Does anyone else know?” She asks the blonde.  
“Not as far as Rowan knows.” Clarke replies.  
“Good.” Lexa nods to herself. “It’s okay. Being discrete is a part of Rowans job description. He will keep this to himself.”  
“You sure you’re okay with this Lex.” Clarke asks. A little surprised be Lexa’s relaxed attitude.  
Lexa looks up and smiles at her girlfriend. ‘Yes. It’s okay. I trust Rowan. To be honest I think I’d be a little disappointed if he couldn’t see it, it’s his job to know everyone’s business. We should make more of an effort to be discreet ourselves though. I will go mingle. I’ll see you back at your place later.”  
Clarke nods and watches Lexa disappear into the crowd.

 

Clarke is home getting a start on dinner when Lexa walks through the door to her apartment.  
“Hey beautiful.” Clarke calls out from the kitchen.  
Lexa walks swiftly to the blonde, pulling her in for a tight hug.  
“Hey.” Lexa mumbles into the blonde’s shoulder. Lexa pulls back so she can land a soft kiss on Clarkes lips.  
“You’re cooking?” Lexa raises an eyebrow at the blonde.  
“Well.” Clarke starts. “I started the water boiling and grated the parmesan, and cut up some onions. So, I’ve pretty much just done the prep work. I was hoping you’d get here before things got hairy.  
Lexa laughs at her girlfriend  
The brunette takes over cooking and the girls enjoy their dinner.

“Okay.” Lexa says as she finishes helping Clarke with the dishes. “I think I might go have a shower before we settle in.” Lexa looks at Clarke expectantly.  
“You go ahead.” Clarke tells her. “I’ve already showered.”

When Lexa emerges from the bathroom sometime later after she’s showered she enters the bedroom, she is wearing only her underwear, but she suddenly feels overdressed when she notices Clarke laying back on the bed, completely naked.  
She takes a moment to enjoy the sight of the naked blonde, grinning up at her from the bed.  
“Well you look comfortable.” Lexa teases  
“I am.” Clarke replies. 

Lexa strides over to the blonde and climbs on top of her. Capturing her lips in a very heated kiss.  
Clarke breaks the kiss and pushes Lexa away.  
“Clarke?” The brunette questions.  
“Do you remember a little conversation we had yesterday? Clarke asks. “Where you insinuated that I lack will power?”  
“It sounds familiar.’ Lexa smirks  
“You implied that you possess stronger will power than my own. Correct?”  
Lexa laughs. “That sounds correct.”  
“Well Lexa, I’m sure you’ve noticed that I am a slightly competitive person. Surely you didn’t think such a statement would go un challenged?”  
“I don’t know how I could have.” Lexa giggles.  
“I have a proposition for you.” Clarke declares.  
“I’m listening.”  
“I have 30 minutes to do whatever I want. In front of you, to you, to myself.”  
Clarke notices Lexa gulp.  
“But you are not allowed to touch me. If I can get you to touch me within that time frame then I win. If you can prove your tremendous will power and keep your hands to yourself then you win.”

Lexa takes a moment to consider the proposal.  
“What is the prize?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.  
“Well aside from bragging rights." Clarke gets up of the bed and goes to the closet pulling out Lexa’s bag of sex toys. “If I win, I want to use these on you. I want to own you for the night, I want you to submit to me.”  
Lexa feels her breath catch in her throat. She has entertained the thought of completely submitting to Clarke. She’s even fantasized about it once or twice. She swallows hard.  
“And if I win?”  
“Same prize. You get to use this bag of tricks on me. Except this time, you can use anything in the bag. Even the things that I vetoed the first-time round.”  
Lexa thinks back to the night she brought the bag over. They went through almost everything in the bag, but there we’re a couple of items that Clarke wasn’t quite ready for.  
“You would be comfortable with that? Lexa asks genuinely.  
“I would, I trust you Lex.”  
There’s a short moment of silence between the pair before Lexa speaks.  
“I find you terms agreeable.”  
A smile spreads across Clarkes lips. “Excellent.”

Lexa takes a seat on the bed while Clarke sets up the timer on her phone.  
“Okay, you’re not allowed to touch me with your hands” Clarke clarifies. “I’m allowed to beg and plead for you to touch me. The only way you win is if you resist and keep your hands to yourself, but not on yourself. No touching yourself either.”  
“Understood.’ Lexa nods.  
“Okay.” Clarke starts the timer before putting her phone down on the bed side table and walking over to Lexa’s bag of toys.  
Lexa’s eyes grow wide as Clarke pulls out a dildo and the strap on harness.  
Clark walks over to the bed, Lexa is sitting with her back against the head board. Her legs straight out in front of her, bent at the knees. And her hands tucked firmly under her bum.  
Clarke chucks the dildo and harness on the bed before climbing on herself.  
Clarke shuffles between Lexa’s Legs.  
She runs a finger softly down the length of Lexa’s inner thigh and brushes along Lexa’s sex over her panties.  
“I’m curious.” Clarke says as she hooks a finger in the elastic of Lexa’s panties. “Are you already wet baby?”  
Clarke looks Lexa in the eyes, but the brunettes face remains stoic.  
Clarke slides her fingers down into Lexa’s folds to find that the girl is indeed wet. Soaking wet.  
“You’ve got a good poker face Lex.” Clarke grins at the girl. “But your body gives you away.”

Clarke shuffles back and sits on her bum, she spreads her legs wide, hooking her legs over Lexa’s, so Lexa has a un interrupted view of Clarkes pussy.  
“I seem to recall you quite enjoyed watching me touch myself.” Clarke says as she lays back and lets her hand wonder down to her sex.”  
Lexa can already see how wet Clarke is.  
Clarkes fingers slide into her wet folds, she runs them up and down the length of her sex, dragging her wetness all over her clit. Clarke’s other hand finds her breast and begins massaging gently.  
Lexa watches on as Clarke begins to rub herself.  
Her desire to reach over and touch the blonde grows and grows along with Clarke’s husky moans. But she supresses the desire and just sits on her hands feeling herself get uncomfortably wet while Clarke brings herself to orgasm.  
Lexa watches Clarkes chest rise and fall heavily as she comes down from her orgasm.  
Clarke props herself up on her elbows. ‘Good work baby.” She grins as she looks directly into Lexa’s dark hungry eyes. “You’ve survived round one. But I’m just getting started.”  
Clarke sits up and leans over Lexa gripping at the brunette's undies. Lexa lifts her bum allowing her to pull them off.  
Clarke uses her hands to spread Lexa’s legs further apart before reaching over and taking the dildo in her hand.  
The blonde slides the tip of the cock through Lexa’s drenched folds. Lexa can’t hold back the gasps that escapes her mouth as she watches the blonde run the toy up and down the length of her sex. Once the toy is good and lubricated Clarke lays back down and spreads her legs again. She slides the cock through her own folds a few times before placing the head at her entrance. She looks up to see Lexa’s eyes trained on the toy. She’s not blinking, or moving, or even breathing by the looks of it.  
Clarke slowly slides the cock into herself. Lexa licks her lips as she watches Clarke's cunt swallow the toy. Clarke begins slowly pumping the cock into herself.

Lexa is becoming very uncomfortable, she’s squirming around on the spot trying to get some friction to her throbbing Clit. Her hands are cramping from clenching so tight.  
“Fuck baby.” Clarke moans as she slides the cock all the way inside. Right to the base.  
“I wish you were fucking me with this.” Clarke moans again, Lexa’s eyes are focused on the toy as it withdraws from the blonde. Coated in Clarke's juices.  
Clarke slides the cock back in, not quickening her pace at all. It’s driving Lexa crazy. She wants so badly to garb the toy off Clarke and fuck her hard with it.

Lexa bites down on her lip so hard that she tastes bloods.  
Clarke pulls the toy all the way out and places it on the bed next to her. She reaches for the harness before she climbs of the bed and stands.  
‘Stand up baby.” The blonde instructs.  
Lexa does as she’s told. She tries her best to look composed, but she knows she can’t hide her rapid breathing, or the sweat gathering at her brow.  
Clarke slides the harness up Lexa’s legs and begins fastening it to the brunette.  
Clarke leans in so her mouth is over Lexa’s ear.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret Lex.” Clarke whispers before reaching around the girl to fetch the dildo from the bed. She comes back up so she is face to face with Lexa, her lips ghosting the brunettes. “I love sucking cock.” Clarke is so close Lexa can feel her breath on her own lips. Lexa can feel Clarke sliding the toy into the harness, her face remains mere inches from Lexa’s as she continues “I love the felling of the shaft filling my mouth, the head pushing down into my throat.”  
Clarke gets down onto her knees and begins sliding her hand up and down the toy. The friction it’s creating on Lexa’s clit is agonizing, she can feel it but it’s just teasing her, it’s not enough.  
“I love feeling strong hands on the back of my head pushing me down until I gag.”  
Lexa can’t help but moan as she watches Clarke slide her lips down the length of the cock.  
Clarke is doing everything at a brutally slow pace, Lexa can’t even control her hips, she begins bucking into Clarke mouth, trying to get some more pressure on her clit. Clarke grabs a hold of her girlfriend’s hips, holding them still. Continuing to slowly suck up and down the toy.  
Clarke is having to use all her strength to hold back Lexa’s bucking hips. She takes to the cock all the way in her mouth, as far a she can without gagging, and at that moment Clarke releases her grip on Lexa’s hips and Lexa pushes the toy forward, causing Clarke to choke on it.  
Lexa quickly pulls back.

“Fuck! I’m sorry Clarke” Lexa stammers. “I wasn’t expecting you to release me. I didn’t mean to.”  
Before Lexa can finish Clarke grips onto the girls arse and pulls the toy back into her mouth to the point of gagging again.  
“Fuck.” Lexa cries at the pressure that puts on her aching clit.  
Clarke lets the toy slide out of mouth. “Don’t apologize baby. I like it. I want you to fuck my mouth.”  
Clarke takes the cock back in between her lips and starts moving up and down it slowly again.

That’s it. That’s all Lexa can take. She doesn’t care if she loses. She’s never felt so desperate in her life.  
Lexa reaches down and slides her fingers through Clarke’s blonde locks and grasps onto the back of her head. Lexa pushes Clarke’s head down on the cock until she gags. Clarke moans around the cock as it slides back out of her mouth.  
“Is this okay baby?” Lexa asks.  
“Yes, Lex. More.”

Lexa guides the toy back into the blonde's mouth and starts pumping it rapidly into her mouth, occasionally going in that little bit further. The friction on her clit is better now, but still not completely satisfying. She pulls out of Clarke’s mouth and reaches down to grab the girl. She flings her on the bed before climbing up on top of her. Lexa flips the blonde around so she is on her stomach before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up onto all fours.  
Lexa lines the tip of the cock up with Clarke’s entrance and slams it in hard. Clarke lets out a filthy moan, which encourages Lexa to continue, she’s getting the friction she needs now and she’s so close.

‘Fuck Clarke.” Lexa pants. “Can you take it harder?”  
“Yes baby, fuck yes fuck me as hard as you can.”  
At that Lexa lets go of the last little bit of herself that was holding back and fucks Clarke harder than she ever has before. Clarke's arms can’t withhold the pressure and they collapse underneath her, but Lexa holds her hips in place and continues her brutal thrusts. 

Lexa recognizes the moans leaving Clarke's mouth, she knows the blonde is about to cum. “Fuck baby. I’m gonna cum.” Lexa pants “Cum with me.”  
Lexa drives in a few more hard thrusts. bringing the blonde home. Lexa feels her own orgasm take over her body and she collapses onto the blondes back.  
It takes Lexa a few moments to roll of Clarke's back, just as she does an alarms rings through the room. it’s coming from Clarke's phone.

Both girls start laughing  
“Times up” Clarke giggles as she reaches over and switches of her phone.  
“I guess I lost.” Lexa rolls to face the blonde.  
Clarke hums. “I guess so.”  
“Fuck Clarke” Lexa smiles at the blonde. “If losing always felt this good, I never would have gotten anywhere in life.”

Clarke laughs and pulls the brunette into herself.  
They lay quietly in the embrace for some time. Recovering from their mutual highs.  
“You know I won’t hold you to the bet.’ Clarke says genuinely. “If you’re not ready. Or you don’t want to. I can wait.”  
“I’m ready Clarke.” Lexa says quietly. “I want it. When we we’re starting out. I was very turned on by your aggression. I just let all my baggage stop me from enjoying it. But I’m past that now. I want to give myself to you. I want you to have that power of me. I trust you.”  
“I will never betray that trust Lexa.” Clarke brushes the brunette’s cheek. “Ever.”  
Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke softly. She believes her. Without a doubt. She’s not even a little bit afraid to give her heart to the girl in front of her. Lexa never believed she could feel this comfortable and safe with another human being.

“I know.’ Lexa whispers.


	25. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try something a little different on their Saturday morning before meeting up with friends for drinks that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair amount of smut and fluff.

When Clarke awakes on Saturday morning she reaches over and feels an empty space where she should feel Lexa. The blonde listens out for the shower running or noise from the kitchen but there is nothing.

“Lex.” Clarke calls out to into the seemingly empty apartment. Nothing.  
Clarke sits up in bed and grabs her phone. No messages. She brings up Lexa’s number and is just about to dial when she hears the front door.  
The blonde climbs out of bed and heads into the living room. There’s Lexa walking into the kitchen, wearing some very form fitting little running shorts and lose singlet, her hair up in a messy bun. When Clarke manages to drag her eyes of the brunettes body, she notices that the girl is holding a big bouquet of flowers in one hand a paper bag in the other.

“Babe.” Clarke says out loud. Making the other girl spin around quickly.  
“Oh shit, Clarke.” Lexa lets out a puff of air and small laugh. ‘You scared me.”

Lexa lays the Flowers and the paper bag on the kitchen counter and begins to walk over to the blonde.

“Sorry babe. I thought I’d be back before you woke up.” Lexa goes to hug the blonde but pulls back at the last minute.  
“Shit, I should probably shower before I touch you. I’m a bit gross.” Lexa giggles. 

Clarke can’t help but let her eyes roam over Lexa’s body for a few moments, watching the beads of sweat running along her bare arms, down her long neck and between her breast.  
“Gross is not the word I would use.’ Clarke grins at her girlfriend before pulling her in for a kiss.

Lexa can’t wipe the smile from her face as she pulls away from the blonde and heads over to the kitchen counter. Clarke admires Lexa’s perfect arse in those tight little shorts as she walks away.  
“I didn’t know you run.” Clarke says as she walks over to the kitchen and jumps up on the bench.  
“I normally run in the mornings on weekends. I’ve gotten a bit slack lately, been a little distracted.” Lexa smirks over at the blonde.  
Clarke grins back at her girlfriend before her eyes dart down to the items Lexa brought in with her moments ago.

“Oh” Lexa picks up the bag first. “I got you some waffles for breakfast.” Lexa holds up the bag with a wide smile.  
Clarke excitedly reaches over and snatches the bag from the brunette.  
“Waffles! It’s not even my birthday." She cries with almost a little too much enthusiasm.  
Lexa just laughs before picking up the flowers and walking up to stand in front of the blonde. “And I saw these at the market and couldn’t go past them." Lexa looks almost bashful as she looks into Clarke's eyes. "Look at the roses, they’re blue, the same shade as your eyes, so beautiful.”  
Clarke feels her heart flutter as she watches Lexa find a vase for the flowers.

The blonde leans over and grabs her girlfriends arm pulling her so she is standing between her legs. Lexa leans in and runs her hands along the blonde’s thighs.

“You’re amazing Lex.” Clarke smiles at the girl. “How did I get so lucky?" Lexa leans in and presses a soft kiss against Clarke's lips, before she can pull away Clarke grabs the back of the girls neck and deepens the kiss.  
“You said something about a shower?” Clarke asks as she pulls away from the kiss.  
Lexa hums “you want to join me?”  
“mmm hmmm.” Clarke purrs against the brunette’s lips. “I’m suddenly feeling very dirty.”  
Lexa growls as she lifts the blonde up off the bench, Clarke giggles as she wraps her legs around Lexa’s hips. A moan escapes the blondes mouth when she feels Lexa’s strong hands slide down and take a firm hold on her arse as she carries her into the bathroom. 

 

A few hours and a lot of sex later the girls are sprawled out on the couch devouring the waffles Lexa brought home for breakfast. Both wearing just their undies and t shirt, their bare legs entwined.

“So, Raven wants us to come to the drop ship tonight.’ Clarke says with a mouth full of waffles. “She’s introducing Anya to the rest of the gang.”  
“Wow, they’re not mucking around are they.” Lexa laughs. “What’s it been? A week?”  
“I guess when it feels right you should just go with it.” Clarke smiles as her eyes lock with Lexa’s. “They’re pretty adorable together.”  
Lexa laughs “If Anya knew that you in any way referred to her as adorable, she’d have your head.” Lexa giggles.

“Oh you woods girls like to talk tough.” Clarke says as she crawls over on top of Lexa. “But I know the truth.” Clarke leans down and kisses the brunette.  
“Do you now?” Lexa asks as her hands slide under Clarke’s T shirt and run over the soft skin of her girlfriends back.  
Clarke hums as she starts placing wet kisses along Lexa’s neck.  
“You’re just a couple of big old softies.” Clarke giggles into the brunette’s neck.  
Without any warning, Lexa flips them around so Clarke is on her back and Lexa is above her, wedged between her legs, her hands on the blonde’s shoulders pinning her to the couch.  
“Is that right?” Lexa smirks down at her lover.  
Clarke replies with a wide cheeky grin. “Soft like a marshmallow.”

Lexa shifts back, lifting herself off Clarke before gripping onto Clarke’s hips and swiftly flipping her around onto her stomach. Lexa settles back down, halfway down Clarke's legs and throws the bottom of Clarke’s shirt up so it gathers about halfway up the blonde's back. Lexa takes hold of the top of Clarke’s panties and slides them down slowly, licking her lips as she exposes Clarke’s soft, milky white arse.  
Lexa hums “Speaking of marshmallows.”  
Clarke giggles as she feels Lexa sink her teeth gently into her right arse cheek.

The next thing Clarke feels is Lexa’s hand come down firm on her arse. A small yelp escapes the blondes mouth.  
Another hard slap echoes through the room a only a second later.

“Who's soft Clarke?” Lexa asks, her voice low.  
Clarke doesn’t say a word and is punished by another hard slap. Lexa waits through another moment of silence before landing another firm slap on Clarke’s already pink cheek.  
Clarke only groans and squirms a little under Lexa’s body.

“I asked you a question Clarke.” Lexa practically growls before bringing her hand down again.  
Clarke grunts as the pressure of the slap pushes her body forward. But still doesn’t speak.  
Lexa pulls Clarke up by the hips until she is on her knees, Clarke rests her forearms on the armrest of the lounge.  
Lexa spreads Clarke's legs a little before running her hand over the curve of Clarke’s arse, brushing her fingers lightly down the crevasse, the brunette notices her girlfriends body quiver when her finger brushes over her arsehole before she reaches the blonde’s wet cunt. Clarke gasps as Lexa runs her long fingers through her soaking folds, brushing up over her clit then gliding back down toward her entrance.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes heavily. The brunette leans over Clarke so she has her mouth right over her girlfriend’s ear. “So wet from a little spanking. You’re such a dirty girl Clarke.”  
Clarke lets out a low groan and is about to say something when Lexa violently shoves two fingers inside.  
“Fuck!” Clarke gasps.  
Lexa slides all the way in to her knuckles and stops. “Who’s soft Clarke.” Lexa repeats her question.  
All the reply Lexa gets is a muffled moan as Clarke has shoved her face into the armrest. Lexa begins pumping furiously in and out of the blonde. She notices the girls knuckles turning white as her grip on the arm rest tightens with every thrust Lexa delivers.  
Lexa stops abruptly and Clarke whines as she feels Lexa’s fingers withdraw from her.  
The brunette drags her fingers up along Clarke sex, brushing over the girls stiff and sensitive clit, which causes Clarke to buck a little underneath her.  
Lexa gathers up as much of Clarke’s wetness as she can with her two fingers and drags the liquid through her Folds past her entrance up through the crevasse until it’s pooling over the blonde's tight arse hole.

Lexa feels her girlfriends body tense a little as she brings a single digit to the hole and applies the tiniest bit of pressure.  
“Clarke?” Lexa says questioningly.  
Clarke’s head is already nodding before she says anything. “Yes.” Clarke gulps. “Yes, Lex. Do it.”  
Lexa’s own jaw drops a little as she pushes her finger slowly into the tight hole, feeling it instantly clamp down around her, Lexa stops when she gets to her first knuckle. She rubs a soothing circle over one of Clarke’s arse cheeks with her free hand.  
“Relax baby.” She whispers. She waits a few seconds and when she feels Clarke relax around her she pushes in a little further. She stops again when she gets to the second knuckle.

“Is this okay Clarke? Do you want me to stop?.”  
“No.” Clarke answers strongly. “No keep going. It’s good.”

Lexa continues until her entire finger has disappeared into the girl. She slowly begins to retract it, once she’s pulled about halfway out she pushes back in, she continues that pattern a few times until she feels like Clarke is completely comfortable. She steadily withdrawals further each time and pushes back in a little harder. She’s encouraged by Clarke's low and dirty moans that she is enjoying the action. 

Lexa snakes her other hand around the blonde’s body and slides her finger through Clarke wet folds.

“Fuck baby.’ The brunette moans at how wet Clarke is.  
She quickly finds Clarke's entrance and slides two fingers in and begins pumping right away. 

‘Fuck Clarke. Your so fucking tight around my fingers. Do you like this? Do you like me filling both your holes?”

“Fuck.” Clarke moans. “Fuck yes Lex. Baby. Fuck. It’s fucking amazing.”

Clarke’s moans are getting louder and more frantic. Her body is squirming, she’s pushing her arse harder onto Lexa’s finger. Lexa takes the hint and starts thrusting her finger harder into Clarke.

“Who’s soft Clarke?” Lexa doesn’t forget what started all this. “Tell me now or I’ll stop.” The brunette threatens.

Clarke can’t hold out, she feels like she’d die if Lexa stopped right now.  
“Me!” Clarke all but screams. “Fuck Lexa, I’m the soft one. Fuck, please. Please don’t stop. Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Lexa growls in satisfaction as she increases her thrusts in both Clarke’s arse and her cunt.  
“Come on baby.” She encourages her girlfriend. “I wanna see you come. Fuck Clarke. Your so sexy when you come for me.”  
That’s all it takes to send Clarke over the edge. She lets out a low and filthy moan as her body quivers and her walls clench in on Lexa’s fingers.  
Lexa stills her finger in Clarke's arse, but continues slowly, gently pumping her fingers in Clarke's pussy as she comes down from her high, feeling the blonde’s juices cascading out around her fingers.

Lexa can feel the walls of Clarke's arse tightening around her finger again.  
“Clarke. Baby, Relax for me.” She whispers. The brunette waits until she feels the pressure lighten and she slowly withdraws her finger. Clarke gasps at the sensation of the finger leaving her before she falls forward and collapses face first on the lounge.  
Lexa falls down beside her girlfriend and rubs soft wide circles on her back while she recovers.

After a few moments Clarke twists around so she is on her back. she looks up at Lexa and can’t help but let out a laugh at the smug grin her girlfriend greets her with.

“You don’t play fair.” Clarke pouts at her girlfriend. “You know that?”  
Lexa pulls Clarke's shirt further up exposing her breast before she leans in and places a soft kiss over one of Clarke pink nipples, which elicits a small moan from the blonde.

“Are you complaining?” Lexa asks when her eyes meet Clarke’s.  
“God no.” Her girlfriend smirks. “That was incredible Lex."

There’s a short silence while Lexa settles herself down on the lounge nestling into Clarke’s side, throwing an arm over her stomach.  
Clarke brings her hand up and begins lazily running her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

“Do we have to go out tonight?” Clarke asks, with a bit of a whine to her voice. “I was hoping I’d be able to cash in on that bet tonight.”  
“Clarke.” Lexa giggles. “We have been having sex all morning.” Lexa props herself up so she can see the clock on the wall. Noting that it is now just passed 3 in the afternoon. “And all afternoon!”  
“So?” Is all the response that Clarke provides, making her girlfriend laugh some more.  
“We’ve got plenty of time for that babe.” Lexa assures her girlfriend. “We don’t need to rush anything. I’m not planning on going anywhere." Lexa drops a gentle kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “We should go out with your friends. I’d like to get to know them better. And I’m pretty sure Anya will kill me if I don’t show.” Lexa giggles.  
“Fine” Clarke huffs out defeated. “You’re right. I just want you all to myself all the time. I’m greedy that way.”  
Clarke smirks as she turns to her side so she’s facing Lexa and pulls the brunette closer into her body.  
Lexa’s smile widens as she places her forehead against Clarke’  
“That’s fine by me.” Lexa purrs. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Clarke puts the finishing touches on her smoky eye shadow in preparation for her evening out. The blonde takes one last look in the mirror. She’s wearing a tight fitting dark blue dress that stops just before her knees, with a skinny strap running up around the back of her neck leaving most her shoulders and upper Chest exposed. Simple black heels accentuation her toned calves.  
Clarke smiles and nods at the mirror in approval before heading out into the living room where Lexa is waiting for her.

“Wow!’ Is all Lexa can say when she sees her girlfriend. ‘Okay. I’ve changed my mind.” She says playfully as she approaches the blonde. “Lets stay in tonight.”

Lexa wraps the blonde up in her strong arms and starts kissing Clarke’s exposed collarbone.  
Clarke giggles as she pushes her girlfriend away and heads towards the door. “You had your chance.” Clarke tells Lexa with a mischievous grin. “Now you have to spend all night looking.” Clarke waves her hands up and down her body like she’s a game show host presenting a prize. “And not touching.”

Lexa lets out a small groan as she sidles up behind Clarke as they exit the apartment.  
“Can I touch a little?” she asks as she wraps her arms around the blonde form behind.  
“ah uh.” Clarke tuts, shaking herself free of Lexa’s grasp, increasing her strides, getting a few paces in front of the brunette.  
“Come On Clarke!.” Lexa whines as she rushes to catch up. “Let’s talk about this” the brunette giggles as she follows her girlfriend into the elevator.  
The pair continue their flirty banter all the way to the drop ship.

The girls walk into the bar hand in hand, and head toward the booth where all their friends are already seated.  
Octavia on one end, with Lincoln to her left, Anya and Raven cuddled up next to him and then Monty and jasper to the new couples left. Leaving just enough room for Clarke and Lexa to slide in at the other end of the booth. 

The group roar their greetings at Lexa and Clarke, cheering and raising their glasses. Lexa is about to slide into the booth when Clarke pulls her back and slides in first, not wanting Lexa to have to sit next to jasper and put up with him drooling all over her all night. 

“Clarke!” Octavia gets the blonde’s attention. “You live right around the corner! How are you guys the last to arrive?”  
“We we’re on time. But then…” Clarke's sentence disappears into thin air as she glances over toward the girl next to her. Everyone on table looks over to Lexa whose face is bright red.  
Octavia groans while pretty much everyone else on the table laughs.

“Am I gonna have to get you neutered Griffin?” Octavia quips. “Seriously. You guys are more like horny teenagers than grown adults!”  
“You have no Idea!” Raven jumps in. “We had to listen to them as they ‘Tried’ Raven throws her fingers up in air quotes around tried, “To fuck quietly the other night.”

At this point Lexa has just put her head face down on the table and is waiting for the conversation to change direction. 

“Oh, like you think we didn’t hear you guys going for it?” Clarke is quick to snap back at her friend. “At least we tried to be quiet! You guys were so loud I was worried one of the neighbours might call the police.” Clarke says hoping that it might put her friend in her place but is very frustrated to see both Anya and Raven staring back at her with a smug satisfaction.

“I like how this conversation is going so far.’ Jasper pipes in after a beat of silence. “I think we need a little more detail.”  
Clarke gives the boy a sharp jab to the ribs with her elbow.  
“I’m going to the bar!” Lexa jumps up, looking for any excuse to leave the horribly awkward conversation. 

Clarke finds Lexa at the bar a moment later and wraps her arms around the taller girls waist.

“I’m sorry babe.” She whispers in the brunette’s ear. “But you know you don’t need to be embarrassed about that kind of stuff around these guys. It’s all light hearted.”

‘I know.” Lexa sighs. “I don’t know why I get so embarrassed. I mean Anya talks like that all the time.” Lexa fidgets in Clarke's arms a little. “I guess I’ve just never had friends outside of Anya, I got used to her being like that, but I’ve never really been around other people who are so comfortable with each other and just say whatever is on their minds like… “ Lexa hesitates, not sure what she’s trying to say.  
“Like friends.” Clarke finishes for her. ‘You’ve never had a group of close friends.”

Lexa doesn’t respond right away. A part of her feels embarrassed by the statement. 

“Lex." Clarke starts. "These guys, being this way around you. That’s them accepting you. Welcoming you to the group. Believe me, I’ve brought in a few people before who did not get the same warm integration. They can see how happy you make me, they like you and they want you here.” Clarke places a soft kiss on Lexa’s neck. “I know you don’t know them all that well yet. But trust me Lex. They’re good people. You can relax around them. If they don’t already, pretty soon they’re going to love you as much as I do.”

The words leave Clarke’s mouth before she really realizes what she’s said. She tenses up for a second, panicking a little over what Lexa’s response will be.  
Lexa simply squeezes Clarke's arm, letting the comment slide for now. 

“Thank you, Clarke.” She replies, turning to face the blonde, bringing their lips together for a chaste kiss. The pairs eyes met as their lips part and they gaze at one another for a long moment.  
“Go sit down.” Clarke gestures back to the booth. "I’ll get the drinks.'  
Lexa nods with a smile and heads back over to the both. 

Clarke watches as Lexa walks back to the group, looking little more at ease as she slides into the booth. She watches her girlfriend as she starts chatting with Raven and Anya and everyone else as they join in, laughing and even playfully hitting jasper on the shoulder at one point.

Clarke's heart feels full at the sight. There’s nothing, the blonde realizes more than ever at this moment, that makes her happier than seeing Lexa happy. Seeing her comfortable and content. Knowing what her past has been like, the things she’s been through, the way she’s been treated. Any second of joy that Clarke can give her, any moment where her girlfriend feels loved and wanted and included makes Clarke feel happier and more satisfied than anything else she has ever experienced in life.  
She wants to spend the rest of her life seeing Lexa happy like this.  
that’s all she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I'm starting to struggle with this a little.  
> I just started the story with an initial idea. didn't really think out the long term. Rookie mistake I guess Lol. but I feel like I'm winding down. I know how I want the story to finish. Just got to get it there. might be another 4 or 5 chapters ahead of us.


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are out with their friends, but they'd really rather be somewhere else.

Clarke leans back in the booth and enjoys the sight of all her friends interacting around her.  
She looks across the booth to where her girlfriend and her best friend are deep in conversation about something, Clarke has no idea what. She can hear them, but the words sound like gibberish. Hi tech jargon that no normal human could understand, her gaze moves over to Anya and Lincoln who are equally engrossed in their own conversation, Lincoln is a teen social worker so Clarke imagined that he and Anya might get along, given they both seem to be passionate about troubled youth. Then there’s Jasper trying to convince Octavia to get up on the dance floor with him so he looks more desirable to the other ladies in the club as a result of having such a hot chick on his arm, while Monty is in the boy’s ear telling him how flawed that logic is. 

Clarke is so in her own little world that she doesn’t even notice when a new body slides in to the end of the booth right next to her.  
“Having fun?” A familiar voice garbs her attention.  
‘Shit.” Clarke jumps as she looks in the direction of the voice.  
“God dammit Bellamy!” Clarke laughs and punches her friends shoulder. “You startled me.”  
Bellamy laughs as he takes the hit.  
“Sorry princess. You just looked a bit left out. Thought I’d come keep you company.” He smiles at the blonde.  
“Thanks Bell. But I’m just enjoying the moment. Everyone seems so happy.”  
Bellamy follows Clarke’s gaze towards Lexa.  
“Yeh, they do.” He grins at his friend. “I’ve never seen you like this before Princess.” Bellamy nudges the blonde. “This is something pretty serious hey?”

“Yeh.” Clarke finally speaks dragging her eyes from Lexa to meet Bellamy’s. “It is. I’ve never felt anything like this before Bell. I think about her all the time. I feel like I care about her more than I care about myself. I feel like a part of me is missing when she’s not around. It’s like every corny love cliché that I spent my whole life dismissing is happening to me. And I feel like I should be scared.”  
Clarke pauses and looks at her friend. “You know how I felt about my mum and dad. How determined I was that I would never fall into the trap of monogamy and routine and slow death that they did.”  
“Yeh I know.” Bellamy nods his head. ‘That’s why I’m a little surprised to see you like this.” He laughs.  
“I know.” Clarke snorts. “I just. I don’t know. I don’t feel like I could get ever get bored of Lexa. It’s like she’s a part of me. It’s like saying I would get bored of my arm and not want it around anymore.” Clarke laughs at how silly she sounds.  
“I know it probably doesn’t make sense. But I just feel like I’ve found something I was always supposed to have. And now that I have it, everything feels just feels right.” Clarke laughs again. ‘Geez. I think I’m getting drunk.”  
“Nah.” Bellamy says as he reaches up and scruffs the blondes hair. “I think you’re just in love.” He whispers with a wide grin at his friend before he gets up and heads back to the bar.

Clarke’s own grin widens as she trains her eyes back on her girlfriend who is now looking back at her. Lexa throws her a wink before giving her attention back to Raven.  
Clarke slides out of the booth and heads to the bathroom, quite proud of herself that she has managed 4 beers before having to break the seal. She finishes up her business and washes her hands before grabbing at the door handle to leave the bathroom. Clarke pulls the door open only to see Lexa leaning against the door jam, the brunette quickly pushes her way into the bathroom grabbing Clarke by the waist as she enters, she kicks the door closed behind her before swinging her girlfriend around and pushing her up against it.

Lexa pushes her body flush up against Clarke which elicits a low moan from the Blonde. Lexa smashes her mouth against her girlfriends and begins devouring Clarke’s lips. Before Clarke has even completely got her bearings, she can feel Lexa’s tongue flicking at her bottom lip and on instinct opens her mouth, moaning again when she feels Lexa’s warm tongue slide past her lips and brush along her own tongue.  
Clarke sucks down on the brunette’s tongue, drawing a desperate moan from the girl, Clarke swallows the moan and pushes her tongue along Lexa’s own, their tongues are at war, fighting for dominance, each trying to get the upper hand, each trying to shock and surprise one another with their movements. Lexa Growls into Clarke’s mouth before pulling the blondes bottom lip between her teeth, she holds it hostage there for a moment as she pushes a leg up between Clarke’s thighs, pushing hard into the blonde’s centre, Clarke lets out a desperate whimper as Lexa bites down on her lip before slowly releasing it.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa pants against Clarke’s swollen lips. “I want you so bad.”  
“Fuck baby.” Clarke breathes. “I want you too.”  
Clarke finds the button at the front of Lexa’s jeans and starts fumbling to undo it. Lexa reaches down and stops her, grabbing her hands.  
“Wait. Not here.” Lexa whispers.  
Clarke looks up to see Lexa’s eyes are dark and her bottom lip is trembling.  
“Clarke. I want you to…” Lexa hesitates  
“What baby? What do you want me to do? You know I’ll do anything for you.” Clarke re assures her girlfriend.  
“I know what we’re going to do soon.” Lexa starts. “You know… the bet.” Lexa goes quiet again, unable to look Clarke in the eye, she stares down at their entwined hands.  
“Hey Lex.” Clarke brings her fingers to Lexa’s chin and lifts her face so she can look her in the eyes.  
‘I was serious when I said I wouldn’t hold you to that. If you’re not ready that’s not a problem. We don’t have to do anything.”  
“No.” Lexa is quick to respond. “It’s not that. I want to.”  
‘Then what is it babe?” Clarke asks. “Talk to me.”  
Lexa takes a deep breath. “It’s just, I haven’t been fucked ... um .. with a.” Lexa clears her throat. “I haven’t been fucked with a toy.” Lexa looks Clarke square in the eye. “For a really long time. Like we’re talking at least seven years. I guess I’m just a little worried about the first time in so long being under those kinds of circumstances.”

Clarke pulls Lexa into a protective hug, squeezing her tight. “Fuck Lex, I didn’t know. We don’t have to do that at all if you don’t want...”  
“No, I do.” Lexa says firmly. “I just thought maybe we should do it before hand, so I can re adjust to it. Like maybe we could do it tonight.”  
Clarke pulls away from the hug, letting her hands slide down and rest on Lexa’s hips. She’s smirking wickedly at Lexa. “Oh.” Clarke says, letting her hands wander around Lexa’s body until their resting on the brunette’s arse. 

“Is that why you came in here all sex crazed?’ Clarke asks, her smirk only growing “Have you gotten yourself all hot and bothered thinking about me fucking you with a cock?”  
An involuntary whimper escapes Lexa’s mouth as Clarke grips her arse and pulls her tight against herself.  
“Fuck Lex.” Clarke whispers, her lips hovering over Lexa’s. “How wet are you right now?”  
“Why don’t you feel for yourself.” Lexa breathes as she reaches behind her and takes one of Clarkes hands from her arse and guides it to the front of her pants. She lets it go so she can udo her button and unzip her fly. Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa’s, both girls breathing heavy, their breath mingling between them.  
Clarke slides her hand down the front of Lexa’s pants, she slips her fingers under the elastic of Lexa’s panties and feels the heat instantly from the girl’s pussy.  
Clarke gasps as her fingers slip through Lexa’s slick heat.

“Fuck Lexa. You have gotten yourself worked up haven’t you?” Clarke slides her fingers up and down the length of Lexa’s dripping sex a few times. “The thought of me sliding a cock into you does this baby? The thought of me pinning you down to the bed and thrusting in and out of you.” Clarke grins as she notices Lexa’s chest rising and falling heavier, “Or would you prefer it from behind?” Clarke starts rubbing small circles over her girlfriend’s clit “with me gripping your hips and pumping you while you’re on all fours.”  
Lexa groans, Clarke’s slow ministrations on her clit along with her words are driving her absolutely crazy.  
Clarke’s fingers find their way to Lexa’s entrance, she pushes just two fingertips in and stops. “I can picture it baby. Fuck. I can see the tip pushing into your tight cunt.” Clarke leans in pulls Lexa’s plump, trembling bottom lip into her mouth and sucks down on it, realising it slowly. “I can see the long hard shaft disappearing slowly until I’m all the way in you.” Clarke’s fingers begin to move slowly, pushing further into the girl.

BANG BANG BANG!

The girls startle at the sound of someone violently bashing on the door.  
A muffled voice comes from the other side.  
“It’s a toilet, not a fucking motel room! there are people out here that need to piss!”  
“Fuck me!” Clarke cries in frustration as she withdraws her hand from Lexa’s pants.  
A desperate groan leaves Lexa’s mouth before she does her pants back up.  
Clarke walks over to the basin and washes her hands before returning to her girlfriend.  
“I’m sorry babe. Let’s go home.” Clarke winks at the brunette. “I’ll make it up to you.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and pushes the door open, breezing past the small line of people giving them dirty looks.

When they get back to the booth they are met with a lot of smirks and one mock disapproving glare from Octavia.  
“Seriously?” Octavia asks, raising an eye brow.  
Clarke ignores her friends question and announces to the group that her and Lexa are leaving.  
“What?” Raven cries “You just got your fix in the bathroom! that won’t see you through for a couple more hours?”  
“No.” Clarke starts to reply as she grabs Lexa’s hand and slowly starts to move away from the booth. “Some asshole interrupted before I could make her cum. I can’t leave the poor girl in this state.”  
Lexa instantly buries her face in her free hand as Clarke pulls her along behind her.

///////////////////////////

The couple waste no time once they push through the door into Clarke’s apartment, stripping each other’s clothes of between kisses, as they fumble their way toward the bedroom.  
Lexa lays back on the bed all clothing discarded except for her panties, she watches Clarke head over to the closet and pull out the bag.  
Clarke slides her panties down and pulls the harness up her legs before slotting the toy into place, choosing one of the smaller ones she can find.  
Once everything is in position she makes her way over to the bed and climbs on top of her girlfriend, leaning down she captures the brunette’s lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.  
After a moment Clarke moves her mouth to Lexa’s neck and placing soft, wet kisses along the length of it. The blonde slowly descends down the length of Lexa’s body, placing gentle kisses along the way, making sure she gets a couple to Lexa’s sweet spot just above the top of her panties, relishing the gentle buck of Lexa’s hips as she grazes over the spot.

Clarke leans back on her knees and slowly pulls Lexa’s panties down the length of her legs until they are all the way off, the blonde then pushes Lexa’s legs open and shuffles in closer to her.  
Lexa is breathing heavy as she lays back on the bed, watching with dark eyes as the blonde settles between her legs.  
Clarke slides two fingers through Lexa’s slick heat, she’s still so wet, even wetter than she was in the bathroom if that’s possible. Clarke rubs a few soft circles over Lexa’s clit. The brunette squirms under fingers.  
“God Clarke.” Lexa breathes heavily. “Fuck. I need you. Please.”  
Clarke slides her fingers down to Lexa’s entrance and pushes them in slowly, she pumps them all the way in and out a few times.  
“Okay Lex.” Clarke says as she gently withdraws her fingers. “I’m going to enter you now. I’m gonna go slow baby. If you want me to stop or speed up, you just let me know. Okay?”  
Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and the girl nods back at her. “Okay.”  
Clarke rubs the tip of the toy along the length of Lexa’s sex, the brunette gasps as the cold plastic runs over her hot, throbbing clit. Clarke repeats the motion a few times before lining the head up with Lexa’s entrance.  
Clarke holds the base of the cock with one hand and grips onto Lexa’s hip with the other. The blonde slowly pushes the toy forward, watching the head disappear inside her girlfriend, she watches Lexa’s face for any sign of discomfort, when doesn’t see any she continues, she watches In awe as Lexa’s pussy swallows the shaft, once she is halfway in she stops.  
“How does it feel baby?”  
Clarke looks down into the girls’ eyes.  
“Good Clarke. Fuck It feels good. Keep going.” 

Clarke continues and watches as Lexa takes in the entire shaft. Clarke slowly pulls back about half way before slowly pushing back in.  
‘It’s okay Clarke.” Lexa pants. “It feels really fucking good. You can speed up.”  
Clarke feeling confident that Lexa is comfortable starts pumping in and out a bit faster. She grips onto Lexa’s hips tightly and starts thrusting into the brunette with a bit more force, encouraged by Lexa’s throaty moans.”  
“Fuck Clarke. Harder, fuck me harder.” Lexa moans desperately.

Clarke grips tighter to Lexa’s hips and raises the girls arse slightly of the bed and shuffles in as close as she physically can to Lexa’s hot center, Lexa wraps her legs around Clarke's waist and helps draw her in.  
Clarke slams in hard, bottoming out in her girlfriend, Lexa cries out and Clarke pauses for a moment to make sure she’s okay. Lexa reaches down and grabs one of Clarke’s hands off her hip and entwines their fingers.  
“Keep going baby. Don’t stop.”  
Clarke starts thrusting into the girl again, letting her speed steadily increase, occasionally pulling all the way out before slamming back in.  
Lexa’s body is writhing, her grip on Clarke’s hand in intense.  
“Fuck Lex.” Clarke pants. “you’re so fucking sexy. Fuck I love fucking you like this. Do you like it baby?”  
“Clarke. Fuck yes. I’m so close.”

Clarke widens her stance on her knees a little so Lexa’s legs are resting over the top of her thighs, the brunette’s legs still wrapped tightly around Clarke’s waist, the blonde pulls her hand free from Lexa’s and lowers herself down over the girl, her hands on either side of Lexa’s chest, her arms holding her up.  
She keeps her thrusts hard and steady as she leans down and kisses her girlfriend passionately, she pulls away and whispers over Lexa’s lips. “come for me baby.” She lifts her head higher so she looking Lexa square in the eyes as the girl comes undone beneath her. Their eyes stay focused on each other, Lexa’s body is shaking, her lips trembling, Clarke can feel the brunette’s whole body buzzing around her. She pushes into her a few more times as Lexa moans through her orgasm. Clarke doesn’t move, she remains inside her girlfriend, their eyes are still trained on one another, their stare intense and full of emotion.  
“I’m gonna pull out of you now baby.’ Clarke says a moment before she pulls her hips back and lets the toy gently slide out, Lexa’s lets her legs drop down from around Clarke’s waist.  
Clarke falls down next to Lexa, taking position on her side, Lexa turns onto her side as well so she can face Clarke. They gaze into each other eyes for a long moment.  
The air around them feels heavy, the silence is carrying on for too long, like they both want to speak but neither can, so they just continue to stare.  
Clarke raises her hand up to Lexa’s face and brushes some lose strands of hair behind the girl’s ear. Lexa catches her hand before it leaves and drops a soft kiss into the palm.

‘Was that Okay?” Clarke asks, finally breaking the silence.

Lexa nods with a gentle smile as she wraps Clarke’s hand up between her own. “Clarke.” She whispers. “I.” Lexa hesitates, everything inside her is screaming to tell Clarke she loves her. It’s just so hard to get the words out, what if it’s too soon? What if she scares Clarke away? She tries again “I.’ Words fail her once more.  
Clarke can see the brunette’s lips start tremble slightly and her eyes are starting to look glassy.  
‘Lexa.” Clarke says gently, looking deep into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Do you love me?”  
Lexa breath hitches in her throat. Did Clarke really just ask that?  
“I just want to know.” Clarke speaks again before Lexa can manage to form words. ‘Because I love you Lex. I’m in love with you. I’ll understand if you’re.” Clarke is interrupted by Lexa’s lips on her own, the brunette brings a hand up to the back of Clarke’s head and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. When she finally pulls away from the blonde she notices tears rolling down her face just as she can feel tears on her own cheeks.

‘Yes Clarke.” Lexa smiles. Clarke thinks it might be the widest, most beautiful smile she’s ever seen. “I love you. I’m so in love with you Clarke. I’ve never felt anything like this for anyone. Nothing even close. I’ve wanted to tell you, I was just scared.”  
Clarke giggles “Me too. I never imagined I could feel this way. It’s taken me by complete surprise. But it feels so good. Lex, everything with you feels so good.”  
Lexa leans her forehead against Clarke’s.

“I love you Clarke.” Lexa giggles. “Fuck, it feels so good to say it out loud.”  
“Well you can say it as much as you want.” Clarke leans in and places a soft kiss over Lexa’s lips. “Cause I love hearing you say it.”  
Clarke shuffles around for a minute, taking off the strap on. The blonde then pulls the blankets out from underneath Lexa before climbing in bed next to her girlfriend and pulling them back up over them and switching of the bedside lamp.

Lexa lays with her back to Clarke and the blonde shifts into big spoon position, wrapping her arm tightly over Lexa, nuzzling into her neck.  
“You make me really happy Lex. I’ve never been so happy.” Clarke says into the girl’s neck.  
Lexa runs her hand along Clarke’s arm that is wrapped around her midsection.  
“You have no idea how happy you make me, Clarke.” Lexa replies. “For the first time in my life I feel like I really belong somewhere. When I’m in your arms. I feel like I’ve found my home.”  
“You have Lex. This is right where you belong, I’m never letting you go.’ Clarke pulls Lexa in tighter.  
“Good night.” Clarke whispers. “I love you.”  
Lexa practically purrs back “I love you too Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I keep meaning to put more story into this story, but every time I sit down and write it turns into smut lol


	27. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa deal with the reality of Clarke leaving Polis Capital .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa deal with Life changing situations the best way they know how. sex. Lol

Lexa can’t wipe the smile of her face as she walks down the hallway towards her apartment, she had spent the morning with Clarke, after the couple’s admissions of love the night before, everything felt more intense this morning. The sex, was more than just sex. Lexa had never been one to use the term ‘Love making’, But it seems to be the best term to describe what her and Clarke had been doing all morning. The kisses were sweeter, the touching more tender, the long gazes into one another’s eye brimming with emotion.

Lexa could barely pull herself away as Clarke used every trick in her book to try and convince the brunette to stay, as much as Lexa reasoned with her girlfriend that she just needed to pick up some stuff for work and would be back in no time, Clarke was having none of it. They had sex at least 3 times after Lexa’s first attempt to leave the apartment.  
Lexa only managed to escape by slipping out quietly while the blonde was showering, sending her an apologetic text from the road. 

Lexa giggles down at her phone reading Clarke's response.

Clarke: You’re in so much trouble Miss woods! I’m gonna make you pay for this tonight.

Lexa stops before entering her apartment to reply:

‘Have mercy on me Clarke, I know I took the cowards way out, but I am powerless to resist you. I had no choice.’

Lexa tucks her phone in her back pocket and quickly knocks on the door before sliding her key in the hole, not wanting to walk in on anything.  
Lexa cautiously pushes the door open and pokes her head in. no sex going on as far as she can see.  
Lexa walks into the apartment and drops down her things.

“Anya?’ She calls out into the apartment.

A few moments later Anya appears from the hallway, looking a little disheveled.

“Well hey there kiddo.” She greets the younger girl. ‘I thought maybe you forgot where this place was.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and walks over to the kitchen. “I’m sure you’ve been enjoying having the place to yourself… well to yourself and Raven that is.” Lexa smirks at her sister.  
“You’re right.” Anya replies as she moves to join her sister in the kitchen. “That girl is loud! It would be a pain trying to keep her orgasms quiet.”  
“Okay.” Lexa puts her hands up. “That’s more than I need to know.”

Anya giggles. ‘Lex, you’re such a contradiction. From what I’ve seen and heard, you’re a total sex fiend. But you act like such a prude whenever anyone talks about it.”

“I just believe there’s a time and a place Anya.”

“Oh, so the drop ship bathroom is the right time and place?”

Anya watches her sisters face turn beet red before the brunette turns away and pretends to look for something in the fridge.

“So how are things with Clarke. Seriously, this is the first time I’ve seen you here in a week. No trouble in paradise I hope?”  
“Not at all, I just need to get some stuff for work tomorrow then I’m heading back over.” Lexa pauses for a minute and Anya notices the big goofy grin take over her sister’s face.  
“What’s that look?” She questions with her eyebrow raised.  
“She told me she loves me.” Lexa blushes.  
“Wow!” Anya replies. “I mean, I’m not surprised, it was totally obvious. But still. Wow. You said it back right?”  
“I did.” Lexa confirms. “I was trying to work up the guts to say it right before she did.”  
“Aww. You too are sickening.” Anya laughs as she moves over and pulls her sister in for a hug. She holds her tight and Lexa holds her back.  
“I’m really happy for you Kiddo. She’s the one. I could see it the night I met her here that she was in love with you, It’s so clear how much she respects you and wants to protect you. You’ve found someone who deserves you Lex, and you deserve every drop of that love kid.”

The girls remain in their embrace, Lexa’s chin on Anya’s shoulder.  
“You know I wouldn’t have any of this without you Anya.” Lexa’s says softly. ‘I would have just disappeared into the dark if you hadn’t come into my life and made me your family.” Lexa tightens her arms around her sister. “I love you so much.”  
Lexa hears Anya sniffle against her neck. When the girls pull away from the embrace Anya quickly dries her eyes off, turning from Lexa hoping she won’t notice her moist eyes.

“Don’t go getting all sappy on me Lex.” Anya laughs before turning to face her sister. ‘You would have found you’re way out without me. You’ve got a fighter’s spirit.” Anya shoves her sister playfully. “But I’m grateful that I got to be there for you. I know I seem pretty tough.” Anya smirks at Lexa. “But I was pretty lonely before you came along too you know. If I saved you, you saved me just as much. I love you too kiddo.”  
The sisters smile at each other for a moment, letting the moment wash over them.  
“Well.” Anya claps her hands together. “you don’t want to keep Clarke waiting. I’ll let you get to it.”  
“I can hang for a bit if you want.” Lexa offers.  
“No, go get out of here.” Anya insists  
“Is Raven in your bedroom?” Lexa smirks and raises an eyebrow.  
“Yep. And we were right in the middle of something. So get your shit and get out.” Anya cackles as she bounds down the hallway back towards her room.  
Lexa giggle to herself as she walks to her bedroom to collect her laptop and the files she needed.

Lexa returns to Clarke’s apartment to find her girlfriend fast asleep on the lounge. Lexa decides not to wake the girl, she takes a seat at the dining table and pulls out her laptop to catch up on some work.  
When Clarke wakes up a couple of hours later it’s dark, she sits up and looks over to where the only light in the apartment is coming from, the kitchen, and there’s Lexa leaning over the stove cooking something that smells delicious.  
Lexa doesn’t notice Clarke wake up and is surprised when she feels the blonde’s arms wrap around her.

“Hey sneak.” Clarke greets her. ‘How long have you been back?”  
Lexa shifts around in her girlfriend’s arms. ‘A few hours. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to Wake you.”  
Clarke leans in and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips. “mmmm thanks. I think I needed the Rest. That was quite the marathon this morning.” Clarke grins at the girl in her arms.  
“It certainly was.” Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and leans in for a kiss.  
Clarke hums as the she pulls away from Lexa’s lips. ‘Dinner smells amazing. what’s on the menu.”  
“Mushroom risotto.” Lexa replies as she turns around to stir the dish.

Clarke leans back on the island counter and watches her girlfriend for a few moments.  
“I got a phone call after you left today.” Clarke breaks the silence.  
“hmm?”  
“from the director of the ‘Creative space’ gallery.”

This get Lexa’s attention. The brunette turns around to face her girlfriend.  
“I applied for a job there as a curator, he asked me to come in for an interview.”  
“Wow.” Lexa walks over and takes Clarkes hands. “That’s fantastic. I mean that’s exactly the kind of thing you’re looking for, right?”  
“It is.” Clarke smiles. “It would be a dream job. But I’m way under qualified, I almost didn’t even bother applying cause I know it’s way out of my league.”  
“Rubbish.” Lexa dismisses Clarke’s doubts. “They’d be lucky to have you.”  
Clarke laughs. “Okay mum.”

Lexa swiftly lifts Clarke up onto the counter. “Mum now is it?” She leans in and bites Clarke's neck playfully. “Don’t you usually call me daddy?”  
Clarke laughs and pushes Lexa away, holding her at arm’s length, “Hey! I’ve never called you daddy.”  
Lexa raises her eyebrow at the blonde as she shifts in between her legs and runs her hands along her thighs.  
“Oh, Okay, there was that one time.” Clarke giggles.

Lexa leans in and kisses the blonde hard, bringing a hand up to grip the back of her girlfriend’s head. Hands are starting to roam and things are on the verge of getting out of control when Clarke’s eyes flick open and notice the pan on the stove smoking.

Clarke pulls away from Lexa’s embrace. “Hey babe. I think dinner’s burning.”  
“Oh shit.” Lexa swings around and grabs the wooden spoon. “Fucking risotto! You’ve got to be on top of it constantly.” She looks back at Clarke as she stirs. “We might have to pick this up after dinner.”  
“Definitely.” Clarke grins from the counter.  
“So, when is your interview?” Lexa asks.  
“Well, actually, I had to talk to you about that boss.” Clarke replies.  
Lexa glances back at Clarke questioningly.  
“It’s tomorrow afternoon. 4pm. I’d have to leave work a little early.”  
“That won’t be a problem.” Lexa smiles at the Blonde.  
“You’re the best.” Clarke smiles back at her girlfriend. “How far away is dinner?”  
“Probably at least another half hour.” Lexa replies.  
“Cool.” Clarke jumps of the counter. “You mind if I use your laptop? I wanna do a little research on the gallery.”  
“Yeh go for it.” Lexa nods towards the laptop still sitting open on the dining table.  
Lexa stares absently into the pan as she stirs the risotto. Suddenly feeling a little down at the thought of Clarke moving on from polis capital.

////////////////////////////////

At 3:30 the next day Clarke pops her head into Lexa’s office.  
“I’m gonna head off now Miss woods.” Clarke smiles. “Wish me luck.”  
“You don’t need luck Clarke.” Lexa replies. “We prepped for this interview for 4 hours last night. You know your stuff, your confident and professional. They’d be crazy not to hire you.”  
“Thanks Lex.” Clarke blushes a little. “I’ll see you at home.” Clarke smiles as she closes the door.

/////////////////////////

When Lexa arrives at Clarke’s apartment later that evening she is greeted by a very excited Clarke holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“You got it?” Lexa asks excitedly.  
“I did!” Clarke squeals. “They called me about 20 minutes ago. They said they knew as soon as I walked out of the interview that I was the one!”

Clarke runs up and jumps at Lexa. The brunette catches her and holds her on her waist. “That’s amazing Clarke!” She beams. “I’m so proud of you!”  
Clarke leans In and kisses her girlfriend before dropping her legs and sliding down from her waist.  
The blonde walks over to the kitchen and pours them both a glass of champagne.  
Once Lexa has her glass she raises it up for a toast. “To you Clarke.” The brunette’s smile is wide. “To your bright new future in the arts world.” Clarke beams as she brings her glass up to tap Lexa’s before taking a sip.

“They want me to start next Monday.” Clarke informs Lexa. “I know that doesn’t give you much time to replace me.” Clarke gives Lexa an apologetic look.  
“It’s not a problem.” Lexa assures her. “I’ll call the agency tomorrow and they’ll send someone within the week. Don’t worry about that at all.”

Clarke walks over and warps an arm around Lexa’s waist. ‘have I told you that I love you.” She smiles.  
Lexa hums. “You have. But it’s not the kind of thing you get sick of hearing.” 

Both girls place their glasses down on the counter and Lexa pulls Clarke into her arms. Placing kisses along the blonde’s neck as they stumble towards the bedroom. The girls desperately undress each other once they arrive at the bed. Once Clarke is down to her underwear she climbs on the bed, she turns and sits on her knees motioning with her finger for Lexa to join her. Lexa disposes of her bra and panties before joining Clarke on the bed.  
Lexa reaches around and undoes Clarke’s bra before gripping onto Clarke’s arse with both hands and lifting her before pushing her onto the bed so the blonde is on her back with Lexa on top of her.  
The brunette dips her head down and swirls her tongue around one of Clarke’s pink nipples, feeling it harden instantly as she sucks it into her mouth. The husky, lustful moan that escapes Clarke’s mouth sends a jolt of arousal through Lexa’s body.  
She spends a bit more time enjoying Clarke’s spectacular breast, gently teasing the blonde’s nipples with her tongue, placing soft kisses all over her chest. It’s only when she starts to feel Clarke’s hips bucking underneath her that she decides to move on. Littering the blonde’s abdomen with kisses as she makes her way south to the Clarke’s panties. Relishing every little moan and sigh that leaves the blonde’s mouth.

Lexa pulls Clarke’s panties down and gently brushes her lips along Clarke’s quivering skin until she reaches her sex. Lexa lets out a breath as she hovers her mouth over Clarkes clit. The hot air hitting her clit makes Clarke moan.  
Lexa dips her head down and gently strokes the length of her girlfriend’s heat with her tongue, enjoying the familiar taste. She gently swirls her tongue around the blonde’s stiff clit, her ministrations painfully slow. Clarke is torn, Lexa’s tongue feels amazing, a part of her wants to lay back and enjoy it, but at the same time she feels an intense need for the situation to escalate. She needs to cum.  
Clarke reaches down and runs a hand into Lexa’s brown locks. Pulling her up to look her in the eyes.  
“Come up her baby.” Clarke sits up and guides Lexa up along with her. Clarke grabs Lexa’s legs and manoeuvres the girl so they are facing one another, Clarke pulls Lexa in, making sure Lexa’s left leg slides under her right and her right leg sits on top of Clarke’s left leg.

Clarke leans back on her arms and pushes forward until her heat meets Lexa’s. both girls moan in unison as they slide against one another, each feeling the others wetness. Lexa angles her body a little to get better friction before reaching forward and griping onto Clarke’s waist with her hands. She grips hard onto the blonde and pulls her in as tight as she can. Clarke leans forward into Lexa putting a lot of her weight on her. Both girls react to the extra pressure that puts on both their clits. Clarke starts circling her hips. Rubbing herself against the brunette, Lexa guides her movements, helping to push her down at the right moments at the same time pushing her own hips upwards when the moment is right. 

Clarke runs her arms around Lexa’s neck and leans her forehead against her girlfriends as they grind into one another. Panting and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck Lex.” Clarke moans desperately. “Baby, you feel good. I want you to come with me.”

Their hips are both moving more franticly as they both feel their orgasms approaching. Lexa is looking deeply into Clarke dark blue eyes. 

“Fuck, I love you Clarke.” Lexa pants, not breaking eye contact for a second.  
“I love you.” Clarke pants back. moving her hands down to the brunettes back, gripping into the flesh with her nails.  
“Fuck I love you.” Clarke repeats. “I want you to fuck me forever baby. No one can fuck me like you, no one can make me come like you.”  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa cries. “I’m gonna cum.”  
“Me too baby. Come with me.” Clarke brings her hands around to grip the sides of Lexa’s face. Their eyes burning into each other. “Come with me Lex. I wanna feel you cum all over me.”  
“Fuck.” Lexa grips down even harder on Clarke’s hips.  
“I wanna feel you cum. I wanna feel your juices flow down my cunt and fill me up” Clarke rasps, feeling what her words are doing to the brunette. 

Lexa pushes the blonde back against the bad, keeping their legs entwined the same way, she shifts herself on top of the blonde, gripping her hips hard, grinding down on her.  
Clarke feels Lexa’s body shudder around her, her legs quivering, her breath shaky. Clarke lets herself go, she lets the orgasm hit her. The Blonde feels Lexa cum, the liquid comes out like a wave, flowing over Clarke’s folds like they’re the shore. She feels the warm liquid drip heavily into her cunt, the feeling only intensifying her own orgasm. Both girls moan and squirm through their highs, staring into each other’s eyes the whole time. Their hips slow to a stop and Lexa collapses on the bed next to her girlfriend.

“Fuck Clarke.’ The brunette gasps.  
“I know.” Is all Clarke can say back.  
“That was.” Lexa starts.  
“Intense.” Clarke finishes.  
Lexa hums as she throws an arm over Clarke.  
“I’m gonna miss you Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “Even though we've been avoiding being around each other at work, I still love seeing you, being able to look at you all day. I’m gonna miss it so much.”  
“Me too.” Clarke replies, shifting to face the brunette. “It’s gonna be so hard. That’s why I’ve been thinking you should move in. Like properly move in.”  
Lexa’s eyes go wide as she stares at the blonde. “I mean you pretty much live here anyway." Clarke continues. "Why not just take the extra step? Make it official. I want you around all the time.”  
“Okay.” Lexa says before Clarke can run on anymore. “Clarke. I would love to make my home with you.”  
Clarke leans in and kisses her girlfriend. “Yeh?”  
“Absolutely.” Lexa confirms.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

It’s Thursday morning and Clarke is sitting at her desk trying to get everything in order for her replacement. She’s deep in concentration staring at the computer screen when she’s brought out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat loudly.  
Clarke’s eyes shoot up to see a girl standing in front of her desk.  
She’s a pretty girl, very pretty, big wavy brown hair and dark eyes.

“Hi.’ The stranger speaks. “the agency sent me. I’m supposed to be assistant to Miss Lexa woods.”  
Clarke stares up at the girl with her mouth hanging open for a moment before she remembers to speak. “Oh right. Yes, of course.” Clarke stands and offers her hand to the girl. “I’m Clarke. I’m miss wood’s current assistant. I’m starting a new job on Monday, so I’ll have today and tomorrow to show you the ropes".  
“Great!.” the girl shakes Clarke’s hand. “I’m Luna.”  
“Nice to meet you Luna.” Clarke manages a smile. “Miss woods is in a meeting at the moment, she should be back before lunch. For now I’ll just show you some of the programs we use, and I’ll give you a run through of Lex… ah Miss wood’s work diary.”  
Clarke sets about showing Luna the ropes. Luna seems quite capable, and quite likable. As apprehensive as Clarke feels about Lexa’s new assistant being hot, she can’t help but like the girl. 

Clarke is showing Luna around the desk when she notices she’s lost the girls attention. She looks up and follows the girls gaze and sees Lexa walking through the floor towards them. looking regal as ever. Posture straight as an arrow, her hands behind her back and her head held high.  
Lexa stops when she reaches the girls. Waiting through a moment of awkward silence while both girls just stare at her.

“Oh, Miss woods.” Clarke finally speaks up. “This is Luna.” Clarke waves her hands at Luna. “She’s going to be your new assistant.  
“Very nice to meet you.” Luna says while awkwardly curtsying.  
Clarke giggles internally understanding just how Luna is feeling, remembering how intimidated she felt when she first met Lexa.  
Lexa simply nods. “Nice to meet you Luna” She says before breezing past the girls into her office.

“Geez.” Luna says under breath as Lexa enters her office.  
“What?” Clarke asks curiously.  
“Oh, nothing.” Luna laughs. “She just seems a little rigid.”  
Clarke giggles. ‘Yeh. You’ll get used to it. She’s a good boss. If you do your job well you won’t have any trouble.”  
Clarke notices Luna's eyes are still on Lexa through the window.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she.” Luna seems transfixed  
“Um, Yeh, she is.” Clarke fidgets nervously with the stapler on her desk, trying to think of something to say to change the subject. She looks over at Luna who still hasn’t taken her eyes of Lexa. 1 minute ago she liked this girl, now all she can think about is grabbing her big stupid mop of hair and smashing her face on the desk to get her pervy eyes of her girlfriend. 

Clarke slaps her hand down on the desk getting Luna's attention. When the girl looks over at her with wide eyes Clarke just claps her hands together and forces a smile. “Okay! How about we go for a walk around the office. I’ll introduce you to your co-workers.”

Later that afternoon Luna is sitting at Clarke's desk studying Lexa’s schedule. Clarke is just leaning back on a cabinet waiting to answer any questions the girl may have.  
Luna is so focused on the screen in front of her that she doesn’t notice Lexa walk out of her office and past Clarke’s desk. Clarke does though, she notices that she is heading down the hallway towards her bathroom.

Clarke tells Luna she’ll be back and head off towards Lexa’s bathroom.  
She waits a few seconds outside of the bathroom, checking behind her to make sure no one is In the hallway to witness her enter Lexa’s private bathroom. When she sees the door knob jiggle she grabs it and pushes her way in surprising Lexa. Clarke quickly closes and locks the door behind her.

“Clarke!” Lexa gasps. “What are you doing.”  
“Nothing.” Clarke answers casually, walking circles around the bathroom.  
“Is something wrong?” Lexa asks her girlfriend.”  
“What do you think about your new assistant?” Clarke asks, with a bit of a bite to her tone.  
“Um” Lexa stutters. “She seems fine. You’re the one that’s spent all day with her. What do you think?” Lexa flips the question.

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. She seems capable.”  
“Well that’s good.’ Lexa replies a little confused.  
“She’s pretty.” Clarke says. Her eyes flashing up to meet Lexa’s.  
“Is she?” Lexa smirks. Starting to understand Clarke's strange behavior.  
“Come on Lex.” Clarke whines. “Don’t pretend you didn’t notice.”  
“I didn’t.” Is all Lexa says.  
“Bullshit.” Clarke says as she walks over and pushes Lexa roughly against the wall.

Lexa takes a deep breath, trying to keep her composure as she feels Clarke’s hands on her hips pinning her to the wall. She’s finding Clarke’s low key aggression very hot.  
“She’s into you.” Clarke says.  
“Are you jealous Clarke?” Lexa breathes.  
“She’s hot and your hot and she’s gonna be sitting in my seat perving on you all day.”  
Clarke grips onto the front of Lexa’s pants and undoes her button and zipper frantically  
“Clarke.” Lexa breathes heavily.  
Clarke slides her hand down the front of Lexa’s pants. Lexa gasps as she feels Clarke’s fingers slip into her panties and though her wet folds.  
The blonde runs her fingers though Lexa’s slick heat a few times before hooking two fingers into Lexa’s entrance and gripping her girlfriend’s cunt.  
“Don’t forget who this belongs to.” Clarke leans into Lexa, resting her forehead against the brunette’s. Clarke pushes her fingers further into lexa and brings her thumb around to swipe her clit.

Lexa moans and squirms against the bathroom wall.  
Clarke starts pumping her to fingers in and out of the girl.  
“I can’t stand it Lex.” She whispers into her girlfriend’s ear. "I can’t stand the way she was looking at you. When I think about someone else touching you, about you touching someone else. I feel like I’m going crazy. I can’t handle it Lex".

Lexa moans as she feels Clarke's fingers thrusting into her roughly.  
“Your mine.” Clarke says desperately. ‘Tell me that your mine. Tell me you won’t let anyone else touch you.”  
Clarke is panting hard, her hot breath on Lexa’s cheeks as she pumps her fingers in and out of the brunette at a brutal pace.

“Clarke.” Lexa moans. “I’m yours. I don’t want anyone else. I only want you.” The brunette moans as she feels herself on the edge of her orgasm. “I only want to feel you inside me, all the time, forever. I’ll never touch anyone else. I’ll never let anyone touch me. Only you.”  
Lexa's body feel like it's convulsing around the blonde now. she has a death grip on Clarke's arms and she's trembling.

“Fuck Lex.’ Clarke breathes as she feels Lexa’s walls closing in on her fingers, she keeps pumping, Slowing once she feels Lexa has it her peek. When Lexa drop her head on the blonde’s shoulder and Clarke feels her body relax she pulls her fingers out and wraps Lexa up in her arms.  
“I’m yours Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “I love you. Your all I want.”

Clarke wraps the girl up tight. “Fuck I love you Lex. I.. I don’t think I’m jealous cause I think you’re gonna be into her. I think I’m jealous cause she’s gonna get to be here all day with you and I'm not."

“But you’re the one that’s gonna get to come home and fuck me every night.” Lexa giggles

“Home.” Clarke repeats. “Our home.” Clarke smiles at Lexa. “I really like the way that sounds.”

“Lexa smiles back at her girlfriend. “Me too.”


	28. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not a real update

Just wanted to let peeps know I'm heading off to vietnam today, will be there for just over 2 weeks, I'm sure i won't be getting any writting done while I'm gone, so no updates for at least that long.


	29. something to remember me by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's last day at Polis capitol. Clarke has something special in mind to make sure Lexa doesn't forget her while she's at work.
> 
> smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!  
> Thanks so much for your well wishes. I had a fantastic trip. I literally got back today, so this update is short and sweet, or should I say short and smutty lol  
> Just had some smut I needed to get of my chest. It's smut through and through lol,

It’s Friday, Clarke’s last day at Polis Capitol. The blonde has spent her day shadowing Luna, making sure she’s got the hang of everything, and trying to conceal her jealous rage whenever she catches the girl perving on Lexa. People from around the office have been stopping by Clarke’s desk all day to wish her well, all promising to buy her a drink down at the bar later.  
Clarke isn’t too interested in the Friday drinks down at the bar though, she has something else on her mind, something that has her looking very forward to 5:30.

When home time rolls around, everybody gets up from their desks on cue and make their way down to the bar. Clarke tells Luna she’ll meet her down there, that she’s just got some things to pack up before she goes. Clarke stands behind her desk and watches until ever last person has Left the floor.  
The blonde looks over at Lexa who is still typing away on her computer, Clarke reaches around behind the filling cabinet and retrieves a bag that she hid there this morning. The blonde strolls into Lexa’s office and clears her throat to get her girlfriends attention.

“Oh, hey Clarke.” Lexa looks over her computer screen. ‘I’m just gonna be 2 minutes. I’ll meet you down at the bar.”  
“It’s my last day Lex.” Clarke says as she walks over to the brunette. “I thought we might do something special”

Lexa raises an eyebrow.  
Clarke walks around so she’s standing behind Lexa and plops the bag on the girls desk.  
Lexa looks at Clarke curiously. Clarke simply nods at the bag. Lexa pulls the bag closer to herself and unzips it, revealing the strap on inside.

“Clarke.” Lexa says hesitantly.  
“Lexa.” Clarke says back mocking her girlfriend.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about fucking me on this desk Lex.’ Clarke smirks.  
“I certainly have fantasized about that Clarke. But everyone is expecting you down stairs.”  
“We’ll only be 10 minutes.” Clarke reasons.  
“10 Minutes.” Lexa raises her eyebrows. ‘You think that’s all it’s going to take?” Lexa smirks  
Clarke steps between Lexa’s legs and grabs one of the brunette’s hands and guides it up her skirt. Lexa cups Clarke pussy, Clarke isn’t wearing any underwear and she is absolutely sopping wet.

“Fuck.” Lexa groans.  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day Lex.” Clarke says. ‘It’s not gonna take long for me to come.”  
Lexa takes a long shaky breath as she lets her fingers slide though Clarke’s slick heat.  
“Stand up baby.’ Clarke instructs.  
Lexa stands and watches as Clarkes hands start working to undo her pants. Clarke pushes Lexa’s pants and panties down together, Lexa slips her shoes off before Clarke kneels down and slides the harness up her girlfriend’s legs. Lexa just continues to watch the blonde as she fastens the straps and slides the toy in Place.  
Clarke pulls her skirt up so it’s bunched around her hips before she jumps up so she’s sitting on Lexa’s desk. The blonde reaches over and Grabs her girlfriend by the shirt and pulls her between her legs.

“Fuck me the way you’ve fantasized.” Clarke husks. “Every time you sit at this desk I want the memory of me screaming your name while I come, to be running through your mind.”  
Lexa growls and grips Clarke’s hips hard. She yanks the blonde of the desk and spins her around before pushing her roughly against the desk.  
A deep moan escapes Clarke’s mouth as she feels Lexa’s strong hands grip her sides and push her harder into the desk. Lexa brings a hand up to the back of Clarkes neck and guides her head down so her face is flush on the hard wood of the desk.  
“Hold on tight.” Lexa leans in and whispers in the blonde’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you hard Clarke.”  
Clarke moans involuntarily as she brings her hands around above her head to grip the edge of the desk. She loves the way Lexa is handling her, she loves her strong commanding tone. she can feel the heat building between her legs.

Lexa pushes Clarkes skirt up higher so her arse is fully exposed. The brunette gives Clarke’s delicate white bum a hard slap, when she hears the dirty low moan that draws from the blonde, she brings her hand down once more, a little harder.  
“Fuck Lex.” Clarke moans, her voice dripping with desire.  
“I wish we had more time baby.’ Lexa says. “But we don’t, so I’m gonna fuck you now, hard and rough, and you’re gonna come quick for me.”  
Lexa moans as she slides the toy through Clarke’s wet folds, drenching it in Clarkes hot liquid, she brings the tip to Clarke’s tight entrance and doesn’t waste any time before pushing it in with force. Clarke’s hands grip onto the desk hard and Lexa keeps one hand on Clarke’s hip while the other sits firmly in the middle of the blonde’s back, pushing Clarke down hard against the desk.  
The sound of Clarke’s low and filthy moans, along with the slapping of skin and the rough panting coming from birth girls fill the room, it gets hot fast. Lexa is pounding into Clarke with everything she’s got. Lexa can feel the sweat collecting on her forehead, seeing the occasional drop fall down onto Clarke’s lower back when she slams hard into the girl.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa pants. “Do you know how many times I imagined fucking you like this.”  
“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke can’t say much more than that, the force Lexa is pounding her with makes it hard to speak.  
“Fuck baby, I want to look at you.” Lexa groans and pulls out of Clarke before pulling her up from the desk and swinging her around lifting her back up onto the desk. Lexa pushes the Blonde’s legs open and steps in between, before pushing back into her with the toy.  
Clarke brings her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls her in so their foreheads are touching, Lexa gets a good grip of Clarke’s arse and starts slamming into her hard again.  
‘Do you like it like this baby?” Lexa husks as she is staring straight into Clarke’s eyes while slamming her hard into the desk. Clarke warps her legs around Lexa’s waist and Lexa pulls Clarke in to meet every hard thrust.

“You like being fucked hard don’t you Clarke? Lexa snarls  
“Yes Lex.’ Clarke manages. “Fuck I love watching you pound into me, your so fucking strong. Fuck! You fuck me so good.” Clarke moans  
“I want you to come all over my cock baby” Lexa husks  
‘Fuck Lex”  
Are you gonna come hard for me Clarke?”  
Oh fuck baby I’m so close, Fuck me harder Lex.”  
Lexa takes one of her hands from Clarke’s arse and grips on to the side of the desk, using it as leverage to increase the power of her thrusts. Clarke’s moans turn to screams as Lexa pounds into her harder and harder. The whole desk is shaking with every thrust.  
“Fuck Lexa I’m coming baby, fuck.”  
Lexa pushes in and out a couple more times, watching Clarke’s body quiver as her high takes over, Lexa slowly slides the toy out and watches Clarke’s juices flowing out around the cock, dripping down onto the desk.  
“Fuck Clarke. You’re such a fucking dirty girl. You love being punished like that don’t you.” Lexa looks down at the toy in awe.  
“Clarke, get down here, on your knees, suck it clean baby.”

Clarke slides off the desk onto her knees and doesn’t waste any time sliding the cock into her mouth. Lexa looks down at the blonde, watching her tongue glide up and down the hard shaft lapping up all the juices. Lexa groans when Clarke’s lips slide over the tip and the shaft disappears into her mouth, down her throat. Lexa grips the back of Clarke’s head and slides the toy in and out of the blondes mouth a few times.  
‘Fuck Clarke.’ Lexa pants. “It’s not fair. I’ve gotta taste you baby.”  
Lexa leans down and pulls Clarke up to her feet and pushes her against the desk and drops to her knees before the blonde. Lexa pushes Her girlfriend’s legs apart and dives into her pussy.

“Fuck Lex.” Clarke Feels Lexa’s tongue on her sensitive clit and goes to grab the girl’s hair to pull her away. “I don’t think I can.” Clarke begs  
Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and holds it.  
“Please baby, come again for me. I need you to come in my mouth.” Lexa begs  
“Fuck.” Clarke groans and pulls her hand from Lexa and Leans back holding onto the edge of the desk with a white-knuckle grip.  
“Fuck” Clarke moans as she feels Lexa’s tongue slide inside her. “Holy fuck! Lexa!"  
Lexa grips Clarke’s waist and continues to fuck her with her tongue.  
“Oh god! Lexa, I’m gonna come.”  
“Come on baby, come for me.”

Lexa feels Clarke’s body start to shake and moments later Clarke’s fluid starts to cascade out of her into Lexa’s waiting mouth.  
Clarke looks down and watches Lexa greedily lap up every drop.  
“Jesus Christ Lexa.” Clarke groans.  
Lexa stands up and pulls Clarke in tight, connecting their lips, the brunette kisses her girlfriend deeply. Clarke can taste herself as Lexa’s tongue invades her mouth. Clarke sucks down on Lexa’s tongue, drawing a low moan from the brunette.  
“I’m never gonna get over how good you taste Clarke. Fuck I want more.”  
Clarke grabs Lexa before she can get back on her knee’s. Clarke laughs as she pulls Lexa into her arms. 

“No more! You greedy greedy girl.’ Clarke laughs  
‘Too much.” Lexa ask’s shyly.  
“No.” Clarke raises the brunettes chin so their eyes meet. “Just enough. Fuck Lex, that was amazing. perfect. I’m still shocked all the time by how hard you can make me come.” Clarke giggles. “I want to get you off but I think we’re pushing it for time.”  
“We definitely are.” Lexa agrees. “We should get down stairs.”  
Clarke hums ‘I’m gonna go clean up and put some panties on. I’ll meet you down there.”

Lexa watches as Clarke skips out of the room gleefully. The brunette removes the strap on and pulls her pants back up before leaning back on the desk and catching her breath. A smile spreads across her lips as she grabs some tissues to clean up the mess Clarke made on her desk.  
‘How the fuck am I supposed to get any work done at this desk now” Lexa giggles to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I'm tired and a little jet lagged, so there maybe even more mistakes than usual lol  
> I'll try to fix it up later.


	30. Moving on, moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a little drunk at her last Friday night drinks with the polis captiol crew.

Down at the bar Lexa is cradling her scotch, sitting back watching as everyone clambers around her girlfriend to say their goodbyes and wish her well. Everyone has been buying the blonde drinks and she looks like she’s getting quite tipsy, loving all the attention. Lexa yearns to be at her side but she needs to keep her distance.  
Lexa is trying not to stare at the blonde, but it’s proving to be very difficult. Clarke’s eyes flick over to her girlfriend regularly and they share secret smiles.  
Clarke makes her way over to the bar, she slots in next to Lexa, discreetly sliding her arm around the brunette’s waist as she leans over the bar to order her drink. Giving Lexa’s side a quick squeeze before withdrawing her hand as she leans back away from the bar.  
Lexa quickly checks their surroundings to make sure no one is paying attention to them.  
Clarke leans down into Lexa. “It’s so hard not being close to you.” She says as her hand drops down onto Lexa’s leg.

‘Clarke.” Lexa whimpers.  
“I’m sorry baby.” Clarke quickly withdraws her hand. “I think I’m getting a little drunk. You just look so fucking good. I can feel your eyes on me, it’s like torture not being able to touch you.”  
“I know Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “This is the last time we’ll ever have to hide. Go enjoy your night. I’ll try to stop staring at you.” Lexa giggles.  
“I like it when you stare at me.” Clarke smirks before letting out a huff. “Okay, okay. I’m gonna go hang out on that side of the room.” Clarke informs her girlfriend before disappearing into the crowd.

It’s probably about another hour before Clarke finds Lexa again. The blonde sidles up behind her and whispers in her ear. “I’m ready to go home baby.”  
Lexa turns her head slightly, she can feel Clarke’s breath on her neck and smell the alcohol.

“Okay, I’ll go to my car now. I’ll ask roan to bring you out in a few minutes.” Lexa replies.  
“I don’t need an escort to your car.” Clarke scoffs.  
“You’re drunk Clarke, I don’t want you out on the street alone.” Lexa argues  
Clarke steps in closer to the brunette. “You’re such a daddy.” Clarke purrs into Lexa’s ear.  
“Clarke.” The brunette whimpers as the term sends a jolt of arousal through her body. Lexa takes a deep breath and steps away from the Blonde. “I’ll see you at the car.’ Lexa manages before disappearing. 

Roan finds Clarke a few minutes later.  
“I’m here to escort you to your car my lady.” He grins at his friend as he holds his elbow out for her.  
Clarke smiles back at him before looping her arm through his. Roan does his best to keep Clarke upright as they walk to Lexa’s car. Clarke is stumbling all over the place, giggling and mumbling to herself.  
“So.” Roan starts. “Things are going well with the commander I take it?”  
“So well!” Clarke exclaims. “I love her Roan. I love her like crazy. I want to marry her and have her babies.” Clarke says between hiccups and giggles. 

Roan laughs at his drunk friend “Wow! Clarke Griffin wants to settle down! I never thought I’d see the day.”  
Clarke whacks the man’s arm playfully. The blonde’s face lights up as they approach Lexa’s car. Lexa is leaning on the hood waiting for them, as soon as she notices the pair she moves to help Roan with her drunk girlfriend. Together they get her into the car.  
Lexa thanks Roan for his help before jumping in the driver’s side and starting the engine. Clarke winds her window down and waves to Roan as they drive off.

Once on the road Clarke reaches over and places a hand on Lexa’s thigh. Lexa looks over at the blonde whose baby blue eyes are looking a little bloodshot and sleepy.  
“I love you Lexa.” Clarke says with a dopey smile.  
Lexa giggles. “I love you too Clarke.”  
Clarkes eyes flutter close and it’s not long before Lexa can hear her gently snoring. 

When Lexa pulls up to their apartment Clarke is fast asleep. Lexa ready’s the house keys in her right hand before lifting Clarke up in her arms and walking into the building. Clarke mumbles a little and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck before burying her face into the brunette’s hair.  
“You’re so strong.” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s neck as Lexa struggles to hold Clarke up as she opens the door to the apartment. Lexa manages to get through the door without dropping Clarke and kicks it closed behind her as she walks them into the apartment.

Once in the bedroom, Lexa gently lays Clarke down on the bed, before she can move away Clarke grips onto her and pulls her down so she is on top of her.  
“Clarke!” Lexa laughs, trying to break free from the blonde’s Grasp.  
Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist like a python before moving her arms from around the brunette’s neck rest on her shoulders.  
Lexa surrenders and lets herself relax between the blonde’s legs. Her arms on either side of Clarke’s head holding herself up so she can look down into her girlfriend’s eyes. Clarke is staring back up at her with glassy eyes and a lazy smile.

“You take such good care of me baby.” Clarke says, her voice low and sexy.  
“You’re very drunk Clarke.” Lexa smiles down at girlfriend.  
“So.” Clarke says flatly. Bringing a hand from Lexa’s shoulder to trace a line along Lexa’s jaw before sliding it behind the brunette’s neck and drawing her down so their lips are almost touching.  
“You liked it when I called you a daddy earlier didn’t you?” Clarke whispers, her mouth so close that Lexa can feel her breath on her lips. Clarke tightens her grip around Lexa’s waist with her legs, pulling her in tighter. “I saw your eyes go dark.”  
An involuntary moan leaves Lexa’s mouth and without even thinking she grinds herself down onto Clarke, the blonde moans at the friction.  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa whimpers before letting herself grind against Clarke’s centre one more time. “Fuck, Clarke. I can’t.” Lexa stutters halting the movement of her hips.  
“Please daddy.” Clarke smirks up at her girlfriend.  
“Shit.” Lexa groans and it’s all too much for her, she falls down onto one elbow and brings her other hand to slide Clarke’s skirt up to her waist before throwing one of her legs over one of clarke's so her thigh is pushing against Clarke's sex and vice versa. Clarke moans at the friction as Lexa grips her arse and starts grinding herself against her centre. 

Lexa pushes herself into the blonde, grinding hard into her, desperately trying to get some much needed friction to her burning clit. Her grip on Clarke’s arse tightens as she pulls her into her with every thrust, rubbing her self desperately against Clarke’s panty clad cunt.  
Clarke’s moans are encouraging Lexa to keep going, as much as she knows she should stop. She pulls back for a second and looks down between Clarke’s legs and can see the large damp spot on the blonde’s panties.  
Lexa closes her eyes and falls forward and grunts as she continues to dry hump her girlfriend.  
Lexa isn’t getting as much friction as she wants given the layers of clothing between them. she feels Clarke’s hands sliding down between their bodies and fingers start awkwardly fumbling with the button of her pants. Lexa looks down at Clarke, her blue eyes drowsy and un focused. Lexa grabs her girlfriends hand that is trying to undo her pants and stops grinding into her before rolling off the blonde onto the bed with a load frustrated growl.

“Lex, baby. what’s wrong?” Clarke mumbles. Rolling onto her side, reaching over to touch the brunettes face.  
“I’m sorry baby, but I’m sober and your barley conscious. I just can’t.” Lexa Says before pushing herself off the bed and heading into the bathroom.  
When Lexa returns from the bathroom Clarke is sound asleep. Lexa removes the girl’s shoes and clothes and tucks her under the blankets before sliding into bed herself.  
Clarke wakes slightly and throws an arm over Lexa and snuggles into her.  
‘I Love you baby. I’m sorry I’m so drunk.” Clarke mumbles.  
Lexa smiles against Clarke’s forehead before placing a soft kiss to her temple.  
‘It’s okay Clarke. I love you too. Go to sleep baby.”  
It’s only seconds before Clarke is softly snoring again.

/////////////////////////

Clarke wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache, she reaches over for Lexa only to find the brunette isn’t there. Clarke looks at the clock. It’s 11am. On the bed side table, there is a glass of water next to a pack of advil. Clarke smiles to herself before moving to sit up.  
“Oh fuck.” She groans and holds her head. She takes the advil and flops back down on the bed. She closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.  


‘Wakey wakey!”  
The blonde’s eyes shoot open and try to focus.  
“Raven!” Clarke spits out before reaching up to try and push her friend of her. “What the fuck.”  
“Oh does poor Clarkey have a hangover.” Raven says in a baby voice.  
“Raven!” Clarke grunts. “Get the fuck of me.” Raven laughs as she rolls of Clarke onto the bed beside her. Clarke sits up and looks around the room. Lexa and Anya are also in the room holding boxes.  
“Wait.” Clarke stutters. ‘What the fuck is happening?”  
“It’s moving day” Raven states. “Remember.”  
Clarke takes a second to register what Raven just said.  
“Oh fuck!” Clarke yells.  
Lexa and Anya look over at her in surprise.  
‘Lex! I’m so sorry. You should have woke me! I wanted to help you move your stuff.” Clarke is about to jump out of bed when Lexa drops the box in her hands and runs over to the bed stopping her from moving.  
“Clarke!” The brunette cries. “Your naked under that blanket!”  
“Oh shit, yeh.” Clarke giggles and pulls the blanket up tighter around herself.  
“Ahh, why don’t you guys take 5.” Lexa says to Raven and Anya.  
Once their friends have left the room Clarke starts a rambling apology.  
“Clarke it’s okay. Literally all I had was a few boxes of clothes. We did it one trip.” Lexa tries to comfort her girlfriend. “you can help me unpack.” She smiles.  
Clarke pouts. “I wanted us to do this together.”  
Lexa smiles before leaning in and pulling Clarke’s pouty bottom lip into her mouth.  
“Come on Clarke.” Lexa tries. “We’ll bring in the rest of the boxes while you shower, then we’ll grab some lunch and later we can unpack them together. How does that sound.”  
Clarke smiles at her girlfriend and leans in to steal one more kiss.  
“Okay.” Clarke says before jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. 

//////////////////////////////

A little later Clarke enters the living room feeling fresh and clean to see Anya and Raven lounging on the sofa and Lexa on the arm chair, all looking a little sweaty and dirty.  
“Okay!” Clarke gets their attention. “I’m on lunch duty. What will it be?”  
Raven yells out “pizza!”  
“Pizza good for everyone?” Clarke question. Everyone nods.  
“And beer.” Anya calls out. At that everyone nods.  
Clarke laughs. “Okay. I’ll be back in 15.” Clarke says before heading out the door.  
Clarke returns to cheers as she enters the apartment with pizza in one arm and beer in the other. Lexa jumps up to help her, taking the pizza from her and putting in on the table before grabbing some plates from the kitchen. Everybody digs in right away.

Everyone is sitting around the living room quietly devouring their pizza when Clarke speaks up.  
“So Anya, what will you do with Lexa’s room?” Will you rent it out?”  
“Nah.” Anya replies. “I can afford the place on my own. I think I’ll turn it into a study”  
“Or a play room.” Raven pipes up, wiggling her eyebrows at Anya.  
“Ugh.” Lexa groans. “Please no. you cannot turn my room into a sex dungeon! It’s creepy.”  
Anya laughs. “Pretty sure it was already a sex dungeon Lex.”  
Clarke looks over at Lexa who is now turning bright red.  
“What does that mean?!” Clarke questions, looking between Anya and Lexa.  
“Nothing.” Lexa spits out giving her sister a dirty look.  
Clarke looks at her girlfriend curiously before deciding to drop the topic.  
“So, no chance that you guys will be moving in together anytime soon?” Clarke looks between Anya and Raven.  
“I’ve asked Raven to move in.” Anya glares over at Raven.  
Clarke and Lexa’s eyes shoot over to Raven.  
“I’m not giving up my pad!” Raven declares with a mouth full of Pizza. “Come on Clarke. Back me up here. My apartment is the bomb! If anyone should move, it should be Anya, in with me.”  
“I’ve had my apartment for 12 years Raven!” Anya shoots back quickly.  
There’s a short awkward silence.  
“We’re working on it.” Raven says with a forced smile.  
“Anyway.” Anya says before taking the last sip of her beer and placing the empty bottle down on the table. “We should get going. Let you guys unpack and what not.”  
“Okay sure.” Lexa says as she stands. “Thanks so much for your help today.”  
Lexa walks with Anya to the door.  
“Sorry if I hit a nerve with the whole moving in thing.” Clarke whispers to Raven.  
“No forget it.” Raven replies. “It’s not a big issue. We butt heads a lot. Always leads to great sex.” Raven winks and Clarke rolls her eyes as she pushes her friend towards the door.  
“See you later guys.” Clarke calls after the pair as they head down the hall way. They wave back at her before disappearing out of sight. 

Clarke and Lexa get straight into unpacking. It takes most of the afternoon, mostly negotiating closet space.  
Once they finish they decide to have a nap. When Clarke wakes, once again Lexa isn’t beside her, it’s dark, but not completely, must be around 6pm. Clarke walks out into the living room and Lexa is at the dining table on her laptop.

Clarke takes a seat on the arm chair and watches her girlfriend. Lexa looks over when she notices her girlfriend’s presence. “Hey Clarke.” She says shutting her laptop. “I didn’t notice you come in.”  
Clarke smiles at her. “It’s okay. I like watching you work.”  
Lexa smiles back at Clarke before standing from the table and heading over to the kitchen.

“What do you think about dinner?” Lexa questions as she starts looking through the pantry.  
Clarke doesn’t respond. She gets up from her seat and walks up behind Lexa. Lexa jumps a little when she feels Clarke’s hands grip her waist.  
Clarke leans into Lexa “I’m not hungry.” Clarke slides a hand under Lexa’s shirt and moves it up until she finds Lexa’s breast. “Not for food anyway.” Clarke husks as she starts to massage Lexa’s boob.  
Lexa hums and pushes herself back into Clarke.  
“You’ve been with lots of girls?” Clarke questions as she brings her other hand to the waist band of Lexa’s pants. “I mean, Of course, I knew you had been with other people. That was obvious, but I didn’t know that you…” Clarke’s voice trails off.  
“I’ve been with a lot of women Clarke.” Lexa interrupts “That’s a part of how I dealt with my issues. It’s in the past now. You’re the only one I want.”  
“You’re going to be mine tonight Lex.” Clarke husks. “I’m going to take you like no one else ever has. In the morning, you won’t even remember anyone that’s come before me.”  
Lexa takes a shaky breath.  
“Do you want that Lex? Clarke questions.  
“Yes.” Lexa breathes. “Fuck. Yes Clarke. You have no idea.”  
“Good.” Clarke says as she lightly pinches Lexa’s nipple before withdrawing her hand and stepping back to lean against the kitchen island.  
“Take off your clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a bit. I'm not real happy with it. but i just needed to put something out there so I could start moving again lol


	31. A lot of ways to make you come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives Lexa night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just and entire chapter of smut lol that is all.

Clarke leans her back against the island in the middle of the kitchen and watches Lexa’s long slim fingers delicately undo the buttons of her shirt.  
Clarke breath catches in her throat a little as Lexa opens the shirt revealing her naked chest before letting the garment slide down her arms onto the floor.  
Next the brunette makes quick work of the button on her trousers before undoing the zip and pushing her pants down past her hips and letting them fall to pool around her ankles.

  
When Lexa grips the waist band of her panties Clarke finally speaks.  
“No.” Clarke says, her voice low and her eyes dark.  
Lexa drops her hands to her sides and Clarke moves to stand in front of her girlfriend.  
“I want to take these off.” Clarke reaches down and slides a finger under the waistband of Lexa’s lacey black panties, she hooks her finger into the material and tugs the panties up a little before removing her finger from the panties.  
The blonde takes half a step back to look over the girl standing in front of her. She brings a hand to Lexa’s neck and brushes her skin softly with her finger tips, down her neck, along her collarbone, over or breast, across her abdomen, stopping when she meets the top of her girlfriend’s panties again.  
“Your body is fucking perfect baby.” Clarke whispers as she drops down to her knees bringing her hands to rest on Lexa’s hips.  
Clarke leans forward and places a few soft kisses over the material of Lexa’s panties eliciting a soft moan from the girl.  
Clarke buries her face into the fabric and takes a deep breath that send a shudder through the brunette’s body.  
The blonde hums against the material. “I can already feel how wet you are.”  
Lexa groans and leans back gripping onto the edge of the kitchen bench.  
Clarke grips the sides of Lexa’s panties and slides them down the girl’s legs slowly. Once they join the rest of Lexa’s clothes on the ground Clarke slides a hand up the inside of Lexa’s leg, gently grazing along the inside of Lexa’s thigh before pushing a single finger through her dripping wet folds.  
“Open your legs wider.” Clarke instructs.

  
Lexa complies.

  
Clarke places a hand on Lexa’s hip and pushes her back so she is leaning her weight against the bench, the blonde slides her other hand around Lexa’s calf and lifts the brunette’s leg and places it over her shoulder.  
Clarke now has a perfect view of Lexa’s drenched pussy.  
“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke gasps before leaning in to taste the girl.

  
With a flat tongue Clarke makes a few long broad strokes along the length of Lexa’s sex before narrowing her tongue and employing strategic swipes and circling Lexa’s clit, occasionally dipping her tongue into Lexa’s hot entrance collecting up her juices and dragging them along the length of her cunt.  
Lexa’s grip on the bench strengthens and her leg pulls Clarke in tighter to her when the blonde gently sucks her clit into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the stiff bud.  
Lexa’s moans begin to increase and Clarke can feel that Lexa is close to orgasm, just as Lexa’s body begins to quiver Clarke slides two fingers into Lexa’s tight pussy.  
‘Fuck! Clarke” Lexa cries as the blonde begins sliding her fingers in and out of the brunette at a rapid pace while her tongue is still working hard on her girlfriend’s clit.  
Lexa’s body is shaking uncontrollably and Clarke can feel the brunette’s walls contracting around her, she keeps the pace up until she feels Lexa cum around her fingers. Clarke moves her mouth from Lexa’s clit and watches the girl’s cum oozing out around her fingers, she slowly slides in and out a few more times encouraging more fluid to drip from the girl’s cunt.  
“Fuck Lex. I love watching you cum.”  
Clarke removes her fingers and moves in to lap the juices up with her tongue, licking the girl clean. Clarke gets to her feet and brings her cum drenched fingers up to meet Lexa’s plump lips.  
“See how good you taste.” Clarke husks as she pushes her fingers into Lexa’s mouth.  
Clarke gasps as she watches her fingers disappear into Lexa’s mouth and Feels her tongue swirl, lick and suck at her fingers.  
“Such a good girl.” Clarke says with a low voice.

Clarke removes her fingers from Lexa’s mouth before leaning in and pulling Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucking down, giving it a little nip before releasing it. Without moving back Clarke speaks, her lips ghosting Lexa’s, their breath mingling.  
“That was only your first orgasm baby, there’s more to come, I’m gonna make you cum without touching you, I’m gonna make you cum by fucking you hard and rough, I’m gonna make you cum until you’re dry, until you can’t cum anymore. Until your begging for mercy cause your body aches and your throat hurts from screaming.”  
Lexa’s breath hitches in her throat, her body is tingling at Clarkes words. Clarkes eyes are burning into the brunettes, getting off on how clearly aroused Lexa is.  
“Go lay on the bed.” Clarke demands.

Lexa makes her way to the bedroom and lays on the bed. Clarke is right behind her.  
“Lay on your back.” Clarke instructs before heading over to the closet to get their bag of toys. She brings the bag over and drops it beside the bed. The blonde digs into the bag and pulls out a few items placing them on the edge of the bed.  
Lexa’s eyes focus on the strap on.  
“That’s for later.” Clarke says nodding at the toy.  
The blonde stands in the middle of the room and takes off her shirt and pants, leaving herself in just bra and panties. Lexa watches with wide eyes. Clarke can see the raw desire on Lexa’s face

Clarke gets on the bed and crawls along Lexa’s body before straddling her waist. Lexa looks up into dark blue eyes.  
“I love it when you look at my body Lex.” Clarke says as she moves her hands around to undo her bra.  
“I love it when you can’t take your eyes of my tits.” Clarke husks as she unclasps the bra and lets it fall down her arms exposing her spectacular, milky white breast, her pink buds stiff from arousal.

  
“Do you know how many times you made me wet at work just from not being able to take your eyes of me?” Clarke asks  
“You have amazing breast Clarke.” Lexa smirks.  
Clarke leans forward a little. “You want to touch?”  
“Yes.” Lexa groans and moves her hands towards Clarke.  
Clarke grabs her hands mid-air and pushes them down into the mattress.  
“I asked if you wanted to touch. I didn’t say you could.”  
Clarke breast are now hanging right over Lexa’s face as she’s leant over pinning the girl’s hands to the bed.  
“You can use your tongue.” Clarke says  
Lexa doesn’t waste anytime, she lifts her shoulders of the bed and takes one of Clarke’s pink buds into her mouth, gently swirling her tongue around it before releasing it and lightly licking at it, so lightly she’s barley touching it. She knows her actions are having the desired affect when Clarke moans loudly and grinds herself down against her.  
“Oh Jesus, Baby, you know how to use that tongue.” Clarke hums before siting up straight again taking herself out of Lexa’s reach.  
“Clarke.” Lexa whines at the loss.  
“Sorry baby, but we’re playing my way tonight. There’s a lot of things I still want to do to you.”

Clarke slides backwards and pushes Lexa’s legs open, she settles her hips at the apex of Lexa’s open legs, she’s laying on top of the girl, holding her weight up with her arms either side of Lexa’s head. Clarke is looking down into Lexa’s dark green eyes.  
“You see that strap on?” Clarke asks flicking her eyes over to where it lay on the bed.  
Lexa simply nods.  
“In a few minutes, I’m gonna put that on and fuck you baby.”  
Clarke watches Lexa’s throat bob as she gulps.  
‘Do you want that?” Clarke asks.  
“Yes.” Lexa replies, her eyes locked with the blondes.

Clarke hums as she begins moving her body slowly in a rhythmic thrusting motion, hovering just above Lexa’s body, not thrusting into her, but above her, not making contact with the brunette.  
“I’m going to slide that cock into you Lex, into your cunt. It’s a little bigger than the one we used last time, it’s gonna be a tight fit. It’s gonna fill you up completely.”  
“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans and attempts to buck her hips up to make contact with Clarke as she grinds the air an inch above Lexa’s sex.  
“Ah uh baby.” Clarke says as she moves a hand down to pin Lexa’s hips to the bed. “Keep your arse on the bed. No moving.”  
Clarke continues moving her hips above her girlfriend as she continues.  
“I’m gonna push it into you slowly, slide it all the way in down to the base before I start thrusting in and out of you.”  
“Fuck Clarke” Lexa begs, feeling desperate to be touched, to get some friction on her clit.  
Clarke starts thrusting the air above Lexa a little faster, Lexa can feel Clarke moving between her legs, but can’t actually feel her on her body where she needs her. It’s like some new and cruel form of torture.

Clarke is breathing heavily as is Lexa as she writhes beneath the blonde, trying to squeeze her legs together to get some relief but she can’t, Clarke is wedged between them making sure she keeps them open.  
“It’s gonna stretch you baby and it’s gonna feel so good. I’m gonna fuck you hard into the mattress, I’m gonna fuck you till your screaming.”  
Clarke is panting now as she thrusts above Lexa. “You’re going to cum all over my dick baby. Fuck! when I pull out of you it’s gonna be drenched in your cum. And I’m gonna take that cock in my mouth, I’m not gonna waste a drop.”  
‘Clarke!” Lexa lets out a strangled moan and it takes all of Clarke’s strength to hold the brunette to the mattress.  
‘Are you gonna cum hard for me baby?” Clarke pants. “when I slide into you, when I pound you out? When I lick you clean?”  
‘Fuck Clarke! I think I’m gonna cum!”  
“Cum for me baby.” Clarke encourages. “I want to see your cunt dripping.”  
Clarke feels Lexa’s body start to convulse, her moans are loud and frantic, she reaches up and grips onto Clarke’s forearms as she lets out one final strangled moan.

Clarke sits back once Lexa’s body relaxes and looks down at the girl’s sex, her pussy is drenched, fluid dripping down onto the bed.  
‘Fuck baby you did it.” Clarke grins down at her girlfriend.  
“What the fuck was that Clarke?” Lexa questions. “I’ve never cum before without being touched.”  
“It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Clarke replies excitedly. “I wasn’t sure it would work, but I should have known you wouldn’t let me down.”  
“Fuck.” Lexa pants, her body is still heaving. “it was incredible.” Lexa giggles.  
“Get your breath baby.” Clarke says as she climbs off the brunette. “Cause I’m gonna put that strap-on on now and we’re gonna do that for real.”  
“Fuck.” Lexa gasps as she brings an arm up and throws it over her face.

Clarke takes her time adjusting the strap on, giving her girlfriend bit more time to recover from her last orgasm. Once she’s all set she stands at the edge of the bed and looks down at Lexa, her breathing looks back to normal, her tanned, toned body is still glistening with sweat.  
“Since you were such a good girl and came for me, I’ll let you pick how you want to be fucked.” Clarke tells the brunette.  
Lexa looks up at her girlfriend with wide eyes as she contemplates the question.  
Clarke watches as Lexa gets up of the bed.  
“Sit on the edge of the bed?” Lexa asks.  
Clarke walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed, her feet firmly on the ground.  
Lexa stands in front of the blonde and climbs on top of her so she has her knees land either side of her on the bed.  
Clarke stares up at her girlfriend in awe as she brings her hands around to grip the brunette’s arse and help lower herself down onto the toy.  
Clarke watches mesmerized as the toy disappears inside her girlfriend, Lexa lowers herself all the way down until the cock is all the way in and her ass hits Clarke’s thighs.  
“Fuck baby.” Clarke moans as Lexa’s arms circle around the blonde’s neck before she begins bouncing herself up and down on the hard shaft.  
Clarke moves her hands onto the bed behind her so she can thrust her hips upwards to meet Lexa’s motions on the toy. Clarke thinks she might cum just from the site of Lexa riding her so violently. Though the pressure that action is putting on Clarke’s clit will definitely help.  
“Oh fuck baby. You look fucking amazing.” Clarke pants. “How does it feel?”  
“Clarke!” Lexa moans in reply. ‘You’re so fucking deep. No one’s ever been this deep in me before.”  
‘Fuck!” Clarke cries, as she does her best to increase her thrust, but she’s so close to cuming herself she’s finding it hard to concentrate.  
“Baby I’m gonna cum. Are you close?” Clarke asks.  
” I am” Lexa manages. “Throw me down and fuck me hard.”  
“Fuck!” Clarke growls as she pulls Lexa off the toy and pushes her down onto the bed face down before climbing on top of the girls and sliding the cock into her from behind.  
“Like this?” Clarke asks as she begins pounding Lexa hard into the mattress.  
“Yes! Fuck Clarke! I’m gonna cum soon.”  
Clarke grabs Lexa by the hips and shifts back onto her knees, pulling Lexa onto all fours with her and throws everything she has into every hard thrust she delivers, her thighs slamming into Lexa’s arse.  
“Clarke! I’m about to cum.”  
Clarke gives into her own orgasm as she feels Lexa’s body collapse around her, she falls forward with Lexa onto the bed, laying on top of her with the toy still deep inside the brunette.

Both girls are breathing heavy. Clarke raises her hips and pulls the cock out from Lexa before rolling off the girl onto the bed beside her.  
They both lay still for a few moments trying to catch their breaths.  
“Wow.” Lexa finally speaks. “Just wow.”  
Clarke giggles. “Don’t think we’re done yet Lex. The night is still young.”  
Lexa looks over at Clarke with wide eyes.  
“Have a rest.” Clarke tells her. “I’ll go get you some water.” Clarke smirks as she gets up from the bed.  
Lexa watches her naked girlfriend stroll out of the room.  
“Fuck” the brunette giggles to herself as she lays back and stares up at the ceiling awaiting Clarkes return.

///////////////////////////

When Lexa wakes in the morning she’s surprised to see Clarke awake and watching over her.  
“Hey.” Lexa says sleepily.  
“Hey sleepy head.” Clarke replies  
“What time is it?” Lexa asks  
“10:30.” Clarke smirks.  
“What!” Lexa sits up right away.  
“Hey.” Clarke grabs her girlfriends shoulder and pulls her back down onto the mattress. “Relax. It’s Sunday. We have nowhere to be.”  
Lexa relaxes back into the bed.  
“So now I know all I’ve got to do to get you to sleep in with me is fuck you like crazy all night.” Clarke laughs.  
Lexa laughs. “Yep, I guess that will do it.”  
“How do you feel?” Clarke asks.  
“A little sore. But in a good way.” Lexa smiles. “Kind of like how you feel after a really good workout.”  
Clarke hums as she snuggles into Lexa and wraps and arm around her middle.  
“Did you enjoy last night?” Clarke questions her girlfriend.  
“Is that a joke Clarke?” Lexa replies with a giggle. “It was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. It was incredible.” Lexa smiles at the blonde. “You just keep surprising me Clarke Griffin.”  
Lexa places a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “Do you think we could sleep a little longer.” Lexa mumbles.  
“Absolutely.” Clarke replies.


	32. coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump.  
> A little naughty sexting. Then Clarke and Lexa have dinner with Anya and Raven. Something comes up that upsets Lexa.

Clarke: I miss you

Lexa looks down at the text from her girlfriend with a smile on her lips.

Clarke has been at her new job for 2 months now and still texted Lexa that she missed her almost every day. Lexa would mock the blonde about it but really loved getting the daily reminder that Clarke missed her.  
Lexa glances at the clock, it’s 5pm. Clarke’s gallery closes at 4pm on Fridays, so Clarke is probably home by now.

Clarke: We still going to Anya and Ravens for dinner tonight?

Lexa: I miss you too beautiful. And yes, dinner at 7 o clock.

About 15 minutes pass before Lexa hears her phone beep again.

Clarke: I’ve been thinking about last night all day. 

Lexa’s eyes go wide when a picture pops up. Clarke is home. The picture shows the bottom half of the blonde’s body from just below the chest, laying on their bed, Clarke’s legs are bare, she’s just wearing panties and a t shirt with one of her hands resting on pelvis, her fingers sliding into her panties.  
Clarke: I’ve been thinking about your fingers all day, how hard I came on them. How hot you looked licking them clean. Fuck I’m so wet Lex. I want to wait for you, but I don’t know if I can.

Lexa crosses her legs and clenches her thighs hard before replying.

Lexa: How wet you are Clarke? Show me.

Lexa gulps as she takes in the sight of the next picture. Clarke has her panties pulled down to the side a little, she’s clean shaven, her fingers are resting over her pussy, clearly drenched, the liquid is glistening all over the bare skin where she’s dragged it up with her fingers.  
A second later another pic comes through. This one shows Clarke with her fingers now in her mouth.

“Fuck” Lexa breathes as she feels the heat pooling between her legs

Clarke: I’ve tried using my own fingers, but they don’t feel as good as yours baby.

Lexa: Stop touching yourself right now Clarke. I don’t want you to cum before I get home. Understand?”

Clarke: I don’t think I can wait.

Lexa: You will wait. I won’t touch you if I think you’ve made yourself cum before I get home. I’ll know Clarke. If you behave yourself I’ll lick that beautiful cunt clean before making you cum even harder than you did last night.

Lexa packs her stuff and makes a quick exit from the building, the ride home takes no longer than usual, but it feels like an eternity before she’s finally at their apartment door.  
Lexa drops her things at the door and walks straight into the bedroom throwing off her jacket as she enters the room.

“Hey baby”. Clarke greets the brunette. Lexa licks her lips as she rounds the bed rolling her sleeves up.

“Did Lexa woods actually skip out of work early? and skip Friday night drinks altogether?” Clarke teases.

“You didn’t give me much choice Clarke.”

Lexa can’t take her eyes off the blonde who is now completely naked on the bed, rubbing her tits.  
Lexa crawls up into the bed and shuffles up between Clarke’s legs.

“Did you behave yourself Clarke?”

Lexa asks as she places her hands on the blonde’s knees and pushes her legs open wide.

“I did, I promise.” 

Lexa slides down onto her elbows so her face is placed right in front of Clarke’s sex.  
The brunette dips her head down and drags her tongue along the length of Clarke's cunt slowly. The brunette repeats the motion a few times, collecting up Clarke’s wetness, enjoying the moans it’s drawing from the blonde.  
Lexa pulls away from Clarke and shuffles back up onto her knee’s.

“I believe you baby.” Lexa husks.

The brunette slides a hand down between the blonde’s thighs and pushes a single finger through Clarke’s folds which are already becoming wet again.  
Clarke moans at the contact.

“Fuck Lexa.”

Lexa meets Clarke's eyes, they’re dark with desire, she’s still rubbing her breasts. Lexa leans down and wraps her lips around one of Clarke’s nipples, pulling it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Lexa feels Clarke’s thighs clench around her hand that is nestled in her pussy. Clarke slides a hand into the Lexa’s wild hair and pushes her into her chest, encouraging her to take more of her boob into her mouth. Lexa does, she devours her breast as she begins to move her fingers over Clarke’s clit.

“Fuck Lexa!” Clarke moans. “Baby I need you.”

Lexa releases Clarke’s nipple from her mouth with a soft pop.

“What do you need Clarke. What do you want me to do to you”?

“I need your fingers baby. Fuck. I’ve been thinking about them all day”

Lexa slides two fingers easily into Clarke’s ready entrance before bringing her mouth back down to give some more attention to Clarke’s breast.  
Lexa begins slowly pumping her fingers into the blonde, she knows she shouldn’t tease the blonde after making her wait, but she loves feeling Clarke’s hips bucking at her fingers, feeling the girl squirm beneath her desperate for more.

“More. Please Lexa.” Clarke begs.

Lexa growls against the blonde’s chest and gently nips her nipple before sitting back on her knees and looking down to watch as she slides a third digit into Clarke’s hungry pussy.

“Fuck Clarke. You feel so tight. Is this what you want. Is this what you’ve been thinking about all day?”

“Yes Lexa. Fuck. Faster. Fuck me hard like you did last night.”

Lexa complies, she uses her free hand to get a grip on Clarke’s waist and begins thrusting her fingers in to the blonde.  
Judging from how wet Clarke was when she got home, Lexa suspects it won’t take long for her to cum, and she’s right, she feels Clarke's body start to quiver, she moves her hand from the blonde’s waist to her clit, rubbing rough circles over the stiff bud, driving Clarke completely over the edge. Lexa watches in awe as Clarke cums around her fingers. She’s absolutely gushing, Lexa slides down onto her elbows and brings her mouth to Clarke’s entrance softly licking, occasionally dipping her tongue in, trying to encourage every last drop of fluid out. 

Clarke reaches down and pulls Lexa up her body and into a searing, messy kiss, Clarke lets out a filthy moan as she taste’s herself when Lexa slides her tongue into the blonde’s mouth.  
Lexa pulls away from the kiss when she feels Clarke hands sliding down to the top of her pants.

“Clarke” Lexa pants a she grabs Clarke's hand. “We can’t. we don’t have time.”

Clarke pouts and Lexa giggles before leaning down and gently biting Clarke’s protruding lower lip.

“Come on Let’s shower.” 

Clarke’s eyes light up and Lexa laughs again. “Just shower Clarke! We’re going to be late as it is.”

Lexa pushes herself of the bed and holds a hand out for Clarke to help her up. The pair shower and get themselves dressed and ready.

/////////////////////////////////

“What time are they getting here?” Raven yells to Anya from the living room.

“I told them 7.” Anya yells back from the kitchen as she finishes preparations for dinner. “It’s not like Lexa to be late.”

“$20 bucks says they’re late cause they’re fucking.” Ravens winks at her girlfriend as she makes her way to join her in the kitchen.

Anya smirks as pours the pasta into the pot.

‘Need a hand with anything?” Raven asks as she hops up onto the counter.

“All under control.” Anya replies before stepping in between the brunette’s legs and leaning in for a kiss. When Anya tries to back away Raven pulls her in tighter and deepens the kiss.

“Have I told you what a turn on it is watching you cook?” Raven breathes against Anya’s lips.

Anya hums as she leans in to kiss the girl again.

“I think food in general turns you on.” Anya teases.

“Only when it’s being prepared by a hot chick.” Raven smirks as she leans in to capture Anya’s lips again. “And you’re fucking hot.”

The kiss is getting heated when the pair are interrupted be a knock on the door. Anya sighs as she removes herself from her girlfriend and heads over to answer.

“Hey Anya.” Lexa beams as she strides into the apartment.

Clarke follows Lexa in handing Anya a bottle of wine. “I’m so sorry we’re late.” She apologizes.

“Why are you late?” Raven asks with a grin. Clarke’s cheeks turn a little pink as she stutter trying to formulate and answer, Raven lets out a loud chuckle. “Told you they we’re fucking” she exclaims proudly, nudging her girlfriend as she passes her to give Clarke a hug.

Clarke hugs her friend before punching her arm playfully. “Shut up!” the blonde laughs as she walks further into the apartment.

“Take a seat on the lounge guys.” Anya instructs. “Dinner is still cooking.”

Anya joins everyone in the living room. handing everyone a glass of wine.

Lexa raises her glass. “Here’s to you two.” Lexa nods towards Anya and Raven. “Finally coming to terms and moving in together.”

“I knew I’d wear her down.” Anya states proudly as she wraps and arm around Ravens waist. “Food and sex. Used the right way, you can get anything you want from this one.”

Raven rolls her eyes while the others laugh.  
The two couples drink and talk for a little while longer before Anya announces that dinner will be ready soon and everyone gets up to head to the table. 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Lexa informs the group before disappearing down the hallway.  
When the brunette re appears, everyone is settled at the table and Anya is serving up.

“Anya” Lexa pipes up as she takes her seat. “I tried to look in my old room to see what you’ve done with it and the doors locked.. that door never had a lock on it.”

Lexa notices the sly look Anya and Raven give each other.

“That room is.. private.’ Anya says with a smirk.

“No!” Lexa cries. “No! Please tell me you didn’t really turn my room into your sex cave!”  
Clarke can’t help but giggle at Lexa’s disgust.  
“Clarke!” Lexa scolds her girlfriend. “This is not funny. It’s disturbing! It’s all sorts of messed up!”

Raven and Anya are both laughing whole heartedly now. 

“Sorry Lex.” Anya finally speaks. “But you just congratulated us for coming to terms. That was one of the terms.” 

Lexa props her elbows up on the table and buries her face in her hands.  
Anya walks around behind her and places her dinner in front of her before whacking one of her little sister’s arms. 

“Elbows off the table Lex.” Anya scolds.

Lexa looks down at her plate before leaning back in her chairs looking exasperated. “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore!” The brunette whines.

“Get over it Lexa.” Anya cries. “You live with Clarke now, and I’m sure you two have defiled every inch of her apartment. I will not have you criticizing Raven and I for using this apartment as we wish now.”

“She has a point Lex.” Clarke jumps in. Lexa looks at her girlfriend like she’s just committed the ultimate betrayal.  
“This is their apartment now babe.” Clarke rubs her girlfriends arm. “Maybe we need to think about upgrading to a bigger place so we can have a sex room.” Clarke winks at her Lexa and watches as her girlfriend’s expression softens.  
“Any way!’ Clarke claps her hand to be make sure she has everyone’s full attention. “I have some good news!”

Lexa looks over at Clarke curiously. Clarke smiles back at the brunette before continuing.

“You guys know that Lincoln and I have been planning to do a showcase at the end of the year?” She looks around as everyone nods their head. “Well my gallery had a cancelation. So, there were 3 weeks in November that needed to be filled.” Clarke's smile grows as she continues. “I suggested to the owner that Lincoln and I could fill that spot, showed her our work and she agreed! It’s a huge deal. This gallery is way out of our league. You have no idea how many people apply and get rejected every year to display their work here. People.. I mean real people, Important people in the art world show up to the opening nights at this gallery! This could be huge for us!”

Raven and Anya start ecstatically congratulating the blonde. Clarke looks over at Lexa who is looking back at her with a huge, proud smile. The brunette stands up and pulls Clarke up into a tight hug. Whispering words of praise and love in her ear.  
“I just found out today.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear. “I was so excited to tell you.”  
“I’m so proud of you baby.” Lexa whispers back before kissing her neck and letting her go from her strong embrace. Clarke and Lexa sit back down and the 4 continue to eat and drink and chat. 

“Oh Clarke.” Raven gets the blondes attention. "Isn’t it your mum’s birthday in a few weeks? The big 50? Gotta be a big party happening for that yeh?”

“It sure is." Clarke replies. "I’ve been so busy at work I’ve hardly done any prep. I’m way behind.”

‘Wow you must be busy if it’s distracting you from birthday party planning!” Raven mocks. “Wait till your birthday Lexa. This one goes way overboard.”

“Oh shit!” Clarke gasps. ‘I just realised I don’t know your birthday!” Clarke is staring at Lexa with wide eyes. “How has this never come up?!”

Clarke and Raven notice the shift in the atmosphere immediately. Both woods girls have gone tense and quiet.

‘I don’t really celebrate birthdays Clarke.” Lexa says as she forces a smile for her girlfriend. 

“Well that’s gotta change.” Clarke smiles at Lexa as she squeezes her knee softly. “When is it?” the blonde asks.

“I don’t know Clarke.” Lexa says dryly. “When they found me by my mother’s corpse they could find no records of my birth, she probably didn’t even bother going to a hospital.”

Lexa stands up from the table without looking at anyone and strides down the hallway toward the bathroom.  
Clarke stands immediately to follow when Anya stands up and grabs her arm before she can move.

“Give her a minute.” Anya says quietly. ‘She’s going to be embarrassed by that little outburst. Giver her a second to compose herself.”  
Clarke sits back down. Not sure what to feel of think. She looks up desperately at Anya.

“Look.” Anya starts. “Lexa’s always been sensitive about her birthday. She’s never celebrated a birthday in her life. The date she has on all her documents is just something some bureaucrat made up so she could get processed. She hates it. None of the families she lived with ever even bothered asking her what her birthday was, she’s never had a birthday party.”  
Anya sighs sadly.  
“I attempted to throw a party for her one year and it was a disaster. She got so mad. Honestly Clarke. I would suggest not pushing her on this.”

Clarke sits at the table feeling like someone is running her heart through a mincer. Sometimes she forgets what kind of a life Lexa has had. She can’t believe how perfect she is considering everything she has been through.  
Clarke can’t sit still anymore. She nods across the table at Anya before standing up and walking down the hall to find Lexa.  
Clarke knocks on the bathroom door but begins to enter before Lexa answers. She finds the brunette staring at herself in the mirror. With a look of utter disdain. Clarke slides in behind her and wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist, propping her chin on the brunette’s shoulder before locking eyes with her in the mirror. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” Clarke starts. Lexa turns in Clarke’s arms and brings her hands up to cup the blonde’s face. 

“Don’t you dare apologize Clarke.” Lexa says with her eyes full of tears. “I’m so embarrassed. I was so out of line. You should be able to ask me my birthday without me bringing all my shit down on you.”

“Hey!” Clarke brings her hands up so she is cupping Lexa’s face. “You’re shit is my shit.” The blonde says sternly. “Don’t ever apologize to me for that. You keep so much bottled inside Lex. I want you to lean on me, depend on me, trust me. You’re allowed to have an outburst every now and again. You allowed to get angry, to be in a mood. You don’t have to hide that around me. Everyone In this apartment loves you Lex. We all want you to be happy and no one wants you in her hating on yourself.”

Lexa lets out a small sigh and turns her head so she can kiss Clarke’s palm.  
Clarke wraps her girlfriend up in a tight hug, the couple stand in the middle of the bathroom holding each other for a long moment.

“Now come on." Clarke pulls back and wipes a tear away from Lexa’s cheek before bringing her hand up to wipe away her own tears. “Lets get back out there. I’m pretty sure I saw desert on the bench.”

Lexa giggles as Clarke takes her hand and leads her down the hallway.  
Raven is sitting at the table with a monster sized piece of cake infront of her.

“Ah damn!” Raven speaks with a mouth full of cake. “I was hoping I could finish this whole thing off before you too got back out here.”

“Uh ah” Anya says as she walks past Raven giving her a gentle slap on the back of the head. “My chocolate forest cake is Lexa’s favourite.” Anya holds a plate with a piece of cake on it in front of Lexa. ‘If I remember correctly?” Anya smirks at her sister.

"You do.” Lexa smiles as she takes the plate form Anya and sits at the table to dig in. 

The group fall easily back into light conversation and banter. When they finish the last bottle of wine Lexa announces that Clarke and herself would be catching a cab home since staying there is no longer an option now that her old room is a sex dungeon.

They say their goodbyes and head down to the street to fetch a cab.

////////////////////////////////

Lexa is quiet when they get home. Clarke knows her girlfriend is probably still reflecting on her behaviour earlier in the night. But she thinks it best not to bring it up again. The pair change and brush their teeth before crawling into bed together, Lexa, who normally tries to take up the big spoon position, this time curls up with her back to Clarke before reaching behind her and grabbing the blondes hand and pulling her arm around herself. Clarke shuffles in so her front is flush against Lexa’s back.

“Good night baby.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is barely audible. 

Clarke brushes her fingers through Lexa’s brown locks from a while until she feels Lexa drift off to sleep.  
Clarke lays awake for what feels like hours, not able to fall asleep. Thinking about Lexa, thinking about her childhood. Thinking about the birthday situation. She feels like she needs to do something. She doesn’t want to push Lexa and make her uncomfortable. but she wants Lexa to have everything. There’s no easy solution. Clarke thinks about it until sleep finally takes her.

//////////////////////////

When Clarke wakes up, Lexa isn’t beside her, she checks the clock. It’s 8:45am. Lexa is presumably on her run. Clarke’s mind goes straight back to the night before, she feels like she hasn’t stopped thinking about it. even in her sleep. The blonde thinks she might know what to do. She formulates a plan in her mind. She decides she will put it into action and hope for the best. The last thing she wants is to antagonize Lexa or push her away. But she wants Lexa to have everything. She decides it's worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. Sorry I took a little longer than usual. Had some life stuff going on. Hope your all still interested enough to be reading lol


	33. happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a suprise in store for Lexa. will it all go to plan?

It’s 10am on Saturday morning and Clarke is in the kitchen fixing herself some breakfast. Lexa would normally be back from her run earlier than this. The brunette seemed so drained and vulnerable last night when they returned from dinner at Anya and Ravens. Much to Clarke’s relief she hears movement at the front door, the blonde looks up to see her girlfriend enter the apartment. Lexa is in her running gear, her face is flushed, her whole body dripping with sweat.  
Clarke grabs a glass and fills it with water before taking it over to the brunette.

“Hey.” Clarke greets the girl as she hands her the water.

Lexa takes the water from Clarke with one hand while she struggles to pull her earphones out with the other.

“Hey” Lexa pants, she drops her earphones and reaches over to cup Clarkes face and pull her in to place a soft peck on her lips.

“Thanks.” The brunette smiles at Clarke as she takes a long sip of the water Clarke gave her.

“Big run today hey?” Clarke smiles as she takes the now empty glass from the girl

Lexa nods. “hmm Yeh, I really needed it. Nothing clears my head better than a good run.” Lexa says, still quite out of breath.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asks.

“Yeh.” Lexa looks up to see Clarke looking concerned.

“Yes.” She says more confidently this time before walking over and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Everything’s fine. I just…. Last night was still on my mind when I woke up, but I’m feeling better now. I’m feeling great.” Lexa flashes the blonde a big genuine smile.

“You look great.” Clarke smirks as she un ashamedly steps back and takes in the sight of Lexa’s tanned, toned, sweaty form.

“Yeh?” Lexa smirks back at her girlfriend.

“Fuck Lex, you in your little running outfits.” Clarke lets out a giggle. “It’s gonna be the death of me.”

Lexa hums as she pulls Clarke in tighter. A small moan leaves the blonde’s mouth as she feels Lexa’s hard body press against hers.  
“Well maybe I should take this little running outfit off then.”

Lexa leans in and nips at Clarke’s bottom lip.

“Shower?” Lexa asks raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm. After you.” Clarke motions towards the bathroom.

  
Lexa giggles and steps away from the blonde heading toward the shower. Clarke walks a few steps behind watching Lexa’s perfect arse the whole way.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

A little while later the pair are lounging in the living room, Clarke is sketching and Lexa is on her laptop, Clarke isn’t surprised when she hears her phone buzz. She had organized this with Raven earlier this morning while Lexa was out on her run.  
Clarke looks down at her phone for a moment before speaking.

“Hey Lex.” Clarke gets her girlfriends attention. “Raven wants to know if we can come round. She needs your help with her new robot."

  
Clarke giggles when she see’s Lexa’s eyes light up.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Lexa goes a little pink, embarrassed by her obvious enthusiasm.

“I mean yeh. If you want. I guess we’re not really busy today are we?” Lexa replies, trying to play it cool.

Clarke grins. “okay cool.” Clarke pauses. “I actually am pretty behind on planning my mums birthday.. would you be comfortable going on your own? I might do some running around and get some stuff sorted."

  
“Um yeh I guess.” Lexa replies rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “You sure you don’t want me to come with you though?’

“No way Lex, you would be bored out of your mind.’ Clarke laughs. “Go play with your killer robots.” Clarke smiles. “I’ll drop you off there, it’s on my way.”

“Okay cool.” Lexa jumps up excitedly.

“I’ll tell Raven we’re heading over now.” Clarke informs Lexa.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Lexa and Clarke enter Anya and Ravens apartment, it looks like a workshop, there are bits of scrap metal and wires and a lot of stuff Clarke wouldn’t even know the name for splayed out all over the place. There’s newspaper and blankets all over the floor and over the couches, presumably to protect the carpet and furniture from all the grease and oil that is covering everything.

Raven is sitting in the middle of the mess so absorbed in what she’s doing that she doesn’t even notice the pair walk in. Lexa and Clarke both look over to Anya who is sitting on a stool in the kitchen cradling a beer looking a little defeated.

Anya meets their eyes and raises her beer toward them. “Welcome to hell.”

Lexa smirks. “Looks like heaven to me.”

Lexa says giddily before giving Clarke a quick peck on the cheek and bounding over to join Raven in the middle of all the chaos.  
Clarke strolls over to join Anya in the kitchen.

“I feel like I’m dropping my kid of at a party.” Clarke laughs. “You look like the mother at the end of her rope.” Clarke laughs.

Anya does her best to glare at Clarke, but she doesn’t have the energy. “Can you believe what she’s done to my apartment?” Anya sighs as she takes a sip from her beer.

Clarke laughs again as she looks over at Raven and Lexa sitting on the floor looking like kids playing with their toys. “The things we do for love.”

Anya looks up at Clarke and the blonde can’t help noticing the change in Anya’s demeanour.

“Clarke, I hope you know you’re playing with fire here.” Anya says in a low voice, making sure she won’t be heard by Lexa.  
“This isn’t a game. This is serious shit for Lexa, she’s been through a lot, more than we can understand. Things probably aren’t going to go the way you plan. I hope you’re ready for that?”

Clarke looks down at her hands, taking a moment to consider Anya’s words.

“I am prepared for that.” clarke whispers.

“But I have to try. I want Lexa to have everything. I want her future to be everything her past wasn’t. I have to try Anya” Clarke looks at the girl next to her.

Anya nods. ‘Well I wish you luck Clarke. Lexa is lucky to have you.”

Clarke nods back at Anya before shaking her head and composing herself before calling out to Lexa and Raven.

“Hey guys, I’m off.” The blonde yells across the room. “I’ll be back a bit later.”

“Yep, Bye!” Raven calls out not even bothering to look up.

Lexa looks up and locks eyes with her girlfriend. The pair smile at each other for a moment before Lexa mouths ‘bye’ and gives Clarke a little wave. Clarke blows a kiss to Lexa before heading over to the door, giving Anya a quick wave before exiting the apartment.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It’s just past 5:30pm when Anya gets a message from Clarke informing her it’s time for phase 2 of her plan. Anya puts her phone down and slams her hands on the bench infront of her hard enough to get both Lexa and Ravens attention.

“Alright guys!” Anya booms. “It’s time to wrap this party up. It’s getting late and I want my apartment back!” Both girls grumble “Raven!” Anya says fiercely. “You better not argue!”

  
Raven quickly changes her attitude, she knows she was lucky for Anya to agree to letting her work on her bot in the apartment in the first place.

“Of course not.” Raven throws Anya a big cheesy grin. “We were pretty much done anyway. I’m super pumped to start cleaning up this mess.”

Lexa smirks at the brunette by her side. “Wow! She’s got you whipped.”

“Shut it.” Raven says through gritted teeth.

“I haven’t heard from Clarke yet.” Lexa pipes up.

“All good, we can drop you home” Anya says. “I want to get dinner from that Indian place down by yours anyway.”

“You sure?” Lexa asks.

“Yep” Anya confirms. “Help Raven tidy up and we’ll go.”

“Hey! I’m a guest here. You don’t ask guests to help tidy up!” Lexa argues.

Anya doesn’t say anything, she just fixes her sister with a glare. Lexa turns around muttering to herself as she starts picking up bits of junk off the floor. Raven nudges her side and Lexa looks up to see the brunette looking at her with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Shut up.” Lexa grunts as she continues with the clean-up.

Once the apartment is back to its original state the 3 women head off.  
Anya drops Lexa at her and Clarke’s apartment. Anya and Raven say their good byes before Lexa disappears into the building.

  
As soon as Lexa enters the building Raven sends Clarke a quick text warning her of Lexa’s imminent arrival.

“I hope Clarke knows what she’s doing? Raven sighs.

“I guess we’ll find out pretty soon.” Anya replies, her voice laced with concern.

 

/////////////////////////////

 

Lexa slides her key in the lock, she’s not prepared for what she sees when she pushes the door open. The brunette freezes in the doorway as she takes in the sight in front of her.

  
The apartment is lit only by candle light, there are candles all around the place, Lexa can see streamers, balloons, a happy birthday banner, what looks like bottles of alcohol and food set up on the dining table, and standing in the middle of it all is Clarke, she’s wearing a baby blue party dress, her hair is down cascading over her shoulders, she’s holding a cupcake with a single candle in it.

Lexa takes a hesitant step into the apartment. She can feel her temperature rising, her mind is racing, she’s physically shaking. She feels like she might explode. She can’t make sense of what she’s feeling.. she feels angry, but not. She feels like she might cry. She takes a step towards Clarke. She is moments away from blowing up at her, demanding to know why she is doing this after she made it clear she doesn’t celebrate birthdays, she knows this is a sore spot for her. It’s not even her ‘birthday’. ‘ _what is she doing? why would she do this and drag me through this emotional bullshit.’_ Lexa asks herself as she takes a few steps towards Clarke.

  
Once she is close enough to get a good look at Clarke’s face she can see the nervousness in her expression, she can see that the blonde is shaking herself. Her mind flashes back to the night that she tried to surprise Costia. How crushed she was by Costia that night. She can’t do that to Clarke. Lexa draws a deep breath as she takes another step closer to Clarke, the blonde looks so beautiful in the candlelight.

“Clarke.” Lexa lets out in a shaky breath. “What is this?”

Clarke takes a step towards Lexa so they are only inches apart.

  
“Lex. Please just hear me out. There’s just some things I want to say. And if you don’t like it, you can go have a shower and I will make sure all this is gone once you’re out and we’ll never talk of it again. I promise.” Clarke pleads.

Lexa stands up straight and holds her hands behind her back. ‘Okay Clarke. I’m listening.”

“Okay.” Clarke places the cupcake down on the table and rubs her hands together nervously as she begins to speak.

  
“Lex, I know you don’t want to celebrate your birthday. The birthday you were given. It’s a painful reminder of your mother and the families that didn’t care about you the way they should have. I don’t want to celebrate that birthday either."

Clarke brings a hand up to Lexa’s chin to tilt her face up so she can look her in the eyes.

“But baby. I want there to be one day a year that I can freak out about, trying to find you the perfect gift, plan you the perfect party, spoil you rotten. Give you mind blowing birthday sex.” Clarke smirks as Lexa’s eyes go wide and her lips twitch a little as if they want to smile. “A day where our friends can all show you how much you mean to them. A day where I can make you breakfast in bed…. Get our kids to help me make you a disaster of a birthday cake.”

“Kids!” Lexa blurts out with wide eyes.

“Yeh maybe.” Clarke smiles.

“I don’t see a future without you Lex.” Clarke steps forward and cups Lexa’s cheeks with her hands. “My future is with you, I want everything with you. I want it all. I want you to have it all Lex. You haven’t had the life you deserved in the past. Why rob yourself from being able to have it in the future? I want you to have everything Lex. I want to give you everything.”

Lexa brings her hands up and rests them on top of Clarke’s. she can feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I want that too Clarke.” Lexa whispers. ‘I’m scared.”

‘Baby, why?” Clarke asks softly.

“You make me so happy Clarke. You make me want these things, things I never thought I’d want. What if I lose you? I’ll lose everything”

“That’s not gonna happen Lex.” Clarke says firmly. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Ever. You’re mine baby, and I’m yours. I’ll fucking marry you right now! I’m not kidding!”

“Shit! No Clarke! Hey!” Lexa panics. “Don’t even think you’re gonna propose to me. That’s mine. That’ll be my thing.” Lexa stammers.

  
“Okay.” Clarke chuckles and takes a deep breath before continuing. ‘It doesn’t have to be today either Lex. Your birthday. You choose. Any day of the year.” Clarke smiles.

“No.” Lexa says firmly. “Today is perfect. My life started again with you Clarke.”

Lexa moves her hands so she is cupping Clarke's face.

“This is a perfect first birthday. When I think of my birthday now I’ll see you bathed in candlelight, holding a cupcake.” Lexa giggles. “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lexa leans in and captures Clarke’s lips, the kiss is deep and passionate and salty from their combined tears.

“So.” Lexa breathes, breaking the kiss. “How about that mind-blowing birthday sex?” She grins.

“It might have to wait baby.” Clarke smirks as she pulls away from Lexa and picks up her phone to shoot Raven a quick message.  
“We’ve gotta have the party first.”

“Party.” Lexa questions

“Just Raven and Anya.” Clarke smiles as she moves to turn on a light so they can see the room better.

Lexa looks around in wonder. There are three separate set ups.

“So!” Clarke pipes up. “Tonight, is a catch up party. We gotta get you caught up on the birthdays you missed. Here” Clarke walks over to the first set up.

“this your childhood party. We have fairy bread, Cake and lolly bags, and of course pin the tail on the donkey.” Lexa raises an eyebrow at Clarke, clearly not familiar with the game. “I’ll explain later.” Clarke laughs a she drags Lexa to the second set up.

“Here we have your teenage party, grossly sweet mixed drinks and a game of truth or dare or never have I ever will be the theme of this one.”

Clarke pulls Lexa over to the third set up. “And this is your 20 something party. Hard liquor.” Lexa looks at the bottles laid out on the table. Vodka, tequila, rum. “Shots. Shots, shots.” Clarke cheers and Lexa giggles at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

Lexa pulls Clarke into her arms. “You’re fucking amazing!” Lexa declares. ‘You know that?”

Clarke doesn’t get a chance to reply before Raven bursts through the door. “Party time mother fuckers!”

Raven strides into the apartment with Anya right behind her. The brunette walks straight up to Lexa and wraps her in a big bear hug. “Happy birthday beautiful.” She says with a beaming smile.

‘

Um … ah… Thanks.” Lexa stutters.

Anya comes up next to hug her sister. She pulls back to look into Lexa’s green orbs.

“Happy birthday kiddo.” Anya says with a wink.

  
“Thanks.” Lexa smiles at her sister.

Lexa feels a little funny, but everyone is acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world so she decides just to relax and go with it.

“What!? no presents?” She fixes Anya and Raven with a look.

“Hey! our presence is present enough!” Raven quips. “you ready to get fucked up?”

“Well, that’s what you do on your birthday right?” Lexa laughs.

“Fucken aye.” Raven exclaims.

Clarke hands everyone a beer. “Here’s to you baby.” Clarke says looking into Lexa’s eyes while holding her beer in the air, Raven and Anya do the same. ”To the first of so many amazing birthdays we’re gonna celebrate together.”

They all cheer and clink their beers together.

It’s gonna be a big night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a very corny, fluffy chapter wasn't it? lol  
> Next chapter will be the party, which should be a lot of fun. And probably mind bowing birthday sex ; )


	34. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa celebrate Lexa's newly appointed birthday with Raven and Anya, then they celebrate some more on their own.

“1…2…3” The 4 girls chant in unison before downing their 2nd round of shots.

  
“Wait a minute, wait a minute” Raven waves her hands to get Clarke’s attention. “Aren’t we doing this backwards? Shouldn’t we be starting with the kids party?”

  
“I did consider starting with the kids party.” Clarke says before releasing a comical hiccup. “But I think pin the tail on the donkey will be more fun drunk. So, we’re working back in time.”

“Always one step ahead Griff!” Raven beams before taking a long swig from her beer.

The two couples sit around the dining table chatting and drinking, doing the occasional round of shots. Once Clarke feels like everyone is sufficiently drunk enough she decides it’s time to move onto the next party theme.

‘Alright guys.” Clarke hollas as she stands and begins handing out vodka cruisers to everyone. “Ready to feel 16 again?”

Everyone takes a swig of their drinks.

“Good lord.” Lexa scrunches her face up as she brings the bottle down. “This is disgusting! It’s just sugar.”

“Sugar and alcohol.” Raven corrects her friend as she rubs her tummy and licks her lips. “Delicious.”

Clarke laughs as she watches Lexa’s face still contorting in disgust. “Have you never had a cruiser before?”

“No, I’m glad this is a part of regular teen life that I missed.” Lexa replies.

“I gave you one once” Anya reminds her sister. “I think it was in you last year of highscool when you were visiting over the Christmas break. I seem to remember you having much the same reaction as your having now.”

“I think I’ll stick with scotch.” Lexa stands up and grabs a bottle of scotch and a glass from the kitchen before returning to her friends who are booing her lack of commitment to the theme of the party.

“I’ll let you get away with it this time Lex.” Clarke smiles at her girlfriend. “But only cause you’re the birthday girl.”

Anya and Raven both gag out loud as Clarke leans in and gives Lexa a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Okay. Never have I ever or truth or dare?” Clarke poses the question to the group.

“Never have I ever.” Raven pipes up. “Truth or dare is only fun when you can dare people to kiss…. And that might be a bit awkward with this group of people.” Raven laughs

“Good call.” Clarke agrees.

“You know the game babe?” Clarke asks her girlfriend.

“I’ve never played, but I’m familiar with the rules.” Lexa replies.

“Okay, I guess I’ll get the ball rolling.” Clarke says as she looks around at the group trying to think.

“Never have I ever said the wrong name during sex.” Clarke smirks at Raven.

Raven glances around to see if anyone will be joining her for a drink before giving Clarke the stink eye as she takes a swig alone.

“You ever do that with me and you’ll be out on the street.” Anya points at Raven

“So that’s the way it’s gonna be hey Griff?” she says as she brings her bottle down to the sound of her friends laughing at her.

Clarke meets her glare with a wide smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

“Your turn babe.” Clarke says as she pats Lexa’s leg.

“Never have I ever punched someone in the face.” Lexa smiles over at Anya who rolls her eyes as she brings her bottle up to her mouth.

Both girls notice as Raven and Clarke share  
a look before both taking swigs of their drinks too.

“So who copped your wrath?” Raven asks her girlfriend once she’s taken her sip.

“Some asshole that was hitting on my date. How about you?” Anya raises an eyebrow.

“Clarke.” Raven bursts out laughing. “We punched each other in the face in year 6”

“It was the first time we met.” Clarke starts. “I had just started at the school and a very cute boy named Finn asked me to be his girlfriend. He took me behind the hall and kissed me on the lips.”

“That cute boy had already asked me to be his girlfriend earlier that week.” Raven continues the story. “So when I found out he kissed the new blonde girl” Raven points at Clarke.

“I tracked her down and punched her in the face.”

“And I punched her in the face right back” Clarke laughs. “then we descended into hair pulling and scratching before the fight was broken up.”

“It didn’t take me long to figure out that Finn was a little douche and Clarke was awesome.” Raven smiles and raises her bottle at Clarke.

The blonde lifts her bottle and clinks it against Ravens. “Damn right.”

“Alright, Sorry to break up your little love fest.” Anya groans. “But never have I ever had sex at work.” Anya finishes smirking at Lexa.

Lexa and Clarke exchange a look before both silently take a sip of their drinks while the other couple laugh.

“My turn!” Raven says as she smirks at Clarke. “Never have I ever called a partner Daddy”

Clarke's and Lexa’s faces both go bright red. Clarke avoids eye contact with anyone as she takes a sip of her drink.

Raven and Anya are laughing uncontrollably. “I fucking knew it!” raven exclaims. “Don’t ask me how, but I knew that would be a thing for you! You dirty little girl.” Raven slaps her legs a she continues to laugh hysterically.

“It’s not a thing I do!” Clarke defends herself. “It’s just something that’s slipped out once or twice. And only ever with Lexa.”

Lexa buries her face in her hands. Clarke kicks herself internally, realising she’s only making things worse.

“It’s not a regular thing for us.” Clarke says helplessly, her words are drowned out by her friends’ laughter. “Oh fuck you Raven.” She gives up.

Lexa leans over and rubs her girlfriends leg, offering her a sympathetic smile.

“Okay!” Clarke yells, getting her friends attention. “Never have I ever had a crush on a friends mum.” Clarke smirks at Raven.

Everyone laughs as Raven takes her drink waiting for an explanation, Anya and Lexa look to Clarke when Raven remains silent.

“Raven was in love with my mum in highscool.” Clarke grins at her friend. She used to bring her flowers when she came over to my place for dinner, I even found a poem she wrote her.”

Raven blushes a little as everyone laughs.

“Look Griff, your mums hot!” Raven states. “I’m not ashamed. You didn’t see the way she looked at me, I’m telling you. There was something there.”

“Eww gross, Rae. So wrong.” Clarke scrunches up her face at her friend before looking over to Lexa.

“Never have I ever.” The brunette starts. “slept with my boyfriend’s sister.”

Anya sighs loudly as she brings her bottle up to her lips. “It was my first year of college, She was my first girl, the one that made me see the light. Much better in bed than her brother.” Anya summarizes.

“Holy fuck!” Raven laughs “Did he find out?”

“Not as far as I know.” Anya replies. “She was only visiting during the summer break. She went back home a couple days after it happened and I broke up with him pretty much right away.”

“You’re so bad.” Raven smirks at her girlfriend.

“Never have I ever kicked a girl out after sex.” Anya fixes Lexa with a look that says ‘payback’.

Lexa is the only one that drinks.

“Charming Lexa.” Raven giggles.

“I always made it Clear that there was no sleeping over before things got started.” Lexa tries to defend herself. “Sometimes they got upset when I stood by that after. That’s not my fault.”

Clarke looks at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “Geez, how many were there!?”

“I don’t really think it’s relevant. Raven your up.” Lexa changes the subject and giggles as Clarke playfully rolls her eyes at her.

The game goes on for a while, the questions only getting more personal and inappropriate the drunker they get. Clarke decides they better move onto the final party before they’re all too drunk to function, which isn’t far off.

“Okay babe.” Clarke stands behind Lexa and wraps her arms around her waist. “You get blindfold, spun around and pointed in the right direction, then you have to try to pin the tail on the donkey. Rae, you wanna go first?”

“Sure. I’m a pro at this game, I always got the lolly bag for this at parties.” Raven declares proudly.

Anya ties the blindfold over her girlfriends eyes and spins her around 3 times before stopping her so she is facing the donkey poster on the wall.

  
Raven takes a few wobbly steps before she starts to lean to the side, losing her balance completely, the brunette tries to pull herself up, but it’s too late, the momentum is taking her down. She hits the ground with a thud.  
Anya kneels down to make sure her girlfriend is okay before she joins the others in their laughter.

“I’ve never played this before.” Lexa laughs, “But I’m pretty sure that’s not how it’s done.”

“Well I’ve never played this drunk before!” Raven defends her efforts. “It’s really a game changer. Lets see you do better.” Raven pulls the blindfold off her head and throws it at Lexa.

Clarke reaches down and takes the blindfold from her girlfriends’ hand and brings it up to cover the brunettes eyes.

“Hmmm we might use this later.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s neck once she’s fastened the blindfold, sending a shiver down the girls spine.

  
Clarke spins Lexa 3 times before stopping her. She gives her girlfriend a playful pat on the bum. “Go get em.”

  
Lexa takes a breath and walks up to the donkey in a line as straight as an arrow before expertly placing the tail almost exactly where it belongs.  
Lexa pushes the blindfold up when she hears her friends cheer and looks proudly over to Clarke after seeing the result of her effort.

“Not bad for a beginner.” Raven grumbles.

“Don’t be a sore loser.” Clarke nudges Raven as she makes her way over to embrace her girlfriend.

Lexa surprises Clarke by lifting her up, the blonde wraps her legs around her girlfriends waist and leans in to capture her lips. Lexa grips Clarkes arse firmly and the blonde moans into the kiss which is quickly becoming heated.

“Guys?!’ Raven yells. “What the fuck?” neither girl seems to hear the brunette.

“I think it’s time to call the Uber.” Anya states as she averts her eyes from the pair. “Alright guys, we’re gonna leave you to your birthday sex. Enjoy.” Anya grabs Raven and pulls her to the door.

Lexa pulls away from the kiss and turns to face her sister. “Oh, okay. Thanks so much for coming guys, it’s been great. best birthday ever. See you later.”

Clarke giggles a she watches the pair fumble their way out of the apartment. Once the door is closed Lexa crashes her lips back against the blonde’s, and tightens her grip on the girls arse.

Lexa lays Clarke on the couch with out breaking the kiss settles on top of her and her hands begin roaming all over the blonde’s body, she pushes one of her legs between Clarke’s thighs hard against her centre. She’s fondling Clarke’s breast over her dress, but she’s desperate to feel her girlfriends glorious tits in the flesh.

Clarke feels Lexa’s hand slide under the bottom of her dress, she pushes it up so its bunched up at Clarkes hips, her hand travels further north, but the dress is too tight on Clarke’s chest, she can’t get her hand any higher.

“Fuck!” Lexa growls. “This fucking dress! I just wanna feel your tits!” Clarke can’t help but laugh at Lexa’s struggle.  
The blonde is still giggling when she feels Lexa lift herself off Clarke before spinning the girl around so she is face down on the couch. Lexa immediately unzips the dress and helps Clarke wriggle out of it and makes quick work of her bra before she turns her girlfriend around again so she is on her back.

Lexa settles down straddling the blonde’s hips. She looks down at her girlfriends naked chest in awe for a second before attacking Clarke’s lips furiously and bringing her hands up to massage the blondes luscious breast.  
The kiss is frantic and messy, Clarke’s hands have found their way to Lexa’s back, her nails surely leaving marks that will still be there tomorrow, they slide from her back into the brunette’s hair as Lexa leaves Clarke’s lips and begins placing wet kisses down the blonde’s neck and collarbone before reaching her breast.

  
Clarke moans as Lexa takes one of her very hard nipples into her mouth, her hands pushing Clarke’s breast in from the sides so she’s practically drowning in them. She devours the blonde’s breast until she feels the girl’s hips begin to buck under her.

Lexa hums against Clarke’s nipple. “What do you want baby?”

  
Clarke pulls Lexa up and sucks the brunettes plump bottom lip into her mouth, grazing her teeth along it as she slowly releases it. ‘It’s your birthday.’ Clarke smirks. ‘What do you want to do?”

  
Lexa grips Clarke’s hips and thrusts into her violently with her own. “Fuck you.” She growls. “I always want to fuck you.”

‘I always want you to fuck me.” Clarke smirks.

“Wait here.” Lexa commands before disappearing into the bedroom.

Lexa returns a short time later wearing nothing but her bra and a strap on. The brunette walks over to Clarke and pulls her so she is sitting straight up on the couch, her feet on the ground. Lexa kneels down in front of her and pulls the blonde’s panties down her legs before pushing them wide open and shuffling in between them on her knees.

  
Lexa leans in and grabs Clarke’s arse and pulls her so she’s sitting right on the edge of the couch, when Lexa is standing straight on her knees the cock is just above the height of the couch, perfectly in line with Clarke’s hot entrance.

Lexa runs a finger through Clarke’s folds, as always, the blonde is wet and ready, she looks up into Clarke’s hungry eyes. “You ready baby?”

  
Clarke nods and snakes a hand around Lexa’s neck pulling her into a kiss. Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth when she feels the cock slide into her tight cunt in one swift motion, Lexa stops once she’s all the way in and pulls her head back to looks into Clarke’s eyes again before she begins thrusting her hips, sliding in and out of the girl.

  
Clarke wraps one leg around Lexa’s waist, and keeps the other one on the ground so she can push herself in to meet Lexa’s thrust. Lexa’s movements increase in speed and ferocity, she’s pounding Clarke hard into the couch with everything she has, Clarke is screaming her name, she can tell the blonde is getting close, but she doesn’t it to end just yet.

Lexa slows down and pulls out of Clarke. The blonde gasps at the loss. Lexa sits up on the couch next to Clarke and pats her lap. “Come here baby. Ride me.”

  
Clarke quickly straddles the brunette, Lexa’s mouth drops open as she watches Clarke lower herself onto the toy, watching the shaft disappear into her girlfriends wet hungry cunt is about the hottest thing she ever seen. Lexa grips onto Clarke’s arse as the blonde starts to move up and down on the cock.

As Clarke begins to bounce faster and harder Lexa becomes mesmerised by the girl’s tits. Clarke notices Lexa’s hungry eyes and leans over Lexa to grip onto the couch on either side of her girlfriend’s head, now her tits are right in Lexa’s face as she grinds her hips down onto the toy.

‘Fuck Clarke.” Lexa pants as she reaches up and cups on of Clarke’s breast and takes the other in her mouth.  
The new position is creating a lot of friction on Lexa’s clit, she can feel her self getting hot.

  
She releases Clarke’s nipple from her mouth with a gentle pop. “I fucking love your tits.” Lexa growls as she brings her hands around to grip Clarke’s lower back, digging her nails in as she nips and sucks hard at the Blonde’s chest and along her collarbone. Clarke’s own nails sink into the flesh of Lexa’s shoulders as she grinds desperately on the girl feeling her orgasm is imminent.

“Fuck Lexa, I’m so close. Fuck I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me baby, cum on my cock”

Clarke lets out a strangled moan as her high takes over, Lexa lifts the blonde so that the cock is about halfway out and watches intently as Clarke’s juices starts to flow out down around the shaft.

  
Clarke lifts herself off the toy and slides down onto her knees infront of Lexa. “Come her baby.” Clarke husks as she reaches around her girlfriend and undoes the strap on before chucking it aside. “Stand up.” Clarke instructs.

As Lexa stands Clarke turns around on her knees so her back is against the couch, she pulls Lexa around in front of her so the brunette’s pussy is right infront of her face. Clarke prompts Lexa to put one of her feet on the couch so her leg is draped over her shoulder. Once she does Lexa’s drenched pussy is on full display for the blonde.  
Clarke leans in and runs her tongue along the length of Lexa’s sex before moving back to look up into her eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue baby.” Clarke husks “You gotta tell me when you’re gonna cum okay? I want you to cum on my tits.” Clarke smirks to herself when Lexa gasps.

  
Lexa runs her fingers into blonde locks as Clarke moves in and attacks Lexa’s cunt with her tongue. She gently flicks her stiff clit a few times before sliding her tongue through Lexa’s wet folds to her entrance. Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s hair tightens as she feels the girls tongue enter her. Lexa pulls her in closer, Clarke pushes her tongue in as far as she can and begins thrusting in and out, occasionally sliding her tongue up to along Lexa’s sex to tease her clit.

“Oh fuck Clarke!’ Lexa moans “I’m fucking close.” Lexa’s grip is so tight on Clarke’s head now that the blonde can’t really move, she sticks her tongue out flat as Lexa desperately grinds on her.

“Fuck.” Lexa releases Clarke and brings her hand down to her clit rubbing furious over her clit.

 

Lexa places her free hand on Clarke’s shoulder and pushes her so she is leaning back against the couch. Lexa is hovering above her, rubbing her clit just inches above the Blonde’s tits. Lexa lets out a cry and grips down on Clarke’s shoulders. The blonde has a spectacular view of Lexa’s juices flowing out of her, dripping heavily down onto her tits, Clarke shudders as she feels the hot liquid rolling over her breast, over her nipples. Once Lexa is sure she has finished coming she drops down onto her knees infront of Clarke and takes in the sight of the cum drenched tits.

“Fuck.” The brunette groans as she brings her hands up and begins rubbing the juices all over Clarke chest. “Fuck Clarke. My cum on your tits. It’s.. fuck me. It’s so fucking hot.”

Lexa continues to massage Clarke’s breast until her whole chest is slick with her cum. Lexa leans in and begins kissing and licking Clarke’s nipples before Clarke pulls her up and captures her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. “You taste good.” Clarke smirks as she pulls away from the brunette.

“You really delivered on the mind-blowing birthday sex.” Lexa grins.

“Oh baby.” Clarke flashes her a devilish grin. “I’m just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Lexa really likes Clarke's tits. But honestly, can you blame her?


	35. Now and then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's 50th birthday party. Lexa gets a glimpse of Clarke's past and has an important conversation with the blonde,s mother.

It’s the day Of Clarke’s mums 50th birthday party. Clarke has been busy organizing everything over the last couple weeks. The party will be held at her family home. So Clarke has been back and forth to her old home quite a bit, seeing her mother a lot more than she usually would, which isn’t a bad thing, her and her mother are on good terms at the moment, She still does have a way of getting under Clarke’s skin though, slipping in snide little comments about her career choice whenever she gets the opportunity. Even though Clarke’s career is going really well at the moment, in her mother’s eyes, as long as she’s not a doctor, she’s a failure.

As a result of the extra time with her mother, Clarke has been a little on edge, something that has not gone un noticed by Lexa.

“You look stunning!” The brunette compliments her girlfriend as she approaches her in the bathroom. Clarke is standing infront of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her make up when Lexa steps up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, catching her girlfriends eyes in the mirror.

Lexa runs her hands along the curve of Clarke’s hips. She is wearing a close-fitting navy blue dress that stops just above her knees. Clarke giggles when she looks in the mirror to see Lexa’s eyes focused on the tasteful amount of cleavage exposed by the V neck line of the dress. Clarke’s blonde locks are tied up in an intricate bun, Lexa leans in a and places a soft kiss on Clarke’s exposed neck.

Clarke turns to look at her girlfriend properly. She looks absolutely stunning in a sleek black dress, the strapless design showing off the brunettes toned shoulders and upper arms and sculptured collar bone, her hair flowing down onto her back.

“Wow!” Clarke smiles. “you’re so beautiful. I was kind of expecting a suit.”

“I like to keep you guessing.” Lexa smirks. “You’re not disappointed I hope.”

“No way.” Clarke replies. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love you in a suit. But damn! You look fucking amazing Lex.”

Clarke smirks as she steps up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist.

“I know that look Clarke.” Lexa smirks.

“What look?” Clarke asks innocently.

“You know what look.” Lexa giggles. “It’s a look that is normally followed by multiple orgasms.”

Clarke let out a loud bark of laughter.

“But we have to be at your mother’s house in half an hour.” Lexa informs the blonde. “So, you keep those dirty thoughts to yourself.” Lexa grins at the blonde and pulls herself away from the embrace.

 

Half an hour later at 8 on the dot, Clarke and Lexa arrive at Clarke’s childhood home. Lexa’s jaw drops as they pull into the driveway. 

“You grew up here?” She asks the blonde in disbelief.

“Yep.” Clarke replies. “I know. It’s a bit over the top right? I mean there were only 3 off us. I never understood why we need 7 bedrooms, I still don’t understand why mum still lives here. It’s crazy for 1 person to live here right?”

Lexa simply nods taking in the place as they approach the front door. The yard is perfectly manicured, there’s a fountain, it even has those bushes cut to look like animals. Lexa can’t believe this is where Clarke grew up.

Clarke pushes open the door and reaches behind her to take Lexa’s hand as they walk into a rather grand foyer before making their way through the house to the back deck where some of the other guests have already gathered. The deck is massive and looks over the pristine back yard.

Clarke has decorated the deck beautifully with glowing lanterns and white and silver Balloons, waiters in sharp tuxedos are roaming around with trays of delicious looking little appetisers. 

“Wow Clarke.” Lexa pulls her girlfriend in closer to her. “The place looks incredible! You’ve done an amazing job”

“Thanks babe.” Clarke smiles up at Lexa before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Well look at the love birds.” The pair look over to see Abby and Kane smirking at them.

“Hi Mum.” Clarke rolls her eyes before walking over to envelope her mother in a hug. “Happy birthday.” She says before placing a kiss on her mother cheek. As Clarke moves over to say Hello to Kane Lexa takes her opportunity to wish Abby a happy birthday.

“Your house is amazing.” Lexa compliments the older woman.

“Thank you, Lexa. And hasn’t Clarke done a lovely job on the decorations?” Abby gushes

“She has.” Lexa smiles at her girlfriend who is blushing. “everything looks perfect.”

“Oh, more people are coming in.” Abby says looking over Clarke’s shoulder. “We’d better go greet them, come find us later once all the guests have arrived, would you?”

“Yes of course.” Clarke smiles at her mum and hugs her once more before she takes off.

Clarke and Lexa mingle, Clarke introduces Lexa to her cousins and aunts and uncles and of course Lexa charms the pants of every one of them. Clarke is standing back watching Lexa engage wither uncle when she feels 2 sharp jabs in her sides.

“What the!” She cries as she spins around to see Raven behind her and Anya beside her.

“Jesus Raven.” Clarke slaps her friends arm. “You scared the crap out of me.” Clarke pauses and looks at the two girls. “Wow! You guys look amazing.”

“You scrub up pretty good yourself Griff.” Raven compliments

“Have you seen my mum yet?” Clarke asks

“Yeh we said hello on the way in.” Raven replies. “I can’t believe she’s 50. She still looks so fucking good.”

Clarke notices the glare Raven receives from Anya before her friend does.

“Watch it Raven.” Clarke smirks at the brunette before flicking her eyes over to Anya.

“Oh babe.” Raven wraps her arm around Anya. “You know I’ve only got eyes for you now.”

“Really?” Anya asks. “Cause when we were talking to Abby I noticed those eyes spent a good long moment staring at her breast!” Anya doesn’t give Raven a chance to reply, she walks straight over to Lexa.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Clarke sings.

“Nah, she doesn’t care.” Raven smirks. “It’s all a game, she’s gonna act angry all night and when we get home we’re gonna have some amazing angry sex.”

“Eww.” Clarke’s face scrunches up.

A moment later Anya returns with Lexa by her side.

“Hi Raven.” Lexa greets the girl

“Hey yourself.” Raven smiles. “Meeting the whole extended family tonight I see.”

“I am. I think it’s going well.” Lexa replies smugly.

Clarke notices her mother alone in the kitchen and excuses herself to go see her.

“Hey mum. Everything okay?” the blonde asks.

“Yes. I’m just looking for some scissors, your aunt Linda forgot to cut the tag off her dress.” The older woman looks at her daughter and rolls her eyes.

“They’re right here.” Clarke smiles and hands her mum the scissors.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Abby smiles back. “Lexa seems to be fitting in well, I’ve had quite a few people approach me already to tell me what a lovely girlfriend you have.”

“Yeh?” Clarke smiles. “She’s amazing mum. I love her.” Clarke looks up at her mother. “I’m completely in love with her.”

“Wow.” Abby responds. “That’s pretty huge darling. I’ve never heard you say that about anyone before.”

“I’ve never said it about anyone before.” Clarke says. “She’s the only person I’ve been in love with. It’s changed my life mum. I can’t even explain it. I’m just so happy.”

A smile grows on Abby’s face from ear to ear. “I’m so glad honey. She’s so clearly in love with you too. You deserve it Clarke. You deserve to be happy. Enjoy it. enjoy every second of it.” Abby leans in and hugs her daughter.

“I’ll let you get back to it.” Clarke tells her mother. “Everything is okay?” Clarke nervously motions around her at the party.

“Darling!” Abby replies. “Everything is amazing! Thank you so much for putting this all together. You have truly outdone yourself.”

“Thanks mum.” Clarke smiles and hugs her mum. “Go enjoy your party.”

 

Clarke heads back out onto the deck to find her friends. She spots the trio milling around the bar.

“Hey guys.” Clarke chirps on approach. “I’m gonna steal Lexa, we’ll be back in a minute.”

Clarke grabs the brunette by the arm and pulls her away.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asks as she’s being dragged through the crowd.

Once Clarke has her on the stair well she speaks. “Upstairs. I want to show you my room.” Clarke smirks at the girl behind her.

 

Clarke leads Lexa down a long hallway before stopping at a door. The blonde pushes the door open and drags Lexa inside.

“This is my room.” Clarke informs the girl.

Lexa takes a moment to look around the room. there are music and art posters on the walls. A whole shelf of framed photographs, pictures of Clarke and Raven and Clarke and her mother and father. The bed is covered in teddy bears.

Lexa smiles as she takes in the room. 

“No photos of your other friends? O, Lincoln, jasper, Monty” Lexa observes

“We didn’t become friends until after high school. It was pretty much just me and Raven before then. That’s why they’re not here tonight. They’ve only met my mum a couple times. But Raven, she’s like my sister.”

“I see.” Lexa nods as she walks around the room taking in everything.

“It’s funny.” Clarke speaks. “Nothing feels quite like the room you grew up in. I love my apartment and I’m so happy there. But as soon as I walk into this room, a part of me feels homesick, for something I’d forgotten about. It’s hard to explain.” Clarke laughs.

“I think I understand.” Lexa smiles. “This room is filled with love. You had a happy childhood here. Friends and family all around.” Lexa walks up to the blonde and wraps her in her arms. “The feeling you get in this room. I think it’s kind of like what I feel like around you. Like I belong, I’m safe, I’m home.”

Lexa leans in and kisses the girl in her arms. Clarke walks them back until Lexa’s legs hit the edge of her bed, she then proceeds to push the brunette down so she’s sitting on the bed before hitching her dress up and straddling her.

Clarke grips the side of Lexa’s face and draws her in for a passionate kiss.

Lexa pulls away. “Clarke Griffin! We are on your childhood bed.”

“Lexa.” Clarke Replies with a smirk. “I wasn’t always a child in this bed. I grew up in this room. in this bed.” Clarke leans in and gently bites Lexa’s lip as she grinds down into her lap. “I discovered my body in this bed.” Clarke purrs in her girlfriend’s ear.

Clarke’s husky voice sends a shudder down Lexa’s spine, the brunette feels her thighs clenching at her girlfriend’s words.

“Hmmm, did you now?” Lexa questions Clarke as she gently strokes the blonde’s sides.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s dark eyes and nods. “I did. I was very curious.” 

Lexa giggles “Is it totally wrong that this is really turning me on.” 

Clarke lets out a small laugh before leaning down to capture Lexa’s lips again. Just as Lexa’s hands reach the blonde’s breast and things are getting very heated there is a loud bang on the door. 

“You two better not be fucking in there! That room is full of my childhood memories too!” Raven yells through the door.

“Fuck my life!” Clarke sighs before climbing off her girlfriend and pulling open her bedroom door, meeting her friend with a very dirty look.

“Hey.” Raven puts her hands up in surrender. “I’m just here to let you know the cake is coming out.”

“Shit!” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand pulling the girl of the bed. “Come on babe.”

The trio make it downstairs just as the song starts. Everyone at the party enthusiastically sings happy birthday as the cake makes it way to the birthday girl.

Clarke shuffles through the crowd, pulling Lexa behind her to take a place by her mother.

After they go through all the ceremony of cutting the cake Abby takes a moment with her daughter and Lexa.

After a little bit of catching up Abby asks Clarke to make sure everyone has gotten some cake. Clarke, seeing right through Abby’s flimsy excuse to get a moment alone with Lexa gives her mother a knowing look, but does as she’s asked. 

Abby smiles back at her daughter as she disappears into the crowd.

“So, Lexa.” Abby doesn’t waste any time. She looks the brunette square in the eye and Lexa meets her with confidence. “My daughter seems very taken with you. I’ve never seen her this serious about anyone before. What exactly are your intentions?”

“I’m actually glad we have this moment Abby.” Lexa replies calmly. “I intend to ask Clarke to marry me.”

Lexa watches as Abby’s jaw literally drops. 

“I realize we haven’t been together all that long, and I would understand that as Clarke’s mother that might concern you.” Lexa stops to take stock of the situation. Abby’s face has returned to normal and she is listening intently. Lexa continues.

“I love Clarke.” Lexa smiles. “I never understood love before I met your daughter. She has changed my life, changed me. She is my family and the most important thing I could possibly imagine doing with my life now is making sure that she is happy. That her life is joyous and fulfilled and that she feels as loved as she makes me feel. I want to dedicate the rest of my life to that cause. I hope that I will have your blessing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit filler-y. I'm working on wrapping this story up. probably one or two more chapters to go.  
> Yesterday I posted the first chapter of my new Clexa story, 'Three's a crowd.' if you've been enjoying this one you should check it out.  
> I've enjoyed writing this story so much. thanks so much for the people who have stuck with it, really appreciate every comment and kudos. Hope I can give it a good ending. should have it all done in the next week or so.


	36. Made with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa starts to organize things in preparation for her proposal. Clarke sketches Lexa. Lot's of sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I sat down to write this I thought I was sitting down to write the final chapter. but then I got carried away with the smut. I might get there next time lol

Lexa stands nervously at the front door of what used to be her home, it feels like another lifetime ago now. When it swings open she is greeted by the only family she ever knew before Clarke.

“Hey Kid.” Her sister greets her. “This is a surprise. What’s happening?”

“Hey Anya” Lexa replies. “I actually came to see Raven. I did let her know I was coming”

Anya looks at her sister curiously before stepping aside so the brunette can enter the apartment.

“Oh hey Lexa.” Raven calls from the lounge waving the girl over to the couch.

“You knew she was coming?” Anya asks the brunette.

“Yeh, didn’t I tell you?” Raven looks thoughtfully of into the distance. “Could have sworn I told you.”

“You didn’t.” Anya says flatly.

“oh, okay. Well. Anya.” Raven looks at her girlfriend. “Lexa sent me a cryptic message last night telling me she wants to see me and she’s coming over this morning.”

“Great.” Anya rolls her eyes. “Thanks for the heads up.”

In the time that the couple have spent discussing her arrival, Lexa has made herself comfortable on the couch next to Raven. Anya takes a seat in the arm chair opposite her sister.

“What’s up Lex?” Anya inquires. 

“Okay.” Lexa sits up straight. “Well first. I guess I have something I want to tell you guys.”

“You’re gay!” Raven yells out like she’s answering a question on a game show.

Both Lexa and Anya just stare at her blankly.

“Oh, we already knew that didn’t we.” Raven smirks as Anya rolls her eyes again. “Please continue.”

“Okay, as I was saying.” Lexa glares at Raven, warning her not to interrupt again. “I’m planning to ask clarke to marry me.”

Lexa looks up nervously at her sister and her friend. Both have huge grins on their faces.

“Wow.” Anya finally speaks. “That’s huge Lexa!” The older girl gets up and moves to embrace her little sister. Lexa stands and welcomes the hug. “I’m so happy for you kid.” Anya mumbles into her neck.

“Well she hasn’t said yes yet.” Lexa remarks as she pulls away from the hug, before she knows it she’s being pulled into another hug by Raven.

“Oh, come on!” Raven exclaims. “As if Clarke would ever turn you down. For anything. ever.”

Raven laughs as she steps back from Lexa. “She’s so crazy about you. She’s gonna be so happy!” Raven can’t wipe the smile of her face.

“I hope so.” Lexa smiles.

“So, what did you want to see me for?” Raven asks. “You want my permission!?” Raven starts to get excited. “I mean I know I’m not Clarke’s father, but I can see why you would come to me.”

“Raven!” Lexa interrupts. “I don’t want your permission.” 

Raven looks over at Anya who is looking back at her with a mix of adoration and embarrassment, before she casts her eyes back to Lexa who is looking at her with a mix on confusion and frustration. 

“So what then?” Raven asks.

“I want you to come help me buy a ring you idiot.” Lexa laughs. “I don’t know much about jewellery and Clarke’s pretty into it. I figure you know her taste better than anyone.”

 

“Ah yes.” Raven sighs. “I guess that makes more sense. And hell yeah! I will absolutely help you find the perfect ring.”

“Great!” Lexa responds. “I’ve got an idea of how I want to propose, I’m might need both yours help with that, we’ve still got a few weeks, so maybe next weekend we go Ring shopping?”

“Sound like a plan.” Raven smiles brightly.

“Okay, great.” Lexa claps her hands together. “I better get back to Clarke. She thinks I’m out on my run.”

“Lying to her already.” Raven tuts.

Lexa just rolls her eyes and smirks a little when she notices Anya give raven a light whack to the back of the head.

“Thank guys.’ Lexa says from the door way. “We’ll talk soon.”

And then she’s gone

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

Lexa does a quick sprint around the block before heading back into the apartment so she at least looks like she’s been running. When she walks through the door she can smell breakfast cooking.

“What do we have here.” Lexa smiles brightly as she approaches the kitchen and takes in the sight of Clarke in an apron with only her panties on underneath, standing over the stove.

“I’m making omelettes.” Clarke replies proudly.

Lexa tries to hold back a giggle when she notices Clarke’s phone propped up on the bench with a video tilted ‘How to make the perfect omelette.’ Playing.

“Smells delicious.” Lexa stands behind the girl and slides her hands into the sides of the apron, caressing Clarke’s silky-smooth skin until they meet at the front of the blonde’s stomach. Lexa pulls Clarke back into her and buries her face into the girl’s neck, breathing her in. “You smell delicious.”

Clarke giggles as the vibration from Lexa’s voice on her neck sends a shudder down her spine.

“No sex till after breakfast.” Clarke shoves back with her bum to try and push the girl away, but Lexa only tightens her grip on the blonde and pulls her in harder to her body. 

“But I’m hungry now.” Lexa mumbles into Clarke’s neck as she moves one of her hands down the blonde’s abdomen, stopping to play with the elastic at the top of her panties.

“Lexa.” Clarke moans as she feels the brunette’s slim fingers dipping into her panties.

Lexa’s fingers slide down further until their gliding through Clarke’s very wet folds. 

Lexa hums against Clarke’s skin. “I’m pretty sure I can make you come before that omelettes ready.”

Clarke groans and pushes her bum back into the girl, urging her on. Lexa begins circling the blonde’s clit, she brings her other hand up to gently massage Clarke’s breast.

“Oh fuck, okay.” Clarke breathes.

Lexa giggles before she begins placing soft wet kisses all along Clarke’s neck as she slides her fingers from Clarke’s entrance to her clit, dragging her juices along, before returning to rub wide circles over the blonde’s entrance teasing her by slipping just a fingertip in occasionally. 

“Fuck Lexa.” Clare moans. “I need you inside me, please.” Clarke pushes back into the girl again.

Clarke gasps when Lexa honours her request right away, two long fingers slide easily into Clarke’s ready entrance.

“Fuck.” Clarke grips down onto the counter.

Lexa begins pumping her fingers hard into Clarke, her palm smacking against the blonde’s clit with every thrust.

“More.” Clarke cries, and Lexa complies, sliding in a third finger, she picks up her pace and starts tugging roughly at one of Clarke’s nipples.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa grunts into the blondes ear. “You have no idea how good you feel. So fucking wet and warm.” Lexa feels Clarke’s walls begin to clamp down on her fingers. “You’re so fucking tight around my fingers.” Lexa feels the familiar signs of Clarke reaching her peak, the girl’s body is quivering and her moans are ringing out like music to Lexa’s ears. “Cum for me baby.” 

And Clarke does, she cums hard. Lexa moans as she feels the blonde’s fluids cascading down her fingers, gushing onto her hand.

“That was fucking hot Clarke.” Lexa breathes as she pulls her hand out of Clarke panties. She brings her hand up and Clarke watches with dark eyes as Lexa takes two fingers in her mouth sucking the cum clean of them. Lexa leans in so her lips are ghosting the blondes.

“See how good you taste.” She breathes against Clarke’s lips before closing the gap and capturing the blondes mouth, initiating a searing kiss, Clarke opens her mouth to accept Lexa’s tongue right away, Lexa pushes it in deep and moans as Clarke sucks down tasting herself. The kiss carries on for a few moments, wet and messy and desperate.

Clarke finally pulls away and smiles lovingly at Lexa, stroking her jawline with her fingertips. 

“Fuck you’re good at that.” The blonde giggles.

Clarke takes a deep breath before she looks down at the omelette in front of her.

“You can have this one.” Clarke grumbles. ‘It’s burnt.”

Lexa giggles as she walks over to the sink to wash her hands. Clarke transfers the omelette to a plate and hands it to the brunette.

“It’s only a little burnt.” Lexa smiles as she takes the plate. “I’m sure it will still taste amazing” Lexa smirks at the blonde before pinching her bum. “It was made with love.” She giggles before walking over to the table.

–––––––––––––––––

 

A little while later after the pair have finished breakfast and showered they are relaxing on the lounge discussing what they’re going to do with their day. Clarke already has something on her mind that she wants to run by Lexa.

“So, I was thinking.’ The blonde begins. “I would really like to draw you.” Clarke looks up shyly at her girlfriend.

‘Yeh?” Lexa smiles back. “You mean like one of those girls in your studio?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

Clarke crawls across the lounge and settles herself on top of Lexa. “Naked, yes.” Clarke smirks. “But not quite like how I’ve drawn the other girls. I want to do something a bit different with you.”

“You do?” Lexa smiles as she wraps her legs around Clarke’s waist.

“Yeh.” Clarke dips her head down and kisses Lexa’s neck before leaning back to look into her eyes. “I had an idea last night when I was going down on you.” The blonde smirks.

Lexa laughs. “Oh so your brainstorming while your down there hey? What else do you think about while you’re at it? You put together a grocery list in your mind while I’m coming in your mouth?” Lexa tightens her grip around Clarke’s waist with her legs.

“It’s not like that.” Clarke giggles. “You’ll see. Please?”

“You know I can never say no to you Clarke.” Lexa smiles at the girl between her legs.

“Excellent.” Clarke Beams. “We don’t have to do it at the studio. we can do it here. It will be more comfortable. I’ll just have to run out and get some supplies later.”

“Sounds good.” Lexa replies

“Not just yet though.” Clarke says as she drops her head down onto Lexa’s bosom. “I just want to lay her for a while. You’re really comfy.” Clarke mumbles into Lexa’s chest.

“Sounds good.” Lexa repeats as she relaxes around the blonde, gently stroking her hair until they both drift off.

–––––––––––––––––––

Later that afternoon once the girls have had their lunch and gathered the supplies needed from Clarke’s studio they return home. 

Lexa decides to take a shower while Clarke gets everything set up in the bedroom. Lexa enters the bedroom after her shower wearing a white robe. Clarke has closed the blinds and placed candles around the room.

“Oh very romantic.” Lexa smirks. “You set up like this for all your models?”

“This is going to be quite different from what I’ve ever done with any of my models.” Clarke grins. 

Clarke walks over to the brunette and pulls at the tie at the front of the robe before pushing the gown open to expose Lexa’s beautiful naked body.

“You’re so beautiful Lexa.” Clarke lets her eyes feast on the sight for a moment before pushing the robe off the girl’s shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, leaving Lexa completely nude.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes, she looks so vulnerable, Clarke just wants to lean in and take her in her arms. Instead she takes her by the hand and leads her to the bed. Lexa notices the burgundy throw that Clarke has draped over the bed.

“Lay down.” Clarke request.

Lexa lays down flat on her back with her head on the pillow.

“How do you want me?’ Lexa asks shyly.

Clarke moves around the bed and kneels next to the brunette. She grabs another pillow and motions for Lexa to lift her head so she can place it underneath her so she’s a little more propped up.

“Close your eyes.” Clarke whispers into the girl’s ear.

Lexa closes her eyes and listens as Clarke moves around the room. Clarke quickly check that her easel is well positioned at the end of the bed, before opening a chest full of charcoals, pencils, brushes etc. Clarke picks out a brand-new paint brush, she runs her fingers over the soft bristles before running it along her hand trying not to giggle as it tickles her palm.

Clarke walks back over to Lexa’s side with the paintbrush in hand. She kneels on the bed beside her girlfriend.

“Keep your eyes closed.” She instructs before she brings the brush down and runs it softly along Lexa’s collarbone. Lexa flinches a little as the brush comes in contact with her skin before she adjusts and relaxes into the tingling sensation.

Clarke lightly drags the brush along the full length of her collarbone before drawing a line down the middle of Lexa’s chest, between her breast. Lexa gasps when the brush moves up her breast and circles around one of her hard nipples. Clarke lingers on the nipple for a long moment, seeing Lexa’s body reacting to the touch, she brushes lightly over to give the girls other nipple the same attention. 

Clarke smirks to herself as she notices Lexa squeezing her thighs together, clearly desperate for some friction to her clit. The blonde shuffles back a bit and causes Lexa to groan in frustration when she uses her free hand to pull Lexa’s legs apart, holding onto the inside of one of Lexa’s thighs as she lets the brush continue its journey south. Lexa’s hips buck when Clarke runs the brush over the sensitive at the bottom of her abdomen.

“Clarke please.” Lexa moans.

Clarke moves to position herself between Lexa’s legs, she pushes Lexa’s legs open wide before she continues to drag the brush along her skin, brushing barley there strokes over Lexa’s pelvis. Clarke can see Lexa’s stomach quivering at the touch, the blonde smiles to herself before finally bringing the brush down to Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s hips jolt hard when the soft bristles make first contact with her sensitive nub.

“Fuck. Clarke.” Lexa groan as if she’s in agony. 

Clarke softly swipes the brush along Lexa’s clit a few more times before deciding to take mercy on the poor girl who is writhing beneath her. Clarke places the brush down on the bed before dipping her head down to place a soft kiss on top of Lexa’s clit. Relishing the moan it elicits from the brunette. Clarke sits up straight again.

“open your eyes.” Clarke says softly.

Lexa opens her eyes and Clarke is delighted to see how dark her girlfriend’s beautiful green orbs are, burning with desire.

Clarke stays upright on her knees and maintains fierce eye contact with the brunette as she runs a finger though Lexa’s drenched folds.

“I’m going to go down on you now Lexa. I want you to cum hard, I want your pussy to be a beautiful wet mess.”

Lexa moans as Clarke’s finger slides from her slit to her clit. 

“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than you when you cum Lex. I want to capture it. I want to capture the peaceful, calm of your face after you’ve peaked, the love in your eyes. I want your pussy to be drenched.”  
Clarke slides down onto her elbows infront of Lexa’s heat. “I want you to be dripping baby.” Clarke’s voice is low and saturated with desire. 

Lexa takes a sharp inhale of breath when she feels Clarke’s tongue dip straight into her core, gathering up her juices before sliding along the length of her pussy with one broad stroke until she reaches her throbbing clit. Clarke uses her fingers to spread Lexa’s lips before masterfully stroking the girls aching clit with her tongue.

“Oh my god. Clarke. Fuck.” Lexa moans as she garbs handfuls of the burgundy throw.

Clarke brings her hands around to grip Lexa’s arse tight as she buries her face deep into the brunette’s core.  
Clarke’s tongue is doing magical things, she’s teasing Lexa’s clit in all the right ways. The blonde is trying her best to keep her girlfriend’s hips still but it’s a lost cause, Lexa is writhing uncontrollably.

When Clarke slides two fingers deep inside, Lexa losses it.

‘Fuck, OH. Oh my god. Clarke. I’m gonna come baby.”

Clarke feels Lexa’s walls convulsing around her fingers, she continues flicking her tongue over the girls swollen clit. Lexa lets out a few strangled moans before letting go.

Clarke lifts her head. ‘That’s it Lex,” She says still pumping her fingers into the girl. “Cum for me baby.”

Clarke slows her fingers as she feels Lexa’s juices flowing around them. The blonde removes her fingers and watches as Lexa’s cum flows out, dripping heavily onto the bed. It takes every ounce of strength Clarke has not to lean down and lick up the beautiful mess. 

“Fucking perfect baby.” Clarke smiles at Lexa who is laying back with her eyes closed.

“Stay just like that.” Clarke jumps up off the bed and grabs a towel to wipe of her hand and mouth before sitting at the end of the bed in front of the blank white canvas. She grabs a charcoal out of her supply chest and looks at her subject.

“Look at me Lex.” Lexa opens her eyes and green meets blue. The brunette smiles and it’s perfect. It’s exactly what Clarke wanted to capture. “You’re so perfect Lexa.” 

Clarke giggles as she notices Lexa’s cheeks turn a little pink. “Are you comfortable?” The blonde asks.

“I am.” Lexa smiles.

“Good.” Clarke looks back at the canvas and begins. “This shouldn’t take me too long.”

Lexa relaxes into the bed and enjoys watching Clarke concentrate on her canvas. She doesn’t want to distract Clarke by talking so she remains silent, occasionally drifting in and out sleep. Lexa never would have believed she could feel so comfortable with her body, she never imagined she would ever be confident enough to pose naked for someone, to let someone draw her form. Clarke has a way of putting her at ease, the sincerity in Clarke’s eyes when she looks at her body and tells her she’s beautiful is overwhelming. 

The brunette is deep in thought about the influence that Clarke has had on her opinion of her own self-image when Clarke gets her attention by clearing her throat loudly. Lexa looks up to meet Clarkes eyes.

“I’m finished.” Clarke smiles nervously.

Lexa shuffles off the bed and walks up behind Clarke to have a look at the result.

“Clarke.” Lexa gasps when she takes in the picture.

Clarke looks at the girl expectantly waiting for her to say more. Then she notices a tear running down her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Hey.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand. ‘What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” 

“Are you kidding Clarke?” Lexa replies. Squeezing Clarkes hand tight. “it’s beautiful. That’s how you see me?”

“That’s how you are.” Clarke places a soft kiss on Lexa’s hand.

“It’s amazing Clarke.” Lexa inspects the picture closer.

“I’m glad you like it.” Clarke beams. “It’s gonna look great in the showcase.” 

Clarke looks up at Lexa who is staring back at her with wide, scared eyes. 

“Clarke.” The brunette stammers.

“Relax Lexa.” Clarke laughs. “I’m messing with you. This is for my eyes only.”

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief as Clarke stands up and moves the canvas over onto the desk in the corner of the room.

“Now.” Clarke says as she pulls her shirt up over her head and begins unbuttoning her pants. “I’ve been staring at your wet cunt for over an hour. I really need you to fuck me.”

 

Lexa laughs before striding across the room and pulling Clarke in for a searing kiss. When the brunette pulls away from the kiss she lifts Clarke up and lays her down on the bed.

Lexa smirks down at the blonde. “You know I can never say no to you.”


	37. I can never say no to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is nervous about her approaching gallery opening and Lexa is nervous about her proposal.

Saturday – two weeks before Clarke's gallery opening

“What about this one?” Lexa points at a ring in the window.

“Honestly Lexa!” Ravens groans “You’re so fucking lucky you brought me! Have you actually met Clarke?”

“What? She wouldn’t like it?” Lexa looks at Raven confused.

“Have you ever seen Clarke wear a rose gold anything?” Raven asks.

“I don’t know.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders. “I just don’t notice that stuff.”

“Hmm I guess your attention is elsewhere.” Raven smirks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lexa says nonchalantly.

“You know when we had dinner the other night, I counted how many times you zoned out staring at her boobs.” Raven laughs. “11 Times!”

“Why would you do that!?” Lexa looks strangely at the girl.

“What?” Raven asks.

“Why would you count that?” Lexa clarifies. “It’s a weird thing to do.”

“I don’t know?” Raven shrugs. “you were being so obvious about it, it was amusing. And you guys were all talking politics. I was bored.”

“You are very strange, Raven Reyes.” Lexa comments. “And besides, she’s going to be my wife. I’m allowed to look at her breast.”

“You’re allowed to do more than look.” Raven nudges Lexa and wiggles her eyebrows.

Lexa rolls her eyes, but can’t stop her lips from curving up into a smirk.

“So.” Lexa says. “Clarke doesn’t like rose gold?”

“Nope. She hates it.” Raven confirms.

“Okay.” Lexa sighs. “Let’s keep looking than shall we?”

 

A few hours later and Lexa would be happy to never see the inside of a jewellery shop ever again, and her tongue is getting sore from how often she has had to bite it to stop her from snapping at the girl she asked to help her. Lexa has never been a fan of shopping, it always puts her in a foul mood. But she has found the perfect ring for Clarke so it was worth the pain. Lexa gives the ring to Raven to hold onto until the day of the proposal, she doesn’t want Clarke coming across it in the apartment.

Lexa drops Raven at home and decides to stop in to visit her sister.

“Hey how’d you guys go.” Anya asks as the pair walk into the room.

“Great!” Raven exclaims. “We got the ring. Lexa here is about as fun to shop with as you.”

Anya grins over at her sister knowing full well what kind of a day she would have had with Raven.

“Did you have fun.” Anya smirks

“We got the ring.” Lexa says flatly. “That’s all that matters.”

Anya laughs at her sister.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower.” Raven announces. “Lex, if you’re not here when I get out, I’ll see you next time.”

“Okay.” Lexa nods. “Thanks again for your help today.”

“Any time.” Raven flashes a bright smile before disappearing.

Lexa walks over to the lounge and plops down.

“So where does Clarke think you are today?” Anya asks.

“Clarke had to work at the gallery. Thankfully. I hate lying to her.” Lexa leans back on the sofa.

Anya senses her sister has something on her mind and takes a seat next to the brunette.

“Everything okay?” Anya looks into Lexa’s green eyes.

“Yeh.” Lexa smiles. “I guess I’m just getting nervous.”

“About the proposal?” Anya asks.

“Yeh, and just everything I guess.” Lexa sighs “I mean my life has changed so much in the last 6 months. It’s all because of Clarke. I have dreams for the future now Anya. I want Clarke to be my wife, I want to have a family with her. I just get a little overwhelmed when I think about it sometimes. I don’t know what I will do if Clarke says no. If Clarke decides she doesn’t want all that with me.”

“Lexa.’ Anya says softly. “Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t doubt what you know is true. You know that Clarke feels exactly the same as you do. And Lexa, your feelings for Clarke have been a catalyst for your own personal growth, Clarke didn’t give you the ability to love and to want love, she just brought it out in you. You’ve always had it inside you and you always will.”

Lexa takes a deep breath and smiles at her sister. “Thanks Anya.”

“You want a drink or something?” Anya asks.

“Ah, no thanks.” Lexa replies. “I should get going. Clarke will probably be getting home soon.”

Lexa heads over to the door. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later kid.” Anya waves as Lexa exits the apartment.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saturday – 1 week before Clarke's gallery opening

The next weekend Lexa is with Clarke at her studio, Clarke and Lincolns showcase is coming up the following weekend and the blonde is starting to panic.

“I still have 2 pieces that I want in the show, that I haven’t finished! Clarke cries. “How am I so unprepared for this!”

“Clarke, breath.” Lexa runs her hands soothingly along Clarke’s arms. “You still have a week.” Lexa looks down at the artworks that Clarke is referring to. “They look amazing Clarke, there can’t be that much you need to do to them.”

“They look like shit!” Clarke spits out. “Everything looks like shit! Why am I doing this? I’m not good enough to be shown in that gallery!”

“Clarke.” The brunette says firmly, making Clarke look into her eyes.

“If that gallery displays the city’s most talented artists, then that is exactly where you belong.” Lexa smiles at the blonde. “Stop doubting yourself.”

“I’m just scared Lexa.” Clarke sighs. “I want this so bad. What if doesn’t work out the way I hope.”

Lexa feels her chest tighten, She feels the same way about her proposal to Clarke.

“Then we’ll figure it out. Together. Your whole life doesn’t depend on this one night being a success.” Lexa wraps Clarke up in a tight hug. “But it is going to be a success. So stop worrying.”

Clarke pulls away from the hug and smiles up at her girlfriend. “God, I love you.” She smiles.

“I love you too.” Lexa returns. “Now why don’t we go get some lunch? I think you could use a break.”

“I think lunch sounds great.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand as they walk toward the door.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Friday- One day before Clarke’s Gallery opening

Clarke and Lexa are getting ready for bed, the room is unusually quiet. Both nervous for the next day for their own reasons.

“How are you feeling Clarke.” Lexa asks as they pull back the covers to get into bed.

“Like I might be sick.” Clarke laughs.

“You got everything finished in time. The gallery looks amazing.” Lexa smiles as she slides under the blanket and sits with her back against the head board. “Relax.”

Clarke crawls across the bed and straddles the brunette. “Maybe I could use a distraction.” Clarke smirks down at her girlfriend.

Lexa smirks back as she slides her hands under Clarke’s t shirts and runs her hands along the soft skin of the blonde’s stomach before pulling the night shirt over Clarke’s head. Lexa smiles widely at the sight of Clarke’s bare breast infront of her.

The brunette wraps her arms around Clarke’s lower back and dips her head forward and places a few soft kisses over Clarke’s nipples. Once the soft buds have turned hard Lexa begins licking and nipping at them, taking them in her mouth and rolling her tongue over them. Clarke grips onto the back of Lexa’s head as she moans and grinds herself down onto Lexa trying to find some friction for her hot clit.

Lexa growls as she moves her hands down to Clarke’s hips and lifts her of her lap and pushes her onto her back on the bed, Lexa settles her body on top of the blondes.

“How do you want me to distract you?” Lexa looks down into Clarke's eyes as she pushes her thigh inbetween Clarke’s legs so it’s pressed hard against the blonde's hot centre.

Clarke doesn’t say anything at first. She just squirms against Lexa’s leg.

Lexa brings a hand up and wraps it firmly around Clarke’s throat, without applying any real pressure, her long slender fingers extending up over Clarke’s cheeks.

“I asked you a question Clarke.” Lexa stares intensely into Clarke’s eyes.

A small moan escapes Clarkes lips as a wave of arousal flows though her. Clarke’s mouth drops open a little and Lexa moves her fingers from the blonde’s cheek over to her mouth, she swipes over Clarke’s bottom lip and Clarke flicks her tongue out against Lexa’s fingertip, Lexa moves her hand up more and Clarke sucks her whole finger into her mouth.

When Lexa slides her finger out of Clarke’s mouth the blonde finally speaks.

“Tie me up.” Her voice low and raspy and her eyes dark. Lexa feels the heat between her own legs grow at the blonde’s request.

Lexa pushes herself off the bed and walks over to the closet to get some rope. When she returns to the side of the bed Clarke is still lying on her back, looking up at the brunette. Lexa throws the rope on the bed next to Clarke before grabbing the blonde by the legs and sliding her over to the edge of the bed. Once Lexa has Clarke’s Legs hanging off the edge, the brunette grips the woman by the hips and flips her onto her front, letting her knee’s drop down onto the floor, so she is bent over the side of the bed.

Lexa picks up the rope and kneels down behind Clarke, she takes both of the blonde’s wrists and draws them behind her back before tying them together. Clarke is on her knee’s bent over the edge of the bed, the side of her face resting on the mattress.

Lexa goes back to the closet. She undresses herself, leaving only her bra on, and returns to the bed with a strap-on on.

Lexa gets on her knee’s behind the blonde again and leans over her so she can look into her eyes when she speaks.

“Is this okay?” Lexa asks genuinely.

“Yes.” Clarke nods without a second’s hesitation.

Lexa leans back and takes in the sight before her, Clarke bent over infront of her, her hands tied behind her back. Lexa feels like the blood flowing under her cunt is boiling.

Lexa pulls Clarke’s panties down and nudges the blonde’s legs further apart before running her fingers through Clarke’s folds. Lexa gasps at how wet Clarke is. Fluid is actually dripping onto her hand as her fingers slide through Clarke’s slick heat.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa groans. “You’re so wet. What has you so wet Clarke? Lexa asks.

Lexa runs her other hand along the blonde’s spine until she reaches the back of her neck, the brunette then slides her hand around Clarke’s neck and takes hold of the girl’s throat once more. She pulls Clarke to an upright position.

“Was it this?” Lexa whispers into the blonde’s ear as she gives Clarke’s throat a gentle squeeze.

Lexa begins slowly circling the blonde’s clit with her finger.

“I felt the pulse of your clit beating hard against my leg when I wrapped my hand around your throat Clarke.” Lexa husks.

Clarke can’t help but moan. With one of Lexa’s hands around her throat and the other rubbing circles on her clit, Clarke is feeling so much. She feels excited, nervous and really, really turned on.

“Do you like this Clarke?” Lexa whispers into the blonde’s ear before licking along her neck ang nipping at Clarke’s earlobe.

“Yes.” Clarke breathes. “I like it when you control me.”

Clarke does like it when Lexa controls and dominates her, she can’t explain it properly, but when she’s with Lexa this way, she feels safe, and free and wild all at once. she feels open and exposed, but not judged. She feels hot under the skin, she can feel how aroused Lexa gets in this position too and it only makes her want to give more, open up more, let Lexa have more.

Lexa hums against the blonde’s ear before letting her hand slide around to the back of the girls neck. Lexa pushes the Clarke back down so her face is on the bed again. Lexa grips onto the small length of rope that extends between Clarke’s two wrist with one hand before removing her other hand from the girl’s pussy to rub a few wide circles over one of Clarke’s arse cheeks.

Lexa raises her hand and brings it down hard on Clarke’s arse.

Clarke moans on impact, she moans louder when Lexa’s hand lands for a second time.

“Oh fuck.” Clarke mumbles against the bed sheets. “More”

Lexa obliges the blondes request, smacking her arse hard, rotating from cheek to cheek until both are rosy red, relishing every little moan and grunt that comes out of the blonde’s mouth.

When Lexa stops she rubs soft soothing circles over the red cheeks for a few moments before letting a hand glide down to Clarke’s pussy. Lexa didn’t think it possible, but the blonde is even more drenched than she was before.

“Oh, fuck Lexa.” Clarke moans as the brunette lets her fingers glide through Clarke’s wet folds.

“Such a good girl.” Lexa husks. “I love how wet this gets you.”

“Only for you Lexa.” Clarke groans against the bed.

“That’s right.’ Lexa says as she brings the dildo up to Clarke’s folds. Runs the hard shaft through Clarke’s folds.

Clarke shudders at the feel of the cold plastic against her burning hot skin.

“Oh fuck, Lexa.” Clarke moans. Her voice is desperate. “I need you. Please.”

“I’m here baby” Lexa whispers as she lines the tip of the cock up with Clarke’s ready entrance. Lexa groans as she watches Clarke’s pussy swallow the cock. Clarke moans as Lexa pushes the toy deep inside of her. It feels a little bigger than what they would normally use, but Clarke doesn’t mind at all.

Lexa tightens her grip on the rope between Clarke’s wrist and proceeds to pound into the blonde.

“Oh fuck, yes.” Clarke cries. “Oh fuck. Just like that, harder.”

Lexa doubles her efforts, she grips Clarke’s hips and pulls the blonde back into every thrust.

“Oh fuck. Lexa.” Clarke scream as the girl slams into her.

Lexa lets go of the rope and grips onto the back of Clarke’s neck, pushing Clarke down harder into the bed as she continues thrusting into the girl. Lexa can feel Clarke getting close. Her breathing is erratic and her body is starting to quiver.  
Lexa slides her hand around to Clarke’s throat once again and pulls Clarke up so she is flush against her body. Lexa runs her other hand down to Clarke’s pussy and begins circling her clit again, never once letting her thrusts into the girl falter.

Now that Lexa’s is right behind Clarke, the blonde can hear her grunt everytime she pounds into her. when Clarke moans she feels Lexa’s hand tighten slightly around her neck.

“More.” Clarke groans. Lexa is doing so many things to the blonde right now, she’s not a 100% sure what Clarke is referring too. she gently squeezes Clarkes neck again.

“Yes, fuck.” Clarke moans. “Harder Lex.”

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes.

The brunette tightens her grip, she’s holding her quite firmly now, strangled moans are still escaping the blonde’s mouth. Lexa own clit is aching, the friction from the strap on isn’t quite hitting the right spot, but she doesn’t care right now, all she’s focused on is making Clarke cum. It doesn’t take much longer before Clarke’s body convulses and collapse onto the bed.

Lexa stays inside her while she undoes the rope tying Clarke’s hands together. Once that’s done Lexa pulls back letting the cock slide out of Clarke, the toy was too tight in her for her cum to escape around the sides, so it pours out like a waterfall when Lexa pulls out. Lexa watches in awe as the liquid flows out, dripping down Clarke’s thighs.

Before Lexa even knows what happening Clarke has turned around and pushed her back onto her back on the ground. Lexa looks down to see Clarke struggling to remove the strap on, she eventually gets there and when she does the blonde wastes no time before diving down and running her tongue along Lexa’s pussy, flicking her tongue across her aching clit. Lexa moans as she moves her hand down and slides her long fingers into Clarke wild hair.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans as Clarke dips her tongue into the brunette’s entrance, before drawing back to her clit. Lexa is so wound up she knows she’s likely to cum any second.

“Fuck, Clarke. Oh god.” Lexa pants. “I’m gonna cum!”

Seconds later, Lexa is a quivering mess and Clarke is tentatively licking her girlfriend clean.

Lexa reaches down and pulls Clarke up to lay beside her, the brunette wraps her arms around Clarke and the blonde nuzzles into her side. They lay like that on the floor until they catch they breath. When they both feel capable of moving again they get up and slide into bed. Lexa wraps Clarke up again and places a soft kiss on her temple.

“Did that help get your mind off tomorrow?” Lexa asks

“What’s tomorrow?” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s chest before drifting off to sleep.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Saturday – the day of Clarke’s gallery opening.

The gallery is 10 minutes from opening to the public. Clarke’s close friends and Family are all already there. Lexa leaves Clarke and Lincoln in the back room while they have their last minute freak outs.

The brunette spots Anya and Raven standing with Octavia, Bellamy, jasper and Monty.

“Hey guys.” The brunette smiles warmly at the group.

“Hey.” The all reply in unison.

“How’s Clarke doing?” Raven asks.

“She’s a wreck.” Lexa sighs.

“Tell me about.” Octavia chimes in. “Lincoln has been so stressed all week. I’ve never seen him so nervous.”

“Everything looks amazing.” Monty says and everybody nods in agreement.

‘So how are you doing?” Anya asks Lexa.

“I’m okay.” Lexa nods.

“I think you’ll be needing this.” raven steps over to the brunette and pulls the ring box out of her pocket. Every one around has a huge grin on their face.

“Remember.” Lexa says sternly. “I’m only going to do it tonight if everything goes well. So, wait for me to signal you before going ahead with the plan.”

Everybody nods.

“I can’t believe our little Clarkey is actually going to get married.” Jasper wipes a fake tear from his eye.

“Shh.” Octavia nudges the man. “Here she comes.”

“Hey guys.” Clarke steps into the circle.

“Hey.” They all reply and all speak over one another to tell her how great everything looks.

Clarke smiles, but she can’t hide the nervousness on her face. “Thanks guys. Thanks so much for coming. Umm O, you might want to go check on Lincoln. He might have been hyperventilating.”

“Oh Jesus.” Octavia cries as she runs towards the backroom.

“And how are you doing?” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand.

“I think I’m okay.” Clarke smiles.

When the front doors open a steady stream off people come into the gallery, Clarke recognizes some of the people from other shows she’s curated here, art buyers and other gallery owners. She can feel her heart beating a million miles an hour, but she shoves her nerves down and turns on her charm, gliding through the room, impressing everyone she talks too. Lincoln has managed to do the same, with Octavia by his side the whole night, giving him the strength he needs to get through it.

Lexa is standing off to the side watching in awe as Clarke wraps all these art world big wigs around her little finger.

“So, looks like everything might be going to plan.” Lexa hears a familiar voice behind her and turns to find Abby with Marcus at her side.

“You still going ahead with it?” The older woman asks.

“Nothing could stop me.” Lexa smiles.

Abby smiles back. “You really have been good for her you know. You’ve centred her. she’s grown up a lot.”

“It’s nothing compared to what she’s done for me.” Lexa replies.

“Thank you.” Abby says, causing Lexa to look up into her eyes.

“For what?” Lexa asks.

“For being there for her. for encouraging her passion.” Abby waves her hands around the room. “I always tried to stifle this, because it didn’t make sense to me. It didn’t fit the mould of what I had planned for my daughter. I thought I knew better. But seeing this tonight, I realize how wrong I was. She is in her element here. I’ve never seen her so happy.”

“That’s all her Abby.” Lexa smiles. “Clarke’s always going to do what she wants, and I’m always going to encourage that.” Lexa smiles. “Make sure you tell Clarke what you just told me. It will mean a lot to her.”

“I will.” Abby places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and smiles genuinely at the girl before walking off.

The opening is drawing to an end. It has been, by all accounts a very successful evening. Both Clarke and Lincoln have made some very valuable connections, artworks have been sold and offers have come in from other galleries. It could not have been a better night.

Most of the public have left by now and the room is full of friends and family. Clarke grabs a teaspoon and taps it against her champagne glass getting everyone’s attention.

“Hi everybody.” Clarke begins.  
“I just want to say thank you so much on behalf of Lincoln and myself, to everyone who came tonight, to all of our families and friends who have supported us and encouraged us.” Clarke finds Lexa’s face in the crowed and smiles at her. “The night has been a great success and it would mean nothing without you all. So, I think that calls for a celebration, so let’s raise a glass and enjoy what’s left of the free booze.”

Everyone raises their glasses and cheer before drinking.

Lexa taps Raven on the shoulder and gives her a nod, which sets the girl off on a mission.

A few moments later Lexa notices Octavia grab onto Clarke’s arm as she walks with her, guiding her around the room, deep in conversation about something. Once Clarke is in place Lexa steps in.

“Hey.” Lexa smiles at Clarke.

“Hey you.” Clarke beams back.

“I’ll catch up with you later Clarke.” Octavia says and Clarke nods before turning back to her girlfriend.

“How are you feeling now?” Lexa asks as she wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“I feel amazing Lexa.” Clarke smiles. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a nightmare these last couple weeks.”

“Your always a delight.” Lexa smirks as she leans in and places a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips.

“What did you think of the show?” Clarke asks.

“It was perfect Clarke.” Lexa smiles. “I was listening in on every conversation. Everyone loves you’re work.”

Clarke’s smile takes up almost her entire face.

“there is one piece though.” Lexa says as she puts a hand on Clarke’s back and guides her to the spot her friends have just set up. “That I don’t quite get.”

Clarke looks curiously at Lexa.

“What does this mean?” Lexa asks the blonde motioning to a canvas set on the wall behind her.

“What?” Clarke says as she glances at the canvas. “that’s not mine.”

It’s a plain white canvas with something written in fancy running writing. Clarke looks closer at it and reads the words out a loud.

“Will you marry me?” Clarke looks back to Lexa only to find her on one knee holding a ring up.

Clarke’s eyes go wide as they flick between the canvas and her girlfriend, she looks around the room and notices that everyone is circled around them watching.

“Lexa.” Clarke gasps.

“Clarke.” Lexa begins. Her voice is shaky and there are already tears in her eyes. “I didn’t know before I met you that it was possible for my heart to be so full, that I could feel so much love.”

Lexa reaches out with her free hand and Clarke meets her half way, gripping her hand tight.

“I love you Clarke Griffin. You are the sunshine in my life and I don’t ever want to go back into the dark.”

Clarke feels a tear run down her face. This is the best moment of her life. She takes a deep breath, she wants to remember every little thing about this moment.

“I want to spend forever with you Clarke. I want you to be my wife.” Lexa smiles up at Clarke. “Will you marry me?”

Clarke drops to her knees infront of the brunette and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

“You know I can never say no to you.” Clarke whispers against the brunette’s lips.

Lexa only just hears the blonde over the cheers and whistling of everyone around them. The brunette leans in and kisses Clarke again. The kiss is salty from their combined tears and brimming with emotion. The girls eventually pull away from one another. They get up and hug all their friends and family.

The atmosphere in the room is electric and they all drink and dance and laugh together into the early hours of the morning. Lexa and Clarke don’t leave each other’s side all night. The couple steal kisses every chance they get, often getting a little too carried away and having to be broken up by their friends.

When the girls finally get home it’s just passed 4 am. Clarke has fallen asleep in the cab so Lexa carries her to the apartment.

Clarke wakes up just before they get to the door.

‘Isn’t this a honey moon tradition?” Clarke giggles.

“We can do it then too.” Lexa smirks as she manages to open the door without dropping her fiancé.

Lexa walks into the bedroom with Clarke in her arms and lays her down on the bed. Lexa goes to move away when Clarke catches her by the arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Clarke asks

“I was going to get ready for bed.” Lexa smiles.

“I want you now.” Clarke smirks

“You’re not too tired?” Lexa asks.

“Have I ever been too tired for you?” Clarke questions.

A wide grin forms on Lexa’s face.

“Get over here.” Clarke tugs on Lexa’s arm.

Lexa crawls on top of Clarke and captures her soft pink lips in a searing kiss.

“You know I can never say no to you.” Lexa whispers before dipping her head down and capturing Clarke’s lips again.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! I have had so much fun writing this story. Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with it and given your comments and kudos. I really appreciate it! There is a part of me that wants to keep going with it. going into their future. so there's a slight possibility of a second part to the series. but for now I'm a little preoccupied with other story ideas.
> 
> Thanks again. I hope you have enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
